I hate him, don't I?
by Laserworm
Summary: After Sakura loses both her parents her life goes down hill. And one guy makes her life a nightmare, and that guy is Syaoran. She doesn't know why Syaoran hates her. But Sakura is not going to take things lying down, she is going to fight back.
1. A Different Life

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter One

A Different Life

The rain beat down drenching the soft ground. A large group of people were all gathered around one patch of grassy dirt. Most of the people were crying or held tears in their eyes. In the center of the area was a large hole, and a large black casket was being lowered slowly into it.

"Why are they lowering daddy into the ground?" The four year old girl named Sakura asked her older brother. "He will get dirty."

Touya; Sakura's fifteen year old brother bent down and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sakura there is no easy way to say this," he whispered. "Sakura; dad is dead."

"What is dead?" she asked curiously.

'_Be strong Touya, if Sakura sees you crying she will become sad.' _"When someone dies, they go away and you won't be able to see them for a while. But they are always with you, and someday you will see them again," Touya told her.

"Oh I understand," Sakura nodded proudly. "Daddy went on a long vacation."

"Something like that," Touya replied.

"Touya Kinomoto," a man clad in a black suit said as walked up to the two. "I'm sure you know that your father has asked that you come with us, but the choice is up to you. Though you are not old enough to take care of you sister by legal standards, so you would both be placed in foster homes."

"I know," Touya answered. "And the Li's don't mind?" he asked.

"No Master Li and Mistress Li were friends of your father's and mother's they had agreed on taking both of you in when you father got ill." The man replied.

"We will go with the Li's," Touya told the man.

"Follow me," the man instructed.

The man led the siblings to a large black limo. The siblings climbed into the back and the man got into the front. After Touya buckled up Sakura and himself the limo drove off.

"Why weren't the Li's here?" Touya asked.

"They are deeply sorry, but they couldn't make it. But they did come to the visitation last night."

"They did?" Touya questioned.

"Yes the whole family came. Master Syaoran, Mistress Feimie, Mistress Seifa, Mistress Fanren, Mistress Fuutie, Mistress Yelan and Master Liwei."

"Wow that is a big family!" Sakura said in amazement. "Is there anyone my age?" she asked softly.

"The closest would be Master Syaoran he is five, one year older than you."

"And how old are the others?" Touya asked.

"Mistress Feimie, Mistress Seifa, Mistress Fanren, and Mistress Fuutie are quadruplets. They are all sixteen years old."

"So are Yelan and Liwei the mom and dad?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," Touya whispered. "Make sure you address them by Mr. and Mrs. Li, and treat them with respect."

"What does Syaoran-kun look like?" Sakura asked excitedly. Sakura was excited to have someone she could play with. Syaoran would be her first friend.

"He is a little taller than you; he has dark brown hair and amber colored eyes." He told Sakura.

Sakura began bouncing in her chair. "I can't wait to meet him!" she shouted.

* * *

A little five year old boy laid in the shade of a large tree. He glazed up at the clouds and watched them go by.

"Syaoran!" Yelan his mother called out.

The boy sat up upon hearing his named called. He glanced over at the large see-through glass door that led back into the manor. He got up and walked over to the door where his mother stood.

"The Kinomoto's are here," she told him. "Remember I told you that they would be living with us from now on."

Syaoran slowly nodded his head and took his mother's hand. _Why? Why do they have to come here!? They will ruin all my fun! _

Syaoran was led into the large entry where the family butler/driver was standing there with two people. One was a young girl slightly younger than Syaoran and the other was a tall teenager.

Syaoran found himself gulp; the teen had to be at least ten years older than him. There was no way he could mess with him, at least not without coming back with bruises. But the girl she looked perfect and an easy target. I_ will take care of the girl. I'm sure my sisters will take care of the guy._

Yelan pushed Syaoran in front of her and towards Touya. "Syaoran this is Touya Kinomoto and his younger sister Sakura. Touya, Sakura, this is my son Syaoran." She introduced.

Syaoran nodded his head in acknowledgement to the greeting. But in his head he was devising a plan to get rid of the new houseguests.

"Hello Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted politely.

"Syaoran be nice and show Sakura around the property," Yelan ordered.

"Yes mother," he replied knowing there was no use arguing with her. "Follow me," he told Sakura.

Syaoran led Sakura out into the garden. He showed her a small pond that had fish swimming around in it.

"It is so pretty," Sakura said happily watching the fish swim about. What she didn't notice was Syaoran had other reasons for showing her the pond. He walked up behind her and shoved her into the water.

The water wasn't deep so Sakura could stand on the bottom. She looked over at Syaoran who had fixed an icy glare on her. "I hate you!" he hissed at her. "I am going to do everything to make you leave! And if you tell your brother about this; this is just a taste of what I will do to you!" he said icily. And with that he grabbed Sakura's head and dunked her under the water.

He held her under the water for a few seconds before letting her surface. Sakura resurfaced coughing and breathing heavily.

"And don't you dare think of telling my mother or father," he warned before walking away not even bothering to help Sakura out of the pond.

Sakura climbed out of the pond with tears streaming down her face. She had never been so scared before in her life. This was the first time she felt real fear. She was frightened of Li Syaoran.

Her clothes were all wet so Sakura went to the door Syaoran and her had walked in. She grabbed the door's handle and pulled as hard as she could. But the door wouldn't budge for it was locked. Syaoran had gone inside and locked the door. He had locked Sakura outside.

Sakura tried the door a second time, but nothing changed. Shaking from the cold and the wet clothes she was in Sakura began to glance around the garden for another door. She looked all over the garden only to discover that; that one door was the only way back into the house.

Sakura felt so cold, she felt like she was going to freeze. She let out a sneeze and shook from the cold. She sat down next to the door and hugged her knees to her chest to try and keep warm. Tears ran down her face as she cried.

_Touya were are you? I feel so cold, and alone. Someone come find me, mom, dad anyone. I would even settle for Syaoran letting me back in. _Slowly Sakura felt her eyes begin to close and soon she drifted off.

Sakura was shaken awake when the door opened and a teenage girl walked inside. "You must be Sakura," she said taking Sakura's hand. "Let's go find you something warm to wear and a place to warm up."

She led Sakura back inside and down many hallways before they reached a large living room. A large lit fireplace was on the far wall of the grand room, making the room feel nice and toasty.

"What happened to you?" Yelan asked seeing Sakura and Fanren walk in the room. Touya rushed over to his younger sister, while Syaoran just narrowed his eyes.

"I found her in the garden. She is very cold and her clothes are all wet; she must have fallen into the pond." Fanren answered.

"What happed to you child?" Yelan asked Sakura.

Sakura noticed Syaoran sending her a nasty glare. "I slipped and fell into the pond when I was looking at the fish. And when I tried to leave to the garden the door was locked," Sakura answered.

"Syaoran you were supposed to be showing Sakura around," Yelan scolded.

"She wanted to stay in the garden. I didn't realize I locked the door when I left," Syaoran lied. "I'm sorry mother."

"We must get Sakura in some warm clothes or else she will get sick," Yelan announced. She turned and looked at her son, "And then we will talk about your punishment."

She took Sakura by the hand and led her out of the room. As Sakura passed Syaoran he whispered icily softly so only she could hear, "And then we will talk about yours." Touya followed Yelan and Sakura out of the room.

"Alright little brother spill," Fanren told him. "I know that story is a bunch of lies. You pushed Sakura into the pond, didn't you, and then you also locked the door leaving her trapped inside the garden." When Syaoran just turned away and refused to deny it Fanren knew she was right. "Syao how could you? Leave a pour little four year old girl to freeze to death."

"I would have opened the door before that happened," he muttered.

"Why did you do it? That was a very cruel thing to do!" she scolded.

_I knew it! I knew it; those Kinomoto's will only ruin my life. But I won't let that happen. I will make things so bad for them that they will just beg to be put in foster homes._

At dinner time the siblings were introduced to two other Li sisters. When Sakura awoke the next morning she felt very sick. She had spent two much time in her wet clothes and got to cold. Her head hurt and she felt sick all over.

After examining her Yelan decided that she would be okay after a few days of rest. So each day a different person would take care of her. Touya volunteered to take care of her all the time, but Yelan denied. And told him, 'this way my children and Sakura will become better acquainted.'

So today Fanren would be taking care of Sakura. Tomorrow Fuutie would, and then Seifa, and then Syaoran. Yelan figured that after the third day Sakura should be fine, but no the less she wanted Syaoran to look after her the next day.

Sakura enjoyed the time she spent in bed talking with the three Li sisters. But she dreaded when she woke up on the fourth day. She felt fine, more or less. But she was going to try and convince Yelan that she was perfectly okay. That way she wouldn't have to spend the day with Syaoran.

"Mrs. Li; I'm fine. Syaoran-kun doesn't need to look after me," Sakura tried her best to sound normal. But you could tell that she was still sick.

"Nonsense, Syaoran will take care of you today and that is final," she replied before leaving the room.

Syaoran entered the room minutes later with a bowl of hot soup in his hands. You might think he was being kind, but while he walked towards Sakura's bed he had a glare on his face.

"Here," he said in a gruff tone as he set the soup down on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Thank you," Sakura replied meekly. She reached over and grabbed the spoon. She scooped up some of the chicken soup and put it in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she spit the liquid out.

Syaoran fell to the floor laughing. "You fell for it," he said in between laughter.

"The soup is spicy," Sakura complained.

"That is because I put spices and jalapeños in it," he laughed.

Sakura pouted before she was struck with an idea. "Get me some more soup or else I will tell you mother," she ordered. Syaoran stood and glared at her. "And no spiciness." Syaoran made no effort to move. "Come on, hop to it!" Syaoran glared icily at Sakura before turning around and leaving the room.

Sakura reached over on the other side and grabbed a small yellow plush toy. The little toy had a little teddy bear like face and two white wings extended from its back. "If Li-kun thinks I'm just going to let him push me around he has another thing coming. I'm going to fight back, and we are not going to lose; right Kero-chan?" she told the stuffed toy.

* * *

End of Chapter One

Hi, this is my first CCS fanfic. I have written in other categories, but actually never finished a fic before. But don't worry because I plan to finish every story I write. Even if I don't update for a year; that doesn't mean I have abandoned it. It just means I'm at a block in the story. Some things take me a while to write while others only take a few hours.

I plan on updating this fic monthly so look for it every last day of the month. I think I going to keep the chapters around 2,500 words each that way I can have one done quickly. Sometimes I may update weekly or on rare occasions twice in one week, but I will make sure to always put on chapter up on the last day of the month. Unless something very strange happens like I get into an accident . . . etc.

The first few chapters Sakura and Syaoran will be kids, but most of the story is going to take place when they are older. I'm not sure if magic will be in the story or not. I haven't decided yet. What do you think? Should magic be in the story? Another question, did I get the sister's names right? And did they ever tell you Syaoran's dad's name?

Please Review, I love reviews. They make me want to write the story more, and more, with each review I get. So give me a break and review.


	2. Tormenting Each Other

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Two

Tormenting Each Other

Syaoran returned with another bowl of soup; which to Sakura's pleasure was just normal chicken soup. "It is normal, so don't be afraid to eat it." He told her gruffly.

_Time for payback Syaoran-kun. _Sakura glanced around the room which was filled with stuffed animals. "Syaoran-kun," she said sweetly.

"What," he hissed.

"My stuffed animals are all dirty, they need a bath," she told him.

"So?" he questioned.

"I want you to give it to them," Sakura answered smiling.

If it was possible Syaoran's glare intensified. "Forget it!"

"I will tell your mom and dad then," she told him.

Syaoran hissed, before walking over to a stuffed animal. "Hot or cold?" he asked gruffly.

"Hot water," Sakura answered. "And make sure you put in bubbles, they love that."

Syaoran scooped up a couple of animals and stomped over to the door. He went out of the room slamming the door shut on his way out.

Syaoran walked over to the telephone and picked it up. He dialed a number before waiting for the phone to be answered. "Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Hiiragizawa, do you still have the itching powder you used on my sister?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah why?" the person on the other end questioned.

"I want to borrow it," Syaoran answered.

"Sure, but you will have to buy me another can; and I want a video recording of the prank."

"Yeah, yeah, I will send Wei over to pick it up," Syaoran told him before hanging up the phone. "Wei I need you to go and pick something up for me at Eriol's place," he told the butler/driver.

After Syaoran told him that Syaoran walked back into Sakura's room holding the stuffed animals. "Here I washed them," he lied. He dropped them onto the floor next to Sakura's bed.

"They didn't get their bath," Sakura noticed. "I didn't think you would do it, so I asked one of the maids to watch you and make sure you wash them the way I want."

One of the maids walked away from Sakura and up to Syaoran. She bent down and picked up the stuffed animals he dropped. "Master Syaoran I will help you." She told him leading him out of the room.

To say Syaoran was mad was a huge understatement. To say he was pissed was probably an understatement. Sakura had forced Syaoran to wash all fifty of her stuffed animals. So for revenge Syaoran coated her favorite toy, Kero, in itching powder, but that didn't please him anymore.

Syaoran went over to the phone and picked it up. After dialing the number he waited for the phone to be picked up. "Hello Mrs. Wolf; can I talk to Kaiser?" Syaoran asked. He waited a little while before his friend was put on the other line. "Hey Kaiser; I was wondering if you still had them."

It took a few seconds before Kaiser realized what Syaoran was talking about. "I only have Brink, Venus died."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but I was wondering if I could borrow him?" Syaoran asked.

"Why?" the six year old boy asked.

"Just a little payback," Syaoran replied innocently. "His fangs have been removed right?"

"Well yes; but I don't know," the boy answered.

"Kaiser I will make sure nothing happens to him, and I will return him tomorrow." Syaoran told him.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Kaiser asked slightly suspicious.

"Kaiser, she made me wash fifty stuffed animals with hot water and bubble bath!" Syaoran complained. He growled lightly when his friend began laughing.

"Sorry," he answered. "But I'm not going to let you borrow him for something as silly as this."

_Quick Syaoran come up with something. _"And she almost drowned me, and left me to freeze in the cold!" _So what if I was the one who did it. I'm just reversing things. _"Please she deserves a little payback."

Kaiser sighed, "Okay, but for one day only. Tomorrow at four I will be there to pick him up. And if anything happens I'm holding you responsible."

"Thanks Kaiser, I will be over to pick him up in about fifteen minutes."

Wei drove Syaoran over to Kaiser's mansion. A six year old boy stood in front of the house holding a large cardboard box. The boy had short midnight black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Brink is in the box," Kaiser told Syaoran as he handed him the box.

Syaoran smirked as he looked at the box. "Thanks again Kaiser." He told him before going back inside the limo. A soft hissing and slithering could be heard coming from the inside of the box.

"Master Syaoran why did Master Kaiser give you Brink?" Wei asked.

"Kaiser is going to be gone today, so he asked me to look after him today," Syaoran answered.

"To look after a big snake like him?" Wei questioned.

"Yeah; Kaiser is going to pick him up tomorrow," Syaoran replied. _Tomorrow Sakura you are in for a rude awakening. I can't wait to see it._

* * *

"I think we made Syaoran-kun mad today," Sakura told her stuffed animal Kero. "That was a great idea you had Kero-chan." She hugged the toy to her face. "Goodnight Kero-chan," she whispered to it. She kissed it goodnight on the forehead before setting it down on the nightstand. Sakura pulled her pink blankets up and laid down on her fluffy pillows. She fell asleep not even noticing that she was scratching her left arm.

* * *

Syaoran was so mad, when he got home Sakura kept asking him to bring her things. First it was a remote, then a bag of pretzels, then a DS so Syaoran had to give his DS to Sakura, which he was not happy about. But that didn't settle her for long. Soon she wanted a certain song to be played. It took Syaoran over half an hour to find the song on itunes. When he returned she didn't want to hear that song anymore. Instead she wanted to watch Card Captor Sara. He had to pay over fifty bucks to get the series on his computer.

When he had started the first episode, Sakura asked him to bring her a bag of low fat sour cream and onion potato chips. It took him a while to get the stupid chips, for he had to ask Wei to drive him to the store to buy low fat ones. When he gave the bag to Sakura she replied with, 'oh I forgot to tell you to bring me a large bowl to put the chips in.' After returning with the bowl Sakura told him she decided to just eat the chips out of the bag and wanted him to take he bowl back to the kitchen.

Upon returning Sakura told him that she no longer wanted chips, but she wanted some popcorn. Things went back and forth from there Syaoran would bring Sakura the food item she requested only to find out she wanted something else instead.

This continued from two to six thirty. He was so happy when his mother told him he could rest after dinner. He thanked his mom greatly. After eating he went into his room and fell fast asleep.

Syaoran awoke early the next morning. The only thing on his mind was payback and revenge. Syaoran grabbed the box that held Brink. He ran out of his room and over to Sakura's.

He carefully opened the door and walked into the room. Syaoran opened the box and set it down on its side. The large snake named Brink slithered out of the box and on Sakura's bed. He smirked as he grabbed he box and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sakura was awoken by the feeling of something moving on her. She opened her emerald eyes and saw a large grayish black snake slithering over the part of the blanket that had her legs under it.

Sakura let out of horrified scream. She grabbed the blanket and threw it off her body. She jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. Sakura ran down the hallway towards her brother's room screaming the whole way.

* * *

Syaoran laughed as hard as he could from the room next door. He walked out of the room and went into Sakura's. He spotted Brink slithering on the front part of the bed. "Good job," he told him.

Syaoran grabbed Brink and put him into the cardboard box and put the cover on the box. Hearing Sakura and her brother heading this was he rushed out of the room and bolted to his own.

* * *

"It is true, there was a huge snake of my bed," Sakura cried as she led her half-awake brother to her room. She waited outside of her room while her brother inspected her room.

After a few minutes Touya came back out. "If there was a snake I can't find it now," he told her. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Yes I'm sure," she cried. "It was big, black, and scary!"

"So do you want to go back to sleep in my room?" he asked her.

"Who can sleep when a giant killer snake is on the loose!" she yelled before running down the hallway.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Find it, capture it, kill it," she answered.

"And where are you going?" Touya questioned.

"Syaoran-kun's room I'm going to need some help," Sakura replied.

* * *

Syaoran had gone back to sleep when he went back to his room, but he was rudely awoken by Sakura pounding on his door. Before he could even get up the door flew open and Sakura walked in.

"Syaoran-kun and killer snake is on the loose and I need you to help me find it and get rid of it," she told him as she walked up to his bed.

"You were dreaming, and I want to be too," Syaoran replied annoyed.

"Fine, I will find the monster by myself," Sakura grunted. She backed up without looking where she was going. "Whoops!" she yelled out when she bumped into something. Sakura didn't bother to look at what she bumped into; for she was on a mission.

Syaoran groaned when he heard Sakura slam the door she when she left the room. _Good luck, you won't find him. _Syaoran quickly fell back to sleep shortly after Sakura left.

When Syaoran woke up he looked at his digital clock sitting on his nightstand. It read **4:00** in big red flashing letters.

_Kaiser should be arriving soon to pick up Brink._ Syaoran got out of bed and walked to the front of the bed. "Oh no," he cried when he saw that the cardboard box had tipped over and Brink was gone. _What am I going to tell Kaiser? _

"Master Syaoran, Master Kaiser is here," a maid told her from outside the room. Syaoran gulped as he walked to the entrée carrying an empty box.

"Hi Kaiser," he greeted nervously.

Syaoran was about to tell Kaiser what happened to Brink when Sakura came running into the room. "Good Syaoran-kun you are up, and I see you brought help and something to catch it in." Sakura said to Syaoran. "We must quickly head to the den that was where it was last seen." Sakura ran off towards the den not even looking to see if Syaoran was following.

Kaiser glared suspiciously at Syaoran while he tapped his foot. Something he did when he was upset. "I'm sorry, but Brink escaped." Syaoran told him.

"I can see that," Kaiser replied coldly. He sighed shortly after, "Let's go look for him."

"Oh, one more thing, we have to find Brink before Sakura does or else," Syaoran warned.

"Or else what?" Kaiser asked coldness filling his voice.

"Sakura may kill him," Syaoran answered.

"Xiao-Lang; you better hope that doesn't happen," Kaiser threatened.

_I hope it doesn't happen too, I like my face the way it is. I __know Kaiser is stronger than me. He is almost seven while I'm almost six. He gets martial arts training like me, and I know he is higher rank. _

"Syaoran-kun hurry, I just saw it!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

I must feel really excited about this story since I wrote two chapters in the matter of two days. It also helped that my little puppy decided to be good and sleep in the basket, and not run around and get into things.

Things kind of backfired for Syaoran. I feel sorry for Sakura, I'm deathly afraid of snakes. Just seeing one makes me go into a shock-like mode. Don't worry Syaoran will get what he deserves for pulling these pranks. I think the first four chapters will be when they are little kids, five chapters at the most. Then the story will jump ten years into the future.

I'm still not sure if I want magic in the story or not. Up to you readers to decide, and did I get Eriol's last name right? I'm not really sure; I spelled it the same as the wiki page. But not always is wikipeidia right.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you guys will review this chapter as well.


	3. Snake Hunt

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Three

Snake Hunt

Both boys rushed into the room to find Sakura standing on a chair pointing towards the corner of the room.

"Hurry catch it!" Sakura screamed in full panic. She moved her left arm and began to scratch her other arm with it.

Syaoran and Kaiser rushed over to the corner of the room just in time to see the snake slither behind the large china cabinet. They ran over to the other side, and spotted Brink go into the next room using the space under the door.

"Hurry after it!" Sakura shouted jumping off the chair and running to the door. She threw it open and ran into the room.

Syaoran and Kaiser stood there with blank expressions on their faces. They were both thinking the same thing. _Wasn't she terrified just a second ago!? _They shrugged their shoulders and followed Sakura into the room.

The room was filled with junk; boxes and boxes of stuff lined the walls. All three kids looked on with despair. One thought went through all their minds. _This is going to take forever._

"We better get started looking," Syaoran said annoyed.

"What if it bites us?" Sakura asked fearfully.

Kaiser shook his head to Sakura's question. "Brink doesn't have any fangs; he can't hurt you."

"How do you know about the snake?" Sakura asked getting suspicious.

"Brink is my snake, I asked Syaoran to take care of him for me," Kaiser replied. "He must have escaped from his box."

"Why am I so itchy!?" Sakura complained while scratching both of her arms. Syaoran carefully concealed his laughter by pretending it was a cough. "Are you ok Syaoran-kun? Are you sick?" she asked concerned.

"No!" Syaoran yelled. "And if I was I wouldn't want you to worry about me!" Frustrated he shoved Sakura forward into a stack of boxes.

The boxes shook and the tower began to fall down. "Look out!" Kaiser yelled. He dashed forward and tackled Sakura to the ground before the boxes crushed her. "Are you okay?" Kaiser asked as he got off Sakura and helped her up.

Sakura just nodded her head for her mouth refused to open._ I feel funny; what is this feeling? I feel really nervous and bubbly at the same time. Could this be a crush; my first crush._

"Are you sure you are okay? You keep starring at me funny," Kaiser told her. Sakura wanted to look away but her eyes refused. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked. Sakura shook her head; telling him no. "If I hadn't heard you talk before I would think you are mute," he chuckled lightly. Sakura found herself giggling along with him, for a reason she didn't know.

"I have a better idea, let's wait outside, Brink will slither out that is when we capture him," Syaoran announced.

"That is a great idea," Kaiser agreed following Syaoran out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Sakura yelled chasing after the two.

The three of them sat in front of the door for ten minutes before they got bored. "Syaoran-kun you never introduced me to your friend," Sakura told him.

"I know, I'm doing him a favor," Syaoran muttered.

"Please Syaoran-kun," Sakura whined and gave Syaoran a pitiful look.

He replied with a glare, "I never gave you permission to call me by my first name!"

"Sorry, Li-kun," Sakura told him.

"Just introduce us Xiao-Lang," Kaiser hissed getting bored of the conversation that was going nowhere.

"Kinomoto this is Kaiser Wolf. Kaiser this is Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran replied halfheartedly.

"Pleased to meet you Wolf-kun," Sakura told him.

"Likewise, Kinomoto-chan," Kaiser replied smiling at Sakura.

Sakura put a hand to her chest. _Mt heart is beating very fast, and I feel warm._

"Is this snake every coming out!?" Syaoran groaned.

Kaiser was about to reply when a loud scream tore through the house. "The kitchen!" Kaiser and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

All three of them raced to the kitchen. They threw open the doors to mind the cook swinging a butcher knife at Brink, while one of the maids was screaming behind him.

"Stop!" Syaoran yelled to the cook. "That snake belongs to Kaiser, if you kill it, you job is done."

Kaiser walked over to where the cook had barricaded Brink. He grabbed the hissing snake and headed back of to where Sakura and Syaoran stood. "Want to touch him Kinomoto-chan?" Kaiser asked.

Sakura quickly shook her head back and forth, "I'm deathly afraid of snakes." She told him. "I was so terrified when I found Brink in my bed this morning."

"It is okay now; I will take Brink home with me, and you will never see him again," Kaiser told her all the while glaring at Syaoran.

"It was nice meeting you," Sakura told him before skipping off happily.

"Syaoran that was a nasty thing to do on a young girl like Sakura," Kaiser scolded.

"Okay, maybe I went a little overboard," Syaoran muttered.

"A little!" Kaiser hissed. "Xiao-Lang you could have sent her into shock!"

"Okay, a lot!" Syaoran yelled. "Happy; I admit I went too far with this one!"

"You should apologize to Kinomoto-chan," Kaiser suggested.

"I will," Syaoran told him. _When she gets the hell out of this house!_

"Okay," Kaiser replied. "I will see ya later."

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

"Hey Li-kun?" Sakura asked him when they were both sitting in the den. Syaoran was playing DS and Sakura was drawing.

"What?" he questioned rudely.

"I was wondering where your dad was; Touya and I haven't met him yet." Sakura told him.

"My dad is on a business trip," Syaoran answered.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"It is like a vacation only you work on it," Syaoran explained.

"Oh, so it is like with my daddy," Sakura replied smiling that she understood.

"No! It is nothing like that!" Syaoran yelled.

"But Touya told me that I will see my dad again, it will just be a while," Sakura told him.

"Well you are wrong. Your dad is dead; which means you will never see him again, ever!" Syaoran yelled.

"But Touya told me he is always with me watching over me."

"That is a lie; when someone dies they disappear. The only way they still exist is through memories. And you know what?" Syaoran replied slyly.

"What?" Sakura asked a little freighted.

"Since your mom died when you were born you will never ever know what she looks like or acted like. And since your dad died when you were four those memories you have of him will fade away; as if they never happened."

"You lie!" Sakura yelled tears running down her face.

Syaoran shook his head, "It is true I already don't remember anything from when I was four," he lied. "You won't remember a single moment of your parents; to you it will be like not having any at all."

Sakura ran towards the door to the room. She was about to throw the door open when it opened and Syaoran's mother and father walked into the room.

"Father you are home," Syaoran said happily, a smile adorning his face.

"Sakura-chan why are you crying?" Yelan asked.

"Li-kun was being mean to me!" Sakura cried.

"Li-kun?" Yelan questioned. "Do you mean Syaoran?" Sakura nodded her head. "What did Syaoran do to you?"

"He told me that I'm never going to see my father again, and that my memories of him will vanish because I'm too young," Sakura cried. "And before he pushed me into the pond and tried to drown me, and then he locked me out of the house. He put itching powder of my favorite toy. And put a killer snake in my bed, and tried to crush me by having boxes fall on me."

"Xiao-Lang!" his father yelled angrily. "Is this true!?

"Yes father," Syaoran admitted.

"Xiao-Lang come with me!" his father ordered. Syaoran reluctantly followed his father out of the room.

"Come now Sakura, lets go clean your toy," Yelan told her.

"What will happen to Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He will get what he deserves," Yelan replied gravely.

* * *

Sakura went to sleep early and awoke from a terrible dream. Syaoran was being beaten and whipped. His cries still echoed through her mind even though she was awake. It took Sakura a while before she went back to sleep. This time her sleep was filled with good dreams.

At breakfast Sakura and Touya were introduced to Mr. Li, and the last Li sister. Throughout breakfast Sakura noticed that Syaoran's seat was empty.

"Um; where is Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran will be staying in his room for the next seven or so days," Yelan replied with a tone that told you not to ask anymore questions on the subject.

It was actually ten days before Syaoran finally was at breakfast. Sakura greeted him warmly. Syaoran glared at her, but this time his glare was different. Instead of it being icy and nasty, it was filled with intense rage and hatred.

Sakura quickly fled to her room after breakfast and locked the door. She was terrified of Syaoran. Sakura only came out of her room for lunch, and dinner.

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom. She walked to her door and unlocked it. She walked out into the hallway shutting the door behind her.

The minute she took a step down the hallway she was grabbed by the throat. Panic filled her and she struggled to break away. But the person held strong, but not strong enough to kill her or knock her unconscious.

Sakura's attacker kneed her in the stomach and than punched her in the face. Her attacker threw her to the ground. The moonlight lit up the room through the windows, revealing her attacker to be Syaoran.

"Li-kun what are you doing, I'm not a robber," Sakura told him.

"I know," Syaoran told her in a cold voice. His face was cold and emotionless. In his hand was a croquet mallet, and a cloth. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and tried to cloth around her mouth. "I hate you! I hate you so much! I want you to feel pain worse than death! I want you to be hurting forever! I want you to feel the same pain I felt with my dad whipped me and beat me up!"

_Li-kun please don't do this! Touya, Mr. Li, Mrs. Li help me! _Sakura tried to scream but the cloth tried around her mouth muted out all the noise.

"I'm glad the moonlight is shinning through the window, that way I can see your expression when I hit you with this mallet over and over again," he whispered darkly.

Syaoran lifted the mallet up and brought it down striking Sakura in the leg with it. Sakura's eyes widened with pain, and tears ran down her face as she screamed into the cloth.

After a few swings, Sakura began to pass out from the pain. "What is wrong Sakura don't go to sleep, we have only just started." Syaoran told her. The light down the hall turned on, meaning that Touya had awoken. "Don't tell anyone about this or else, I will make something important vanish," Syaoran hissed before running off down the hall.

Syaoran turned down the corner just as Touya opened the door to his room. "Sakura!" he yelled seeing her lying there.

After that day Sakura began to hate Syaoran, and over the years as they grew up their hatred intensified. Until it became so bad that Sakura would sell her soul just to see Syaoran lose everything and end up in pain. And Syaoran would live just to make Sakura's life hell, and to see her upset and in pain.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

As you have probably figured out this is a darker kind of story. If you don't like it fine, don't read it, but please no flames. I never have gotten one and I would like to keep it that way.

I'm pretty sure some of you readers either hate Syaoran or are very pissed at him. I don't blame you. I feel bad for both Sakura and Syaoran. Just to make sure you guys know; there will be SxS in this story.

I have made my decision about if magic will be in this story or not. But I'm not telling what I picked, you will just have to wait and find out.

See ya next time


	4. Ten Years Later

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Twilight Kisses. If I made Syaoran stop after the punishment it would be too easy. Yep, Sakura and Syao are older. Saku is Fifteen, Syao is Sixteen.

To-shi eri. I will.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Thanks nice to know. I know; that kind of annoys me, when I read a story where Saku and Syao are mean to each. It takes like only 3 chapters than they are all lovey dovey. 'It is like what the heck!' I know that hate doesn't easily go away. Not that I hate anyone or someone hates me. But I have written a lot of plots revolving that subject. In one of them the main character is torn between his attraction for the girl and his hatred for her. He ultimately loses to his hate and kills her. He than realized how much he misses her, and how much he regrets his rash action. I'm getting off on a tangent.

To-HappyBlossom. Hate can easily form, and it grow, but it takes a lot a work and time for it to go away. Yep, Sakura and Syao are older. Saku is Fifteen, Syao is Sixteen. and Thanks.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Four

Ten Years Later

Fifteen year old Sakura Kinomoto sleepily got out of her bed and headed to her closet. She rubbed the sleep out of emerald eyes as she opened the wooden door. Waking into the large walk-in closet she searched for something to wear.

Putting on a black shirt and a dark purple top Sakura rushed out of the room. Glancing over at the clock made her rush even faster. She ran down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Out!" she hollered at Syaoran who was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. When he made no effort to move Sakura grabbed him by the ear and literally threw him out.

"Bitch," he hissed before walking away.

Sakura turned on the shower and stripped her clothes off. Sakura got into the shower and let the hot water run down her body.

* * *

Syaoran waited a few minutes outside the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote. The remote had two large buttons one red the other blue. He smirked as he pressed the blue button.

Sakura's scream echoed through the house. She stormed out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body. "Li!" she screamed. She grabbed the broom that was resting against the wall and began to chase him down the hallway, swinging the broom at him.

"What?" he said innocently, "I thought an ice cold shower would help you cool your anger," he laughed.

"That water was freezing!" she screamed. Pain shot through Sakura's leg and she fell to the ground. _I've got remember not to run too much, so I will have to go back to the hospital. _

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked uninterested. The only reason he asked her was because he saw his mom heading toward them.

_What is he doing asking something like that. He was the one who made me like this. Thanks to him I can't to any strenuous activities that in involve my legs. Since he damaged the bone in my leg, and it will never fully heal. _

"I don't need you sympathy Li!" Sakura hissed.

"Are you two still not getting along?" Yelan questioned in a weak voice.

Sakura turned around and saw Yelan standing there. She quickly shook her head, "No we are just having a little argument."

"Good I was afraid that you two never got along," she told them.

"No mother we get along get," Syaoran lied.

"Yes Mrs. Li, we couldn't get along better," Sakura added.

"That's good," she said contently. Yelan began coughing and wheezing heavily, and she fell to her knees.

"Mother!" Syaoran yelled.

"Mrs. Li!" Sakura cried.

"I'm fine, I just need to go back to my room," she told them, before wearily waking off.

"Let me help you mother," Syaoran told her, running up to his mom and helping her walk.

"Mistress Yelan, you have to stay in bed," one of the maids scolded. "You can't walk around or you will collapse. Master Syaoran I will take Mistress Yelan back to her room. You need to get ready for school."

Syaoran nodded and let the maid take his mother away. "I know you blame me for your mother's sickness, your father's death, and all the bad things that have happened to you," Sakura whispered.

"Well, everything did go down hill after you are your brother moved in," he hissed before walking away.

"So much for being civil," Sakura muttered. "Oh well, I will enjoy when he eats his spiked lunch," she laughed.

Sakura glanced over at the room that her brother used to use. _Touya I miss you. You have said that you were moving into an apartment because you were going to be independent. But I know the real reason is so you can romp with your girl friend without worrying about your little sister hearing about your nightly experience._

_Now that I think about it, I kind of glad you did. I would never want to her about my brother's experience; I hear enough about Syaoran's to never want to hear another mention of sex again._

_Syaoran Li the number one stud in our school. A huge playboy, he has knocked up every girl in the school expect Sakura Kinomoto and Macy Frost. Every girl's dream, only freaks like Macy and Sakura dislike him._

"I hate hearing all that junk about Li!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Kinomoto better hurry or you will be late!" Syaoran yelled from down the hallway. "And by the way your towel fell down; I didn't know you were so flat."

Sakura screamed as she bolted to the bathroom, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Don't worry," she heard Syaoran say, "I will only tell the whole school. I will tell everyone that Sakura has the body of a nine year old."

_I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him! _Sakura repeated that thought throughout her head all he way to school.

"Sakura!" her friend Macy called out to her. Macy was wearing her traditional black cloak and black hood. And a navy blue gown under her cloak. If you didn't know her you would think she was a member of some dark cult.

Macy had short black hair and dark brown eyes. She always wore black mascara and eye shadow adding to her Goth look. But Sakura knew better, she knew that her personality wasn't even close to that.

Macy is Sakura's only friend at high school. They became friends because of their hatred for Syaoran Li. Macy didn't fall for Syaoran because she already had someone that she liked. One of the kids made of bet with Syaoran that he had to bed Macy before the month was over. Macy didn't fall for his charms for she still liked this one guy. Syaoran found out about her crush and lost the bet because of it. For revenge he got the guy that Macy liked expelled. Thus Macy began to hate Syaoran.

"Did you try talking to Zack?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but Li has his brain so wrapped up that he thinks that I was the one who got him expelled. He hates my guts," Macy replied.

"Damn that Li," Sakura cursed.

"Did you hear?" Macy whispered. "A new student is coming to school."

"No I hadn't heard," Sakura replied.

* * *

"Yo wolf!" a guy called out to Syaoran.

"I really dislike that nickname; I'm not one hundred percent sure you are talking to me or Kaiser," Syaoran replied annoyed.

"You nickname is wolf, and his is dragon, what is so hard about that?" the guy said puzzled.

Syaoran shook his head, "Never mind." _I have got to get some smarter friends. _

"Li-kun!" a soft voice called out. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to Syaoran.

"Um," Syaoran puzzled as he tried to remember the girl's name. _Amy? No, Army? No, that's not it. Airy? No it was longer, Arina? No. What was this girl's name?_

"It is Arietta Fox; Li-kun," she told him.

"Oh, I remember you now, Fox-san," Syaoran told her. _I honestly don't have a clue as to who she is._

"I made this for you Li-kun," she said shyly. She handed Li a small box that was wrapped in white paper. "Open it when you get home."

"Okay, thank you Fox-san," he told her.

Arietta had a small shy smile on her face when he said that. She walked away with that smile.

"What is the geek doing talking to wolf?" one of the members on the basket ball team hissed at her. "Leave wolf alone; he is way out of your league, even Loogie Lenny is out of your league." A tear fell from Arietta's face as she scurried away.

* * *

"Poor Fox-san," Macy said sadly as they saw the seen in front of them.

"Yeah to be in love with that idiot; I feel sorry for her," Sakura told her.

"Yeah; Syaoran will probably never notice her," Kaiser added.

Both girls jumped when they heard Kaiser's voice coming from behind them.

"Wolf-sempai," Macy greeted.

"Wolf-kun," Sakura greeted nervously. _Ten years and I still have a crush on him. It must be a huge crush. I still get nervous and bubbly around him; that is totally against my character. _

"Sorry for butting into your conversation, but I couldn't help myself when I heard you were talking about my best bud," Kaiser told them. "Bye, Frost-san, Kinomoto-chan."

"Kaiser-kun!" a bubbly female voice yelled. A tall red head walked up to the three of them.

"Hello Charity-san," Kaiser greeted.

"Minoyo-sempai," Macy and Sakura greeted at the same time.

"Kaiser-kun, Syao-kun is looking for you," Charity whined grabbing Kaiser by the arm.

Sakura felt her face twitch; _Don't get angry, there is nothing between Charity and Kaiser._ _Don't get angry, there is nothing between Charity and Kaiser._

"Ok, I'm coming," he told her and allowed her to drag him away.

"Saku is jealous," Macy giggled.

"Am not!" Sakura yelled turning red with embarrassment.

"Come on let's get to class before, people think you have a fever."

* * *

Sakura and Macy walked into the classroom and went to their seats, and waited for class to start.

"So Syaoran, I heard the new student is a girl," Eriol told him.

"So?" Syaoran questioned.

"I bet you can't bed her in a week," Eriol told him.

"Can so," Syaoran replied.

"You sure? Want to make a bet?" he asked.

"Of course," Syaoran replied confidently.

"Place your bets, do you think it will take Syaoran a week or two weeks to bed the new girl!?" Eriol shouted to all the students in the room. Everyone expect Macy and Sakura rushed over to where Syaoran and Eriol sat. "We have a couple hundred on that it will only take Syaoran a week, to bed the new girl."

"I'm so sick of this," Sakura snorted.

"Hey Saku?" Macy asked slyly. "Are you willing to give up part of your savings to see Li fall flat on his face?"

"Any day any time," Sakura replied handing Macy a stack of cash.

Macy winked at Sakura, before getting up, "I will be right back." She walked over to Syaoran and Eriol's desk. "All this says Li can't bed her in the two weeks." She said firmly as she dropped a large stack of cash on the desk. "And Li can't be the one to suggest it. It has to be her idea, and no kissing."

"Piece of cake," Syaoran snorted. "Let's raise the steaks a bit."

"If you lose you have to come to school naked," Macy told him.

He winked at her, "I didn't know you were that interested in seeing me naked." He told her slyly.

"Shut it Li!" she hissed. "I'm sure you will get expelled for coming to school naked, and I'm sure your fan girls will hunt you down like crazy."

"What do I get if I win?" he asked.

"Um," Macy muttered.

"I know what I want," he told her. He got up and whispered in her ear.

Macy's eyes grew big and she slapped him, "You try that and I will cut it off!" she hissed.

"Fine, fine," he muttered. "You and Kinomoto have to come to school in bikinis and then go to the principal and strip for him."

Sakura's eye almost popped out of her head. _Macy no! _Sakura's face faulted when she heard Macy, "Deal, but you lose if you try to kiss her, or try to suggest the idea of sex."

"Macy are you nuts!" Sakura screamed at her when she returned to her seat.

"No, we are going to win. I've seen the new girl; Li won't be able to keep his hands to himself." Macy laughed, "We got this in the bag."

"Class settle down!" the teacher Mr. Wood yelled as he entered the room. "We have a new student joining us today, she is from Tokyo. Please come in, and introduce yourself."

The door opened and what some people might call a goddess walked in. She lad long purplish black hair that ran down her back, and sparking amethyst eyes. Her figure held innocence and extreme beauty.

"Hello, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji; it is a pleasure to meet all of you," the girl said in a melodically sweet voice.

All the guys in the classroom were amazed by the girl's beauty. Even Syaoran had his mouth hanging open. _Maybe this is in the bag. _Sakura smiled when she thought that.

Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off Tomoyo. _She is gorgeous; like a goddess. She is my next target. I'm not going to lose this bet. I'm going to get Tomoyo in bed no matter what._

Tomoyo walked toward her seat. _Good, this is good. Remember Tomoyo keep up the act or else they will know. Keep smiling; keep smiling. What the hell are they looking at!? Do they know!? If someone finds out I will run each and everyone in the school into the ground! _

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Yeah I added Tomoyo. She is my third favorite character in CCS. S and S are tied for one and two. I really enjoy writing this story, but I guess that is pretty obvious. I keep updating everyday. LOL

See ya next time


	5. Syaoran’s Charm

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Twilight Kisses. To those questions you will just have to wait and see.

To-Sakurein. I hope this chapter clears some things up about Tomoyo.

To-Ksolitaire. Thanks for the review.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. I better make sure, I hide my stories Syaoran then. He will need to be kept safe so he can be in the next chapter.

To- shi eri. Thanks. Um what is a BMW Sauber?

To- HappyBlossom. Thanks, and you will find out soon.

To-Topaz Tsubasa. Wow; that is all I have to say. Thank you very much, and compliment like that is huge.

To-krazypig91. The first step for Saku and Syao to get together is for one on them to give up on their bottled up anger and hatred. I'm not going to tell you anymore though.

To-BlackRain105**. **You will find out. And you won't have to wait long the way I keep on updating almost everyday.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. Syao the gentlest person; maybe in Tsubasa, but not in CCS. He is rude, and cold throughout part of the series. And thanks, that is a huge compliment.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Five

Syaoran's Charm

"Saku," Macy whispered.

"What?" _Were in the middle of class, if the teacher catches us talking were in for it._

"Look over there," Macy told her in a low voice as she pointed towards Syaoran's desk. Sakura glanced over and saw Syaoran starring deeply at Tomoyo. "We've got this bet in the bag."

The loud bell rang throughout the school. "Before you leave I need someone to show Daidouji-san around the school." The teacher announced. "How about you Aveno-san?"

Grace Aveno a girl with long blonde hair, and tons of make up looking up from filing her nails. "Sorry teach, but we are having a cheerleader meeting," she said in stuck-up voice.

Sakura stiffed; _I always wanted to be a cheerleader. It looked like such a great thing to do. But Li! He took that chance away from me. I never got he chance to see if I could make it. _

Mr. Wood looked around the room. _Which student doesn't have a club meeting now. _"Kinomoto-san how about you?"

"Okay Wood-sensei," Sakura replied.

"Hello Daidouji-san, my name is Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura introduced herself to Tomoyo.

"I'm Macy Forst," Macy told her.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san, Frost-san," Tomoyo replied.

"Well let's get going," Sakura told her as they lead her out of the room.

Sakura and Macy showed Tomoyo all around the school. "And in this room in where the art clubs meet; painting, drawing, sketching, and sewing," Sakura told her. She opened the door and let Tomoyo look at the room for about ten seconds before she slammed the door shut. "Ok, next room," she announced leading Tomoyo away from the art room.

"This large auditorium is where the drama and ballet clubs meet," Sakura told Tomoyo. The three girls left the large room and headed down the hallway. "That room," Sakura told her pointing toward one of the rooms. "Is the computer room; that is where the geeks meet for video game club, and computer club, and the AV club meets there as well."

Tomoyo's face lit up when she heard that, "I will have to check that out later," Tomoyo said so quietly that neither girls heard her. When they asked her to repeat what she said Tomoyo replied with, "It was nothing."

"This is the library; where the book club, the chess club, the go club, and the shoji club meet," Sakura explained to Tomoyo as she showed her the library.

"Our chess team and go team are top in the district," Macy boasted.

"Only because you are on them," Sakura added.

"Are you good Frost-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"Macy is just the best player in the school," Sakura boasted. "She even beat Wolf-kun and Li; I loved Li's face when he lost in front of the whole school." She laughed. _I wish I could beat him._

"I'm not that good; I lost to that one kid in the Tokyo tournament," Macy reminded her friend.

"That brat was inhuman, she was like ten and she had that creepy look on her face the whole time." Sakura told her. _The same emotionless look Li had that night he broke my legs._

"A loss is a loss," Macy replied.

"Not to some freak that was probably reading your mind," Sakura explained. "Do you believe in magic; Daidouji-san?"

"I'm not sure," Tomoyo answered. "There might be magic, and then again there may not be any at all. There has been no proof of magic discovered, so I can't say there is or isn't."

"Wow was that complicated," Sakura announced. "You could have just said you didn't. The long answer makes it sound like you are hiding something." Tomoyo's face froze.  
"I'm just kidding," Sakura and Macy laughed, to which Tomoyo joined in as well.

"Hey Sakura did you hear about what happened on the news?" Macy asked.

"No; Li hogged the TV last night," Sakura answered.

"You live in a huge mansion, and you only have on TV?" Macy questioned.

"No, we have like twenty TV's," Sakura replied.

"Then what did you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Li cut off all the power expect to his room. I had to use a flashlight to be able to do my homework," Sakura explained.

"Why don't you just do something nasty back?" Macy questioned.

"Can't," Sakura told her. "When Mr. Li died the house went to his mother, but since she is very ill, it now belongs to him. So if I do something to really piss him off, I'm out on my ass on the street."

"Bummer," Macy muttered. "But anyway it was all about Sonomi Amamiya; apparently she is going to go to prison for a long time. For fraud or something like that," Macy told her.

"I heard she has one daughter, I bet this is tough on her," Sakura added.

Tomoyo followed behind them; deep in thought. _It is tough on me; my mother is innocent. If anyone finds out my mother's real name life is going to get harder for me, and for mom. I can't let anyone find out, no matter what. _

Sakura and Macy led Tomoyo down the hall till they came to two large metal doors one to the right of the other one. "These are the locker rooms. Guys to the left, girls to the right," Macy explained.

"Our athletic clubs include, soccer, football, basketball, baseball, swimming, track and field, cheerleading, and gymnastics," Sakura told Tomoyo. "The captain on the boy's team, for soccer is Kaiser Wolf, co-captain is Syaoran Li. They are pretty much captain and co-captain at everything. Expect only Li does swimming, he set the record for the district."

"Ok," Tomoyo replied not really caring to hear the last piece of information.

"Speak of the devil; here he comes now," Macy muttered seeing Syaoran heading towards him.

"Hello Li," both Sakura and Macy greeted coldly.

"Ladies," he greeted seductively, to which Sakura and Macy pretended to gag too.

"Hello Li-kun," Tomoyo greeted cheerfully.

"Do you ladies mind if I take this lovely goddess from you?" Syaoran asked looking at Tomoyo the whole time.

Tomoyo lightly blushed at Syaoran's words. "That is up to Daidouji-san," Sakura told him.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to show you around the school?" Syaoran asked in a sweet voice. "Daidouji-hime."

Sakura almost laughed at Li. _Li is really turning on the charm. It is the opposite of what is normally is._

"Ok, Li-kun," Tomoyo told him lightly blushing as she talked.

"May I escort you by the hand Daidouji-hime?" Syaoran asked.

"You may," Tomoyo told him giggling lightly.

Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo's hand. He got down on one knee and kissed the knuckle of her hand. "You have such beautiful hands hime. And your eyes, they sparkle brighter than any star in the night sky."

"Li really knows how to lay on the flirtations," Macy whispered the Sakura.

"And Daidouji-san is eating them up; look her face is as bright as the evening sun," Sakura whispered mimicking Syaoran at the end. "Lets follow," Sakura told her noticed that Syaoran and Tomoyo were leaving.

* * *

"This is the music room where the music club and singing club meet," Syaoran told Tomoyo.

"I think I will enter the singing club," Tomoyo said out loud.

"You should," Syaoran told her. He leaned in next to her a whispered huskily in her ear, "Your voice sounds like a chorus of angels."

Tomoyo turned a rosy shade of red, "Thank you Li-kun. I will think about it."

"You should it would be a shame to not share you voice with the world," he told her. He winked at her, "But I would rather have that voice all to myself."

"That is it Li-kun; I can't stand it anymore," Tomoyo told him. "If there is one thing I can't stand is a flirt." Tomoyo stormed away.

"Wait Daidouji-san!" Syaoran called out to her.

"Problems, Li?" Sakura asked slyly.

"No!" he growled.

"Then you won't mind raising the bet," Sakura laughed. "Unless you the great Syaoran Li are scared of lousing."

"No, let's raise the bet," he boasted.

"Perfect," Sakura and Macy said evilly. "Li when you lose you will come to school the next day and head right to the principal's office. When you get there you will tie him and then you will do you best to perform the best strip show for the principal."

"Fine, but when I will you will still do the strip show for the principal and be my servants for a week," Syaoran told them.

"Deal," both of them answered. "But you are going to lose Li, and we can't wait to see the principal's face during the performance."

"We will see who wins, and who strips," Syaoran told them smugly.

"I wouldn't sound so smug if I were you, remember Daidouji-san just said she couldn't stand you," Macy laughed.

"That will soon chance," he replied confidently. "No one can resist my charm."

"What about Macy and I? We resisted your charm," Sakura told him.

"For now, but someday you will both be all over me," Syaoran replied.

"Yeah right Li; if that happens I will eat my stuffed animals and then proclaim I'm a demon from hell." Sakura told him.

"I will be waiting to see that happen," Syaoran answered with a smirk.

"You better hurry Li, you only have two weeks," Macy reminded. "And the break is almost over."

Syaoran quickly burst down the hallway looking for Tomoyo. _I'm not going to lose this bet. _

* * *

"Daidouji-san!" Syaoran called out to her during lunch period.

"Li-kun," Tomoyo greeted hesitantly.

"I'm really sorry about before," Syaoran told her. "I'm not normally like that, it is just one of my friends told me that that is the only way to get a date."

"Okay, Li-kun if you drop the flirty playboy, I will go out with you," Tomoyo told him.

"Deal," Syaoran replied. "How about a movie and then I treat you to dinner around six tonight?"

"Sounds good," Tomoyo answered. Tomoyo pulled out a notebook and wrote a note on it. After she finished writing she ripped out the note and handed it to Syaoran. "My house address and home number in case you get lost."

"Thank you Daidouji-san. Thank you for giving me a chance," Syaoran told her.

"You're welcome Li-kun," Tomoyo told him. "I will see you tonight."

* * *

"Macy did you hear that?" Sakura questioned in a slight panic voice.

"Yeah, Li and Daidouji-san are going on a date," Macy replied. "So?"

"So; that means that Li might win. I'm not going to let him will. No matter what I have to do Li is going to lose this bet! Li doesn't stand a chance in hell!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura what is wrong with you?" Macy asked. "Why do you hate Li so much?"

"Nothing is wrong with me; I'm perfectly fine." Sakura told her friends.

"Do you hate Li because he has made your school life terrible?" Macy asked.

"No, it doesn't really have anything to do with that," Sakura told her. "And it is not because of the tricks and pranks he plays on me."

"Why do you want to win this bet so bad?" Macy asked.

"Because I want to ruin Li Syaoran's life; just like he ruined mine!" Sakura yelled. "He took away everything from me. He killed me; the day he broke my leg he killed me. I was never able to try out for sports or cheerleading, or do anything physical. He ruined my life! I will never forgive him, until he feels the same pain I felt!"

"Sakura is there something more?" Macy asked.

Tears began to run down Sakura's face. "My legs aren't healing, the bones aren't healing. In a few years I will have to be in a wheelchair. I will never be able to have a pet, or to run with my child, or walk down the aisle at my wedding day! Do you know how that feels; to know that as soon as she graduate from high school you will have to be in a wheelchair the rest of your life! To know that after you leave these walls, you will never ever walk again! I hate Li with all my heart; if I could I would kill him if I had the chance!"

* * *

End of Chapter 5

I update again. I'm writing this story really fast. So expect the next chapter soon.

See ya next time


	6. The Bet

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. You will find that out eventually. It is the real address to the house she is staying at. That has got to tick someone off, if their supposed date gave them a fast food address. Yep, Saku will be in a wheelchair after she graduates. She is supposed to be in one now or using crutches, but she got the doctor to let her stay out of one until she graduates. I glad I hid story Syao, or else I wouldn't have a story anymore.

To-Dina. Because of what he did to Saku; I would reveal my thoughts, but not until the end of the story. Don't want to give anything away.

To-LITTLEcherryWOLFblossom. He broke it when Saku was four. It is the last scene in chapter three. He shattered the bones in her leg with the croquet mallet. By strip they mean take their clothes of in front of the principal; a striptease. The principal is a man named Mr. Gray.

To-BlackRain105. Well Tomoyo is a nice girl. Why not give Syaoran a chance; she has no reason not too.

To-shi eri. Thanks. Now that I think about it BMW Sauber sounded familiar. I think a saw the name is my older brother's racing game. You are the head engineer; that is sweet! Wow that is a funny coincidence. LOL

To-Ksolitaire. Can't really blame her either.

To- an3eliic.X. Why Syao became a playboy. Because he was looking for comfort because his mother is so ill she can't leave her room, his father is dead, and his sisters never come back home. Not that people really have reasons to become playboys, some don't.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. He will eventually. And that is right he shouldn't blame Sakura for all his problems, he is really just being a coward and taking the easy way out.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Six

The Bet

Syaoran's sleek black car drove up to a small yellow house. _This is the address __Daidouji-san wrote down. _Syaoran was wearing laid back clothing, a dark blue t-shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, and blue jeans.

He walked up the cement pathway and up to the front door. Syaoran pressed the doorbell and waited for the door the open. He didn't have to wait long before Tomoyo stepped out. She was wearing a slim glittering purple dress that matched her eyes.

"You look nice Daidouji-san," Syaoran told her.

"Thank you Li-kun, you look nice too," she replied. "What movie are we going to?"

"Whatever movie you want to go to," he told her as he opened the door allowing her to get into the car.

"Thank you Li-kun," she thanked him.

Syaoran walked over to the other side of the car and got in. He drove the car to a large theater. When they decided on what movie to go see, they headed over to the concession stand and bought popcorn and two drinks.

They went inside the theater and went into to the middle row. "You excited to see this movie?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes; I heard it was really good, but are you really ok with seeing this movie. You don't seem like the romantic movie type," Tomoyo told him.

"I don't normally watch these types of movies, but for you Daidouji-san I will make an exception. I don't mind if I'm with you," he told her.

Neither Tomoyo nor Syaoran noticed Sakura and Macy go into the theater after them. They sat in the top row and keep a close eye on the two during the movie.

After the movie Tomoyo left the theater surprised. Syaoran hadn't tried any moves on her during the movie. He hadn't tried to put his arm around her or even hold her hand. So far tonight he was being a perfect gentleman.

"I going to go to the restroom," Tomoyo told him before she headed off towards the bathroom. As she walked a small card fell out of her purse.

"Daidouji-san you dropped this!" Syaoran called out, but she didn't hear him. Syaoran looked down at the card. It had flowers painted on it and a name in the middle.

_Amamiya Enterprises. AE_

_President Sonomi Daidouji_

_Daidouji-san is the daughter of the woman that was arrested. Daidouji-san must be going through a hard time right now. _

"Li-kun, ready to go!?" Tomoyo called out as walked towards him.

Syaoran broke out of his trance and pocketed the card before Tomoyo could see it. "Yeah, let's go," he told her.

They got into Syaoran's car and he drove off. He pulled into the parking lot of an expensive restaurant. They walked inside and were seated at a nice table. They ordered their food and talked a lot. After they finished dinner Syaoran took Tomoyo back to her house.

Syaoran walked Tomoyo to her front door. "Thank you tonight Li-kun," she told him.

"I should be the one thanking you; that was the best date I have been on," he replied. "Goodnight Daidouji-san," he whispered. Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Tomoyo on the cheek.

"Goodnight Li-kun," Tomoyo replied before walked into her house.

The two people watching from the bushes waited until Syaoran had drove away before moving from their hiding spot. They ran to the front door and ran the doorbell.

The door opened and Tomoyo stepped out. "Frost-san, Kinomoto-san, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked slightly suspicious. _Did they find out!?_

"We are here to warn you," Sakura explained to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo let out a sigh. _Good they didn't find out._ "Come in," she told them opening the door wider and walked into the house.

Sakura and Macy walked into Tomoyo's house and followed her into the living room. They sat down on the couch across from Tomoyo. "We are here to warn you about Li." Macy told her.

"What about Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"The only reason he asked you on a date is because of a bet going around he school," Sakura explained. "It is to see if he can get you in bed with him in two weeks."

_I knew he was a player; and a playboy. _Tomoyo frowned. "Well, I won't let him win then," She told them.

* * *

Syaoran and Tomoyo went out a few more dates, one every other day. On the sixth date while they were eating lunch at and outdoor café Syaoran spoke up. "Tomoyo I really like you, but not the girlfriend kind of like. I like you as a friend and that's all. I hope we can just be friends." He told her.

"Li-kun, I feel the same way; I was just thinking how I was going to tell you that." Tomoyo replied smiling warmly.

"I have a confession to make. I only asked you out on a date because of a bet. The bet was that I had to get you to have sex with me within two weeks. And it had to be your decision. I have been living a playboy life for a while and never thought anything of it before, but as we have been talking I've changed a bit. I feel like a terrible person for agreeing to a something like that. And I feel that I deserve the punishment of the bet."

"I have a confession as well Li-kun after we went out on our first date. I heard about he bet; I admit at first I was shocked and upset. And I thought you were just a big jerk, but now I see that you aren't." Tomoyo told him. "What is the punishment for the bet?"

"I have to do a striptease for the principal," Syaoran frowned.

"Maybe I can convince them to let you off the hook," Tomoyo told him hopeful.

Syaoran shook his head, "Frost and Kinomoto won't let me get out of it," he told her. "Daidouji-san, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother."

Tomoyo froze and the smile dropped from her face, "You knew?"

Syaoran nodded. He reached into this pocket and pulled out the card. He handed it to Tomoyo. "You dropped this on our first date."

"But you didn't tell anyone?" she questioned.

"I figured you were suffering too much," Syaoran replied offhandedly.

"You know Li-kun you are a pretty nice guy," Tomoyo told him. She began giggling when Syaoran blushed.

"Call me Syaoran; we are friends," Syaoran told him.

"Please call me Tomoyo then Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo replied. "What will you do about the bet?"

"I will have to take the punishment," he told her. "I just hope Mr. Gray isn't gay."

"Me too, if he is you might not leave his office for a while," she giggled.

"Don't even joke about something like that," he hissed.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Macy asked.

"Yep Li is giving up," Sakura replied with a smirk. "We got to get to school earlier tomorrow to set up the cameras." _This is going to be awesome; especially when I show the recording at the school art show. Li you are going to get it. _

* * *

Syaoran gulped as he walked to the principal's office the next morning. Everyone in school had heard about the bet, and that he had lost it. Almost every student was gathered around the principal's office. He spotted Sakura and Macy standing next to the door wit sly grins on their faces.

"Here you go Li;" Sakura told him as she handed him a bunch of rope. "The rope to tie the principal to his chair with," she explained.

"And we made some lovely note cards so you don't forget you lines. And you better say them like you mean it," Macy told him.

Syaoran sighed and took the note cards from Macy. He grabbed the knob of the door and opened it. He walked into the room.

"Mr. Li is there something I can do for you?" Mr. Gray asked.

Syaoran looked down at he note cards and groaned. "Yes, you can enjoy the show sir," he said in a husky voice. Syaoran quickly swooped down and tied to principal to his chair. _I'm so sorry sir. _

"This is for you," Syaoran told him reading the line on the next card. Syaoran slowly began unzipping his zipper. He threw his jacket off. "There is more where that came from," Syaoran said as he glanced at the card. Syaoran began to life his t-shirt up over his head.

"What the hell are you doing Mr. Li!" Mr. Gray yelled.

"What I've dreamed of doing since I started coming to this school," Syaoran told him reading off the next card. He threw his shirt off and then started taking off his jeans.

"Whatever you are doing Li stop this instant!" the principal yelled.

* * *

Sakura and Macy couldn't stop laughing as they watched the live feed, on Macy's laptop, from the camera they set up. "I really glad we set up three cameras; one to focus on Li's face, one on Mr. Gray's face, and the last one an overview." Sakura told Macy. "That was a great idea."

"And I will splice all three together to make one great video," Macy told her in between laughter.

"And then we can play the video at the prom or the talent show," Sakura laughed.

"You both are terrible!" Tomoyo yelled at them. "Standing the humiliation once is enough! There is no reason to let the whole school see it!"

"You don't know anything; Li deserves it and more!" Sakura yelled back.

"Syaoran-kun is not that bad of a guy!" Tomoyo yelled at Sakura.

"No he is worse; he is someone who doesn't deserve the right to live!" Sakura angrily screamed at Tomoyo.

"I'm going to stop this!" Tomoyo yelled.

"You do that and I will tell everyone who you are," Sakura threatened.

"Sakura look; at Li's and Mr. Gray's face," Macy called out for her.

"Li looks so embarrassed, and Mr. Gray looks like he is ready to explode," Sakura laughed.

"Well he is standing naked in front of the principal," Macy laughed.

"Shall we reveal our final weapon," Sakura smirked.

"Let's do it," Macy replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small remote. "Trick rope, you got to love it. When I press this button the knot Li tied will come undone. I wonder what the principal will do to Li." Macy pressed the button and her and Sakura began laughing even louder.

* * *

"Li! You need good old fashioned discipline!" Mr. Gray yelled at him as he walked over to him.

"How did you get out of the rope?" Syaoran asked a little frightened. _Damn Kinomoto and Frost they set this up!_

"I'm going to give you a firm spanking!" Mr. Gray yelled. He grabbed Syaoran and threw him onto the desk. He grabbed Syaoran's arms and held them behind his back. Mr. Gray grabbed Syaoran's belt with his free hand.

"Mr. Gray, stop," Syaoran told him.

"Arrogant punk, this is the consequences of your actions!" He lifted the belt up and began to spank Syaoran's bare bottom with it.

* * *

"This makes it even better," Sakura laughed as they watched Syaoran get spanked. Both girls laughed like crazy as they watch Syaoran receive his punishment.

* * *

After many, many, many, smacks the principal stopped and let Syaoran go. Syaoran fell to the floor as soon as everything stopped. He slowly crawled over to his clothes.

"I will hold onto these Mr. Li," Mr. Gray told him in a stern voice. "You are suspended from school for one week. Go home immediately!"

"What about clothes?" Syaoran asked softly.

"You won't be wearing any," Mr. Gray replied. "And no calling for a driver, or driving. You have to walk home, that is part of your punishment."

Syaoran groaned, sighed, then nodded. He opened the door to leave the office. He quickly bolted down the hallway as fast as he could. He was running very fast when someone quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Here Syaoran take this," Kaiser told him as he took off his jacket. "Tie it around your waist, so at least you won't be fully naked."

"Thanks Kaiser," Syaoran replied as he tied the blue blazer around his waist. He took off down the hallway when Kaiser told him the coast was clear. All the way home thought went through his head. _I'm going to get them for this!_

* * *

Nine passed since Syaoran had gotten suspended he returned after eight days. Macy and Sakura still laughed about the incident. "I spliced all three footages together, I will five you the disc tomorrow," Macy told Sakura.

"Ok, I can't wait to watch it again," Sakura replied.

"Miss Frost please report to the principal's office!" all the loud speakers blasted.

"I wonder what he wants," Macy said aloud as she headed to the principal's office.

"I will go with you," Sakura told her.

Sakura waited outside the office while Macy went inside. Sakura heard a lot of yelling coming from Macy after she entered inside. The door opened and Syaoran stepped out. He gave Sakura a sly triumphant smirk as he walked by her. Macy walked out after him with a defeated and dejected look on her face.

"What happed?" Sakura asked worried.

"Li," Macy cried tears ran down her face, but she made no effort to wipe them away. "He got me expelled!"

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Here is today's chapter. I bet you guys didn't expect it to end like this when you started reading this chapter. LOL. I kind of feel bad, I just took away Sakura's only friend. Oh well. I wonder was that scene funny, or did it just creep you out, the scene in the principal's office

See ya next time


	7. Let Go

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Beryl Green. Do you mean what Sakura is going to do, or do you mean what Syaoran did. Both are mean if you ask me.

To-Sakurein. Well Touya is staying at a one bedroom apartment. And romping is a slang term for people having sex. About the principal, well that is where the power of money comes in. Syaoran had all the power, so Mr. Gray had to go along with him. He wants to make Sakura's life horrible, so he only got Macy expelled. Macy and Sakura followed Syao and Tomoyo when they went dates, they heard Syao tell Tomoyo about it. And they investigated it.

To-shi eri. I was expelled once, it is not that bad. I got expelled in second grade, for something I didn't even do : ( They accused me of teasing the kindergarteners, but I was playing soccer the whole time, so I obviously didn't do it. They wanted me to apologized; I didn't because I didn't do anything. I was banned from coming back until I apologized. I never did, I became home schooled after that. I liked it way better.

To-NaraTaree. I'm going to assume you mean that Sakura being in a wheelchair is terrible, and you are not talking about my writing.

To-BlackRain105. If you are hoping for Sakura and Tomoyo becoming friends, don't bet on it.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. My story Syao isn't that horrible. There is a story where Syaoran rapes Sakura!? WHY!? *sighs* Well at least I don't have to hide my story Syao anymore. He is no longer in danger.

To- an3eliic.X. Yep that will make Sakura angrier at Syao.

To-HappyBlossom. I will be interested in seeing what you think of Syao after this chapter.

To-faerygirl14. Thanks. Yeah, it is kind of hard not imaging Sakura being really active. I could see Syao as a playboy, but that might because of all the fanfiction I have read. Even if Sakura told everyone in the school, no one would believe her. Syaoran is the most popular student in school, and Sakura is a hated freak. Almost everyone in the school adores Syaoran.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Seven

Let Go

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. Her best friend, her only friend was leaving. She was going to be alone in school from now on. _This is his fault! Li the spawn of the devil!_

"Well I guess this is goodbye Sakura," Macy told her.

"What are you talking about? We just won't see each other at school. I could just have Wei drive me over to your house." Sakura replied.

"I will mail the disc to you when I get home," Macy told her.

"Macy I can just come over and get it tomorrow," Sakura explained. "You don't need to send it. Are you leaving because of Li!?"

Macy shook her head, "Sakura," Macy told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Let go," Macy told her vaguely.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Macy walked by her. "Hatred isn't something you should hold onto. Because in the end it will destroy you," Macy whispered without looking back at Sakura. "I forgave Li-kun a long time ago. For getting Zack expelled and now for expelling me; I forgive him."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned. "How could you forgive that bastard?!"

"Someday you will understand," Macy replied in a soft voice. "Goodbye Sakura, I enjoyed having you as a friend and our time we spent together." Macy ran down the hallway and turned around a corner.

"Macy wait!" Sakura yelled as she ran after her. But when Sakura turned down the corner Macy was nowhere to be seen. "Did Macy run down this way?" Sakura asked some students heading toward her.

"Frost-san, no we didn't see her," they replied.

_But how, I know she went this way. How did they not see her? And where did she go? It is almost as if she vanished._

* * *

Syaoran closed the door to his locker. A smirk beamed his face. _This will teach them; no one makes fun of me._

"That was going a little too far Syaoran," Kaiser told him as he walked up next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. "They humiliated me, I got them back."

Kaiser narrowed his eyes and stared directly into Syaoran's eyes. He lifted a finger up close to Syaoran's head. He opened his mouth but just as he was about to say something. A voice interrupted him.

"Li-kun," Arietta called out. She ran up to him, "I was wondering if you liked the present I gave you,"

"I'm sorry; I forgot all about," Syaoran apologized. "I will open it as soon as I get home."

"Ok," Arietta replied sadly. She began to walk away, "Tell me what you think of it."

"Li-kun!" Macy yelled catching his attention.

"We will talk later," Kaiser hissed at Syaoran before walking away.

"What do you want Frost!?" Syaoran hissed.

"Just to talk," she told him. "Meet me behind the school during class time."

"Whatever," he replied uninterested. "Like I will show."

"If you don't I will haul you there myself," Macy told him before walking away.

* * *

Sakura didn't care that people were seeing her crying. Her only friend was leaving to who knows where; her life was over. She ran not caring where she was going. All of a sudden Sakura ran into someone and fell down.

"Are you okay?" a soft male voice asked.

Sakura looked up into the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. The guy was her age and a little taller than her. He had short spiky pale blonde hair. Sakura grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. She felt herself blush and she quickly pulled away from the guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura told him.

"I didn't mean physically, I meant mentally," he explained. "Your eyes are all red."

"Well; I have just had the worst day of my life," she told him.

"Your boyfriend broke up with you?" he questioned.

"No; a certain bastard got my only friend expelled," Sakura told him in a fiery voice. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah I just moved here for the United States; today is my first day," he told her. "My name is Chance Allen."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura introduced herself. "Want me to show you around?"

"I would love that Kinomoto-chan," he told her.

Sakura giggled lightly. _What the hell is wrong with you Sakura you already have a crush! But then again, what is wrong with having two crushes. _

* * *

Syaoran walked around behind the school. "Alright I'm here; what do you want Frost!?" he yelled.

Macy stepped up to him. "It is time to let go," she told him.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he yelled getting frustrated.

She lifted her hand and pointed at Syaoran. "You demonic sprit release Syaoran Li!" she yelled.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and then reopened them. But when he reopened them they seemed lifeless and cold. "So you figured it out." He said in a cold creepy voice.

"How long have you be possessing Syaoran-san?" Macy asked in a fierce voice.

"A little over ten years, I entered his body when he was five," he replied. "But since he has some magic power, I can't control him all the time. When he gets really angry, he looses control over his magic, and I can take over. And when I'm done he doesn't remember a thing."

"Expelling Zack, expelling me, and breaking Sakura's leg, those were all your doings right!" Macy yelled.

"Yes and the best part is my host gets blamed for it all," the demon laughed.

"Why!?" Macy asked.

"Simple, if Syaoran doesn't experience hatred I can't control him," the demon explained.

"Open the door to time!" Macy yelled. Macy's hand began to glow white, "Unlock the door to Syaoran Li's mind!" She pointed at Syaoran's forehead. A bright beam of light extended from her hand. When the beam hit Syaoran's forehead a keyhole symbol made of light appeared there.

A huge gray door rose up from the ground behind Macy. The door was like something that a medieval castle would have. On the handles of the door were sliver skulls. It creaked, as it slowly opened. A pitch-black light flooded out of the door and engulfed the whole area.

/ / Flashback / /

Syaoran's dad was leading Syaoran toward a small building out far in the yard. His father opened the door to the old and dark shack. The old rusted door creaked loudly as it slowly opened.

"Do you know what this shack is for?" Syaoran's father asked him. Syaoran shook his head for he had never heard of this shack before. "A long time ago, even before you're great, great grandfather was born this shack was a place for punishment. If a servant did something absolutely deplorable they were taken here and punished. This shack hasn't been used in many, many, many decades. It mostly just sits here as a symbol. I've taken you here so that you realize the severity of your crimes."

"I understand father," Syaoran told him.

"I never thought that if I had to take someone to this shed; I never though that it would be my own son. And when he is only five years old at that," His father said softly.

"I'm sorry father," Syaoran told him.

"I'm going to state you crimes so you understand all you have done. First, those pranks you played went too far. I'm okay with harmless jokes, but you went too far."

"I know father," Syaoran replied looking down at the ground.

"Second, you disobeyed your mother and I. We told you that we would be taking in the Kinomoto children, because they had no where else to go. Yet you tried to get them to leave."

"I'm sorry," Syaoran muttered.

"Third, you tried to kill someone. And forth you went against our authority."

"I'm sorry father," Syaoran cried.

"I want to know why!?" his father's voice boomed.

"I was going to tell someone that she was locked outside, I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted to scare her. That is why I made sure the snake couldn't hurt her, and why I only pushed her under for a second. I didn't want to hurt her." Syaoran cried.

"Why did you do it Syaoran?" his father asked.

"I was afraid; I was afraid that when they came things would change, and that because they came they would take away all my fun, and that you and mom wouldn't care about me anymore."

"Syaoran you don't have to worry about that," his father reassured him. "You mother and I will always care about you. Nothing is going change that."

"I'm sorry father," Syaoran cried. "I will apologize to Sakura."

"Whether you are saying that because you mean it, or to try and escape the punishment; you are still getting the punishment."

"I understand father," Syaoran told him nodding his head.

After the whipping was over Syaoran's father released him. "It burns father," Syaoran cried out, before passing out.

"Don't worry we will put some cream on the marks to soothe the burning." His father told him. He picked up Syaoran and carried him in his arms.

"This won't do at all," a sinister voice whispered silently. "I can't him remember this conversation or else I won't be able to control him. I will erase every word of the conversation; the only thing Syaoran will remember is being whipped."

* * *

Syaoran slowly awoke several days later. _This body feels pretty nice; I think I will stay here a while. _The demon slowly moved Syaoran out of the room and down for breakfast.

Later that night Syaoran stood waiting for Sakura outside her room. The demon waited for Sakura to come out. When she did he attacked her. He quickly fled when he heard Sakura's brother getting up.

* * *

Syaoran awoke the next morning. _What day is it? The last thing I remember is passing out after father whipped me. _

"Syaoran hurry get up!" Feimie yelled. "We are going to the hospital!"

"Why!?" Syaoroan questioned waking up fully.

"Because Sakura is in the hospital!" Feimie yelled back.

_Sakura is in the hospital!? How did that happened? I hope she is alright. _"Okay, I'm coming!" Syaoran called out to his sister. He quickly got dressed and bolted out the door. "Sis, can we stop somewhere before we go to the hospital?" he asked.

"Sure, I suppose if it is important," his sister answered.

"It is," Syaoran told her.

Sakura put on a fake smile when she saw Syaoran enter the hospital room. _What does he want!?_

"Um," Syaoran called out. "I was wondering if I could talk to Sakura alone,"

The four Li sisters had to drag Touya out of the room so Syaoran could talk to Sakura alone.

Syaoran pulled out a small wrapped box. "Here," he told her as he handed the box to her.

Sakura starred at Syaoran then the box, then back at Syaoran again. _What is he playing!?_

"This is a gift for you; I thought we could call it a friendship gift. And after you get out of the hospital we could try and become friends." He told her smiling lightly.

"You can cut the act Li, you parents aren't around," Sakura hissed coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't want this! Or anything else from you!" Sakura yelled throwing the box hard against the wall. A soft shatter was heard as the glass heart inside broke. "I hate you!"

* * *

/ / End of Flashback / /

The black light vanished and the school became visible again. "I see where it started now," Macy said softly. "Unfortunately I can't return Syaoran's memory of that talk with his dad. But I can expel the demon for Syaoran."

* * *

Sakura was enjoying showing Chance around the school. "And that is the whole school Allen-kun."

"Call me Chance, I know we just met each other an hour ago, but I think we already know each other really well," he told her.

"Okay Chance-kun; you can call me Sakura instead of Kinomoto," Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered softly.

Sakura felt her heart speed up and her face turn red. _The way he says my name it sounds so sweet._

"I was wondering if maybe you would go out on a date with me," he told her.

"Sure," Sakura answered. "I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Great, I will pick you up tomorrow night," he told her, "Sakura-chan."

* * *

Syaoran woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around and realized he was behind the school. _That is right I was talking with Frost and then everything after that is a blur. What happened? Frost looks hurt, but how?_

"Is everything alright?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, now they should be," Macy replied before walking away, leaving Syaoran with a puzzled expression. _I removed the demon as much as I could. The rest is up to you Li-kun._

Kaiser watched from the other side of the area. _Looks like I don't have to worry about that. I owe Frost-san a thank you, for taking care of that for me. _

* * *

The next day Syaoran yawned as he walked down the hallway. He felt really sleeping for some reason. He spotted Tomoyo and called out to her. As he got closer to her he saw Tomoyo's smile widen.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Syaoran-kun you look different," Tomoyo replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night," Syaoran told her.

Tomoyo shook her head. "That wasn't what I meant." She giggled at Syaoran's puzzled expression. _I mean on the inside Syaoran-kun._

* * *

Sakura glared coldly at everyone she looked at as she walked to her locker. _What is the point to putting on a happy face, Macy is gone. I called her house last night, and he mom told me she never came out. Where did she go?_

Sakura put in her combination and opened her locker door. When she opened the door a small clear case in a disc in it fell out. _What is this? _Sakura bent down and picked up the disc. Her frown turned into a smile when she read the label on the disc.

_Li's strip show _

_Thanks for the disc Macy. I will use this disc to get revenge for you Macy. I will play it for the whole school to see. I won't stop to Li either decides to commit suicide or his life is ruined!_

* * *

End of Chapter 7

Now you know the truth. *Evil laugh* I probably fooled you all, *Evil laugh*

Just so you know this is the last chapter with Macy. Bye bye Macy!

See ya next time


	8. Friends

* * *

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Thank you. But to be honest if you think about it, I kind of told you guys that magic was in it. I said 'I will not tell you if I put magic in or not.' Why would I say I'm not going to say if there isn't any?

To-vessel of the devil. Too bad, that is all I have to say. If I rewrote the plot I probably would lose interest in writing the story. And I'm trying to keep the characters in character, unless something drastic happens that changes their character, (Like what happened to Saku) And I'm trying to keep the character's emotions realistic to a point. Why would Syaoran change? Without any huge reason, to take some of the blame off Syaoran, there would be no way that any love would happen between Saku and Syao, being realistic. The hate would just grow, and never die, realistic wise. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not changing the story. I know I can't please everyone, but when I write a story I want myself to be pleased with the end result.

To-Ksolitaire. Thanks, and I will try my best to finish it. Sometimes I get into a slump and don't update, but I do plan on finishing most of my stories. If I have fully given up on it, I have a good reason. Like it was too much like something else, or I really didn't like where the plot was going, or I didn't know where the plot was going.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. I agree with you, I love magic in fiction. Not that I want it in all stories.

To-shi eri. I'm glad you liked my OC, I hope you like the other OC's in the story. I would say something else, but I will say that later.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. I thought of a very stupid joke to go with the first sentence you used, but I'm not going to say it.

To- an3eliic.X. You wouldn't believe have the things in my imagination. I have a very crazy, and wild imagination. By random girl in your list are you talking about Arietta? She isn't some random girl, she is an important character. About Saku's crush is like the one she has on Yukito in the real thing. She is too afraid to do anything about it, so it doesn't really grow. That is a interesting song, I don't really listen to any music besides Japanese music, and the band Paramore. (Love that band) I will try to find a place to use it though.

To-Sakurein. Well Kaiser has magic, and I've given a few hints that Tomoyo does too. Who said that it was Macy that left the CD? That is only what Sakura thinks. I glad you liked my OC, I hope you will like my other OC's the same.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Eight

Friends

Sakura looked back down at the label on the disc. _Strange this doesn't look like Macy's hand writing. But it has to be from Macy, no one else would have the disc._

Sakura put the disc back into her locket and shut the door. She sighed; as she watched the other students around her socialize. _My only friend is gone; I'm going to be very lonely._

Sakura walked off toward her classroom. When she entered the whole class was whispering like crazy.

"Did you hear?" one of the girls named Grace Aveno asked.

"Yeah, there is just no stopped them," another girl named Belle Frans replied. Belle had long brown hair which was in a ponytail, and blue eyes.

"They are like the Instant Ramen of the business world," a girl named Misa Nasume added. She had short black hair, and glasses that went over her green eyes.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked getting curious.

"Sakura-san, didn't you watch the news," Misa asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't keep up with current events."

"You've heard of the Kosaki family right?" Belle asked. Once again Sakura shook her head. The three girl's mouths fell open from shock. "You have never heard of them!?"

"Nope; who are they?" Sakura asked.

"They are two identical twins, who have been taking the business world by storm," Misa explained.

"And they are only ten years old," Grace added.

"Eh?!" Sakura screamed. "They are only ten!"

"Yep; and they already own a lot of big corporations," Misa told her. "And just two months ago no one knew who they were."

"They are like everyone's idol if you are interesting in business," Belle said adoringly.

"Are you going to go into business, Belle-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Belle replied with a huge smile, "I hope some day I get to meet them."

Grace laughed, "Well at the pace they are going they are going to be running every business that matters in Japan, in just a few months."

"Sakura-san, is something wrong?" Misa asked.

"I'm just a little sad; that Macy is gone," Sakura admitted.

"Sakura-san do you want to hang out with us?" Belle asked. "We are going to go shopping after school."

Sakura shook her head, "I would love to hang out with you guys, but I can't today."

"Is Kinomoto-san doing something big, like a date?" Grace teased.

Sakura's face turned bright red. "You do have a date!" all three yelled at the same time.

"Not so loud!" Sakura yelled, "I don't want the know school to find out."

"Who are you going out with?" Misa asked.

"Yeah girl; you have to tell us," Grace told her.

"Spill the details," Belle added.

"The new student Chance Allen," Sakura whispered.

"Really!" they all screamed at the same time. Sakura nodded her head, "Wow, Sakura-san has a hot date."

"But oh course Allen-kun doesn't compare to Syaoran-sama," Grace announced.

Sakura lightly groaned; _Now I remember why I don't like being with them, Grace is the leader of the Syaoran-sama fanclub. _

"What time is Allen-kun picking you up?" Misa asked.

"We agreed on six," Sakura replied.

"We are going to forgo our shopping trip so we can help you get ready for you date," they told her at the same time.

Sakura froze; _If anyone comes over they will find out I live with Li. Wait what does it matter if they find out; I know they won't tell anyone._

"Okay, we can go to my house together," Sakura said cheerfully. "But there is one thing. And you must tell no one about this. You must swear that you will not tell or soul."

The three girls exchanged glances, "We promise."

"I live with the Li's," Sakura whispered.

"What was that?" Misa asked.

"Speak louder," Grace told her.

"We didn't hear a word," Belle informed.

"I live with the Li's," Sakura said a little louder.

"Eh!" they all screamed at the same time.

Sakura sighed; _Well at least I know they heard me._

"You mean Syaoran-sama?" Grace questioned.

"The bastard prince himself," Sakura sighed.

"So you are like loaded?" Misa questioned.

"No, but if I want anything I just have to ask Li," Sakura replied.

"Sakura-san, what is it like living with Syaoran-sama?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Hell on earth," Sakura told her.

"Eh!?" the three of them screamed.

"Just kidding," Sakura laughed. _They are not ready to know the truth. _

* * *

Syaoran and Tomoyo were sitting next to a large tree in the school grounds. They were both eating their lunches while talking.

"Tomoyo-chan is something wrong?" Syaoran asked noticing that she was dazing off.

"I'm worried about my mother's company," Tomoyo whispered.

"Oh yeah, I heard about how they picked a new president," Syaoran remembered.

"Mr. Ayaka," Tomoyo said his name aloud. "Nothing is wrong with him; but I'm worried. I know my mom didn't do anything wrong. I know she was framed, but I don't know who did it, or why."

"Are you worried, Mr. Ayaka framed your mom?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure, but right now I can't trust anyone in my mom's company," Tomoyo told him, "Especially the person who took over my mom's job as president."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Tears started to well up in Tomoyo's eyes, "It just isn't fair, my mom started that company from scratch and watched it grow to where it is now. Who would want to take that away from my mom!?"

"When I think about what happened to my mom, and my dad I think the same thing," Syaoran told her.

"Is there something on your mind Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, sort of," Syaoran replied nervously.

"You can always tell me," Tomoyo told him.

"There is this girl that, I think I'm interested in," Syaoran explained.

"Say no more," Tomoyo told him. "Go to her and tell her how you feel, and then ask her out."

"Ok, I will," Syaoran replied confidently before he strolled off to find the girl he liked.

Tomoyo smiled warmly as she watched him walk off. Tomoyo's smile waded when she felt that someone was behind her. She turned around and saw a young girl standing under the shade of another tree.

"Hello, are you lost little girl?" Tomoyo asked. "This is a high school."

The girl looked about ten years old, and she had bright red hair that was in two long ponytails. She had fierce amber colored eyes. She was dressed in a purple cloak.

"What is your relation to Syaoran Li?" she asked in a fierce voice.

"We are friends," Tomoyo answered. "Wait!" Tomoyo yelled out as she saw the girl start to walk away. "Who are you?" Silence was her answer for the girl didn't reply.

* * *

Syaoran was walking down the hallway looking for a certain girl when Arietta came up to him. "Li-kun, did you open the gift?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded his head, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wolf figure made of shiny silver. The figure was extremely well crafted, and was very shiny. The fangs and paws were very detailed along with the rest of the wolf. The wolf had its head turned and was snapping at air. Its tail was raised signaling its anger.

"Do you like it Li-kun?" Arietta asked nervously.

"Yeah, it is really well crafted, thank you Fox-san," Syaoran thanked her.

"Thank you Li-kun, I made it myself," she replied shyly.

"Really, this looks like the work of a professional. You are really talented," Syaoran told her.

"You flatter me Li-kun," Arietta giggled.

"If you excuse me, I'm looking for someone," Syaoran told her before walking away.

* * *

**Kagiri nai, hikari furu,  
Sono bashou wo tagame sashite  
Ima bokura wa kashi datsu**

Sakura found herself following the sweet innocent sounding voice. She felt like she was in a daze. **  
****  
A seka iba naze  
Yuraku yumete shimauno  
Yami ni toketa kana shimi ni  
Hitari komo shite **

Sakura walked further and further away from the school following the singing.

Nagiri eru, sekai ni mo  
Hakeshi neku yume wa yadoru  
Bokuda shiwa, bokuda shiwo mirai wo  
Mamoru dame  
Umnei wo, kirihiraku  
Sono michi wo tarashi umjite  
Ima modo sekai juuno  
Negai ori tsuyoku  
Kimi oma mo mitai

The voice grew louder and louder as Sakura walked.

A bokura wa naze  
Atzuku ikite yukeru no  
To oi hibi no yasachi sao  
Watsume naitana

Nagiri eru, sekai ni wo  
Hakeshi neku aiba tsumoru  
Bokuda shiwa, bokuda shiwo mirai wo  
Shinjiteru  
kawa shimi ni, tacchi mukau  
Sono sakido kibou no tame  
Soo ichi tsuname gai wa  
Mauno demo tsuyoku  
Umarega arukara

Sakura could see the figure of a person of in the distance.**  
****  
Mikari furu, asaga furu  
Ai subaki kono sekaini  
Soo mokuda wa umareka**

Sakura walked closer and closer, she could now tell that the person was a young girl.

Moko made mo, toko made mo  
Narashimi wa koete yukeru  
Bokuda shiwa, bokuda shiwo sekai wo  
Aishi keru, kageri aru

Sakura got closer and saw that the girl had bright red hair, which were in two long ponytails.

**  
Sekai ni mo, hateshi neku hikari wa kuru  
Soo mokuda no mirai wa  
itsuma demo tsuyoku  
Kagayaki tsusukeru**

The girl finished the song and looked up and saw Sakura standing there. She starred at Sakura with sharp amber eyes. "Who are you?" she asked fiercely, the sweet singing voice gone.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura told her. _Is this the same voice that was singing so sweetly before?_

"Sakura Kinomoto; what is your relation to Syaoran Li?" the girl asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said confused.

"What is your relation to Syaoran Li?" she asked again.

"We are mortal enemies," Sakura answered. "Why are you asking me that, and who are you?" Sakura asked, but the girl just walked away ignoring Sakura's question.

* * *

Sakura sat with her new friends and eat her lunch. _What was with that young girl? She asks me about my relation to Li, and then just walks away. What is her deal? Speaking of Li; here he comes now. What is he doing? He is heading this way. _

"Look Li-kun is heading this way," Misa said out loud.

"I wonder why he is coming over here?" Belle mentioned.

"Obviously to talk to me," Grace told them. _That is the only reason Syaoran-sama would come over here._

Sakura frowned as Li neared. _Why is he coming over here? I see enough of him as it is, he should leave me alone during school._

_Syaoran-sama I knew you wouldn't play hard to get for long. _Grace sent Syaoran a flirty smile.

Grace felt her whole world crash when Syaoran walked by the four of them. Her face went blank.

"Grace-chan, get a hold of yourself," Misa and Belle told her that the same time. "You are drooling."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Sakura asked.

Misa shook her head, "She is went into shock, because her Syaoran-sama ignored her. "She will snap out of it, in about five minutes."

"Until then she will be a drooling zombie," Belle explained.

* * *

Syaoran spotted the girl he wanted to talk to. "Charity-san!" Syaoran called out to her.

Charity turned around and greeted Syaoran. "Hey Syao-kun, Kai-kun was looking for you earlier," she told him.

"Charity-san, I have liked you for a while and I was wondering if you would go out with me," Syaoran told her.

"Sure Syao-kun, I will go out with you," Charity replied, smiling cheerfully at him.

Syaoran found himself blush, and he quickly made an excuse to leave. _Charity said yes; I'm so happy. _

* * *

End of Chapter 8

Chara profiles.

Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 15

Hair: Short, Light Brown

Eye: Emerald

Height: 5'4 Weight: Around 120

Magic: Unknown.

It is unknown if she has magic.

Sakura's parents both died when she was young.

Her brother and her went to live with the Li's

When she was four Syaoran broke her legs. The

bones didn't heal fully, so after she finishes high

school she will have to be in a wheelchair.

* * *

Macy Frost

Age: 15

Hair: Short, Black

Eye: Brown

Height: 5'3 Weight: Around 115

Magic: Ice, Darkness, and the (door?)

Macy lived in a small house just outside of town.

She lives with her supposed parents. But they are

not Macy's real parents. It is unknown who Macy's

real parents are, or where they are. Macy is always

wearing a black cloak and hood. When asked why

Macy answered with 'Because.' Why Macy came to

to town and why she left suddenly remains a mystery.

* * *

Author's Note

The song sung in this chapter is Unlimited World by Kana. If you want to listen to it www. youtube. com /watch?v=ipjZm8YNk4E

Copy that and take out the spaces. I don't know the English translation. But I love the song, so I had to use it.

Did you think that Syaoran was going to go up to Sakura? Two More Chara profiles at the end of every chapter, until I get so I have put in all the characters introduced so far.

See ya next time


	9. Preparation

* * *

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-faerygirl14. I suppose the girl was a little creepy. Tomoyo has magic, but she is not very experienced. Macy and Kaiser both knew about the demon also because they know Syaoran more than Tomoyo, so they could more easily tell that something was amiss. They are also way more experienced when it comes to magic, so it was easier to tell.

To-LITTLEcherryWOLFblossom. Ok, and thanks.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. LOL Don't expect anything to happen in the SxS department anytime soon. Making Sakura all alone would be too sad, so I gave her friends. (Not really I had planed these three girls from the very beginning.) The little girl that was singing is not one of the twins, if that was what you were wondering. The girls name is Tara, but that is all I'm telling.

To-shi eri. I liked Macy too.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Charity is a friend of Kaiser and Syaoran. I don't know why but I like the idea of Tomoyo having magic. (I'm not sure why)

To- Starlight-Miki. Thanks.

To- Avalon's Angel. Nope he just sees her as an annoyance that stays at his house.

3eliic.X. Well you will find out this chapter.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Nine

Preparation

"Wow the Li mansion is huge!" Misa exclaimed as she got out of the limo.

"Oh course Syaoran-sama would have a huge house," Grace said quickly to cover up her surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked in a cold voice.

"Remember I live here too," Sakura hissed.

"Well you are not setting foot inside this house until after nine," Syaoran told her. "I have a date coming over, and I don't want you around."

"What am I supposed to do!?" Sakura yelled.

"Hang out with your date," Syaoran replied before heading back into the house.

Sakura ran up to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "But I need to change first!" she yelled.

"Not here!" he yelled back.

"Where do you expect her to go!?" Misa questioned.

"If you want you can go to Kaiser's to change!" Syaoran shouted.

"Then at least let me come inside and get my clothes!" Sakura screamed.

"Fine," Syaoran replied. A soft click was heard and the door opened.

The four girls rushed inside and went straight to Sakura's room. Syaoran watched them the whole time they gathered clothes up.

"Would you hurry up!" he yelled impatiently. "You have five more minutes, before I throw you out.

"Quit being an ass Li," Sakura growled.

"Here are some of the clothes," Misa told Syaoran as she handed him three suitcases.

"Why do I have to carry it?" he asked.

"Because you want to get us out of here fast, if we carry it, we will take longer," Misa replied.

Syaoran grumbled before picking up the suitcases and carrying them out of the house. When Syaoran returned they handed him four more suitcases.

"Great, for carrying three was so easy," he replied sarcastically.

"Syaoran-sama is so strong," Grace said admiringly.

Syaoran returned and carried two more suitcases and each girl carried one before getting into the limo and driving away to Kaiser's mansion.

"Charity is going to be here any minute, I've got to get ready," Syaoran noticed as he looked down at his watch.

* * *

"Wow Wolf-kun's mansion is huge too!" Misa exclaimed. "I wonder whose mansion is bigger?"

"Don't ask me, this is the first time I have been at Wolf-kun's mansion," Sakura told her.

Kaiser showed the girls a room that was free for them to use. "Wait!" Grace yelled. "Wolf-kun stay here, so we have a guy's opinion on the clothes." She told him.

Kaiser sat on one of the chairs, as the three girls picked out clothes for Sakura. They handed Sakura many outfits and pushed her into the adjoining room to change. Sakura came back out and they asked Kaiser what he thought of the outfit.

"Cute," he replied.

Sakura went back inside and came back out wearing a different outfit. "Cute," he replied again. "Cute," he told Sakura when she came out with a different outfit.

"Wolf-kun are you even looking at the dresses?" Misa asked.

"Yes," Kaiser answered.

"So they all look nice to you?" Belle asked.

"Well they all suit Kinomoto-chan's style so they all looked nice," Kaiser answered.

Sakura blushed and quickly went into the other room.

Kaiser's cell phone rang. He reached down and pulled the phone from his pocket. "Hello," he said as he opened the flip phone. He pulled the phone away from his face. "I will be back," he told the three girls before getting up and heading out the door. "No, I haven't left yet."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Misa told the other girls a few minutes later.

"I don't know where it is," Sakura told her.

"Just look around for it," Grace suggested.

"Ok," Misa replied before leaving the room in search of a bathroom. _Which way should I go; Left or right? I will go right. _Misa turned right and headed down the hallway. What she didn't know was that two rooms to the left was a bathroom.

* * *

"Misa has been gone a long time, I wonder if she got lost," Grace wondered.

"She had been gone twenty minutes so far," Belle added.

"Wolf-kun still hasn't returned either," Sakura told them.

"I bet Wolf-kun found Misa crying because she was lost, and she wet her pants," Grace laughed.

* * *

Misa was walked around at a brisk pace looking for a bathroom. "Mou! I don't know how much longer I can hold it. And I still haven't found a bathroom."

Misa opened another room. _Is there only one bathroom in the whole mansion? _Misa closed the door and walked to the next door. She opened the door and walked inside.

The wall of the room was lined with several things.

"Is that a medieval sword?" Misa said as she noticed one of the items. She ran over to the pitch-black sword hanging on the wall. "Wow it looks so real!" she cried out in amazement. _I'm sure Wolf-kun wouldn't mind if I held it. _Misa reached up and grabbed the sword and pulled it off the wall.

When she picked up the blade, three wraiths in transparent white cloaks appeared behind Misa. "It feels so real," Misa cried out. The phantoms floated towards Misa.

"You are not the master; we shall take your soul and offer it to him," the wraiths whispered in raspy voices.

_Wow I wonder where those voices came from? Is that a real ruby!? _Misa put down the sword and ran over to the sparkly red gem sitting on a desk. When she released the sword the wraiths disappeared.

_It is so pretty; why does Wolf-kun have a ruby? Does he plan to give it to a certain girl? It feels as if the gem is drawing me in. I want touch it!_

"Yes touch me," A seductive voice whispered.

Misa stopped an inch away from touching the bright red gem with a diamond band around it. _No, it wouldn't be right to touch it. Wolf-kun is going to give it to a certain girl, I shouldn't touch it. But look at that white orb, it is so shiny._

Misa ran over to the small shiny white orb that sat on a small stand. She reached over and touched the orb.

/ Dream? /

Misa ran over to an eighteen year old guy with short black hair and green eyes. "Nico!" she called out.

"Hey Misa," he said to her, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Tokyo?" Misa asked.

"I'm here on business," he replied her.

"Ok, do you have any free time? We can spend some time together," she told her.

Nico shook her head, "No sorry, I'm just here today, I am flying back to Tokyo tonight," he explained.

/ End of dream? /

Misa shook her head, _What a strange daydream. _Misa glanced around the room and saw a wooden door at the other end of the room. She walked over to it and opened it. "What a bright white room."

The other room was completely white. A circular platform was around the center of the room. A medium sized pedestal stood on the center of the platform. Floating on the platform was a book. On the cover of the book was a winged lion.

_What an interesting book._

* * *

Kaiser opened the door to one of the rooms where he kept magic items. Kaiser's eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room. _Something is a miss here. Someone has been in here. _

Kaiser walked over to the black sword resting now on the desk. _Someone moved The Blade of Howling Souls. _Kaiser glanced around the room. _Someone went near the Devil's Ruby. And they also touched the Vision Orb. _

Kaiser scanned the room and noticed the door to the other room was slightly open. _Could it be; they are after the book! _Kaiser grabbed the sword and rushed to door. Throwing it open, he quickly went inside.

Kaiser saw Misa walking up to the book. She reached for it, "Don't touch that book!" he shouted at her. _Could the guardian have called her here!? _

Misa turned around, "Wolf-kun, I'm so sorry. I was looking for the bathroom and then I got lost. And then I saw things that looked interesting. I'm sorry," Misa babbled.

"Did you hear a voice calling out to you?" he asked seriously.

"A voice?" Misa questioned. "No, I don't think so."

Kaiser's expression softened, _So it was just curiosity. Now all I have to do is erase her memory of these rooms. _

"Darkness I call forth your power;" Kaiser whispered. Black waves rose out of the ground and began swirling around Kaiser. "Open the door to this girl's mind." The darkness surrounded Misa and she began to close her eyes.

"Misa!" Sakura, Belle, and Grace called out from the hallway.

"Shit! I will have to leave the memories alone for now," Kaiser cursed. He used his magic to instantly wake up Misa. "Nasume-chan it is not polite to look at other peoples things," he told her.

"What happed?" She asked.

"I found you in this room, you must have fainted," he told her.

"I had the craziest dream," she laughed lightly.

"You friends are looking for you," he said as he helped her up.

"What does K.I. stand for?" Misa asked.

"Huh?" Kaiser questioned.

"It is on the back of your watch," she told him.

Kaiser's face darkened," It is nothing," he answered.

"Wolf-kun, where are your mom and dad?" Misa asked.

"My mom is out right now, and my dad is gone," he told her.

"What do you mean by gone?" she asked.

"He is gone," Kaiser repeated a black expression on his face.

"Huh? I don't understand. Do you mean dead?" she questioned.

"No," Kaiser answered.

* * *

It took twenty more minutes before Sakura was finally ready for her date. "You look good Sakura-san," Belle told her.

"So pretty," Misa said admiringly.

"We did an awesome job," Grace said cheerfully. "Don't you think so Wolf-kun?"

"I agree you look nice, Kinomoto-chan. I hope you have a great time," he told her.

"Thank you Wolf-kun," Sakura answered with her head down so no one would see the blush on her face. _I can't be doing this, I'm going on a date with Chance-kun. I have to get over my crush on Kaiser._

* * *

Sakura was picked up by Chance at Kaiser's mansion. They went and had dinner, and then went and to a movie. After the movie ended Chance drove Sakura back to the Li mansion.

Sakura happily waved goodbye to Chance as he drove away. "Well no other cars are in the driveway, so Minoyo-san must have gone home." Sakura glanced down at her watch, "Well it is after nine."

Sakura sighed happily as she walked up to the front door. She grabbed the knob and opened the door. Sakura walked into the living room. The lights were all off in the room. _What is going on? Why are the lights off? _Sakura flipped the light switch, and the lights in the room turned on revealing Syaoran and Charity locked in a fierce kiss.

They immediately broke off when the lights turned on. Both of them red in the face, "Kinomoto didn't I tell you not to come into this house until after nine!" Syaoran yelled.

"Mr. Playboy, if you looked at the watch you would know that it is after nine!" Sakura yelled back.

"Syaoran-kun I think I going to head home," Charity told him as she headed toward the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See what you did!" Syaoran yelled. "You could have ruined my chance with Charity. You know that the playboy thing is all a lie!"

"It is!" Sakura yelled surprised. _I thought all that stuff I heard was true._

"You know that I'm still a virgin," he finished.

"Nani!? You are!" Sakura screamed out in shock.

"How could you ruin this for me!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

Sakura snorted. "What!? Do you mean by that!?"

"What have I done to you; that you would do something like this?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura snorted again, "What have you done!? How about ruin my life!" she yelled.

"You mean those stupid pranks? How could they ruin your life?" Syaoran asked.

"Stupid pranks!" Sakura screamed.

"Why do you hate me Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you ruined my life!" she screamed angrily.

"How?" Syaoran questioned.

Sakura felt ready to murder something. _Is breaking my legs so meaningless that he forgot! _"How about breaking my legs, so I'm going to have to be in a wheelchair!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Syaoran questioned. "Are you on crack!?"

Sakura noticed a glass vase on the table next to her. Filled with rage Sakura picked up the vase and threw it at Syaoran. "Go to hell Li!" Sakura quickly ran off not caring what happed to Syaoran.

The shattered against Syaoran's arm; glass flying everywhere. Syaoran cried out in pain as the glass cut up his arm.

"Syaoran-sama!" A maid yelled as she saw Syaoran lying on the floor glass and blood surrounding him.

* * *

Syaoran was quickly rushed to the hospital, and he didn't attend school the next day, not that Sakura cared.

"Sakura-san!" Belle called out.

"Hey Belle-san," Sakura greeted.

"Look at this," Belle told her, handing her a brightly colored flyer.

Sakura looked over the flyer, _The school Art Show._

**Show off you paintings, drawings, and one act plays.**

**Please record the plays and play them at the show.**

Sakura's eyes lid up when she read over the flyer. _I will play Li's trip to the principal's office for the show. The whole school with see the clip and Li will become the laughing stock of the school. _

* * *

"Mr Li," the doctor said to Syaoran. "You will have to wear this cast for three weeks."

"Thanks Doc," Syaoran told him.

"Well there is more," the doctor told him in a grave tone. "There is a good chance that you might not regain movement in you right arm for a year, and there is chance that you may never be able to move your right arm ever again." Syaoran's eyes froze at the doctor's words.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

Chara profiles

Misa Nasume

Age: 15

Hair: Short black hair

Eye: Green

Height: 5'4 Weight: Around 125

Magic: Unknown

It is unknown if she has magic.

Misa is a bit of a ditz. She has always admired Sakura and Macy. She wanted to join there group but was afraid. Misa cheers her friends on in their relationships, for she already has a boyfriend. Misa's boyfriend is eighteen years old and lives in Tokyo. Misa is the smartest of the three, and has skipped a grade like Macy, and Sakura.

* * *

Belle Frans

Age: 16

Hair: Long brown, and in a ponytail.

Eye: Blue

Height: 5'9 Weight: Around 130

Magic: Unknown

It is unknown if she has magic.

Belle the tallest of the three. Belle isn't popular with guys because thee don't want a girlfriend taller than them. Belle likes Kaiser because he is taller than her.

* * *

Grace Aveno

Age: 16

Hair: Long blonde

Eye: Brown

Height: 5'7 Weight: Around 123

Magic: Unknown

It is unknown if she has magic.

Grace is in love with Syaoran. She dreams constantly that Syaoran will fall for her. She goes into zombie mode when she gets unnoticed by Syaoran. (Which happens a lot)

Next Chapter's Chara profiles are Syaoran, Kaiser, and Chance.

* * *

I'm sorry the date is only mentioned. But I just didn't know what to write.


	10. Cold Hearts

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-shi eri. You will just have to wait and see what happens, I have big plans in store.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. She will be in trouble especially when she plays that clip of the bet. Nope not for a while.

To-3eliic.X. Sakura was just very upset, and when people are upset they sometimes throw the nearest object, without thinking of the consequences. It wasn't like Sakura was hoping the vase would send him to the hospital. For some reason your whole name won't appear, (sorry)

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Loathing would work; I would say that for Sakura it is hatred, and for Syaoran it is loathing. I have gotten close to being in a car accident recently. The other car came up the ramp and started turning in right away not even looking to see if another car was there. We had to quickly slam the breaks, and we still almost rear ended the car.

To-Isha C. Thanks, and Kero will come in eventually. I have plans for him, but he won't become alive for a while. Do you mean the crappy English version of CCS? Or do you just mean the anime in general? I like the anime, (Jap version) I'm not really a fan of the manga. I like the anime better.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. I'm not sure if you got my review reply or not. But I would like to know what made you think that my story Syao was gay!? He was kissing a girl in the last chapter. Just the clarify Misa was just reaching for the book. And in case you it wasn't clarified enough the book was the Clow Book.

To-winterkaguya. Poor Sakura, I hope a good payback will teach Syaoran a lesson, and I was surprised that he couldn't remember any of those (?) As stated in chapter 7, 'Syaoran was possessed by an evil spirit. The evil spirit broke Saku's legs, expelled Zack, and Macy. And also stated was that whatever the spirit did when controlling Syaoran he doesn't remember. And he spirit could only control Syaoran when he felt really angry. And as stated the spirit erased the conversation Syaoran had with his father in the shack. The only thing that didn't get erased was the feeling of being whipped. Thanks I glad you like Kaiser, *whispers* at least for now. *suspicious laugh* Touya lives in a one bedroom 450 square foot apartment. Syaoran's sisters are somewhere. (I'm not sure if they are going to be in story. If they are going to be, they aren't going to be in the first half) As far as Touya knows, Sakura and Syaoran get alone great. They act all friendly in front of Mrs. Li, Syaoran's sisters, and Touya.

To-Ying Fa Chik. Thanks. I glad you like it. Thanks for the faves.

To-xXSakuraBlossomsXx. We have pretty much the same thoughts on the matter. I feel sorry for both my story Sakura and story Syaoran. Thanks for the compliment, and story fav.

I want to thank everyone who has read up to this point. Reviewed, faved, and alerted. Don't worry the story is not over, or even near. I'm still early in the first half.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Ten

Cold Hearts

"What did you say?" Syaoran hesitantly asked.

"The glass has damaged the nerve system in you arm; so you might not regain movement in your arm for a while, if ever." The doctor explained. "I also recommend you don't do much physical actives why you have your cast on, you don't want to damage your arm more."

"I understand doc," Syaoran replied softly. _Well I guess there goes all my captain/co-captain spots on the teams._

* * *

"Sakura-san!" Grace called out during lunch. Sakura walked over to the table her three friends were sitting at.

"Where is Syaoran-sama?" she asked.

"The doctors I think," Sakura replied uninterested.

Misa's mouth fell open, "I don't think he is there anymore," she added.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Misa pointed, "Because he is heading this way."

Syaoran walked up the girl's table. Everyone's eyes were on him, and his cast. "Kinomoto we need to talk," he told her.

"I have no business with you Li," Sakura replied coldly before getting up and walking off.

Syaoran watched her walk away with a frown. _Not so fast; today I'm going to find out why you hate me._

* * *

Tomoyo watched Syaoran walk after Sakura. _Poor Syaoran-kun having to have that cast, and he might not be able to move his arm again. _

_No one is near Syaoran right now; no one will notice if I use my magic to heal the nerve cells in his arm. _

Tomoyo glanced around to see if anyone was looking her way. When she saw that no one was watching she lifted her hand to cast the spell.

A hand grasped her arm before she could cast the spell, and held it back. "You know if you do that you are breaking the rules," Kaiser whispered in a harsh voice.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo replied innocently.

"Don't act innocent you know what I'm talking about. Interfering by using magic to heal normal injuries is against the rules," he whispered.

"What are you going to report me?" Tomoyo questioned. "Are you going to report me for healing an injury on one of our friends?" she asked, stressing the 'our' part.

Kaiser didn't reply, "I didn't think so," Tomoyo replied triumphantly.

"I don't have to," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked a frown forming on her face.

"They have spies everywhere," he told her instead. He let go out her arm, "But if you want to get in trouble for breaking the rules; I won't stop you."

"What do you think they will do to me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Depends on the member who sees you do it; it might just be a light punishment, or the removal of your magic, but the punishment could also be death," he told her before walking away.

"Magic is only allowed to be used to interfere with magical problems. Magic is forbidden to be used on normal human problems." Tomoyo repeated the rule. "If only magic had been used to injure Syaoran's arm," Tomoyo sighed.

* * *

Syaoran followed Sakura through the forest that was behind the school. "Kinomoto wait up," Syaoran called out.

Sakura turned around, rage clearly on her face, "What do you want Li!?" she yelled.

"I want to know why you are always so mad at me," he replied. "And I'm not leaving you alone, until I get an answer."

"I already told you," Sakura told him annoyed.

"Well tell me again," he replied.

"Because you ruined my life!" Sakura yelled before storming off.

Syaoran ran after her, but he lost slight of her. _How did I do that!? How did I ruin her life?_

* * *

A ten year old boy sat in a tree and watched Sakura and Syaoran's conversation. The boy had spiky snow white hair, and cold ice green eyes. A slim black laptop sat in the boy's lap.

"Should I interfere," he whispered quietly. "After all Sakura-san's legs were broken due to magic. Should I heal her legs?"

He laughed coldly, "Why should I!?" A smirk crossed over his features, "After all I'm only an observer."

He let out another cold laugh, "I have no reason to interfere in the conflicts of normal humans."

* * *

The weeks went by and Sakura avoided Syaoran like the plague. She stayed in her room all the time she was home. She quickly fled out of class once it ended, and went into the forest during lunch time. Sakura snuck into the house through her bedroom when she had a date.

Syaoran went up to Sakura's door and knocked on it, "Kinomoto we still need to talk."

"You can talk all you want, but I'm not going to listen or reply!" she shouted back. To prove her point Sakura turned on the stereo in her room, and set the volume to full blast.

Syaoran covered his ears and walked away from Sakura's bedroom. He sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room. His cell phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo's voice came through the phone. She sounded upset.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan, what's up?" Syaoran asked.

"My mom's company is being sold," Tomoyo cried.

"To who?" Syaoran asked.

"To the Kosaki's," Tomoyo told him.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan," he replied.

"I have to be there when they sign the contract," Tomoyo added. "And I want you to come with me. You would have to skip a day of school."

"That is fine, I will go with you Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran told her.

"It is on Friday at noon," she explained.

"Ok, I will pick you up and drive you there," he told her before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

* * *

Friday came very quick and Syaoran still hadn't had a chance to talk to Sakura. Wei the driver drove Syaoran and Tomoyo all the way from Tomoeda to Tokyo. And up to the large building where the contract was going to be signed.

Syaoran and Tomoyo went to the top floor of the building and into a large meeting room. The meeting room had a large oval shaped glass table covering most of the room. At on end of the table sat the two twin ten year old girls, Mr. Ayaka, and one older woman.

The twins both had long pale lavender hair, and cold ice blue eyes. There faces looked lifeless and pale, and held no expression. The older woman was in her early twenties. She had long silky dark forest green hair. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as the twins.

The woman turned and greeted Tomoyo, "Hello you must be Mrs. Daidouji's daughter; Tomoyo. My name is Gwen I'm the twin's caretaker," she told Tomoyo. She noticed Syaoran, "And who is this handsome young man? Your boyfriend?" she asked slyly.

Tomoyo giggled and shook her head, "No he is just a friend. His name is Syaoran."

"Twins be nice and introduces yourselves," Gwen ordered.

Both girls stood up at the same time and walked over to Syaoran and Tomoyo. "I'm Sayo," one greeted while the other said; "I'm Mira." Both girls spoke in lifeless voices that contained no emotion.

"Nice to meet both of you," Tomoyo lied. _I'm not sure why but I feel uncomfortable around these twins._

"Same," Syaoran replied. _I'm sure if it is just me, but something about these twins makes me feel uneasy. _

"Well shall we sign the contract," Gwen announced.

Tomoyo and Syaoran walked over and sat down in the open seats. They watched as the contract was signed and the company went over to the twins Sayo and Mira.

Tomoyo watched Mr. Ayaka sign the contract. _Something seems strange about Mr. Ayaka. Why would he just sign the company over, we are doing fine. And from the glimpse I saw of the contract we are almost just handing the company over for nothing. _

"Now that settles it, Amamiya Enterprises now belongs to Kosaki Industries," Gwen announced after the final paper was signed.

* * *

The next came and Sakura was looking forward to Friday night; the night of The Art Show. Sakura decided to just watch TV out in the living room for Syaoran was out now anyway.

Sakura turned on the TV and got ready to relax when she heard, "Welcome back Syaoran-sama."

"Great just when I was about to relax," Sakura muttered.

"We need to talk," he said to Sakura sitting down on the couch next to her.

Sakura decided just to focus on the news and tune Syaoran out. "Tomorrow expect cloudy skies, and a chance of showers." The weather man reported.

"Thanks Bill," the anchor woman told the man. "Late last night a man identified as John Ayaka was found dead in his apartment. The cause of death had been identified; apparently Mr. Ayaka committed suicide and hung himself. Police speculate that Mr. Ayaka hung himself after making a bad move with the business he was head of."

"Will you stop tuning me out!" Syaoran yelled.

"No," Sakura replied before getting up and walking away.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop smiling all day Friday which freaked out everyone. Her grin grew as the art show started. After two hours to look at the paintings and drawings, it was time for the one act plays.

Sakura enjoyed watching the first three plays. But she jumped out on stage when it was her turn. "This is something I hope everyone will enjoy, I know I did," Sakura announced before starting up the clip.

Sakura enjoyed watching the clip and the way all three camera's views were combined were good. But one thing stood out to Sakura that no one else would notice. _This isn't Macy's style. Someone else made this clip, but who? Actually I don't really care, but if I knew I would certainly thank them. _

* * *

Syaoran's eyes narrowed with suspicion when Sakura stepped out on stage. _What is she doing on stage; Kinomoto isn't into acting. _

Syaoran's date Charity noticed Syaoran tense up, "What's wrong Syao-kun?" she asked.

"Nothing," Syaoran muttered. Syaoran's eyes froze and her face turned to terror when he saw the title and realized what clip Sakura was playing.

He clenched his fist in anger as the whole room erupted with laughter. "What a weirdo!" a girl yelled. "And I thought he was cool!" a guy yelled. "What a joke, that Li is!" In a few minutes Syaoran went from one the coolest guys in school, to the laughing stock of the school.

Charity tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't keep in it. She began laughing like crazy. After a minute, "I'm sorry Syao-kun," she told him, but he was gone.

* * *

Sakura smirked in delight when she heard all the comments and laughter. She was very pleased when she saw Syaoran's date even start laughing. She laughed as she saw Syaoran's face fall and when he ran out of the room.

* * *

Syaoran felt so disgusted. He felt so humiliated, and also betrayed. _Even one was laughing at me, the guys on the team, the girls from my supposed fan-club, Eriol who I thought was my friend, and the girl I love, my date and old friend Charity. My life is over, I'm the school fool. I bet Tomoyo-chan was even laughing. _

_I was willing to forgive her for injuring my arm, because it might have been an accident. But this is just too much. I know I wasn't very nice when she first came to the house, but I apologized. I tried to make things better, I tried to accept her. _

_Why!? Why!? Why did she do this to me!? What did I do to her!? She has taken away everything from me, my life at school, my love of sports, my friends, the girl I love; everything! _

One thing was clear in Syaoran's eyes and that was revenge.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

Chara profiles

Syaoran Li

Hair: Short brown

Age 16

Eyes: Amber

Height: 5'8 Weight: Around 140

Magic: Unknown, but he has some.

Special info: He was possessed by an evil spirit when he was 5.

Syaoran was worried when Sakura came to that his parents would forget about him after they came in. He played mean tricks on Sakura, and was punished for them. After the punishment was over an evil spirit took over Syaoran's body for unknown reasons. The spirit caused Syaoran to do things that have lead Syaoran to bothersome consequences.

* * *

Kaiser Wolf

Age: 17

Hair: Short black

Eyes: Ice blue

Height: 6'0 Weight: Around 150

Magic: Unknown, but he is high level in Magic.

Kaiser is Syaoran's childhood friend. He excels at everything, sports, grades, fighting. Kaiser's father is never around and he doesn't like to talk about it. He has left town a lot since he was ten. When asked where he goes Kaiser goes silent, and doesn't want to talk about it. Kaiser has rooms full of magical items, including the mysterious Clow Book. Kasier knew from the beginning that Syaoran had been possessed, but only chose to act recently for unknown reasons.

* * *

Chance Allen

Age: 16

Hair: Pale short blonde

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'5 Weight: Around 135

Magic: Unknown

It is unknown if he even has any.

Chance is from USA. His parents just moved to Japan recently, or so he says, but no one has met them. He likes Sakura, and has become her boyfriend. He likes sports and is on the teams, and is friends with Syaoran and Kaiser. He looks up to Kaiser and Syaoran and admires them because of their sports talent. He heard about Syaoran losing the bet and about his time in the principal's office from Sakura, but he doesn't think any less of Syaoran for it. In fact he thinks more highly of him because of it. He doesn't know about Sakura's broken legs or the fact that Syaoran and Sakura don't get along.

* * *

Next Chapter's Chara profiles are Tomoyo, Charity, and Arietta.

Author's Note

I love my OCs. So if I can use them again for a different story I do. The ten year old boy mention in this chapter is an OC from a different fan fic. I keep my OCs the same age and same personality if I use them again, unless I really, really, really change their back-story. I just had to use him, I love Clem; that is his name. He has the same personality as in my other story. LOL, so if you have read my GS fanfic, you know might have an idea to what he is going to do in this story.

It kind of reminds me of Tsubasa, different world, same person, same attitude. LOL

See ya


	11. Alone

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Mild Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-blackwings23. I'm not the kind of person to hold onto hatred, I just get upset instead, then I either play a game and massacre people, or write a part in a story where a character or characters die. So if you see two or more characters die, it means I was probably in a bad mood, and someone pissed me off badly. Thanks.

To-Dina. Well I'm sorry it is a little boring and repetitive, but not all things happen fast. If things went too quickly it would seem unrealistic. But you will be please to know that this chapter is the last in The Revenge Arc. And about the length, I'm sorry but I can't write a short story. I don't know why I just can't every story I write the plot would be really rushed if it was short.

To-winterkaguya. About your questions, just read this chapter. If that still doesn't answer them, put it in again, and I will review reply to your question.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. I know most stories make Syao such a jerk, and Sakura a saint and victim. I have gotten very tired with that, so I did something different. LOL

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. I laughed a lot when I read your review. And I also felt very happy, thank you so much, I glad you like the story. High school rivalry stories, *ugh*, another thing in stories I'm tired of. You can rant if you want I don't mind, I actually kind of like reading stuff like that, (yeah I'm weird)

To-3eliic.X Saku is very mad at Syaoran and like people who hate each they don't care what the other has to say. (My one friend is really mad and me, and won't even listen when I apologize. I have tried to apologize 5 times now. And it has been a few weeks since it happened :(

To-faerygirl14. Thanks; I guess I just have a talent for writing hatred. For I have never even experienced that emotion. LOL. I agree with you sometimes the things people right almost make them sound like siblings and are getting into a petty squabble rather than hate each other. I don't really get how getting into an argument signal's hate. That sounds more like little kids fighting (at least to me). I mean when you hate someone you don't even care what they say.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. It is okay, I just was very confused. And very concerned that I did a bad typo or something, like instead of writing 'she' I put 'he.' You will have to read and see what he does. Tomoyo really had two secrets her big secret that she didn't want people to find out about was that she was the daughter of Sonomi. Kaiser and Tomoyo hadn't met before Tomoyo came to school. He just sensed her aura on her first day. Saku might have magic, but then again she might not, you will have to wait and see. (I reveal nothing!)

To-mitsuki1346. Domo; Thanks,

To-shi eri. What does netsu mean?

To-Ying Fa Chik. Thanks.

To-xicekiss. Um, thanks for you compliment, but I can't update everyday. (I have a life outside this website.)

To- . Sakura doesn't know that she was the one who put Syao's arm in the cast. As stated in another review reply, I'm tried of stories that make Syao such a jerk, and Sakura a saint and victim. Why can't Sakura be the nasty one!? Is there a rule or something that Sakura can't be a nasty bitch; because I have yet to ready a story where she is really nasty. (But I only read recently updated fics, or completed ones) Eriol? Oh yeah, (LOL I forgot about him LOL) Only for a few more chapters, then she will become the Sakura we all know and love, (well mostly)

WOW 13 reviews! That is the most I have ever gotten on one chapter. Second to the 12 I got on a different story.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Eleven

Alone

Sakura felt very pleased with herself. Syaoran hadn't come back the whole next week, and she had only seen him a few times inside the house, most of the time he stayed in his room. Sakura was enjoying her Syaoran free week.

Sakura entered the class room smiling like a crazy person. She noticed her three friends sitting a little ways away from the door, "Hey guys!" she called out.

Sakura walked over to them. As she made a move to sit down the three other girls quickly rose and headed to the other side of the room. _Well that was weird. _

Sakura tried at lunch to sit at the table her friends were sitting at. But when she sat down her friends rose and went to another table. _Is there something wrong with me? _

"Hey Chance-kun!" Sakura called out. Chance walked over at sat down next to Sakura. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"Because my friends keep leaving when I get close to them. I tried sitting down next to them, but they got up and moved to a different table." Sakura explained.

"There is nothing wrong with you Sakura-chan," he told her. Chance leaned down and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

She blushed and giggle softly, "Stop that," she told him playfully. But she turned and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

"Yuck," The ten year old boy with snow white spiky hair whispered as he watched the scene at lunch. "If I didn't have to be here, I would have been long gone by now," he sighed.

He leaned back in the tree he was in. He yawned out of boredom. _This is so boring; I can't believe that a huge magic energy is around here. I have been here for days and I have seen nothing. _

_I think I should just tell the council that nothing is here. _He was about to jump down from the tree and leave the school grounds when he felt a magic aura. He smirked; _finally decided to show yourself! _He jumped down and followed the aura till he found the owner.

Tomoyo was hiding behind some trees watching Syaoran. Her fingertips were glowing blue and she was chanting softly.

"What do you think you are doing?" the boy asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo jumped from surprise. She quickly dismissed the spell she was getting ready to use. "Nothing," she replied innocently.

"You were going to use a healing spell," the boy remarked. "You were going to use magic to solve a human problem. That is against the rules proclaimed by the magic council."

"Are you going to report me?" she asked.

"No, just make sure you don't try it again. And remember the rules of the council," he told her. _After all I don't care what happens to you or them._

"Mr. Council agent," Tomoyo called out to him.

"My name is Clem Dumont," the boy replied.

"Dumont-san, I'm sure you know that this whole conflict between Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun was caused by magic interfering," Tomoyo told him.

"The council is taking a vote on the matter," Clem informed her. "On what to do about this situation."

* * *

Syaoran walked towards his mother's room. Upon arriving home he was told by the servants that his mother wanted to see him.

"Mother you called for me," Syaoran said as he entered his mother's room.

"Yes," she replied. A moment of silence passed before his mother spoke again, "How have you been feeling Syaoran? Are you still having memory lapses?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "No, I haven't had one for over a month now," he told her.

"Good," she whispered. "I called you here because I wanted to give you something," she told him. She reached over and grabbed a small chest. She handed the chest to him, "Inside this chest is something very important. Put it somewhere in your room. Only this key will open the lock on the chest." Yelan handed him a small silver key. "Protect that key."

Syaoran put the key in his pocket and walked out of the room. As he wanted down the hallway with the chest he wonder what was inside. _What is inside? Why is it so valuable? _

Syaoran put the chest down on top of his dresser. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He glanced at the chest before looking down at the key. _I'm sure mother wouldn't mind if I opened the chest and looked at what was inside._

Syaoran slowly put the key inside the lock of the chest. He slipped the key in and turned it. A soft click was heard as Syaoran unlocked the chest.

Syaoran was so wrapped focused on opening the chest at he jumped when he heard Sakura call for him. He locked the chest and put the key in his pocket before leaving his room to see what Sakura wanted.

* * *

In a small village in rural area of Japan, and girl the age of sixteen softly meditated. She had a black hair that was up in was layered up in a bun, a typical geisha style. Her eyes were dark brown. She wore a pale yellow kimono that had cherry blossoms on it.

"A new interloper has appeared, and they are tampering with the interferer's plans. I wonder are they trying to set things back to normal or do they plan on changing destiny as well," she spoke in a soft voice.

"I have seen enough, I believe it is time for me to act," she said as she rose from her sitting position. She walked over to the sliding screen door, and slid it open.

She walked out of the house and took and few steps. She stopped, "Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked the person behind her, without turning around.

"I'm here to collect a certain crystal," Kaiser answered from where he was leaning against the house.

"You are trapping living in a fate that you despise. People like you have no value in life." She spoke in a soft but fine voice. "Your very existence is pointless and worthless. That is why you should disappear." She quickly turned around and cast an offensive light attack spell.

Six large fast arrows of light were shot at the spot Kaiser stood. A massive explosion occurred when the arrows hit, and the whole house exploded.

A second later a huge black dragon flew out of the trees next to the house. Blood rained down from the dragon's left wing and from Kaiser's arm.

"Shadow, thanks for protecting me," Kaiser grunted as he winced in pain.

A large beam of light shot out from the forest and struck Shadow in his other wing. Both Shadow and Kaiser fell down from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Return to me, your master calls you back; Shadow," Kaiser hissed in pain. The large black dragon disappeared and turned into a black ball of light. The ball of light flew over and went into Kaiser's chest.

"You can not escape," the girl told Kaiser as she walked toward him. Standing beside her was a pure white wolf.

"Torrent, your master calls you; awaken Torrent," Kaiser called out. A blue ball of light came out of Kaiser's chest. The ball of light turned into a large serpent made entirely of water. The serpent opened its mouth and a ray of water flew out toward the enemy.

"You will have to do better than that," she told him. The wolf jumped in front of her and from its mouth a beam of light was fired.

The jet of water and the beam of light collided and were evenly matched. "Blaze, your master calls you; awaken Blaze," Kaiser called out. A red ball of light came out of his chest and turned into a large red dragon.

"Technique S," Kaiser called out to both dragons.

Blaze spewed out a stream of fire. The fire collided with the water and heated it up, creating a vast amount of steam. By the time the steam cleared Kaiser and his dragons were gone.

"Should we go after them?" the wolf asked.

"No Sol, we are heading to Tomoeda," she told him. "It doesn't matter for a bug will get squashed eventually."

* * *

Sakura was really getting upset for the whole week she tried to talk to her friends, but they would always leave or ignore her. "What the hell is up with them!" Sakura screamed out loud.

"Sakura-san we need to talk," Chance told her as he walked up to her.

"Sure," she told him. He led her to behind the school. "What's up?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but I think we should breakup," Chance told her.

"What!? Why?" Sakura asked tears appearing in her eyes.

"You're just not the same girl I thought you were. You've changed," he told her.

"What!? But you said 'nothing was wrong with me!'" she yelled tears rolling down from her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san," he whispered.

"You're sorry; you are the one dumping me!" she yelled. "I'm the one who is in tears here! While you're acting like you don't care at all!"

"Damn Syao was right you've become a bitch," he hissed as he walked away. "But maybe you always were."

Sakura ran away from the school crying with tears running down her face.

* * *

End of chapter 11

Chara profiles

Tomoyo Daidouji

Age: 16

Hair: Long dark lavender

Eye: Amethyst

Height: 5'6 Weight: Around 125

Magic: Unknown, but she has some.

Tomoyo's mom used to run a large company, but she was accused of fraud. To get Tomoyo from the people who teased her in school in Tokyo her mom sent her to a school in Tomoeda. Tomoyo thinks highly of her mom and wants to find out who framed her.

* * *

Charity Minoyo

Age: 17

Hair: Long red

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'9 Weight: Around 132

Magic: Unknown

It is unknown if she has magic.

Charity is an old friend of Kaiser and Syaoran. She is a nice girl who is captain of the cheerleading squad. She is kind of shy, and not very outgoing. She and Syaoran are currently going out.

* * *

Arietta Fox

Age: 14

Hair: Long blonde

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'4 Weight: Around 125

Magic: Unknown

It is unknown is she has magic.

Arietta is the smartest person in the whole school, she has skipped three grades. She has a large crush on Syaoran, who she tutored for a two weeks. She is very talented in all things that involve art, cooking, glass weaving, wood working, drawing, painting, ect. She is very shy and has very little self-confidence.

Next chapter's chara profiles are Sayo, Mira and Gwen

* * *

Author's Note

I finally finished the first arc in the story! The Revenge Arc is finally done. Next arc is The Remorse Arc.

My laptop died. I lost all my docs from my other stories :'( Good thing they are still on ff .net. But all the chapters I was working on are gone. :'(. I'm so sad, and mad. I wrote this really good opening for a story, but now it is gone :'(

Anyway,

I'm the type of writer where I write many things at once and map them all out in my head before I start writing. And I can't stand it if I don't have something to map out when I can't sleep. So I have a few ideas I'm interested in doing, and one of them will be the next thing I do have this story.

I would like to know which one of these I should work on next.

Title: "Yami no Sakura" (Type: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Suspense) Sakura and Tomoyo are hunters working for a faction that hunts down monster's known as CoD's or Creatures of darkness. These creatures are born from people who die. And there latest target is a CoD named Syaoran Li.

Title: "Dark Will" (Type: Action, Fantasy, some Romance, Drama, Suspense, Tragedy) Sakura has been selected to be an offering to a fearsome monster. If she doesn't become the sacrifice everyone in the village will be turned to stone by a curse. Syaoran sets out on a journey to break the curse and save his beloved Sakura, but not everything is as it seems, and Syaoran may become just another pawn used in a horrific game.

Title: "Crimson Blossom" (Action, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Tragedy) Sakura being in the wrong place at the wrong time gets pulled into a huge war. To save her friends and family, Sakura must become the key to end the whole war, but first she has to get by lieutenant Li commander of the enemy forces. If she doesn't do that she will never see the people she loves ever again.

Please tell me which one you guys think I should outline.

See ya


	12. Regret

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To- Red Mermaid Princess. Chance means that Sakura was a kind girl when he first met her and when they were on their date. It was a bit cruel, but she was kind of acting like one. She was being very self absorbed. Love between S and S, LOL. They have to become friends first before love can bloom.

To- winterkaguya. Chance meant that she was more of a sweet nice girl when he first met her and started to go out with her. I know what you mean, I have read many stories where the main characters 'hate' each other and then one or two chapters later it is like that plot was completely erased.

To- shi eri. Ok, it means fever. I was wondering because I highlighted it searched it and found something else that it said it meant. So I was very confused; I was like. (What does summer have to do with this. ?)

To- Princess-Christina-Ark. Not to burst your bubble, but I wouldn't get super excited that you made me laugh. Ask anyone close to me, they will say 'that it is very easy too do.' And I chuckle quite a lot of reviews, some things I know they weren't saying to be funny. I'm glad you're happy, cause I got a feeling you are going to rant about his chapter. LOL *dark smile* I might know what story you are talking about, but maybe I don't. I have read every completed story that is over 40,000 words in the CCS category. (I get so bored, I just spend hours reading fanfiction sometimes.) Yes true friends stick with you, but not always. Sometimes friends give you the cold shoulder to help you. Hoping this will make you see what you are doing, and will maybe change you. I suppose Chance is a little shallow, but there is a little more to the tale. (Ops don't want to spoil anything, you will find out in chapter 13, or 14.) I love how you said 'no typing cuss words in a review for me' and then you go and censor a cuss word later. It made me LOL. But to bring back up my point, yes almost every girl will act like a bitch sometime in their life. (Even my grandma did when she was a teen. But that is another story) But what do you do when she just doesn't act like that for a few days. I mean people may say that they will accept the negatives aspects of people, but in reality that statement most of the time doesn't take affect. I mean not many people would want a nasty boyfriend or girlfriend. People say that they will accept, but really it is just tolerating. And there comes a point when you just have to stand up, hoping the person will realize how nasty they are being. Yes true friends accept, but they also give you tough love, and let you know when you shouldn't act like that. They sometimes will even do that, even though they may be losing the friendship in the end. (Well that's my opinion of the subject.) Final Fantasy, now there is a game I haven't played in forever. It may be three, I only ones I know well are 1, 2, 4, and FFX and Crystal Chronicles. Just to clarify Kaiser summons elemental dragons, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Shadow, Light, and Energy. Wow this is the longest review reply I have ever written. It is 427 words.

To- 3eliic.X. Maybe *dark smile*

To- Dina. Chance broke up with Sakura because she isn't the same sweet girl he first met. She has changed she has become obsessed with doing things to Syaoran. I forgive you; I was just confused, and wasn't sure how to interpret your review last time. To me it sounded sort of like this. 'I like your story, but it getting repetitive. I'm tried of the same thing over and over again. Your story is nice, but it is getting boring.' I know that is not what you said, or maybe what you meant. But to me that was how I interpreted it. I'm telling you this not because I'm dwelling on, but because I'm telling you my honest thought about your last review. Yep I can say I'm please for that is why I write stories because I like to promote emotions.

To- HappyBlossom. I don't really think ill of Charity for laughing at the video, because that would be the normal reaction. Probably 95% of the people in world be laughing like crazy. It is the natural response for most people. (I wouldn't be, people say I'm pretty empathetic; yeah right! LOL they should read what I write and still see if they think I'm empathetic.) If you really think about it this is Syaoran's first offense at the teen Sakura. Really in my opinion the one people should be going after is Sakura. (Yeah I know she is pretty innocent for she doesn't know about the demon, but she just won't put the past behind her, she is living mostly in the past not the now.) Why did the demon talk over Syao, that is a very good question. *dark smile* LOL I know the reason, but I'm not telling. Not even for a cent, maybe for a few bucks though. JK LOL

To- Jenny. Domo, thank you.

To- xicekiss. First Saku and Syao have to become friends before any love can bloom. That is the realistic approach. If one started to like the other now, it would more be out of lust than love.

To- Avalon's Angel. Sakura have magic? (I never thought about that) LOL JK. About Sakura legs getting healed; that is the magic council's decision.

To- xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. The girl was kind of inspired by the game Okami. Well the idea of her wearing a kimono, and a white wolf. But don't worry it has nothing to do with Okami whatsoever. Thanks for telling me your opinion. I'm thinking about outline both of them, and slowly writing them both.

To- younggem. Domo, thank you, but really in terms of the plot I think of it as 'in stage 1' LOL I'm sorry I can't explain that would give things away.

To- kellyveni. Tragedy doesn't mean that it has a tragic ending. For example Tsubasa, I don't know the ending yet, but I doubt it will be sad. Tragedy means that something very sad happens to the characters in the story, or it could mean that a tragic event happens. Like for example a volcano erupting and killing a million people.

To- merylin. Unfortunately that happens a lot of the time with revenge. It keeps growing until it becomes to big to stop. Will this fate happen in my story, only time will tell?

To- krazypig91. Hmm. (I have no idea how to respond to that) LOL

To- Ying Fa Chik. About your question with Kaiser and unnamed girl. You should know that my answer to you is 'You will have to wait and find out' I'm the kind of person who doesn't say anything if I believe it somehow gives away something further along in the story. But I tell tease you will with a nugget of knowledge. Those who do good deeds may be doing them only for selfish reasons and those who do evil deeds have reasons of their own, and sometimes their reasons may not be evil. LOL I probably just made you more confused.

WOW 15 reviews, well really 16. The review replies themselves are over 1,200 words.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Twelve

Regret

Sakura ran through the streets; wiping away the tears as she ran. She ran up to the Li mansion's front gate. Pressing the intercom button Sakura told the guard who she was and the gate opened. Sakura rushed up the long drive way and up to the front door. She threw open the door and ran inside.

Syaoran sat in a mahogany colored rocking chair in the room that was off to the side of the entry. From where he was sitting he could see Sakura. He pretended to read the book in his hand, but his eyes were focused on Sakura. He watched with a sly smile. He felt satisfaction as he watched Sakura run up the stairs and toward her room crying her eyes out.

An hour went by and now it was time for diner. Syaoran went into the dinning room and saw that there were two places set up. Syaoran walked over and sat down in the spot he knew was his.

The maids came out and placed the food on the table. Syaoran put a helping of each item on his plate and began to eat. When he finished eating he looked over at the other seat and was surprised to find it was empty. _She didn't come down for dinner. _Syaoran was a little bit worried, but he shook it off. _Not my problem. _But a little part of his mind stayed nagging at him.

He shooed the maids away when they came in to pick up Sakura's unused plate and the leftover food. "You jobs are finished for today; I will put this stuff away," he told them.

"But Syaoran-sama," they protested.

Syaoran held up his hand. "No protests, you job is done for the day, you are now on break."

"As you wish Syaoran-sama," they replied.

Syaoran went into the living room which was off of the dining room. He sat down in a chair and began to read a book. He focused on the book, but kept a side glance at Sakura's plate.

Time passed and Syaoran let out a yawn as he set the book down on the end-table in front of looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, _Midnight already. _He glanced back over at the dinning room. _She still hasn't come down._ _If she alright; she didn't do something drastic like cut her wrists did she!? _

Syaoran picked up the book again, but his thoughts wandered elsewhere and soon he fell into an uneasy rest.

* * *

Sakura slowly got up as if she were a zombie, or something without a soul. She wandered out of her room and down the hallway. She stopped in front of Syaoran's room. She reached for the knob and turned it. She went inside heading straight for Syaoran's dresser drawer. She opened the top drawer, which was full of boxers and socks. Sakura put her hand in the drawer.

Pulling her hand out of the drawer; in her hand was Syaoran's Swiss army knife. Sakura strolled over to Syaoran's bed and sat down on the edge of it. The sharp silver blade glittered in the moonlight. Sakura lifted up the knife; and glanced at her reflection in the knife.

Slowly she brought her free hand towards the knife. She rested the end of if her middle finger on the tip of the blade. Lightly Sakura pressed her finger down on the tip of the blade. A small line of blood trickled on the side of the knife. Sakura moved the knife away from her finger, but it still bled lightly. Small drops of the bright red blood splashed down onto the carpet. Painting small red spots on the previously snow white carpet.

Sakura extended her free arm out. She lifted the knife up and brought in close to her face. She starred deeply at the blade in her hand. Her eyes were emotionless and void of life. "No one cares about me," she whispered lifelessly.

Slowly she glided the blade towards her arm. Swiftly she stabbed in knife into her wrist. She drove the blade into her flesh with intense force. Blood gushed out of her wrist, dyeing the carpet a bloody red.

Without hesitation and with swift movements Sakura slashed the wrist of her other hand. The blade fell of her hand as she no longer held the strength to hold it. She laid back on Syaoran's bed and blood rushed out of both her wrists. _Will anyone care if I die?_

Syaoran dropped the book her was holding when he saw the bloody mess on the floor on and his bed. He rushed over to Sakura. "Sakura!" he cried out. He picked her up and shook her body lightly.

"Li?" Sakura questioned softly for she didn't have much energy left to speak.

"Hang on Sakura, we will get you to the hospital," Syaoran cried, tears running down his face. Sakura's eyes began to slowly close. "Sakura hang on! You can't die!" he shouted. He felt Sakura's heart stop. "Sakura no! You can't die! You are stronger than that! Are you going to let this kill you!?" Tears were streaming down his face as he held Sakura's body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; this is all my fault. I never should have said those things to your friends and Allen-san." Syaoran lifted a finger up and brushed away a strand of hair that was in Sakura's face. "Sakura don't die; please," she cried softly.

As if by some miracle Syaoran felt Sakura's heart start beating again. _Slowly and barely, but at least it is beating. I have to hurry and get Sakura to a hospital, or she will die of blood loss. _Syaoran quickly ripped the sleeves of her shirt and tied it around Sakura's bleeding wrists. But it only slowed the bleeding a little.

Syaoran got up and rushed out of the room and grabbed his cell phone from the living room. He hurriedly ran back to his room while he called 911. He reentered his room to find Sakura holding the knife and ready to stab herself again.

Syaoran quickly grabbed her hand and tried to pry the knife away. "Stop it!" Sakura screamed. "No one cares about me anyway, so why shouldn't!"

Syaoran ripped the knife away from the tear stricken girl. "That I not true," he told her. In an instance Syaoran enveloped Sakura in a comforting hug. "I care," he whispered softly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"You do?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, I've kind of thought of you as my little sister," Syaoran admitted. "And the little spats we got in like sibling arguments. I'm sorry Sakura," he cried lightly.

"Am I too," Sakura whispered back almost silently.

Syaoran smiled softly. "Now that we have finally gotten over that we can become friends," Syaoran laughed lightly. He waited a little bit but no response came. "Sakura?" he called out to her. Once again only silence was heard. He broke away from the hug so he could look at her. Sakura's eyes were closed and her chest wasn't moving; her heart had stopped as well. "Sakura!" Syaoran cried out. Syaoran enveloped Sakura in at tight hug. He allowed all his tears to run down as he wept; for he knew this time Sakura was dead. _I'm sorry; this is my fault!_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Syaoran yelled as he flew up from his spot on the couch. He glanced around the room and saw that he was still in the living room. The book he was reading before lay discarded on the floor next to the couch. Syaoran was sweating heavily. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._

Syaoran got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of ice cold water. As he drank the water his eyes drifted over to the knife sitting on the counter. The memories of the dream passed through Syaoran's mind and the glass slipped out of his hands. The glass shattered when it hit the tile in the kitchen.

Syaoran knew he shouldn't, but he bent down and began to pick up the glass with his fingers. It was only a matter of time before he cut his fingers on the glass pieces. When Syaoran saw the small trickle of blood run down from the small cut on his finger, he was instantly reminded of his dream again.

Syaoran rushed to the stairs and started to go up them. He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs. He shook his head at he actions. _What am I thinking!? Kinomoto wouldn't slit her wrists. _

Syaoran turned around and walked back down the stairs, but when he saw the phone sitting on the table in the dining room he headed back up them. He walked a few steps down the hall before he shook his head and headed back down the stairs. _What am I doing_? He wondered.

Heading back into the living room; Syaoran slumped down on the couch. He grabbed the book and began to read it again, but his mind was elsewhere and soon he lost touch with what was going on in the book. He glanced over at her unused plate. _She must be hungry. _

"Oh come on," a voice told Syaoran ran.

Syaoran's eyes flew up in shock. He swiftly scanned the room looking for the owner of the voice. He could tell that the voice was male, but it wasn't anyone he had heard before.

"You won't find me by looking around Syaoran," the voice told him. "I'm your conscious."

"My conscious?" Syaoran questioned.

"That's right," the voice replied. "And I know that you are worried about her Syaoran. I also know that you feel terrible about what you did. Well be a man and own up to what you did!"

"But it is not like Kinomoto and I are friends," Syaoran protested.

"Blah, blah, blah, excuses," the voice mocked. "You are worried that she hasn't eaten, so just take some food to her." The voice suggested.

Syaoran thought about it and decided to do what the voice suggested. Syaoran went into the kitchen and got out a plastic tray. He put a portion of each item on the tray and then carried it up the stairs to Sakura's room.

Just standing outside her room Syaoran could hear Sakura sobbing. This made him feel even guiltier. As he stood in front of her door Syaoran wondered how he was going to knock on the door. For the only hand he could use was holding the tray.

Syaoran carefully lifted his foot up and kicked the door. To his surprise the door opened. Syaoran saw Sakura lying on her bed crying her eyes out into her pillow. Syaoran's heart felt heavy and he felt like a terrible criminal that just raped someone. He set the tray down on the table next to the door and quickly left Sakura's room.

"Conscious!" Syaoran called out. When Syaoran didn't receive and answer he called out again. Still silence so Syaoran tried a third time.

"Sorry," the voice replied hastily and out of breath. "I was. . . .um. . . sleeping."

"You sleep?" Syaoran questioned.

"Uh. . . . yeah," the voice replied. "What was it you wanted?" the voice asked quickly changing the subject.

"I forgot," Syaoran answered before going down the stairs and back into the living room.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

Author's Note.

First of all I was going to post Sayo, Mira, and Gwen's chara profiles, but I lost my notebook that contained my written versions of the profiles. So until I find it no more character profiles.

Second. How did you like the dream sequence? I was originally thinking of ending it at the end of the dream. Where Syaoran is crying and saying _It is my fault. _But I thought that might be a little mean.

Third. I started a new CCS fic. It is titled "Reaper's Call" (Dark Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Action, Suspense, Tragedy, some Horror, because some scenes will be creepy) It is rated T for Violence, Language, and other stuff. Summary: One lone key holds the future of the world. And Sakura must protect it from falling into the wrong hands. But every time Sakura uses her power to protect the key, she looses part of herself; ultimately killing herself. Friends may actually be enemies, and enemies really allies. A dark fairytale is about to begin.

I ask that you please just check it out and give it a chance.

Forth. Spelling mistakes may be found in this chapter, because for some reason the spell checking on the typing program I'm using just stopped working. Weird I know, And I'm not going to spell check every thing myself. (To lazy LOL)

See ya


	13. Don't Cry

* * *

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Belle Sparrow. Thanks; It was my first time writing a scene like that. I honestly don't know anything about slitting your wrists so I just winged it.

To-Ying Fa Chik. LOL we will see. When you see what they do you might become. *shuts up* ops I don't want to give anything away. *GASPS* do you really think a conscious can talk?

To-shi eri. Thanks. I know they are different; but when I googled netsu it changed getting me confused.

To-3eliic.X. LOL well it got you emotional, so mission accomplished. *give a thumps up* LOL. Really long time? What are you talking about sense when is 14 days a really long time. I just got a email from a story that hadn't been updated in two years that is 730 days. Anyway thanks.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx Thanks; and you are right Syao took a step in the right direction.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. Is it really that hard. I guess it could be; because some people really go crazy with things. But your conscious is too weird for me.

To-emerald325. Maybe *dark smile*

To-HappyBlossom. LOL this is kind of funny. I really outlined that chapter a while ago, and he really was supposed to ask a question, but I completely forgot what it was, and I didn't write it down anywhere. So when Syaoran said 'I forgot' those were my words exactly LOL. The demon question will be answered soon.

To-sakuraandsyaoran4eva. Here is the thing neither Syao nor Saku know about the demon, so for Sakura to find out that it wasn't Syao that did those things someone would have to explain to her about the demon.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. That was the story I figured you were talking about. I have read all the chapters so far. That story is great, but it kind of still follows that pattern of making Syao the one who you are telling to get a clue. I mean sure Sakura is the nasty popular girl, but when they are at Syaoran's house for the break Syaoran is so stupid! And you were like you 'dumbass!' Well at least I was. I just remembered a really good Fanfic where Sakura was the leader of the populars and Syaoran was the unpopular freak. I think it was called 'Skating Figures'. The nice thing about saying the same thing on the computer is that I can just copy and paste. (So I don't get so annoyed.) I'm the type of person who really dislikes repeated myself. (I don't really mind when it comes to my writing.) Mentioning that Sakura knew right where the knife was a tiny subtle hint that it was a dream. Uhg, I can't stand Naruto. (I understand the people that really like it, but I just don't. I don't hate it; just dislike it. Mainly because of the really annoying fans that are like Naruto is the best show ever. One time I saw an argument between these two people on a forum. This one kid (Guessing by the person's attitude and stupidity) kept ranting about how Naruto was the best and had over 500 episodes. And they kept calling the other person a dumbass. Naruto has 221 and the other one (Starts with an S) has like 121 so far. Oh by the way this was over a year ago.)

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Thirteen

Don't Cry

Syaoran didn't realize when he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and noticed that it was now past 2AM. Syaoran let out a yawn and got up from the couch. He walked up the stairs and went into his room.

But just looking at his bed made him think about the dream he had. His brain was replaying the image of Sakura lying on the bed with blood all around her, over and over again. Syaoran clutched his forehead in pain. He bolted out the room and ran down stairs.

He sat down on the couch. He was shaking slightly and the image still played in his mind. _It was just a dream, _Syaoran told himself over and over, _Just a dream._

Syaoran heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned his head and looked over the back of the couch. Sakura was heading towards him; her eyes were all red and puffy. In her hands she held the tray that Syaoran had taken to her, only this time the tray was empty.

"Thanks for bringing me the food," Sakura muttered. "But it was cold," she added silently.

"You're welcome," Syaoran replied for he didn't hear that last part. Sakura seat the tray down on the end table in front of the couch before sitting down. "Did you know I had a Swiss army knife?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

"No, and I care why?" Sakura answered.

"No reason," Syaoran replied offhandedly.

As Sakura sat on the couch she had this gloomy look in her eyes. Syaoran watched her out of the corner of his eye. _This is terrible; and I'm the one who caused this. _Syaoran felt even worse when a tear fell from Sakura's eye. _How could I have done something so cruel!? _

Sakura didn't even notice when she started crying again. But the tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. _Come on Sakura stop! You can't cry in front of your mortal enemy. Li will probably tease me for all eternity now. _

Sakura reached up to wipe away her tears but Syaoran beat her to it. "Hey now don't cry," he told her. Before either one of them realized what was going on Sakura leaned against Syaoran's chest and he wrapped his arms around her back in a tight but comforting hug.

_I can't believe this! I can't believe how weak I am; seeking comfort from Li! I must be really desperate. _Sakura began crying on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Go after let it out," he whispered comfortably. "That jerk didn't deserve you anyway."

"I really liked Chance-kun," Sakura cried.

"He isn't worth your tears," Syaoran told her. "So lift your head up and move on; you will find someone better. And if you keep crying that person will mistake you for a monster."

Sakura glared at Syaoran before giggling slightly. She pulled away from Syaoran and moved to the next seat. "Thanks," she whispered. "For comforting me." _It actually helped a lot._

"It is no big deal; you are more easy to manage then most girls," Syaoran replied.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or beat you to a pulp for insulting me," Sakura frowned.

"Let's go with the first one," Syaoran chuckled. Syaoran and Sakura actually talked for a while before they were interrupted by Sakura's stomach growling. "Still hungry; what are you an elephant?" Syaoran teased.

"If I'm an elephant than you must be a hippo; I can see it, your faces match," Sakura mocked.

Syaoran frowned. "Ha-ha; very funny," he replied sarcastically. "How about I make you some soup?"

"You can cook?" Sakura questioned surprised.

"I've watched the chef many times; how hard can it be," Syaoran shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I'm hungry anyone," Sakura joked.

"You just sit here; I will make the soup," Syaoran told her before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Sakura waited for awhile before calling out to Syaoran, "Do you need any help?"

"No," Syaoran yelled back.

Sakura waited for a few more minutes before growing bored and getting up. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sakura asked as she entered the kitchen.

Syaoran was stirring something in a large pot over the stove. "No, I can handle it," he told her. "Um could you hand me items in that bowl?" he asked.

"You could grab it yourself; it is right in front of you," Sakura told him. "Just use your other hand."

Syaoran froze; _She doesn't know. _"I can't," he whispered softly.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned.

"The nerves in my arm don't respond," Syaoran replied emotionlessly.

"How did you get that injury in your arm?" Sakura asked.

_Should I tell her; should I tell her that she was the one that cause the injury? _Syaoran looked at Sakura. _No; she is hurting badly right now and tell her that would only make her feel worse. _"I was stabbed in the arm. This guy stole a lady's purse; I chased after him. I tried to get the purse back, but he stabbed me in the arm," Syaoran told her.

"I see," Sakura said softly. _Is that what really happened Li?_

"The soup will be done in a little bit; just wait in the living room," Syaoran ordered.

"Fine," Sakura muttered before leaving the kitchen.

Syaoran let out a sigh when Sakura left the room. The fake smile on his face instantly vanished after she left. _I couldn't keep up that fake expression any longer. If she stayed any longer she might have caught on and realized I lied about my injury._

* * *

Sakura went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She waited a little while; as she waited she hummed a tune to herself. Soon she began to softly sign the song she was humming.

**Kagiri nai, hikari furu,  
Sono bashou wo tagame sashite  
Ima bokura wa kashi datsu**

**A seka iba naze  
Yuraku yumete shimauno  
Yami ni toketa kana shimi ni  
Hitari komo shite **

**Nagiri eru, sekai ni mo  
Hakeshi neku yume wa yadoru  
Bokuda shiwa, bokuda shiwo mirai wo  
Mamoru dame  
Umnei wo, kirihiraku  
Sono michi wo tarashi umjite  
Ima modo sekai juuno  
Negai ori tsuyoku  
Kimi oma mo mitai**

**A bokura wa naze  
Atzuku ikite yukeru no  
To oi hibi no yasachi sao  
Watsume naitana**

**Nagiri eru, sekai ni wo  
Hakeshi neku aiba tsumoru  
Bokuda shiwa, bokuda shiwo mirai wo  
Shinjiteru  
kawa shimi ni, tacchi mukau  
Sono sakido kibou no tame  
Soo ichi tsuname gai wa  
Mauno demo tsuyoku  
Umarega arukara**

**Mikari furu, asaga furu  
Ai subaki kono sekaini  
Soo mokuda wa umareka**

**Moko made mo, toko made mo  
Narashimi wa koete yukeru  
Bokuda shiwa, bokuda shiwo sekai wo  
Aishi keru, kageri aru**

**Sekai ni mo, hateshi neku hikari wa kuru  
Soo mokuda no mirai wa  
itsuma demo tsuyoku  
Kagayaki tsusukeru**

Sakura finished signing the song. _That song holds special meaning to me. Touya told me that mom used to sing it to him before bed and she sang it all the time when she was pregnant with me. Touya used to sing it to me before I went to bed. That song is the only thing I can cling to that has to do with my mother._

As Sakura sat their waited her mind drifted back to her troubles and her break-up played over in her mind.

/ / Flashback / /

"Sakura-san we need to talk," Chance told her as he walked up to her.

"Sure," she told him. He led her to behind the school. "What's up?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but I think we should breakup," Chance told her.

"What!? Why?" Sakura asked tears appearing in her eyes.

"You're just not the same girl I thought you were. You've changed," he told her.

"What!? But you said 'nothing was wrong with me!'" she yelled tears rolling down from her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san," he whispered.

"You're sorry; you are the one dumping me!" she yelled. "I'm the one who is in tears here! While you're acting like you don't care at all!"

"Damn Syao was right you've become a bitch," he hissed as he walked away. "But maybe you always were."

Sakura ran away from the school crying with tears running down her face.

/ / End Flashback / /

_Wait a second! _Sakura's face changed to one of anger. _Chance-kun said that Li was right; which means Li told him that I was a bitch which is why he broke up with me! This is all Li's fault!_

"That's right," a voice told Sakura.

Sakura quickly glanced around the room looking of the owner of the voice. She could tell that the voice was male, but it wasn't anyone she had heard before.

"You won't find me by looking around Sakura," the voice told him. "I'm your conscious."

"My conscious is a guy?" Sakura questioned.

"That's right, but don't worry about that part; what is important is that I can see into your heart. You feel rage at Syaoran-kun for all the things he has done to you; for breaking your legs, expelling Macy, and from tricking your boy friend into breaking-up with you. It has to be him there is no other possibility; I mean no one looks exactly like him, and no one has the same name as him," the voice told her.

"You're right! Everything bad that had happened to me has been Li's fault!" Sakura yelled.

"The soup is ready," Syaoran announced with a smile as he walked toward her carrying the pot of hot soup.

Sakura blinded by rage and anger stormed up to Syaoran and pushed him down. The pot of boiling hot soup spilled all over Syaoran's chest. Syaoran let out a loud cry as the soup seared his flesh.

Syaoran loud howl of pain made Sakura realize just what she had done. "Li! I'm so sorry!" she cried out in panic. "I will quick call the hospital!"

Sakura rushed over to the phone and she was about to pick it up when. "Don't lie Sakura; I can see into your heart you meant to do that," the voice told her.

Sakura shook her head, "No; I didn't want that."

"Another lie; don't you remember you wanted to kill Li before. You told it to Macy remember; you wanted to hurt him so bad that his life would be ruined or he committed suicide," the voice told her.

Sakura dropped to her knees and shook her head; "No; no, no, I didn't want that!" she screamed.

"But you did, I can see it; and you know what, you still want it," the voice whispered softly.

"No," Sakura whispered.

"Yes you do; I can see it. You are laughing on the inside at Li's pain. You are thinking that he deserves it, and that it is his punishment. You want to see him writhe is pain more."

"No, no," Sakura cried, tears started to run down her face, "No!"

* * *

"I hate it here," Clem hissed as he glanced at the Li mansion. _I wish the council would hurry up and make a decision; it is so boring here. _Clem was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt a large magical aura coming from inside the mansion. His eyes narrowed; _Something is up._

Clem jumped down from the tree his was sitting in and rushed towards the mansion. He jumped trough a large window that was on the first floor. He quickly rushed into the living room where the aura was coming from.

He frowned in annoyance when he got there. _Whoever they were they are gone. They can mask their aura well. _Clem noticed Sakura repeating the same word over and over again. He looked at Syaoran still crying out in pain on the floor.

_Seems someone wants you dead Li. And they are pretty skilled to be able to make it so the water would burn your insides and outsides. _He glanced around the room for any clues as to who was there moments before. He sighed when he didn't find any. _I guess I should hurry up and heal you before you die on me. If I allowed you to die; I would be in trouble and I don't want that. If I didn't have to; I wouldn't care if you died or not. _

Clem extended his hands out. They began glowing a cream color; and seconds later an hourglass appeared floating in front of Clem. "Time and space bend to my command; revert this one's body back to its prior state before its heart and lungs were attacked_._"

Syaoran's body was enveloped in light for a second before the light vanished. After the light vanished Syaoran began to breath normally again. _You're lucky I was here; not many people can control the flow of time and space. _

Clem turned around and was going to leave the mansion when he felt another magic aura. _This one is different than the one before; it feels strange and different than normal auras. _

Clem quickly rushed trough the house until he reached the door marked Syaoran's room. _The person is in here. _Clem threw open the door and dashed inside.

Everything looked normal expect a small floating purple orb was moving toward a strange chest. _No you don't!_ "Space bend to my will, lend me something sharp near by," Clem chanted. A white flash of light came from Clem's hands, and in his hands appeared a Swiss army knife. _This is will do. _

He threw the knife at the orb. He smirked when the knife missed. "Time bend to my command," he called out. The knife disappeared and reappeared right in front of the orb. The knife flew threw the orb and shattered it.

_It is just a puppet; but the one pulling the strings must be somewhere nearby. _Clem quickly jumped out the window and scanned the area searching for an aura. _Damn it lost them. _

He sighed and turned around; _Better fix these windows. _He snapped his fingers and the windows were instantly fixed. _Stuff like that is child's play. Somewhere is nearby; I can feel their aura. _"Come out!" he yelled.

Out of the shadows stepped a young girl that looked about ten years old. She had bright red hair that was in two long ponytails. She had fierce amber colored eyes. She was dressed in a purple cloak.

"Your aura is seems somehow familiar," Clem muttered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tara Yamada," she answered. "I'm an agent of the council just like you."

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here!" he growled.

"The only reason I'm here is to avenge my parents and kill their murderer!" Tara hissed.

"You don't belong here; you can fool others but you can't fool me," Clem told her before walking away, "Do what you want; I want get in your way, or try to stop you."

* * *

Syaoran was admitted to the hospital with cases of severe burns. They applied some lotion and cream to his chest and told him that he shouldn't do any activities that would cause his chest a lot of strain.

"I'm sorry, Li," Sakura apologized.

"It is okay," Syaoran replied. "I'm guessing you heard that I told Allen-san some things."

"Yes; but still I shouldn't have done something so terrible," Sakura told him,

"How about we start over Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura frowned; "Like hell!" she shouted at him before leaving the hospital room.

Syaoran let out a sigh; _I'm not giving up yet; I'm going to mend our relationship, so we can at least be friendly to each other._

* * *

End of Chapter 13

Chara profiles.

Tara Yamada

Age: 10

Hair: Bright red; two long ponytails

Eye: Amber

Height: 4'0 Weight: 80

Magic: Unknown, but she has some.

Tara is shrouded in mystery, the only reason she is in Japan is to avenge her parents. She is pretty rude and impulsive. She is very stubborn; when she thinks she is right she won't change her opinion unless a lot of evidence proves her wrong. Where she stays in Japan is unknown, but she doesn't stay at a hotel, for she doesn't want to get caught by her older brother.

* * *

Knight Yamada

Age 16:

Hair: Brown; short

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'7 Weight: Around 140

Magic: Unknown, but has some.

Knight cares deeply for his little sister, and has even since their parents died when Tara was 3. He is extremely against her idea for vengeance of their parents. He is currently searching for his runaway little sister.

* * *

Clem Dumont

Age: 10

Hair: Snow white; spiky

Eyes: Ice green

Height: 4'2 Weight: Around 85

Magic: Power to control time and space, and maybe more.

Special Fact: Clem is fully magic; both of his parents had magic making him a Pure. A Pure is someone whose parents both had a good deal of magic.

Clem is cold and unfriendly and completely despises anyone who isn't a Pure. He is an agent of the magic council, and he watches people that may become potential threat. He is completely devotes to his mission and thinks nothing about killing people. He will not kill needlessly, but he will kill to cover his missions and anyone who could become a threat.

* * *

Author's note.

I'm so mad right now! 2 people TWO called one of my favorite animes 'A pathetic waste of time to watch; getting stung by a bee is more fun!' Those dumbasses don't know anything. They should shut their traps and just not comment. IF YOU DON"T LIKE A SHOW WHY COMMENT ON IT!

Sorry; I'm just very very very mad right now. I'm also upset that one of the characters I really like in this one show died in the last ep I watched. :' ( . And just now for some reason when ever I tried to upload this chapter it would say error. I tried 10 times before I finally worked.

Oh by the way next chapter is the last chapter with someone. *dark smile* but I'm not going to tell you who.

See ya


	14. Deceit

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Beryl Green. Your welcome, and thanks I will.

To-shi eri. I feel bad for Syao too.

To-Avalon's Angel. Yes; and Sakura doesn't know that she caused the injury because she didn't care. She threw the vase because she was angry and then she stormed out of the room, she didn't know that the vase smashed against Syao's arm. She only knows that he was at the hospital the next day.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. I will update as soon as I can.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. Sakura already suspects that Syaoran was lying to her, but she probably won't figure out that she caused Syaoran's injury, because she doesn't really care. I wouldn't get you hopes up about the council agreeing, but anything can happen.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Oh I know the story you are talking about I think; that isn't Skating Figures. In Skating Figures, Syaoran loves to ice skate. In the one you are talking about their relationship starts off purely sexual right? I can truthfully say that I have watched all the eps of Naruto; I haven't watched any of the sequel. I got so bored with the show; it was a so boring nothing happened! No; the fake conscious is not a demon. The name of the song is Unlimited World and the artist is Kana. A link to the song is in the author note in chapter 8. Um you are a little off. I was on a website where people can review animes. And I was reading a review of Code Geass and the person said that 'Getting stung by a bee is more fun that watched Code Geass. I would rather get cancer than watch it again. I would give it a -5 but they only allow you to rate things 1-5 so it gets a 1.' Yep the anime is Code Geass. (I love that show.) I was sad when Nunnally, but I was sadder when Shirley died. :' (. ShirleyxLelouch. :'(. And when C.C lost her memory. I love that anime because it is not so predicable, like most shows. Most shows are so boring because NO ONE DIES! I hate that! I'm just sitting their watching the battle and I'm thinking 'Ok, they are going to get beat up, and just about die, then the main character will show up and save them, and beat the bad guy.' Now I'm ranting; you got me ranting. LOL

To-lhaine07. Well it would be the very beginning of the start. Yes hot soup hurts. Trust me I know!

To-HappyBlossom. Nope the person playing with Syao and Saku is not a demon. That really depends; who are your favorite characters?

To-Belle Sparrow. Wow the way you said those things was amazing.

Just so you know this chapter doesn't follow the time line. Some scenes take place years before Sakura and Syaoran turn the ages they are now. For example the first scene takes place before the events of chapter 7 and the second scene takes place years before chapter 4. The third scene is pretty clear, and every scene after that takes place right after 13. This chapter may be confusing right now, but eventually everything will make sense.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him, don't I?

Chapter Fourteen

Deceit

Tara quietly opened the front door. She glanced around the porch outside. Not seeing anyone she slowly ventured outside. She walked past the garage and onto the driveway.

"Where are you going?" her brother asked from other side of the garage.

_I knew he was there! _Tara turned around and gave her older brother an innocent smile. "Nowhere; I was just going for a walk," she told him.

"Nice try," he brother frowned. "What is wrong; I know the Yamada's aren't our real parents but they have been nice to us. There is no reason for you to seek vengeance."

"I know the Yamada's are great, but I just can't stand it," Tara told her brother. "That bastard is still our there living. He has no right to live after killing mom and dad!" she yelled.

"That may be true, but it is not for you to decide," her brother told her.

"Then why do I even have magic!?" Tara yelled. "Why did you teach me how to control and use it!?"

"Because mom and dad told me to take care of you," he answered.

"What were mom and dad like?" Tara asked.

"Mom was very kind and loving. She was sometimes forgetful, and she was always very cheerful. Mom could be very naïve, and she had a hard time being on time for anything."

"And what about dad; what was he like?" Tara asked.

"Dad was sometimes strict, but he only had our well being in mind. Dad wasn't the type who smiled a lot, he was more serious."

"How did mom and dad meet?" Tara asked.

"They meet in high school and both had a crush on the other right away. They didn't go after each other right away. But their two best friends started dating any mom and dad were introduced and then they started going out."

"I hope I can have a nice romance like that, really easy no work," Tara muttered.

"I'm sure there is more to the story, but that is all mom and dad told me," he told her. "So have you abandoned your attempt at vengeance?"

"Not a chance; our parent's killer deserves retribution!" Tara yelled before running off.

Her brother let out a sigh. He glanced up at the stars. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why did it end up like this? _His eyes narrowed. _No; I know why this is happening; it is all his fault!_

* * *

Yelan glanced over at the chest sitting on the dresser. In her hand she clutched a small silver key. Her mind replayed the events that just happened minutes ago.

/ / Flashback / /

Mr. Li had just stormed into the room surprising his wife. "Dear what are you doing home? Is something wrong?" Yelan asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Li answered in a grave tone. He went over to his wife and kissed her. "This may be the last time we see each other."

"What!?" Yelan exclaimed.

"I found this chest," Mr. Li told her. He handed the chest to his wife. "Inside this chest is something very important, and many people with evil intensions will come after it. But the only way to open the chest is with this silver key." He gave the key also to his wife. "We can't let both the chest and the key fall into evils' hands. I contacted the magic council and they have been protecting me for awhile now."

"Then why are you giving me the chest and key?" Yelan asked.

"I think that one of my protectors actually wants what is inside the chest," he explained. "If what I suspect is true then the chest and key are not safe with me."

"What do you want me to do with them?" Yelan asked.

"Hide them and keep them safe until Syaoran turns sixteen, then give them to him," Mr. Li explained.

"Why Syaoran?" Yelan asked.

"You know the reason," Mr. Li replied. "You know that our daughters have only a little bit of magic, and that Syaoran has a lot. But someone placed a seal on his magic so he can't use it. I hope that the seal will break by the time he turns sixteen."

"What about Sakura?" Yelan questioned. "I'm sure you feel the great amount of magic coming from her as well. But like Syaoran someone has placed a seal on it. Who could have gotten close to our son and Sakura?"

"I'm not sure; and I have no idea why," Mr. Li answered. "I have to go or me protectors will come in."

"Wait what is going on!?" Yelan questioned.

"I'm going to fake them out with a fake chest; while the real one stays here," Mr. Li explained. "Hide it well, so if they come inside they won't find it. Goodbye Honey; I love you and the children."

Yelan watched as her husband ran out of the room and down the hallway.

/ / End Flashback / /

Yelan opened the drawer of the nightstand and opened the secret compartment of it. She slipped the key inside and closed it. She shut the drawer of the nightstand and walked over to the dresser.

Yelan starred at the chest for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. She turned around and was a little surprised at the person standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

The figure's face turned to a smirk. Yelan let out a surprised gasp as she was thrown against the wall by a powerful wave of magic. The figure slowly walked up to Yelan. The person took a bright gem out of his pocket.

A black ray shot out of the gem and hit Yelan, and she felt her body grow weaker and weaker. _A black magic spell; I never would have thought that he would know something like that. _That was the last thing Yelan thought before she blacked out.

Yelan woke up to the sound of Syaoran crying out for her. She opened her eyes and saw that Syaoran, Kaiser, Sakura, Touya, and her four daughters were all gathered around her. Yelan glanced around the room and noticed the chest still sitting on the dresser. _He didn't take it; or maybe he couldn't find the key._

* * *

Mr. Li rushed out of the mansion and up to the three people standing by the gate. Two of them were men the other was a young girl about the age of eighteen.

The guys both had black hair and wore black sunglasses and suits. The girl had long blonde hair that trailed down her back and hazel colored eyes. She wore a red blouse and a red skirt.

"Mr. Li you took a long time, we have to keep moving," one of the guys told him.

"Yes I know I'm sorry," Mr. Li told them. "I just said goodbye to my wife and kids, it took a while."

"Let's get moving or they will find us," the other guy said.

The group of four took off. They drove a white van for a long time until they came to a large forest. They got out of the car and headed into the forest. They walked through the forest until they came to a small wooden shack.

"Stay here Mr. Li while we check out the area," one of the guys told him. All three of the people took off into the forest.

Mr. Li waited a while inside the shack before the door opened and the young woman walked in. "Where are the others?" Mr. Li asked.

"They are keeping watch outside," she told him. "You can relax now Mr. Li."

"I don't think that is a wise idea Eris," he replied.

"The council ordered asked me to investigate the chest," Eris told him.

"I'm sorry; no one touches the chest expect me," Mr. Li replied firmly.

"We could have done this the easy way," Eris whispered. "You could have just given me the chest."

Mr. Li felt his hand freeze and the chest slipped from his hand. "Slow reacting paralysis works well," Eris told him. She walked over and picked up the chest. Looking down at the chest she clenched her fist. She angrily threw the fake chest against the wall. "You bastard you switched it!" she yelled. "Where is the real box!?" she screamed.

"Like I will tell you," he told her.

"Whatever you had to leave it one of the places you stopped at. So there are only twelve possible places where the real chest. Enjoy the afterlife," Eris said cruelly. She reached out and touched Mr. Li's right hand with her middle finger.

Mr. Li let out a very loud cry from intense pain. "What did you do?" he hissed from pain.

"I restructured your cells and started an explosive chain reaction. Your cells in your body will slowly implode one by one until your whole body implodes." Eris told him. "I made sure to make the process very slow so it will be very painful." Eris laughed coldly as she walked over to the door to the shack. "You pathetic normal humans." She hissed before opened the door and walking out.

* * *

Present Day

"Sakura-chan!" Misa called out as Sakura walked through the school doors. Misa ran up to Sakura, and hugged her. "Sakura-chan; I'm so glad you are alright." She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry we know about everything," Misa told her.

"So you know that Chance and I broke up," Sakura replied.

Misa let out a gasp; "No we didn't know that."

"Then what are you talking about?" Sakura questioned. "And why did you guys abandon me!?"

"We didn't abandon you; Syaoran-kun told us you wanted to be left alone. And you didn't want anyone to talk to you while you tried to cope with the grief. We thought that was very weird, but I figured that Syaoran-kun knows you pretty well so we didn't question it. And then he called us up last night and told us that you were fine and had gotten over it."

"What are you talking about? What grief?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran-kun told us you will extremely upset and wanted to be left alone because your older brother had gotten into a car accident and died; I'm so sorry by the way," Misa told her.

Sakura clenched her fists, "He told you what! My brother is fine, I never wanted to be left alone; and I hate to be left alone when I'm really upset," Sakura told her.

"Oh; we are so sorry Sakura-chan," Misa apologized.

"Li!" Sakura screamed when she saw he walk through the school doors. She ran up to him and punched him. "You are the biggest bastard in the whole world!" she yelled before walking away.

Sakura still hadn't cooled down by the time she reached her locker. She put in her combination and opened the locker. When she opened the door a yellow envelop fell out. _What is this? _Sakura opened the envelop and took out the letter inside.

_To Sakura-chan_

_I'm sorry for what I called you. I don't think you are a bitch. I just believe you've lost your way. When we were on our dates you were really lively and energetic. I must confess my reason for calling you such a nasty name was purely selfish. You see my parents are moving to Hong Kong and I have to go with them. So we will probably never see each other again. My family doesn't have much money so flying back to Japan wouldn't be an option until I get out of college. I said thos nasty things to you so you would forget about me and move on. I don't want to keep you waiting while I'm gone; I wanted you to have a happy school life, and the freedom to do what you want. I never planned to tell any of this to you, but I just found that I just couldn't handle it. And that I had to tell you the truth, for I really like you Sakura-chan._

_Goodbye Sakura _

_Chance_

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. _I really liked you too, Goodbye Chance-kun._

* * *

"Whoa check out the hot babe!" A guy shouted as a girl with long blonde hair walked down the long white corridor.

"Don't you know who that is!?" his friend exclaimed.

"No; but she is hot," he replied.

"That is Eris Rodes; she is one of the eight members of the council," his friend told him.

Eris walked by the two guys; ignoring them. She walked down the corridor till she came to a large door marked _For Council Member use only._

She opened the door and walked inside. The room was a large white room with eight chairs. Only one other person was in the room. She was a young woman in her mid twenties. She wore a black lacey dress that went to past her knees with a sweetheart neckline. She wore black mascara, make-up, eye shadow, and black nail polish. Her eyes were a bright blue and her long curly hair was a fiery orange. A small black flame about the size of a baseball was floating around her.

"Rina where is everyone else?" Eris asked the other girl. When she was ignored she spoke again. "Would you stop playing with your stupid demons and answer me!" she yelled.

"You don't have to yell," Rina told her. Rina spoke in a dark tone.

"The others are gone right now," an emotionless voice told Eris from behind her.

Eris spun around; in front of her was a young girl that looked the age of eight. She had long black hair and dark drown eyes. Her skin was ghostly pale and her eyes looked lifeless.

"Emy; would you stop going through walls and floor!" Eris yelled at the girl.

The girl shrugged and disappeared into the floor. "I was told we were going to have an important meeting," Eris told Rina.

"We are when our observer gets back," Rina replied. "He should be getting back from Japan in a week or two."

"Japan; what is this condition we have to vote on?" Eris asked.

"Something about the son of the Li's Syaoran Li," Emy told her as she came up trough the chair until she was now sitting on the chair.

"Li; now that is a name I haven't heard in a while," Eris muttered. "Please tell Clow-sama that I will be back in a week. I have something to take care of in Japan," Eris told the others.

"Very well," Emy replied before going through the chair and the floor.

* * *

"Arietta!" Areitta's mother called.

"Be there in a minute," Arietta called back. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and left her room. She walked down stairs. "What is it mom?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"You got a letter," she hissed throwing the letter at Arietta.

Arietta bent down and picked up the letter before headed back into her room. _No return address or any address at all. It just says To Arietta on the envelope. It must have been put directly into our mailbox. _

Arietta opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Fox-san. You haven fallen for Syaoran Li, but he doesn't notice you at all. He could care less about you and he doesn't even remember your name. Do you want to step out of the shadows? Do you want him to notice you and become your boyfriend? I will help you Arietta-san. Syaoran-san will fall for you. All you have to do is go to the alley outside the arcade one week from now, and Syaoran-san will be yours._

_From A Friend._

* * *

End of chapter 14

Chara profiles.

Eris Rodes

Age: Unknown, but she looks like an eighteen year old.

Hair: Long; Blonde

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'8 Weight: Around 145

Magic: The ability to alter cells and matter. She also has the power of combustion.

Special Facts: Her last name is pronounced Roads. She is a member of the magic council. She is a Pure.

Eris was a young girl about to executed from being a devil because she had magic. But Clow Reed leader of the magic council saved her.

* * *

Rina Forest

Age: 26

Hair: Long; Orange

Eyes: Blue

Height: 4'7 Weight: Around 135

Magic: She can control demons, the rest of her magic in unknown.

Special facts: Rina is a Pure and a member of the magic council.

* * *

Emy (Last name unknown)

Age: 8?

Hair: Long; black

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 4'0 Weight: Around 65

Magic: She can phase through anything. Her other abilities are unknown.

Special Facts: Emy is a Pure, and a member of the council.

* * *

Zero (Last name unknown)

Age: Unknown, but he looks 14

Hair: Black; spiky

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5'2 Weight: Around 110

Magic: Unknown but he has some.

Special Facts: Zero has two black wolf ears on his head that always stay up straight.

Zero is a person currently freeloading at the Li mansion. Why he is staying there is unknown. Because he got bored he played with Sakura and Syaoran pretending to be their conscious. He did it because he was bored or maybe he has a different reason,

* * *

Author's Note

Yeah the Regret Arc is now finished. Next chapter starts the Crush Arc.

As you probably figured out, this is the last chapter with Chance. (He served his purpose, now he is now longer needed.) By the way a couple of other characters are approaching the last chapter they are in. *dark smile* but I'm not telling you who she is.

See ya


	15. Dear Diary

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. I haven't seen the ending of Code Geass yet. I've been watching it when it comes on TV. So I will have to wait three more weeks before I see the ending. For some reason I don't really like the Japanese voices for the show that much. In skating figures Syaoran is in love with skating and is actually a famous skater. He is a geek at school who is always teased by the popular's aka Sakura. He gets in trouble when is assigned to be Sakura's roommate on the class trip up in the mountains. But he is supposed to enter a contest up there, and he has to make sure Sakura doesn't find out about his identity. I really liked that story. I might have messed up something in my description of it. It is a completed story. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I have to ask what did you think of the song? Wow that sounds like a strange anime, I have never heard of it. Huh; I never realized that Eris is close to Aeris. I came up with her name, by using the god of chaos in greek mythology (I think it is greek) It is a beautiful woman a named Eris. (Oh by the way; you probably already know this but her name is pronounced Eiress or like the word Heiress) Syaoran's family moved to Japan when Syao was three. Arietta isn't one of Sakura's friends. She just a smart girl that has a crush on Syaoran. For more about her, check out her profile in chapter 11.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. Syaoran told that lie before right after Sakura played that clip for the whole school. He called up her friends and fixed things so they would ignore her anymore.

To-shi eri. I have never seen the x-men movies, so I don't know who you are talking about. Here is something that might help. For now forget about the Japanese girl and the white wolf mentioned in chapter 11. And the Komaki twins and their manager Gwen. For now don't worry about remembering any of the three girls mentioned in the last chapter; Rina, Eris, and Emy. Also don't worry about Zero for now. But if you forget who is who, just looked at the chara profiles at the ends of chapters 8, 9, 10, 11, 13 and 14. That is what they are there for.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Thanks I'm glad you liked my OC.

To-Avalon's Angel. Not for a while.

To-Belle Sparrow. Wow your first sentence confused me a lot. Please explain what you meant in your next review. Syaoran told her friends that lie right after Sakura played the clip in front of the whole school.

The most of this chapter is Sakura writing the events down in her diary. Half of the chapter is review with a little added insight.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Fifteen

Dear Diary

Sakura opened the pink book in front of her. She held a black ink pen with the other hand. She said her thoughts out loud as she wrote them down.

_Dear Diary. I know I haven't written in a while; I've been kind of busy. I don't really feel like writing all of it down so I will just write down a brief explanation of the events. First of all; Macy and I made a bet with Li. We won; but Li got Macy expelled. _

_A new student showed up that day; his name was Chance Allen. Chance-kun was really nice to me, and we started to go out. I made three new friends; Misa, Belle, and Grace. I came home from my date with Chance-kun and saw Li and Minoyo-san making out, and I found out Li is still a virgin. I was so shocked; all those rumors are false. _

_Li started yelling at me and asking me stupid questions. I'm not really sure what happened after that; I was so mad I don't really remember what I did. I think I just stormed out of the room, but I'm not sure. _

_Li didn't come to school the next day; I'm not sure why though. I suppose I could ask someone, but I don't really care. Belle showed me the flyer for the school art show, and I decided to enter Li's Trip to the Principal's Office in the short film presentation. _

_Li showed up during lunch, wearing a cast on his arm. Li tried to talk to me; even going so far as to follow me into the forest. I gave Li the slip by moving through the trees and proceeding further into the forest. I thought I caught a glimpse of an old worn down wooden shack far off in the distance. I wasn't sure though, from where I was it was just a tiny blip. One day I will have to check it out, but I will have to skip school, so I will probably check it out when the school is having a soccer game. I can slip away from the game check out the shack and get off of the grounds before they lock up. I could try to enter the forest off of the school grounds, but I wouldn't be sure where I was then. _

_I played the clip for the whole school almost. Li became a laughing stock; it was awesome. When I went back to school on Monday, all my friends ignored me. And Chance-kun broke up with me. I couldn't stop crying, and I actually turned to Li for comfort. And I actually felt better after Li comforted me._

_Li went to make me some hot soup. He was taking a while so I went into the kitchen and asked if he need any help. I found out that Li can't move his arm. He told me his was stabbed while trying to get a lady's purse back. I'm not sure if what Li told me is the truth or not, but it doesn't really have anything to do with me, so I don't really care what is the truth and what isn't. _

_I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. I waited a while and I found myself humming the song my mom used to sing all the time. I started softly singing the song. I want to teach that song to my children, I want it to be important to them. _

_I thought back to my break-up with Chance-kun and realized that Li told Chance something. Everything was his fault; he was probably laughing on the inside when he was pretending to comfort me. _

_In my rage I dumped the hot soup on Li; he was rushed to the hospital. At the hospital Li told me he wanted to start over. What a joke; who does he think he is fooling. This 'starting over' is just another ploy to hurt me more. I know what Li is like; and he is the lowest of the low. He is lower than the ants that crawl on the ground. _

_I now have proof that Li hasn't changed a bit and that the 'starting over' was just a ploy. He told me friends that I wanted to be left alone for a while. That bastard! That was why my friends avoided my like the plague. I also found a note from Chance-kun in my locker. He moved the Hong Kong; I miss him. _

_It has been week since that day. I tortured Li and found out he knew that Chance-kun was moving. I forced him into giving me Chance's email and Instant messaging name. Chance was surprised when I messaged him. I asked him if we could become boyfriend and girlfriend again. And he said 'No, at least not right now.' I told him I didn't mind a long distance relationship. And he replied by saying 'I'm not sure if I will be able to come back to Japan, so no,' I told him that it didn't matter if I needed to see him, I would force Li into giving me the money. He just laughed at that._

_I asked him what was so funny and he replied with, 'You will understand eventually.' He still hasn't told me what he meant yet. _

_I'm now back to my semi close relationship with Misa, Grace, and Belle. We are friends, but not really that close. Li had bugged me for a few days; saying that he was sorry that he told my friends those things and what he told Chance-kun. He seemed sincere, but I still don't trust him. But I will leave him alone for now; well as long as he stops bugging me. _

_I have noticed a strange ten year old boy hanging out by our school. He just sits in a tree and watches, as if he is waiting for something. His expression is always cold and cruel though, so it makes me think that he is waiting for a chance to pull out a bomb or something and blow our school up, or pull out a gun and take us all hostage. Maybe he would blow Li's head up if I asked him. Just kidding, I wouldn't want that to happen, unless it happened without me saying anything, it would prove that Kami-sama is on my side. _

_Kaiser-kun returned from his trip, but he has a cast on his shoulder and arm. I heard that he fell down a flight of stairs, but that is just the local rumor. I haven't talked to Kaiser-kun about it yet, in fact I haven't talked to him at all since he came back. _

_The weirdest thing happened. __Daidouji-san and I actually had a decent conversation. I guess when neither of us mention Li we can actually sound like friends, if our views on Li were the same I could see her maybe being a very close friend. __Daidouji-san and I were assigned partners on a history assignment. So I going to be spending a decent amount of time with her. _

_Li is creeping me out; he suddenly went into depression mode. He is crestfallen and his eyes are all puffing and red. At school I saw __Daidouji-san and Kasier-kun comforting Li in the hallway, he was crying, I think. When Li gets home he goes straight to his room. _

_I found out why Li is so miserable. He received a phone call from Fuutie's boyfriend, apparently a bomb went off nearby the house the Li sisters were at, because the building just exploded. It was like a strange freaky thing. No one really knows how the building exploded; the only logical explanation was that a bomb went off. But I'm not sure about that; only the building the Li sisters were in got really damaged, the buildings next to it were only grazed. All four Li sisters were found dead. I actually feel sorry for Li. _

_Mrs. Li has gone into shock; poor woman I feel so sorry for her. Losing her husband and her four daughters, and of course her son is a let down. I talked to her, but she kept repeating the same phrases. 'I had just talked to them, minutes before it happened. I knew it was going to happen, I knew when they called and asked about the chest that something was wrong. But still I was a fool and told them that I gave it to Syaoran. I probably have sent Syaoran to his death now.'_

_She kept repeating those words over and over again. It was really creepy. Lately I have been having these weird dreams. There are of these strange cards and a book that holds them. In the dream it is like they are calling out to me, it is a little creepy. Good thing I don't believe in magic, and of course ghosts._

Sakura quickly shut the diary. _Why did I even write that? Now they might come after me for saying that they don't exist. _Sakura switched the lights off and quickly dove into her bed and went under the covers. She pulled the cover back a little so she could see. _Please stay away ghost; please stay away._

* * *

Arietta parked her bike in the bike rack outside the arcade. _Why did I decide to come here? _She wondered as she walked to the back of the arcade. She wore a think tan jacket that had huge pockets.

"I'm here," she called out.

"I see you decided to come," a male voice told her from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Arietta asked.

"A friend," the person replied.

Arietta shook; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handgun. She pointed the gun at the spot the voice came from. "I don't like being screwed with!" she yelled. The gun in her hand shook from her hand shaking.

"This is unexpected; I didn't think you would bring something like that," the guy chuckled. "I wonder why you had a gun in the first place."

"Why are you stalking me!?" Arietta yelled.

"I'm not stalking you, just merely watching over things," the man answered.

"What is your goal!" she shouted.

"You may be holding a gun; but the shaking of your hand tells me you don't have the will to fire it," the man replied instead. "Just owning a weapon doesn't mean you have the nerve to use it."

"What are you after; are you just some stalker that kills young girls!?" Arietta shouted.

"I haven't taken the life of any young girl," the man replied.

"But you have taken lives!" Arietta yelled.

"I really had no choice; what I do requires it," the man answered.

"What are you after? What do you hope to gain!? What do you want to screw with me for!?" she screamed.

"I'm only trying to grant happiness," the man told her. "I'm offering you the method and you don't have to do anything in return. All you have to do is be at the bridge in the park at 1PM next Monday. Syaoran-san will be there all you have to do is talk to him and he will become yours. The choice is yours."

Arietta slowly walked back to the bike rack. _What should I do? Do I listen to this man or not? 1PM in the park, it couldn't hurt to go. People would be there so I couldn't be kidnapped, raped, or murdered. I will trust this man for now._

* * *

Clem watched from the Li mansion from a tree off in the distance. He could feel the magic flowing something was going on inside the mansion. He jumped down from the tree and was about to head into the mansion when he felt a familiar aura behind him.

"Tara what are you doing here?" Clem asked without turning around.

"You know why I'm here," Tara replied coldly.

"I mean why are you at the Li mansion," Clem clarified.

"I'm here to get revenge and kill my parent's killer," Tara told him.

"You don't belong here," Clem hissed. "I'm going to erase you."

"It is time to die Dumont-san!" Tara growled. She looked down reached into the cloak; she grabbed a hold of something and looked back up. She gasped and her face expressed terror, for Clem was standing right in front of her. His right hand was almost touching her forehead and a spell was being cast.

Tears welled up in Tara's eyes. _Nii-san I'm sorry; in the end I didn't get to kill our parent's killer. I wasn't able to kill Mr. Li. _A bright white light flowed out of Clem's hand. And the black night was filled with a bright flash.

Clem turned around and walked toward the Li mansion. _That nuisance is taking care of. Now to find out what is going on inside the mansion. _

* * *

Syaoran awoke in the middle of the night. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard Sakura scream. "No! No! No!"

Syaoran jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway. He rushed to Sakura's door and threw it open. He blinked for a brief second he thought he saw a ten year old boy with white hair standing near Sakura's bed. But after he blinked the boy had vanished. _My mind must be playing tricks on me. _

He saw Sakura screaming in terror as she tossed and turned. "Kinomoto!" he cried out as he rushed to her. He shook Sakura so she woke up from her nightmare.

"Li," Sakura cried tears running down her face. Syaoran hugged her and lightly stroked her back.

"It is okay now, it was just a nightmare," Syaoran told her.

"It was horrible, they killed him," Sakura cried.

"Who killed who?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know who they were, but there were two of them. I didn't get to see what they looked like they were hidden in the shadows," Sakura answered.

"Who did they kill?" Syaoran asked.

More and more tears ran down Sakura's face, "That is the strange thing, I can't remember who, but my tears won't stop. No matter how hard I try my tears won't stop."

"Just try to relax and forget all about it," Syaoran told her as he comforted her.

Sakura let Syaoran comfort her until she well back asleep. Syaoran smiled as he saw Sakura smile in her sleep. He was about to get up when her smile changed to a frown. "Why are you doing this!" she shouted. "Why are you killing him; what did he do to you!?"

"Sakura, I wish your dreams would be peaceful," Syaoran whispered softly. He bent down and lightly kissed Sakura's forehead. He was about to leave when his lack of sleep caught up with him, and he suddenly fell asleep on top of Sakura.

Clem watched everything that happened from of tree outside of Sakura's window. _I see now; I understand. Syaoran-san's magic has been sealed as well. The seal is hurting them physically because their bodies are trying to break it. I wish I could help but the person that cast those seals is stronger than I am. I don't have the power to break those seals. _

He watched Sakura struggle and cry out. He looked at Sakura with sympathetic eyes. _I could make that nightmare disappear, but it is not meant to frighten you. For that dream is a premonition. It is going to happen, and someone is warning you about it so that the outcome may be different. I know this because I can read the future due to my control over time and space. So I also know that this warning is for naught. It will happen just as you see it and that man will die, and you will witness it. _

* * *

End of Chapter 15

Author's Note

Ten more chapters left in part one. I'm happy; I'm right now ahead of my plan. I might have part one done by the end of June. : )

I need a little bit of help. Sakura is going to be entering a talent contest and she is going to sing. But I'm not sure what songs she should sing. I would like some suggestions. I think she will sing three songs. So I need two more. Any language song is fine as long as I can find the lyrics and the English translation for the lyrics. Thanks.

See ya next time


	16. Give Me a Chance

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-shi eri. I really liked all three songs. Flavor of life was my fav of the three though.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Yep, this is a two part fic, but I think I will just keep it one entry on that way people won't have to change which story is on their alert list. And Thanks.

To-HappyBlossom. *dark smile* maybe.

To-winterkaguya. As much as I like that song; I don't really want to use it because it connects to much with TRC. It talks about searching for memories over worlds. And it does reflect the TRC S and S but not the S and S from this fic.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Yes Tomoyo and Sakura and related, long lost cousins. (Don't tell them you know that. They aren't supposed to find that out for a while) I just remembered that I hated Skating Figures ending! : ( . I thought the ending was dumb, I would say more, but if you haven't read it I don't want to ruin it.

To-Belle Sparrow. Ok, I'm still confused. The Zero in this fic is an OC based on my Siberian husky with the same name. Avril Lavigne is such an awesome artist. I love 'My Happy Ending' I'm even writing a CCS short story based on that song. I also really like 'Nobody's Home.' I had never heard Runaway before but I love it now.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. Someone is showing the dream to Sakura to warn her. What bomb? There was no bomb. Think about what villain from this fic you know that can create explosions. Yelan's illness isn't normal; it was given to her when someone cast a dark spell on her. (Chapter 14) So no, she will never get better unless someone breaks the spell. But only someone of vast magical knowledge or the person who cast it would know how to remove it.

To-Tallie14. Thanks I will take that as a compliment. Not for a while, I'm a big picture person, I usually set things up far ahead and gives small clues as it gets closer and closer.

To-Avalon's Angel. It was kind of supposed to be slightly creepy.

Oh I just realized something Eriol is not Clow's reincarnation in this fic. LOL Clow is still alive.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words **_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Sixteen

Give Me a Chance

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She blinked; and blinked again, but the thing in front of her didn't disappear. A shirtless and pants less Syaoran was lying next to her. His face just inches from hers.

Sakura put a hand on her blouse; she sighed in relief when she felt the fabric. _Good, I didn't do that with Li. I was very worried. _Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. _NOW WHY THE HELL IS LI SLEEPING IN MY BED!? _

Syaoran slowly awoke and opened his eyes. He yawned; "Good morning Kinomoto," he greeted.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you are sleeping in my bed, and why you are only wearing boxers!" Sakura yelled.

"Shh, it is too early in the morning to yell," Syaoran told Sakura before shutting his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

"Ten seconds before I prevent you from ever having children," Sakura threatened.

Syaoran's eyes shot open, "Ten seconds, I can't even say a sentence," Syaoran complained.

"Alright you have three minutes," Sakura agreed.

"Thank you," Syaoran said before closing his eyes again.

"What are you going?" Sakura hissed.

"You said I have three minutes, it will only take one to explain, so I might as well get a little bit more shut eye," Syaoran replied without opening his eyes. Syaoran started chuckling when he heard Sakura groan. "Okay I will explain," Syaoran told her, reopening his eyes and looking at Sakura.

"It had better be good," Sakura warned.

"Well, I was sleeping in my bed; when I heard you cry out in your sleep. I went to you room to see what was wrong. I saw you tossing in your bed, so I woke you up. You started crying, and I comforted you," Syaoran explained.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I know that already; I remember what happened last night," she told him. "I want to know why you are here in my bed!"

"What did I tell you about yelling so early in the morning," Syaoran scolded. "You fell back asleep, and I was about to leave when you started to have another nightmare. So I stayed and comforted you while you slept, but I haven't gotten much sleep this week so I fell asleep while I was comforting you," he explained.

"Why are you only in your boxers?" Sakura hissed.

"You didn't notice before, but that was how I entered your room. I didn't put on a shirt or pants when I left my room," Syaoran replied. "Does that answer everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura told him.

"Good," Syaoran smiled, before closing his eyes again.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura screamed.

"Sleeping; duh, now please be quiet," Syaoran whispered.

Sakura clenched her hand into a fist, "Why in my bed?" she questioned.

"Because I'm already here," he answered.

"Do you want to have children someday Li?" Sakura asked faking a sweet voice.

"Yes; oh course. But tough luck, I don't want any with you," Syaoran joked.

"That wasn't what I meant," Sakura hissed getting more and more annoyed.

"Too bad for you, your loss," Syaoran chuckled.

"Li if you want to have children I suggest you vacate my room or else that will never happen in this lifetime," Sakura said in a sugary sweet voice.

Sakura let out a shriek in surprise when Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her up to his chest. "What. . . what are you doing," Sakura stuttered. Her face was all red for her face was right up against Syaoran's chest.

"I'm cold," he whined childishly.

"Well put some clothes on you pervert," Sakura hissed.

"Pervert?" he questioned. He chuckled, "If I was a pervert, I would do this." He grabbed her panties with his hand and pulled them down a little.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "Stop that!" she tried to grab Syaoran's hand with her hand. She thought she grabbed Syaoran's hand, but what she really grabbed was his boxers.

Sakura's alarm let out a very very loud buzz. The two were both startled by the sudden noise, and they both tumbled onto the floor, with Syaoran landing right on top of Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura were both sweating and they were both bright red in the face, for their faces were just inches apart. Sakura's panties were still pulled down, and Syaoran's boxers had fallen down during the tumble to the ground.

It was at that moment that one of the maids opened the door and walked in. She let out a shocked shriek. "Master Syaoran, Mistress Sakura, if you do that please lock the door," she cried out.

Syaoran quickly got up and off Sakura, "No it isn't what it looks like," Syaoran protested.

The maid lifted her hands and covered her eyes with them, "Master Syaoran please put on some clothes," the maid cried.

"Huh?" Syaoran questioned, "I'm wearing boxers." He then looked down and saw that his boxers were down at his feet. He quickly pulled up his boxers and dove into Sakura's bed. "Regardless what you saw it wasn't what it looked like," Syaoran told her.

The maid let out a giggle, "Master Syaoran what you do is your business there is no reason to hide the fact that you have sex," she told him. She quickly ran out of the room. From down the hall Syaoran and Sakura could here her squeal, "You will never believe what I just saw!"

"Great just great," Sakura groaned. "This is all your fault!" Sakura hissed.

"How?" Syaoran questioned.

"If you would have just left my room when I told you too, this wouldn't have happened," Sakura answered.

"Sorry," Syaoran apologized. After he said that he grabbed Sakura's blanket and dove under it.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled.

"Going back to sleep, of course," he replied. "I'm still tired."

"Li we have to leave in ten minutes to go to school," Sakura told him.

"Too tired," he complained.

"Come on Li," Sakura hissed. She walked over to her bed and grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"Stop it!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura jumped back in surprise. "Sorry, but you were pulling to hard," Syaoran told her.

"Li; I didn't pull your hand at all," Sakura replied. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I don't know, I feel really sleepy, and my head is killing me," Syaoran told her. "And it feels like my chest is being ripped out."

"I will go tell the maids," Sakura told him heading out of the room.

"Kinomoto wait," Syaoran weakly called out.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"If I am okay after this promise me that you will give me a chance," Syaoran told her.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"That we can start over and try to be friends," Syaoran explained.

"Ok," Sakura replied before leaving the room. _Why did I agree to that?_

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this!?_ Sakura slowly opened the door to the auditorium.

"Come on it will be fun," Tomoyo cheered as she pulled Sakura into room.

"Singing in front of people is not my definition of fun," Sakura protested.

"We are already there, and I already entered both of us," Tomoyo laughed.

"But I don't want to enter the school talent show," Sakura complained.

"Come on it will be a good chance to impress a guy you like," Tomoyo told her, "Like Kaiser-kun."

Sakura turned red in the face, "How did you know?" she asked. "It isn't that obvious is it?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, Syaoran-kun told me."

"Ok, I will enter," Sakura said determined.

"Great, here is the song," Tomoyo told her as she handed her a sheet filled with words. "Syaoran-kun told me which song to pick."

Sakura looked at the lyrics in front of her and smiled. _Li knows me pretty well. He knows a song I have memorized. I wonder what kind of music he likes?_

Sakura stepped up on stage. "Hi I'm entry number 15 and my name is Sakura. For my talent, I guess I'm going to sing," she told the judges.

Tomoyo brought out a boom box and put a CD in it. The song started up and Sakura began to sing. At first her voice started off soft for she was nervous but by the time she got to the chorus she made forgotten all about the judges.

(Song: Sanctuary by Nami Tamaki - http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v=M_pKx2m4Rac )

**Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

**Te wo nobashiterunda**

**Tooku tooi basho e to**

_**We all are surely**_

_**Extending our hands**_

_**Toward that far, far away place.**_

**Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku**

**Egaiteta mirai nigirishimete**

**Haruka kanata mitsumeterunda**

**Umare kita imi wo shiritakute**

_**We keep on walking, blowing in the wind**_

_**Tightly grasping this future that's been painted for us**_

_**Gazing into that far off distance,**_

_**Wanting to know the reason we were born.**_

**Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kite mo**

**Dakishimeru koto ima erabou**

_**Even if, for example, a time comes when we lose it,**_

_**Let's decide now to embrace each other tightly.**_

**Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

**Te wo nobashiterunda**

**Nakuse nai mono ni mukatte**

**Kagayaita yume dake wo**

**Taguri yose nagara**

**Tooku tooi basho he to**

_**We all are surely**_

_**Extending our hands**_

_**As we look toward the things we can't lose,**_

_**While only pulling in**_

_**These shining dreams**_

_**To that far, far away place.**_

**Itsuka miteta sora no iro ga**

**Namida suru tabi ni yogoreteku**

_**The color of the sky that we once saw**_

_**Is dirty from the number of times we've cried.**_

**Hoho wo nuguttara kiduku darou**

**Kiete yuku hikari no tsuyosa**

_**If we wipe our cheeks, we'll realize**_

_**The disappearing strength of that light.**_

**Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

**Tada sagashiterunda**

**Kotae ga soko ni nakute mo**

**Daremo shira nai jibun**

**Shinjite mitakute**

**Tooku tooi basho he to**

_**We all are surely**_

_**Just searching,**_

_**Even if the answer isn't there.**_

_**Not knowing anybody,**_

_**I want to see and believe**_

_**In that far, far away place.**_

**Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

**Te wo nobashiterunda**

**Hate shi nai sora wo mezashite**

**Kodou ga hibiki aeba**

**Hitori ja nai kara**

**Tooku tooi basho he to**

_**We all are surely**_

_**Extending our hands,**_

_**Aiming for the endless sky.**_

_**If your beating heart echoes with mine,**_

_**It's because you are not alone**_

_**In that far, far away place.**_

**Bokutachi wa mina kitto**

**Te wo nobashiterunda**

**Nakuse nai mono ni mukatte**

**Kagayaita yume dake wo**

**Taguri yose nagara**

**Tooku tooi basho he to**

_**We all are surely**_

_**Extending our hands**_

_**As we look toward the things we can't lose,**_

_**While only pulling in**_

_**These shining dreams**_

_**To that far, far away place. **_

Sakura held the last note extra long, not wanting the song to end. She took and bow, and put the microphone back on the stand. _Oh well I tried my best. _Sakura signed and turned around she was about to walk off the stage when the four judges began clapping.

Sakura smiled as she jumped off the stage and went over to Tomoyo. "Your turn," she told her.

Tomoyo climbed up on stage and grabbed the microphone while Sakura switched the CDs.

(Song: Antoinette Blue by Nana Kitade - http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=JE7J95kvnB0 )

**Yume wo mita kowai yume wo  
toozakaru senaka ni  
kogoeta**

**aru hazu no sono ondo wo  
mou ichido tte  
sagashiteta**

_**I saw a dream  
A frightening dream  
Pouring over that distancing back  
I started looking once again  
For the warmth that was supposed to be there  
**_

**muki dashi no hitori no yoru  
nigeru basho mo nani mo nakute**

**aa itsuka tomadoi nagara  
jibun wo semeteta**

_**In a night where i am exposed  
I couldn't find a place to escape to  
I was hesitating and once again  
I blamed myself  
**_  
**dakara soba ni ite  
zutto dato itte  
akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
ushinawanu youni  
sotto tashikameru**

_**So stay by my side  
Say you will forever  
Until you drown out the devil's voice  
So that I won't lose you  
I'll softly make sure**_

**  
taisetsu na kioku wa  
ayamachi ni nattemo  
nee nazeka utsukushii dake**

_**Even if important memories become mistakes  
Somehow they still seem beautiful**_

_**  
**_**aoi chou  
okiniiri no kamidome wo  
unaji ni kazatte**

kaze ni mau kimiwa sorewo  
hyouhon mitaitte waratta

_**A blue butterfly  
It's my favorite hair band  
I decorated it on the nape of my neck  
As it whirled in the wind,  
You laughed that it looked like a specimen**_**  
**

**nomareteku hikaru no uzu  
dakedo totemo yasashisugite**

hikigane wo hikeru junbi wo  
watashi wa shitte ita

_**A whirlpool swallows the light  
But being too kind  
I was readying to pull the trigger  
To stop it**_

**  
dakara soba ni ite  
chanto furete ite  
watashi ga yubi ni toke dasu hodo  
iki no ne wo tomeru sonna kairaku de**

_**So stay by my side  
Make sure to hold me  
Until I start melting in your hands  
The pleasure that makes my breath stop**_

kawaita yakusoku wa  
KEROIDO wo nokoshite  
konna ni mo itooshii dake

_**The dried up promise  
Leaves a keloid  
Because it is so dear  
**_**  
dakara soba ni ite  
zutto da to itte  
akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
ushinawanu youni  
sotto tashikameru**

_**So stay by my side  
Say you will forever  
Until you drown out the devil's voice  
So that I won't lose you  
I'll softly make sure  
**_**  
itsuka sono subete ga  
ayamachi ni natte mo kamawanai  
ai ni okashite  
**

_**Even if everything  
Someday becomes a mistake  
I wouldn't mind, because I'd still have love.  
**_

The song ended and Tomoyo set the microphone back on the stage. The judges and Sakura all clipped heavily.

"That was amazing; you will get to the finals for sure," Sakura cheered.

"I did ok; I messed up on a few parts though," Tomoyo replied.

"You did?" Sakura questioned, "It didn't sound like it."

"We will post the ten finalists on the bill board two days from now," the head judge told Tomoyo and Sakura.

"I think we will both make it," Tomoyo told Sakura.

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "Yeah right, I don't stand a chance."

* * *

A seventeen year old guy with short brown hair got off of a city bus. _Japan; is has been a while since I have been here. It looks so different from Hong Kong, and when I saw it last. I have to hurry and find Tara before she does something stupid. _

Knight walked down the sidewalk, but he soon stopped and sat down on the nearby bench. _But where is she? Where could she be? _He sighed; _I might as well try the Li residence first. _

He stood up and headed down the street. _Now to find out where the Li's live. _He walked up to a phone booth and picked up the phone book. He began searching through it. _Crap; there are four people with the last name Li. Which one is the one I want? How can four people with the same last name be living in the same small town? _

He let out another sigh; _I guess I will just have to check out all four of them. I just hope they all don't have big houses, or this could take a long time. _He scratched his forehead, _Now to find out where these house are? _

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw the coast was clear he cast a small thunder spell on the paper, searing the words down on the paper.

_Who needs a pen when you can do that? _He pocketed the pocket and walked out of the booth, and down the street.

Unknown to him someone had been watching him since he stepped off the bus. Eris's eyes narrowed. _So that brat is still going to get in our way. I will have to teach him a lesson. _

* * *

Clem wondered what was going on in the Li mansion when he saw maids scurrying back and forth. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in. He snuck into the mansion and headed toward where the maids were running too.

_That girl's room; but she left for school? _Clem quickly chanted a spell and stopped time around him, so that he could enter the room. Upon entering the room Clem fell to his knees. _Such a strong pressure; it is overwhelming. _

Clem struggled to stand. He huffed as he staggered towards the bed. Clem saw Syaoran laying there, his body was deathly pale and his breaths were sharp and strangled. Syaoran was sweating like crazy and he tightly clenched a hand around his chest.

_The seal is crushing his heart and lungs. If the seal isn't undone very soon he will die. I have to try my best to remove it. _Clem focused all his magic and sent all of it into the seal. The seal glowed before reflecting all the magic back. "Damn," Clem cried out as he collapsed onto the floor. "I'm not strong enough, only someone like Clow-sama could have created this seal."

_No! I have to keep trying! If I give up he will die. _Clem tried to stand, but he found that even that was extremely challenging. _I have to get him out of this room and into some fresh air. _

Clem slowly lifted Syaoran up with his magic. He slowly lowered Syaoran on the ground outside.

Clem felt like he was about to collapse. _I can't stop now; I have to try again. _Clem focused all his magic into an arrow and fired it at the seal. The seal glowed again, before reflecting the arrow into the sky.

Clem fell down to one knee. _Damn there goes all my energy. I don't even have enough to slow time down._

"What is going on?" A seventeen year old guy asked as he ran over to Clem. "That is a huge amount of energy that was just fired." The guy had short brown hair, and green eyes.

_Almost the same aura as the little girl; I sent through the time stream. _"The seal on him is crushing his heart and lungs, it needs to be undone," Clem huffed.

"I see," Knight replied. He turned around and saw Syaoran lying on the ground. _Syaoran Li;_ _funny how these happen. _He closed his eyes before focusing all his magic into a single spell. "Do I use it? Dad told me never to use it; but I think this would be an exception," he laughed. _No; dad to me not to, so I won't, unless I for sure have to._

Knight focused all his magic into a single lightning spell. The large bolt of lightning struck the seal, and the seal began to glow. It looked like the spell might work, but a second later the seal started to reflect the lightning.

Clem pounded his fist against the ground. _Shoot; it doesn't have enough power._

Knight narrowed his eyes. _Damn it! I'm not going to let this happen! No way in hell! _The lightning grew bigger and stronger and was now no longer getting reflected backwards. The seal began to slowly crack and shatter. _Just a little more; I have to hold on a little longer. No matter if it kills me I have to keep this spell going strong. _

The seal shattered with a loud sound that sounded like glass breaking. Syaoran's skin color began to return and his breathing steadied, and he stopped griping his chest.

"How did you give the spell more power; I could see you were at you limit?" Clem questioned.

"Something my mom and dad told me many times, 'Your heart's emotions can strike up great power at times of great need, when you heart cries out for it.' They kept telling me that over and over," he replied before slowly staggering over to the gate and leaving the grounds.

He took a few steps down the street when a voice called out to him. He spun around and saw Eris standing a few feet away. "Paying hero," she laughed. "You are way out of you league brat. I will eliminate you now and then we will make Li the fall guy. We will tell your sister that he killed you. It is perfect we take care of three annoyances in one move."

"I won't let you have your way," he hissed. _Damn it; I used up almost all my energy, I can barely move. At this rate I won't even last a minute against Eris. _

In a flash Eris had run up to Knight and grabbed him by the neck. "Time to die," she whispered cruelly.

Sakura decided to walk home from school instead of taking the limo. A large crowd had gathered only a few feet away from the gate to the Li mansion. _What is going on? _

"Excuse me I live near here," Sakura hissed as she pushed her way through the crowd. She got to the front and let out a gasp and felt really sick. A large pool of bright red blood covered the sidewalk.

* * *

Sakura noticed something inside the pool of blood. She bent down and picked it up. They were two photos. One photo was of a young man the age 6 with short brown hair and green eyes. He was standing in front of two people. One was a man and the other was a woman. The man had his left had on the boy's shoulder and his right hand intertwined with the woman's left hand. The boy was smiling brightly. The blood had ruined the photo and the woman's and the man's faces weren't clear. It was impossible to tell what they looked like.

The other photo was of the same boy only he was ten years older in this photo and the only other person in the photo was a girl the age of 9 with red hair. The guy's face was very serious as was the girl's.

Sakura turned both photos over and saw that something was written on the back of each one. The first photo's words were completely unreadable, and the only words readable on the second were

_Knight_

_Tara_

The last names were unreadable. Sakura looked at the photos puzzled. She was sure that the boy was also the guy in the second photo. But even though the words on the first photo were unreadable she could tell that none of them started with a 'k'.

* * *

End of chapter 16

Author's Note.

Hi, if you want to download the songs used in this fic tell me in the review and I will send a link to you in a Private Message.

Do you think Sakura or Tomoyo are going to the finals, or are both of them going?

Oh and the death Sakura saw in her dream is not the one is this chapter. *Dark smile* The one she saw doesn't happen in part 1.

I'm going to say this now, even though I should have said it in the first chapter. This will contain, rape, death, seduction, betrayal, heartbreak, teen pregnancy, and suicide.

I hope none of those will make you stop reading.

See ya next time.


	17. The Photo

* * *

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Thanks; I can up with all the main plot points and twists and characters and their roles before I started writing chapter three. Clem was out of energy was he could barely stand. He went into the bushes on the Li's grounds and rested.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Stopped torturing; we'll see if that breaks. *dark smile*. Villains are supposed to be hated. There is a good chance you will rant this time.

To-3eliic.X. Did you get the PM? I have never changed anything that wasn't originally in my plan. Wow thank for you the huge compliments.

To-HappyBlossom. In terms of kindness Knight could very well be one of the nicest characters. Sakura pregnant. *Dark smile*. And fine I will tell give you a hint as to who will die. Using the person's name by rearranging the letters you can make a four letter word in the English language. Now go and begin searching the spell checker. LOL JK.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. As stated; the seal was crushing his heart and lungs. No Clem isn't dead; he was near Syao when the death took place. Yes Syao is fine the seal is broken so his magic isn't limited anymore. Because Knight dropped it after him blew up. That is why the picture is there.

To-Tallie14. Did you get the PM?

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Seventeen

The Photo

Sakura stuffed the photo in her pocket before pushing through the crowd. She walked onto the Li mansion grounds, and saw Syaoran lying down on the grass.

"I take it you are feeling better," Sakura said as she walked over to him. When she got close she realized he was sleeping. "Li!" she yelled.

He bolted upright, "Oh, it is just Kinomoto," he yawned. "I was having a great nap."

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran yawned again, "Yeah, about an hour ago I woke up out here and I was feeling better."

"How did you get out here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied.

"Anyway do you have Daidouji-san's phone number?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you want her number?" Syaoran asked.

"I need her help with something," Sakura replied. "Now give me the number."

Syaoran got up and shook his head, "What ever you need help with, I'm sure I can do it," Syaoran replied smugly, "Right buddy."

Sakura frowned, "What are you talking about Li?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? You promised that if I made it through we could try and be friends," Syaoran told her.

Sakura let out a groan. _Why did I say that!? _"Fine," she growled.

"So what do you need help with?" Syaoran asked.

"These photos," Sakura told him as she pulled out the photos and handed them to Syaoran.

"These are caked with blood!" Syaoran cried out.

"Duh, Mr. State the Obvious," Sakura told him. "I want to get it so the can read the words," she explained.

Syaoran scratched his head, "Why did you cover it will blood in the first place?" he asked.

With that Sakura slapped Syaoran in the back of the head, "I didn't dumbass!"

"Why do you care?" Syaoran asked.

"Never mind that just tell me how I can get so I can read it?" Sakura hissed.

"Burn it, and have the person who gave you it give you new copies," Syaoran replied lamely as he threw the photos up into the air.

Sakura hastily caught the photos, "They were given to me," Sakura told him.

"I knew it," Syaoran replied smugly, "I knew you were a thief."

Sakura glared at him, "I didn't steal them! Who is there right mind would steal two photos!?" she yelled.

"That is why I thought you stole them," Syaoran replied with a smirk before running off.

"Li!" Sakura screamed chasing him around the yard.

"What is wrong flatly? Can't keep up!?" Syaoran teased when Sakura stopped. Sakura didn't move, "Hey flatly are you ok?" he joked. When Sakura still didn't move Syaoran grew worried, "Kinomoto are you alright? He walked over to her. "Kinomoto-"

"I'm fine Li!" she screamed interrupting him.

"What the hell is wrong with you I was just worried about you," Syaoran snapped. "You just stopped it was really strange."

"You know exactly what is wrong!" Sakura yelled and began to walk away.

_I'm sick of this! _Syaoran snagged Sakura's arm. "No," Syaoran replied, "No, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Let out!" Sakura hissed.

"No, we are going to talk about this little adults and not storm away like an angry child," Syaoran told her.

"I said let go!" Sakura growled trying to break free from Syaoran's grasp.

"Grow up Kinomoto," Syaoran snarled. "If you have something you want to say to me say it to my face."

Sakura turned around and glared right at Syaoran. "Fine; I hate you Li! I hate you so much!" Sakura yelled.

"Keep going," Syaoran told her.

"You ruined my life! You took everything from me!" Sakura yelled. "I want to see you in pain, but every time I see you really hurting for some reason I feel terrible."

"Sakura I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered.

She glared, "I never gave you permission to use my first name!" Sakura hissed.

"Gomen," Syaoran told her. "But really I feel very sorry, and bad about everything, and I want you to forgive me."

"Forgive you," Sakura chuckled darkly, "There is a better chance of you falling in love with my stuffed Kero-chan then me forgiving you."

"Really Kinomoto I'm sorry," Syaoran told her. "To make up for things I'm going to help you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, _What is he up to? But if he helps get the blood off who cares. _"Fine I will accept your help in getting the blood off of the pictures."

Syaoran smiled, _It is a start._

"So how do we remove the blood?" Sakura asked.

"How the hell should I know!?" Syaoran yelled. "I don't go coating my photos in blood."

"Then how are we going to get it off?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran smirked, "We experiment," he answered.

* * *

Syaoran was wearing a white lab coat as was Sakura. In Sakura's hands were a notebook and pen. "Cross off vinegar," Syaoran told Sakura.

"Number 10 vinegar fail," Sakura said as she crossed it out with her pen.

"And I thought that one would work," Syaoran groaned. "Let's try number 11 water."

"We are running out of test photos," Sakura sighed.

"This is getting boring,' Syaoran complained. "Want some hot chocolate I feel like making some?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, make me a cup," Sakura told him.

Syaoran got up and walked out of the room while Sakura continued working. Syaoran returned about ten minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate. He noticed that Sakura had just dipped the blood covered photo in liquid number 14, lemon juice.

"It didn't work," Syaoran stated when nothing happened.

"Thank you stating the obvious," Sakura replied sarcastically. Syaoran handed Sakura the cup of hot chocolate. She took a sip of the hot chocolate and squinted, "It is hot," she cried out.

"Now who is stating the obvious," Syaoran chuckled.

"Shut up," Sakura hissed. She waited a little while before taking another sip. "This is actually really good."

"Was that a compliment for Kinomoto," Syaoran gasped.

"Hey I compliment people," Sakura defended.

"Not me," Syaoran replied.

"Well maybe if you weren't a bastard all the time," Sakura hissed.

"Well if you weren't a bitch maybe I wouldn't be a bastard," Syaoran told her.

"Well maybe if you; what were we talking about again?" Sakura questioned.

"I honestly don't remember," Syaoran chuckled.

"Anyway this hot chocolate is good," Sakura told him.

"Thanks my sisters taught me how to make it a few days before you and your bother moved in," Syaoran replied.

"We are out of photos," Sakura told him in a sing-song voice. She set the cup down and picked up the pocket knife that was sitting on the table.

"I'm going to be sent to the hospital for lack of blood before we figure out how to remove it," Syaoran sighed. He frowned but still took the knife from Sakura, after setting down his cup. He clipped part of his figure and let the blood run down and fall on the photos sitting on the table.

"That is good Li you can stop now," Sakura told him. "I said you can stop now."

"Damn it! I cut to deep it won't stop," Syaoran cursed before running out of the room.

"Need some help?" Sakura called out.

"No; I will be fine," Syaoran shouted back.

"Ok," Sakura yelled. _Now what is next? _Sakura looked down at the list,_Hydrogen Peroxide. _Sakura grabbed the bottle and poured a small amount on the test photo. She was happy and surprised when the blood started to be removed. _It worked!?_

_Quick where is the real photos? _Sakura grabbed the two photos and set them on the desk. _First I will try this one. _Sakura thought as she grabbed the photo one the teenager and the girl. She poured a little bit of Hydrogen Peroxide on the photo. She waited a minute before she dabbed the picture with a cloth. She repeated the process until the words were readable.

_Knight Yamada_

_Tara Yamada_

Sakura was pleased but even more confused. _I thought for sure the guy in this photo was the same boy in this other photo. But I can tell that the first and last names are different. _

Sakura set that photo to the side and grabbed the other photo. She turned the photo over so that the words were on the side that was up. She did the same thing she did to the first photo. _The words are starting to be readable._Sakura was very excited. _Let's see it says. _The bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide fell out of Sakura's hand and spilled all over the floor. "What the hell is this!" Sakura screamed. Sakura fell to her knees. _What is this? What the hell it is!? _

"Kinomoto I stopped the bleeding," Syaoran announced as he entered the room. "Are you alright?" he asked when he saw Sakura on the floor with a stunned expression. Sakura slowly nodded her head. "Did you get to read what was written on the photos?" he asked. Once again she slowly nodded. "What did it say?" Syaoran asked getting anxious.

"Here," Sakura replied monotonously as she handed the photo to Syaoran.

* * *

Clem reopened his eyes. All time had stopped on his command. "Alright Clow-sama I froze all of time except for us," Clem told him.

"Good work Clem-kun," Clow told him. "What did you want to ask me Clem-kun?" he asked.

"I wanted to know about the seals placed on Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li," Clem answered.

"I figured you would realize that I was the one who placed the seals," Clow replied. "It was for their safety. Both Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun has a huge amount of magic. If it wasn't sealed their young bodies would have been blow to pieces by it because they would be unable to control it. I placed those seals on them at their birth."

"I see; why did Li-san's seal start to crush him?" Clem asked.

"That is because Syaoran-kun's magic wants to be free, so it was trying to force the seal to break. Which was crushing him, because he couldn't control his magic," Clow explained.

"Why does his magic want to be free?" Clem questioned.

"I predict it has something to do with him being controlled by a magic, so his body is trying to find a defense for it," Clow replied. "Now that I have explained that; I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything Clow-sama," Clem answered immediately with a huge smile on his face.

"I want you to go back in time and erase Knight-kun's death," Clow told him.

Clem's smile faded, "But that is against the rules," Clem protested.

"This is an exception, because if things continue down this path the world will be doomed," Clow explained.

"I understand Clow-sama; I will prevent Knight-san from leaving my sight until he has recovered his magic," Clem answered. He cut off the mental link with Clow Reed and began to focus his magic so he could go into the past.

* * *

A little over an hour ago

* * *

Sakura walked home from school. For a brief second she stopped and looked at the sidewalk near the Li mansion. _It feels like something should be there. _Sakura shook off the thought and walked through the mansion's gates.

Sakura walked onto the Li mansion grounds, and saw Syaoran lying down on the grass.

"I take it you are feeling better," Sakura said as she walked over to him. When she got close she realized he was sleeping. "Li!" she yelled.

He bolted upright, "Oh, it is just Kinomoto," he yawned. "I was having a great nap."

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran yawned again, "Yeah, about an hour ago I woke up out here and I was feeling better."

"How did you get out here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied.

"Anyway do you have Daidouji-san's phone number?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you want her number?" Syaoran asked.

"I want to ask for her help with something," Sakura replied. "Now give me the number."

Syaoran got up and shook his head, "What ever you need help with, I'm sure I can do it," Syaoran replied smugly, "Right buddy."

Sakura frowned, "What are you talking about Li?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? You promised that if I made it through we could try and be friends," Syaoran told her.

Sakura let out a groan. _Why did I say that!? _"Fine," she growled.

"So what do you need help with?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura muttered something softly.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked.

"I said help with the talent show," Sakura whispered.

"The one you want to impress Kaiser with," Syaoran added.

"What?" Sakura shouted nervously. "What are you talking about Li; you are crazy."

"It doesn't matter he wouldn't want a flatly like you anyway," Syaoran told her before running off.

"Li!" Sakura screamed chasing him around the yard.

"What is wrong flatly? Can't keep up!?" Syaoran teased when Sakura stopped. Sakura didn't move, "Hey flatly are you ok?" he joked. When Sakura still didn't move Syaoran grew worried, "Kinomoto are you alright? He walked over to her. "Kinomoto-"

"I'm fine Li!" she screamed interrupting him.

"What the hell is wrong with you I was just worried about you," Syaoran snapped. "You just stopped it was really strange."

"You know exactly what is wrong!" Sakura yelled and began to walk away.

_I'm sick of this! _Syaoran snagged Sakura's arm. "No," Syaoran replied, "No, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Let out!" Sakura hissed.

"No, we are going to talk about this little adults and not storm away like an angry child," Syaoran told her.

"I said let go!" Sakura growled trying to break free from Syaoran's grasp.

"Grow up Kinomoto," Syaoran snarled. "If you have something you want to say to me say it to my face."

Sakura turned around and glared right at Syaoran. "Fine; I hate you Li! I hate you so much!" Sakura yelled.

"Keep going," Syaoran told her.

"You ruined my life! You took everything from me!" Sakura yelled. "I want to see you in pain, but every time I see you really hurting for some reason I feel terrible."

"Sakura I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered.

She glared, "I never gave you permission to use my first name!" Sakura hissed.

"Gomen," Syaoran told her. "But really I feel very sorry, and bad about everything, and I want you to forgive me."

"Forgive you," Sakura chuckled darkly, "There is a better chance of you falling in love with my stuffed Kero-chan then me forgiving you."

"Really Kinomoto I'm sorry," Syaoran told her. "To make up for things I'm going to help you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, _What is he up to?_

"As proof of our new friendship I going to help you snag Kaiser," Syaoran told her.

"Come again," Sakura replied with a blank look.

"We are going to get Kaiser to fall for you," Syaoran explained. And with that Sakura fainted.

* * *

End of Chapter 17

Hi; : ( I finally got around to outlining the whole story. And I found out that it will have to go longer than I first thought. I don't really mind writing it, that is not the point. I'm just afraid that people will just stop reading because it is so long. : ( . That has already happened to me once.

I was struck by a weird idea. I've noticed that a lot of stories have Sakura pretend to be a boy. So I thought why doesn't someone reverse that; a story where Syaoran pretends to be a girl. It makes me lol just thinking about it.

Putting that aside I really hate myself sometimes. WHY can't I write a shorter story!? Why must all of them get super long! And it is not like I can't cut anything out either.

I have been thinking of becoming a beta reading for CCS stories. And sometime, some chapter I will look over it once before posting it, so I can catch the mistakes.

Also don't ask if the method will remove blood or not. I don't know; I didn't try it. I actually googled it and that was a question someone asked. And that was the answer.

Oh bad news. My family thinks I'm way to obsessed with fanfiction they are thinking about preventing me for going on the site for a while. X (

See ya next time


	18. Operation: Snag the Dragon!

* * *

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. I finally figured out what you meant by VRAI or faux. It is a story; I read it, it is good. Some points it was a little confusing who was talking, but I've read worse. Where you have to backtrack to figure out who said what. LOL. Yeah, I guess you can't torture OCs. You might get mad at someone the CCS cast though. *dark smile*

To-3eliic.X. Sakura fainted because she couldn't believe Syaoran's actions. It was a pain to write too, so that both scenes would flow and make sense even though one topic of the conversation was erased.

To-HappyBlossom. Okay; Syaoran, can make the word Yarn. Kaiser, can make the words sear, sake, and sari. Knight, can make the word nigh. And Eriol, can make the words, lore, and roil. They may make more but those were the ones that jumped out at me. As far as I could find, Clem, Touya, Yukito, and Kero don't make a four letter word. I make those dark smiles because the like tease you guys. *Dark smile* LOL. But I love ya all; not in a creepy way. It was implied that Knight's death was prevented. I wouldn't be leaving, just taking a vacation like LOL. I still write when I'm on vacation. LOL.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. LOL; My parents can't take my laptop away. I won't let them. So it would just be a secret that I'm still updating all the time LOL. If I did a story with Syao dressing up like a girl I would make it like this. "To escape his X-bodyguard who is out to kill him and take all the Li's money. Syaoran will have to do something his bodyguard would think he would never do. And Eriol has the perfect thing. 'Become a girl.'

To-Tallie14. So it is okay for one of them to die?

To-AliceElizabeth1. I try to update as soon as possible. You might be in for a long wait if you are waiting to find out what was written on the photo. Knight, Tara, Clem, and a few others don't even appear again in part one. I have no plans to shorten the story; if I did I would be cutting things that already have clues pointing to them. But I'm probably the only who would notice the change. LOL. Anyway thanks.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Eighteen

Operation: Snag the Dragon!

"So let me get this straight you going to help me get Wolf-kun to fall me," Sakura said blankly while resting on the couch. _There has to be a catch. Something is fishy. _

"That is right," Syaoran replied. "It is to show you that everything is in the past. No hard feelings about what happened before right?"

"I guess," Sakura whispered. _Yeah right; you can say that for I didn't ruin your life!_

"Now we have to call up Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran told her.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because we are going to need her help," Syaoran replied blankly. "You need a new look; and Tomoyo-chan is going to create it."

"And what are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Critique it from a guy's point of view," Syaoran answered.

"More like a bastard's point of view," Sakura snorted while Syaoran dialed Tomoyo's number.

Syaoran ignored her retort, "Hello Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran said into the phone. "I have a job for you."

"What is that Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"A makeover," Syaoran told her.

"Oh; we need to get started right away, I will meet you are the mall in the men's department," Tomoyo replied happily.

"Not me," Syaoran hissed.

"Oh," Tomoyo replied slightly disappointed.

"It is for Kinomoto," Syaoran told her. "So you can impress you know who."

"So we have to stop by both departments," Tomoyo cheered.

Syaoran frowned, "I told you before I'm not getting a makeover!" he yelled angrily.

"I know; that is six times now," Tomoyo replied sadly.

"Give me the phone Li," Sakura hissed. Syaoran handed the phone to Sakura without second thoughts. Sakura walked out of the room, "Okay; here is how it will work. We make it seem like you are only making me over, and then after that is done when Li drops his guard we grab him and tie him up and you can have your wicked way with him."

"The way you said it sounds like I'm going to rape him," Tomoyo told her.

"Rape, makeover, close, for both of them Li will have no free will and he will demand that he be let go," Sakura replied.

* * *

After shopping around for three hours Tomoyo decided they had enough stuff. Syaoran was extremely grateful for he was the one carrying the bags out to the limo all the time. Unknown to Syaoran Tomoyo and Sakura were secretly buying men's stuff as well and giving it to Tomoyo's driver when they sent Syaoran to the car.

They agreed since it was past 8PM that they would continue the makeover tomorrow after school. When Sakura and Syaoran returned home Syaoran went straight to his room. Syaoran noticed a window on his computer was flashing.

Syaoran walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. _From Eriol; what does he want right now? _Syaoran clicked on the box and opened the message.

_The Great Eriol says: I heard you are getting a makeover._

Syaoran read the message and frown. He pulled out the keyboard and typed his response.

_Syaoran-sama says: Where did you here that?_

Syaoran didn't have to wait long before Eriol typed a reply.

_The Great Eriol says: From Tomo._

_Tomo? Oh; Tomoyo. _Syaoran smirked as he came up with a response.

_Syaoran-sama says: You have a pet name for her; you have it bad. I don't think she would like you calling her that though. Did she even give you permission to call her Tomoyo?_

_The Great Eriol says: Not yet, but I'm getting closer._

_Syaoran-sama says: Yeah closer to getting your ass kicked._

_The Great Eriol says: How are things between you and Charity? _

_Syaoran-sama says: Fine couldn't be better._

_The Great Eriol says: Gotten steamy yet? *Devil Smiley*_

_Syaoran-sama says_:_ *rolls eyes* ,_ _No not yet._

_The Great Eriol says: Did you and Sakura finally patch things up?_

_Syaoran-sama says: Yeah; I think so._

_The Great Eriol says: So how was your morning? I heard it was very feisty and hot._

_Syaoran-sama says: What are you talking about!?_

_The Great Eriol says: You know it is not right to cheat on your girlfriend with your housemate; Mr. Playboy. *Devil Smiley*_

_Syaoran-sama says: That was a huge misunderstanding! _

_The Great Eriol says: Sure it was; You were both naked on her floor and you were on top of her. That is so easy to misunderstand. __

_Syaoran-sama says: How did you find out about it anyway? You have my maids report to you or something?_

_The Great Eriol says: I have sources, and they know when you are doing nasty things. *Devil Smiley* _

_Syaoran-sama says_: _*rolls eyes*._

_The Great Eriol says: Ready for the two-day driving course._

_Syaoran-sama says: I guess; it is not like you can prepare for it. _

_The Great Eriol says: I have to go; see ya._

_Syaoran-sama says: K_

_The Great Eriol says: Don't cheat on your girlfriend again. _

_Eriol! _Syaoran cursed when he saw the message Eriol left before signing out. _I guess I will check my email. Three new messages; might as well see what they are. _

_Good Day.  
My name is Megan i saw your profile today on (fanfiction .net) and I became interested in you. Hence i was moved to contact you,i will like to know you more. Kindly send a mail to my email address so i can give you my picture for you to know whom l is my email address Megan2432 __yahoo .com__  
i believe we can move from here.I am waiting for your mail to my email address __ss Megan..(Remeber the distance or colour does not matter but love matters alot in life) Please reply me with my email address here Megan2432__yahoo .com_

Syaoran deleted the message; _Next._

_Hello ,  
My name is cynthia i saw your profile here, today and became intrested in you,i will also like to know you the more,and i want you to send an email to my email address so i can give you my picture for you to know whom i is my email address (cynthiafred __yahoo .com__) i have good reason for contacting you which i will tell you when i see your mail to my email, I believe we can move from here!I am waiting for your mail to my email address __above. cy__nthia.(Remeber the distance or colour does not matter but love matters alot in life)  
(cynthiafred __yahoo .com__)_

_Another one. _Syaoran sighed before deleting the message.

_Good Day.  
My name is Stephanie Bassa i saw your profile today and i became interested in you. I was moved to contact you,i will like to know you more. Please send a mail to my email address so i can give you my picture for you to know whom l is my email address stephniebasa __yahoo .com__  
i believe we can move from here.I am waiting for your mail to my email address __above. mi__ss Stephanie..(Remeber the distance or colour does not matter but love matters alot in life) Please reply me with my email address here stephniebasa __yahoo .com_

_Damn these are getting annoying. I wish I could spam these people with tons of messages and viruses. _

Syaoran angrily closed out his email and turned his computer off.

* * *

_I hate this; _Syaoran and Sakura both thought at the same time. The whole two-day course was presented all day long. The student body was split into two groups. One group's time was before lunch and the other was after. All other classes were cancelled for the two days. The thing was mandatory so if you didn't go prepare to face either expulsion or suspension.

Sakura and Syaoran's class got put in with the group with Kaiser and Charity's class, Arietta's class and one other class. They were the morning group while the other was the afternoon group.

All the kids were yawning during the 4 hour lecture, which only consisted of the teacher talking for 3 hours. For a whole hour Arietta corrected and contradicted what the teacher said. "Mr. Harp; that is not the safe way to put your on the steering wheel."

"This is what the book says," Mr. Harp replied exasperated.

"But that isn't safe; if you got into an accident your wrists would snap," Arietta explained.

"Why don't you just teach Arietta?" Mr. Harp hissed.

"Oh no, you are doing a fine job Mr. Harp," Arietta told him. Five minutes later, "Mr. Harp that isn't really the safest way to do that." Arietta called out raising her hand.

The bell rang a few minutes later signaling the end of the class. "Tomorrow we will be having all of you taking turns driving around a small course." Mr. Harp announced.

"Saku-chan lets go check out the talent show finalists," Tomoyo told Sakura while dragging down the hall. "You don't mind if I call you by your first name do you?" she asked.

"No, go ahead," Sakura told her.

"Call me Tomoyo as well," Tomoyo added.

"We made it!" both girls cheered as they looked at the ten names on the list.

"Sakura-chan you should go and have lunch with Kaiser-kun," Tomoyo slyly told her.

Sakura blushed before making up her mind, "You know I am," she said firmly. "Hey, Wolf-kun!" Sakura called out as she ran after Kaiser.

Kaiser turned around and saw Sakura running in his direction. "Hello, Kinomoto-chan," Kaiser greeted as he smiled at Sakura.

"I was wondering if we could have lunch together," Sakura whispered silently.

"Sure," Kaiser answered. "Follow me," he told her.

Sakura followed Kaiser out of the school and onto the football field. They walked up the bleachers till they reached the last one. Kaiser sat down and Sakura sat down a little bit away from him.

"Why did we come here?" Sakura asked.

"The breeze feels really nice," Kaiser mentioned.

"Yes it does, but why did we come up here?" Sakura asked.

"The wind just makes you feel free," Kaiser said contently with a serine expression on his face.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just spouting nonsense," Kaiser told her his expression changing for peaceful to smiling at Sakura.

"Wolf-kun, I was just wondering how you injured your arm?" Sakura asked.

_If I told the truth you wouldn't believe me. _"I tripped and fell down a flight of stairs, what a klutz," he laughed.

They talked for a while about a variety of subjects. "Kinomoto I heard you and Syaoran made up and are finally starting to become friends," Kaiser told him.

"I guess you could call it that," Sakura replied.

"That's good," Kaiser whispered.

"Huh did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"No it was nothing," he replied. Sakura all of a sudden began coughing. "Are you alright?" Kaiser asked even though he though what was happening.

"I think so; it is just hard to breathe for reason," Sakura weakly told him.

_It looks like I have no choice. I didn't want to reveal my full power yet, but I won't let someone die while I watch. _He focused a good amount of magic energy. _By using this energy and transferring it to my eyes I can overload Kinomoto's thought pattern. _

"Kinomoto," Kaiser told her in a firm tone.

"What?" Sakura asked turning and looking Kaiser in the eye.

"Sleep," he ordered.

"Hai," Sakura replied before falling asleep. Kaiser caught Sakura so she wouldn't fall off the bleachers.

He carried her behind the bleachers so there wasn't a chance of anyone seeing them. "Shadow, Torrent, Blaze, Terra, Luna, Tempest, Spirit; your master calls you; awaken!" Seven different color orbs made of light flew out of Kaiser's chest and materialized into seven different large dragons.

"Fire; all of you at the seal placed on this girl's chest!" Kaiser ordered.

"Roger," all the dragons answered before each used their power on the seal.

"Good keep it up," Kaiser told them. Kaiser placed both of his hands on the center of his chest. "Darkness come forth, by the contract we made I call forth your power. In exchange as agreed in the contract I offer thee my soul," Kaiser called out. Dark waves circled around him. He held out his hands and a large shiny silver lance appeared in them. The lance was big and bulky, and the large pole was metal and was a metallic gray. The spear part of the lance was a big half diamond.

He spun in around a few times really fast before holding it, slightly, behind his back with one hand. _I have to make sure to limit the strength of the thrust or else Kinomoto will get hurt, and the bleachers will be destroyed. _

He leaned forward while bending his left knee. He pulled his right arm back before extending it and thrusting the lance forward. A large shockwave went through the air as the lance connected with its target.

The seal shattered in an instant with no resistance. Kaiser recalled his dragons and dispelled the lance in his hand. He sighed looked at what used to be the bleachers. Only the very bottom on the stands remained the whole places to sit were destroyed without a trance of them existing in the first place.

_I overdid it; Damn I even destroyed the bleaches on the other side. This is going to be troublesome. There isn't a plausible excuse I can use._

* * *

"Clow-sama is something troubling you?" Emy asked as she noticed Clow's concerned face.

"Someone broke Sakura-chan's seal," he replied.

"Isn't that good?" Emy questioned.

"Yes it is because Sakura-chan's seal was starting to hurt her," Clow answered.

"Then; why the worried face?" Emy asked.

"It is just the person shattered the seal so easily," Clow told her. "I could feel it the person held back over half of their power." _And that seal would be troublesome for everyone except those on the council, or at their level._

"You don't know if that person is going to use that power ever again or not," Emy explained. "The person might not use the power at all. Maybe the person was Syaoran-kun?"

"No," Clow answered. _Syaoran isn't this strong._

"Maybe it was Knight-san," Emy told him her voice sounded a teeny tiny bit upset. "After all he had the pendant."

"Are you annoyed that he had the pendant?" Clow asked while chuckling.

"I was just surprised is all," Emy answered truthfully.

"So was I," Clow chuckled, "When he came and met with me and than showed me that pendant, I was confused."

"Even though you can read the future sometimes?" Emy questioned.

"I didn't foresee that young man," Clow chuckled.

"That makes sense," Emy replied. "It would be strange if you had foreseen him."

"Emy, I have a job I would like you to do," Clow told her. Emy nodded her head to him, "I would like you to go to Japan and find out who this person is that broke the seal. And find out what they desire."

"Yes, Clow-sama," she replied before phasing through the floor and disappearing.

Clow sighed, _If only I could see everything I could have prevented many things._

* * *

End of Chapter 18

Wow; I'm shocked, a lot more was supposed to happen in this chapter. The two makeovers, the road test, till the end of the day. That would be like 1,500 words more at least. So I'm just moving it back a chapter.

Not that this has any importance; Kaiser's dragons are all male expect Luna, and they all have thoughts, feelings, and personalities. I created a personality for each of them. : ( I feel like crying knowing that all that hard work I spent coming up their personalities was a waste. For they are going to be in so little of the story, and talk very little. I guess I should have realized that for they are just summoned for battle, but I guess I wanted to make them more life like. Oh well,

Don't ask me why but I just really like Emy. She wasn't really going to be in much of the story when I first came up with the idea, but now I think she will be in more. I'm giving her a bigger role, then what she had before. Not much bigger though LOL. just cause I like her. No clue why though.

And about the scene with Syaoran receiving those emails. Those were real emails I got yesterday. All the same day within hours of each other. LOL I emailed the first person because I didn't know it was a scam. Thank God that the email address didn't exist. When I got the second one, I grew suspicious and copied that one phrase and searched it. I found a couple of blogs where they list all of those emails, with that certain phrase. I found over 700 pages with about 15 per page. LOL

Has anyone seen the anime Shakugan no Shana? I'm thinking about writing a CCS SnS crossover. I just love the torch idea.

I'm now a registered beta-reader.

LOL I uploaded chapter 8 accidentally. Want to know somthing wierd, On the story stats page it still says this story has only 16 chapters. wierd.

See ya next time


	19. Crash Course

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Yep, those were real emails I got. I just thought it was so funny that a person would get three in one day. (It was my first through third too) I also get random emails telling me about staff meetings. In Idao USA, I'm in MN USA. Pretty soon the S x S starts. My parents caught me, I had to make a deal with them so I could keep my laptop. : (

To-Just some random girl. I have yet to see all of SnS 2 I've only seen eps 1-3. LOL. Yeah they aren't really long, but because of that I'm not really loosing my interest for writing it, and I can post chapters fast. WHAT!?! Your opinion is important. Just as important as anyone else's.

To-Tallie14. This is how the magic works some abilities just come naturally for some people. But everyone can learn basic things like a small healing they just have to learn it.

To-3eliic.X. Kaiser isn't as strong as Clow, he is estimated to be around the strength of the other council members. Clow is a lot stronger than the other members. Of and the estimate is what Clow is thinking. (I reveal nothing of Kaiser's true power) Good, or bad? I just report the facts that is for you to decide.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. It is impossible for you to be wrong, for you stated 'I'm guessing/theorizing he'll either bring her over in the future, or bring the book. Or something completely away from my guess/theory.' Anything could happen and you would be right LOL. Those emails were annoying, I sent a reply message to the person, because I there were messages on a site that a link was being sent to me. (Like the reviews and stuff) I said to the person. 'No thanks Mr. Scammer, I'm not falling for something so retarded. : P.'

To-HappyBlossom. I don't think anyone really expected that Kaiser was going to break Sakura's seal. (expect me of course XD) Those four are like almost all the guys. The only others are Touya, Yukito, and Clem.

To-animeXroxX123. LOL I'm writing a wordy nicotine LOL. XD.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. Total the chapter was over 7,000 words. Yep six of his dragons are guys, and the other is a girl. And yep those were real emails I got the day I wrote the chapter.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Nineteen

Crash Course

"I changed my mind," Sakura protested. "I don't really want a makeover," Sakura told them.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were currently at the Li mansion. "Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo ordered.

"Roger," he told her. Syaoran slowly walked towards Sakura.

"Stay away Li!" Sakura shouted, just before Syaoran grabbed Sakura. "Put me down!" she hollered.

"I just need to make some measurements," Tomoyo told Syaoran as she pulled out some measuring tape. "Hold her till then."

Syaoran nodded as he tried to keep his grasp on Sakura, who was fighting with all her strength. "Hurry up," Syaoran gutted out after Sakura kick him in the shin.

"Ok, done," Tomoyo told them.

"Thank goodness," Syaoran sighed as he dropped Sakura.

"That hurt Li!" Sakura cried as she got up off the floor.

"And you kicking me in the shin didn't!?" he yelled.

"It didn't hurt me," Sakura replied innocently.

"Come on Sakura-chan we got to try out outfits," Tomoyo told her grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the other room. "Syaoran-kun will give us his opinion on what Kaiser-kun will think."

Sakura came back out wearing different outfits one after the other. To all of them Syaoran answered, "Ugly."

"Try this one on Sakura," Tomoyo told her.

Sakura went back into the other room grumbling something about "Li's poor fashion sense."

Sakura came back out wearing a tan blouse that was tied up right below her breasts, her whole stomach was showing. She also wore a very short skirt that only went halfway to her knees. To say that the outfit was skimpy would be an understatement.

Syaoran turned bright red and quickly looked away, "To revealing," he told the two girls. "Kaiser is a very proper guy; anything skimpy will make him look down on you."

"You turned bright red Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo giggled.

"Does Li, get embarrassed when a girl shows a little skin," Sakura teased.

"Shut up," Syaoran hissed.

"So what do you think Kaiser-kun would like?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran shrugged, "Like I would know. You should just choose something that looks good on Kinomoto." Syaoran told them, "I don't think Kaiser really has a preference to certain clothes."

"Okay, Sakura-chan I have the best outfits I think," Tomoyo told her as she pushed Sakura into the next room. She popped her head back out of the room, "Just sit there Syaoran-kun."

"Whatever," Syaoran replied uninterested.

Sakura and Tomoyo quietly whispered so Syaoran wouldn't hear them. "Okay Saku-chan you have the rope?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura revealed the rope, "Ok I will talk to Syaoran-kun and distract him while you enter from the door behind him and sneak up behind him.

"Then I tie Li to the chair," Sakura replied excitedly.

"Right," Tomoyo smiled. "3. . 2 . . 1 . . Go," Tomoyo whispered. Both girls got up and headed out of the room, Sakura going into the hallway while Tomoyo went back into the room with Syaoran.

"Where's Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked halfheartedly while reading a book.

"Trying on another outfit," Tomoyo told him. "Hey Syaoran-kun?" she asked.

"What?" he asked without looking up from his book.

"What is Eriol-san like?" Tomoyo asked him.

"A cynical bastard," Syaoran replied.

_Think of something Tomoyo. _"I was thinking of going on a date with him," Tomoyo lied.

"Take my advice don't," Syaoran told her.

"Why?" Tomoyo questioned. She briefly made note that Sakura had entered the room. She noticed that Syaoran was too into his book to notice Sakura's presence.

"It will only end badly for you," Syaoran replied looking up from his book at Tomoyo. He caught Tomoyo looking at something behind him. He was about to turn around when a rope was tied around his chest tying him to the chair.

_A little magic to make the rope stronger won't hurt. _Tomoyo thought as she cast a spell on the rope making it tougher.

"What the hell!" Syaoran cried out. "Untie me Kinomoto, Tomoyo-san!" he ordered.

"But then we wouldn't be able to give you a makeover," Sakura smiled too sweetly at him.

"Eriol-san wants a picture," Tomoyo told Sakura. "You have a camera?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head, "But Li does on his phone." Sakura smirked. Before reaching into Syaoran's jeans and taking out his cell phone.

"Whatever you are thinking forget it!" Syaoran hissed coldly at the two girls.

"Shut up," Sakura muttered before stuffing a sock in Syaoran's mouth.

"Sakura-chan did you put the sedative in Syaoran-kun's drink?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep," Sakura replied.

"What are you doing raping me!?" Syaoran hollered as he spit out the sock.

"No it is just a mild sedative so that you won't have to tied up all the time," Tomoyo explained.

"That makes me feel so much better," Syaoran replied sarcastically.

"Be quiet," Sakura groaned as she stuffed the sock back in Syaoran's mouth. He spit it out as soon as she put it in.

Tomoyo and Sakura could tell that the sedative was starting to take effect. They untied Syaoran when they knew he wouldn't be able to fight them.

"Ok, I will strip him," Sakura told Tomoyo, "You get the clothes." Tomoyo nodded and went into the other room. Sakura grabbed the navy t-shirt Syaoran was wearing and pulled it over his head. After throwing it on the floor she grabbed the belt around his waist.

"What are you doing!?" Syaoran shouted but his voice sounded so relaxed.

"Removing your pants duh," Sakura told him. She took off the belt and pulled down Syaoran's jeans. She threw the jeans near the shirt and reached forward to grab Syaoran's boxers. Sakura let out a surprised squeak when Syaoran grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you are doing!?" he hollered bright red in the face.

"Come on Li it is not like I haven't seen you naked before," Sakura teased. "In fact everyone in school has seen you naked."

"Stop!" he hissed venomously.

"You were lying on top of me naked and then you stood right in front of me, naked!" Sakura hissed. She swatted his hand away and grabbed his boxers and removed them.

Tomoyo opened the door and walked in and handed Sakura three articles of clothes. "Now for the transformation," Sakura smirked. She set down two of the articles. She smirked as she held the white panties in her hand. She found herself giggling as she put the panties on Syaoran.

"I will get you both for this!" he hissed and tried to move his hand but his body refused to move.

"Next the skirt," Sakura cheered as she pulled out a short black miniskirt.

"I will start on the make-up," Tomoyo told Sakura as she walked toward Syaoran. She grabbed a large box and opened it. It was filled with make-up.

After Sakura had put on the shirt grabbed the last piece of clothing, a white blouse. She put the blouse on Syaoran and stepped back to admire her work. "I'll go get the wig," Sakura told Tomoyo before leaving the room.

Sakura came back into the room holding a blonde wig with long hair. Tomoyo applied the finishing touches of make-up and stepped away so Sakura could put the wig on.

Both girls stepped back and looked at Syaoran. They both started laughing like crazy. Tomoyo had applied a large amount of blush to Syaoran's face. "Hi Syaorina," Sakura mocked in between laughter.

"Eriol-san wanted a picture," Tomoyo said while giggling.

"I know," Sakura told her while grabbing Syaoran's cell phone. "Say cheese, Syaorina," Sakura told him before take a picture. She then sent it to Eriol. "I have to get a copy of that," she laughed.

"Get this stuff off!" Syaoran yelled very loudly.

Tomoyo and Sakura screamed and dove to the floor when the lights in the room exploded. "What was that?" Sakura asked.

_Syaoran used his magic! _"It must have been a freak accident," Tomoyo lied.

"Get this stuff off!" Syaoran hissed coldly.

"Ok, Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo told him. She walked over and took off the wig before starting to wipe off the make-up. Sakura shrugged and started removing the girl clothes off of him. "I know this is not very nice of me to ask," Tomoyo muttered. "But will you just try on the outfit I bought for you yesterday?" she asked Syaoran.

"I should say no, but what the hell it can't be worse then what you just put me through," Syaoran replied.

Tomoyo smiled, "Thanks Syaoran-kun."

"Tomoyo-chan you weren't serious about going on a date with Hiiragizawa were you?" Sakura asked.

"No, that was just to catch Syaoran-kun's attention," Tomoyo replied.

They finished de-girling Syaoran then left the room so Syaoran could put his clothes on in piece. "You can come back in now!" Syaoran hissed after he put his clothes back on.

Tomoyo and Sakura opened the door and headed back in. "The clothes are on the dresser," Tomoyo told Syaoran.

Syaoran grunted and walked past them. "We didn't look," Sakura whispered to Syaoran as he passed her.

Syaoran slammed the door shut. "I think he is mad," Tomoyo sighed.

"No duh," Sakura told her.

The girls waited a few minutes before Syaoran came back out. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a chocolate colored leather jacket and blue jeans.

Sakura found herself blushing. _Why am I blushing?_ Sakura quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. _Why did I do that? Why did I care if Li or Tomoyo-chan saw that I blushed!? Why did I blush!?_

"Because Li looked hot," a voice answered.

"Conscious, where have you been!?" Sakura shouted.

"I've been away," the voice answered.

"I have a question for you?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead," the voice told her.

"Are you a cricket?" Sakura asked.

"Where did you get any idea like that?" the voice questioned.

"Well I saw it in a movie," Sakura answered. "But getting back to the topic, sure I admit Li looked good."

"And you thought he looked hot so you blushed," the voice replied. "So what?"

"That is not the problem; the problem is I didn't want them to know I blushed, and I don't know why," Sakura said out loud.

"Figure it out," the voice told her.

"But you're my conscious you are supposed to help me!" Sakura cried out.

"Are you stupid your conscious tells you what is right and wrong, it doesn't solve your problems," the voice told her.

"It?" Sakura questioned confused.

"I mean me," the voice replied nervously.

"I've decided I'm going to stay here for the rest of the night," Sakura groaned before diving on her bed.

* * *

A woman in her mid thirties with short black hair and amber colored eyes walked down the city street. It was late at night so only a few other people were out. She opened her purse. _Damn I did leave my wallet behind._

"Miss!" a man called out from the alleyway. The woman walked toward the man. She noticed the man had spiky dull brown hair and blue eyes. The man looked like he was in his early twenties. He was wearing a policeman's uniform. "I believe you dropped this," the man said as he smiled at the lady. He pulled out the wallet and showed it to her.

"Oh yes, thank you officer," the woman said relived. She took the wallet from the officer and turned around. She was about to walk away when she felt all her strengthen being drained from her.

The officer smirked as he threw the woman's body to the side. He licked the blood off that was on his fingers.

He heard the sound of a plastic bag drop. He turned around and saw a young man the age of eighteen standing at the entrance to the alley. He smirked and gave the young man a dark smile. "Now that you have seen this I'm afraid your life will end tonight," the officer said darkly.

"No; stay away!" The man shouted before running away. But the officer moved at extreme speed and caught the young man before he took three steps.

"Don't worry I have two uses for you," the officer smirked.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she walked toward the driving course. She was wearing a white shirt with a red blouse. She wore white earrings and white sandals. Syaoran was walking next to her. He wore the same thing he wore when Sakura fled out of the room.

Sakura noticed her friends and she rushed to them. She noticed that Misa was about to cry, and Belle and Grace were comforting her. "What's wrong Misa-chan?" Sakura asked.

Misa started crying, "Sakura-chan it is horrible, my mom she didn't come home last night. She phoned me last night telling me she would be working a little later than normal so she wouldn't be home till around 1AM. I waited up for her but she never came home. I stayed up all night and she didn't come home. My mom had never ever been late coming home before too, she always comes home at the time she says!"

Sakura sat down next to Misa and hugged her. "I'm sure your mom just got held up, she works in Tokyo so she probably stayed there. She didn't call because she thought you would be asleep. I'm sure that when you get home from school she will be there to welcome you," Sakura told her.

Misa stopped crying and sniffled, "You think so?" she questioned.

"I know so; I never wrong on these things," Sakura reassured her giving Misa a bright smile.

Misa wiped away her tears, "You're probably right, I'm overreacting," Misa replied trying her best to smile.

"Alright everyone line up!" Mr. Harp announced. "You are going to take turns driving that car," he told them as he pointed to a yellow bug (the car). "Around that course," he told them as he pointed to the course.

The course was decently basic, it turned left three times and right four times. A few stop signs and a place where you were supposed to back up. On the road were a few people made of cardboard. It also had a spot where you were supposed to parallel-park, which was the end.

"First up Jake Meyer," Mr. Harp announced.

Sakura zoned out and thought about other things until she heard Misa's name called. "Go get'em!" she shouted as Misa walked toward the car.

Misa got into the car on the drivers side while Mr. Harp got into the passenger's side. "Start up the car," he told Misa.

_First I check the seatbelt? Or_ _was it mirrors, maybe gas, or was it I turn on the ignition? _Misa put her seatbelt on before reaching to adjust the side mirror. But because she was wearing her seatbelt she couldn't reach the mirror. She took off her seatbelt before adjusting the mirrors. She put the seatbelt back on before starting up the car.

"You know we can go faster," Mr. Harp told her. The kids outside could walk fast than the car was moving.

"Hai, gomen," Misa replied quickly. She pressed down on the pedal and little more and was actually going a decent speed, not to fast and not to slow.

"Ok, turn left," Mr. Harp told her.

"Left! Hai!" Misa shouted. She quickly turned the wheel and the car turned left. The student body quickly ran and dove as the little yellow car went speeding towards them. The car drove through the grass before slamming against a tree.

"I meant turn left at the stop sign not right away," Mr. Harp told her as he rubbed his forehead.

Misa unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She bowed, "Gomen," she apologized.

The class was momentarily canceled for they had to get a new car for the bug was wrecked. A white van was brought in thirty minutes later and the driving resumed. "Ok, good job Ben, you get a B," Mr. Harp told the teen as he wrote down the grade. "Ok next up is Grace Aveno,"

"Go Grace!" Belle, Misa, and Sakura shouted.

"No sweat," she reassured them. She got into the car, started it up, but then just stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Harp asked.

Grace began to sniffle, "Syaoran-sama isn't watching!"

"Forget about him and drive," Mr. Harp told her.

"But he won't see my fantastic driving!" she complained.

"Nether will the student body, F!" Mr. Harp shouted before getting out of the car.

"Next up is Tomoyo Daidouji!" Mr. Harp announced. Tomoyo walked over to the van and got in. She looked at the steering wheel. "Well start up the car," he told her.

"Um, how do you do that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Put the key in and turn it," he told her. Tomoyo did as he instructed. "Okay now drive."

Tomoyo froze; and tried her best to search through want she remembered about the lecture from yesterday. _I remember about something about switching gears. _Tomoyo looked at the throttle to switch gears. _1, 2, 3, R, P, Which was it? R sounds right. It must stand for rev! _Tomoyo turned it to R.

"Drive," Mr. Harp told her. Tomoyo just froze, "Put your foot on the accelerator," he instructed.

Tomoyo did as she was told. Both of their eyes went wide when the van quickly backed up and slammed through the wall of the gym.

"Two points!" Sakura shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, when the basketball hoop fell down.

"Get out of the car!" Mr. Harp hollered at Tomoyo. "I give you a F-!" he shouted.

Tomoyo shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I'm not going to drive anyway. My limo driver will do that."

"Next up Syaoran Li!" Mr. Harp called out.

"Don't screw up Li!" Sakura shouted at him.

"You got this," Kaiser told him.

"Don't choke like you did when you were in that play and when you had to say your only line you blanked," Eriol teased.

"You can do it," Tomoyo added.

"Good luck, Syao-kun," Charity told him before kissing him on the cheek.

Syaoran blushed bright red and bright ran off to the white van. He got inside and started up the car after checking the mirrors.

"Ok, Mr. Li just try not to crash into anything," Mr. Harp told him.

Syaoran nodded his head and pressed down on the pedal. He moved the car and at a steady pace and stopped when he was supposed to. He went at a snail pace when he was supposed to back up. Finally he got to the parallel-parking spot.

Syaoran checked his mirrors as he back up into the parking spot. Slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly he backed the van up. He let out a sigh and took his foot off the petal.

"Very good, but Mr. Li the only back of the van is in the parking spot you need to back up more," Mr. Harp told him. Syaoran pushed down on the pedal, and very slowly back up the van. "Good," Mr. Harp told him while smiling. His smile soon turned to a frown when he realized that the van was barely moving at all. "Ok, let's stop here Mr. Li," Mr. Harp sighed.

"What did I get?" Syaoran asked.

"A, B," Mr. Harp told him. "You could have gotten an A, but you need to be more confident. Next up is Eriol Hiiragizawa," Mr. Harp announced.

Eriol passed with flying colors. The teacher even asked him to drive the van back to the start point. This was not a smart idea, for Eriol decided to see how loud he could make Mr. Harp screamed by flooring the van and screeching to a sudden stop.

"Your grade is now a C-!" Mr. Harp hollered at Eriol who shrugged in response. "Next up is Sakura Kinomoto," Mr. Harp called out.

"Go Saku-chan!" Tomoyo and Misa cheered.

Sakura got into the white van and started up the engine. Sakura pressed down on the pedal, unfortunately she pressed down too hard and the van speed away really fast. Sakura screamed when the van flew threw one of the cardboard people. The old woman had gotten stuck on the van's windshield covering Sakura's view.

"Slow down!" Mr. Harp yelled as they hit more cardboard people.

"How do I do that!?" Sakura screamed.

"Release the pedal!" Mr. Harp hollered.

"You don't have to yell," Sakura told him. The old woman cardboard figure finally fell off and Sakura could see. "Stop!" she screamed as a stop sign flew into view. The van made a loud bang as it drove through the stop sign. But the passenger's screams were louder than the sound.

"Brakes!" Mr. Harp yelled.

"Which one are they!?" Sakura screamed.

"The other pedal!" Mr. Harp hissed. Sakura slammed down on the other pedal and the van slowed down fast. "Oh all the times today I have feared for my life this time was the most worst!"

"So I'm guessing I didn't pass," Sakura replied sheepishly.

"If it was up to me I would make sure you never ever got on the road!" Mr. Harp hollered.

The class was once again on hold for they had to get another car. This time it was a forest green car. "Next up is Charity Minoyo," Mr. Harp sighed. _After today I'm retiring!_

Charity got into the car and started it up. Everything was going smoothly and Charity was doing very well until her cell phone rang. She took one hand off the wheel and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello," she said as she flipped the phone up. "Oh it is you; hi," she blabbered into her phone.

The car began to swerve this way and that way as Charity talked on the phone. "Get out!" she hollered into the phone. "No way! Really! Get out!"

"How about you," Mr. Harp told her after turning the key and killing the engine. "Get out!"

"I got to go, call you back later," Charity said before ending the call and getting out of the car.

"Next up is Kaiser Wolf," Mr. Harp sighed. _I'm too old for this. _"Mr. Wolf please don't disappoint me, so far only 35 students have passed. And so far 100 have taken the test."

"Don't worry Sir, I won't let you down," Kaiser told him.

And Kaiser didn't Mr. Harp even praised him by saying his driving was the best he has seen all day including his own.

Soon it was lunch time and everyone had taken the test. 38 students passed including, Eriol, Syaoran, Kaiser, Belle, and Arietta. As Sakura eat her lunch she was deep in thought. _Should I tell Wolf-kun about my feelings. _The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch. _I've decided I'm going to tell him!_

Sakura got up from the spot she was sitting on and she began looking around for Kaiser. While she was looking around she heard two girls talking.

"Can you believe that she became Kaiser's girlfriend?" one girl hissed.

"I know why did he pick Frans-san?" the other hissed.

_Belle and Kaiser are boyfriend and girlfriend. _Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. _I've missed my chance. _Sakura wiped away her tears when she saw Misa walking towards the school gate. "Misa-chan!" she called out. Misa turned to face Sakura tears were streaming down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Saku-chan," Misa cried. "They found a body that matches my mother's description and they found her purse and wallet next to it! I have to go down to the station and tell them if it is really my mother!"

"Misa," Sakura replied sympathetically.

"I will see you tomorrow at school," Misa cried before walking away towards the waiting police car.

_Misa; Poor Misa._

* * *

It was very late at night almost midnight. Charity was running down the sidewalk with a plastic bag in her hand. _I hope mom appreciates that ran to the store just to buy the damn ice cream. It is almost midnight; running to the store for some chocolate ice cream! What am I a maid!?_

_It is creepy no one is out and no houses have lights on. _Charity spotted someone far down the street under the streetlight. At first Charity was a little worried, but when she saw that it was police officer she relaxed.

"Night officer," Charity said to the officer a in his early twenties. He had spiky dull brown hair and blue eyes. She walked by the officer smiling. The man smirked as she walked by him. Soon the quiet night was shattered by a loud scream. The streetlight went off and back on again. All that remained was the plastic bad with a carton of chocolate ice cream.

* * *

Sakura cried as she sat on her bed. _I'm being selfish, Belle is my friend, and Misa just lost her mother. This isn't the time to cry because Kaiser has a girlfriend. But I just can't help it the tears keep coming out._

Sakura suddenly felt strong arms encircle her and hug her. "Let it out," Syaoran whispered softly. And that is what she did she cried and cried. All the while he gently rubbed her back as she cried.

"I should be happy, but all I can do is cry! I such a terrible person, I want my friend to suffer just to I can be happy!" Sakura cried.

"Everyone is selfish when is comes to love," Syaoran told her. "Just cry and let it out, that way you can get over him."

Sakura cried and cried she cried until she fell asleep. Syaoran stayed there the whole time hugging her and lightly stroking her back. "Thank you Syaoran," Sakura said in her sleep.

But Syaoran didn't hear her for he had fallen asleep as well. Both Sakura and Syaoran smiled as Sakura slept in Syaoran's arms.

* * *

End of Chapter 19

Longest Chapter in the fic so far! This whole chapter was originally part of 18. 18 would have been so long if I would've had all this.

I started outlining the CCS, SnS crossover. (My first Crossover) There will be a short preview of it at the end of Part 1, (aka chapter 25)

Chapter 20 will be up on the 31st of May around 1:30 AM Central USA time. That is the time I'm in. It will be the story's two month anniversary! So to celebrate it; we have lots of songs in the next chapter. Even Syao will sing. And the Talent show. A total of 14 Songs in the next chapter. Most of them will be Japanese, for two reasons. One is that there are in Japan so it seems more natural that they would sing Japanese songs. And Two; I mostly only listen to Japanese music. Also before the author note on chapter 20, there will be a short preview for another CCS story I'm working on. Look Forward to It!

See ya later!


	20. The Big Show

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Charity isn't dead; I still have things for her to do. Yep they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Arigato.

To-Just some random girl. *Rubs head and looks sheepishly* yeah I really need to start looking over the chapters before I post them. SOMETIME I will rewrite all the chapters in this story and fix the errors. Maybe I will do that before I post the last chapter just to tease. LOL JK. I think I will go back and rewrite part 1 after I finish it. I had seen SnS about a year ago, just started watching it again a few weeks ago. So far on ep 10, I going back through it because I only remember a little bit. Thanks I appreciate the compliment.

To-Tallie14. Thanks.

To-HappyBlossom. She was only in the little blip. I never even give her a name. LOL. Yep the blood that he licked was Misa's mom's aka his victim. Charity isn't dead. There are two more deaths in part one. Yukito and Touya came in part 2. Yep I know what is going to happen. I decided that a long time ago, when I first started outlining. But I'm not going to tell you which one it is. That would ruin the fun, and surprise. (Only 6 more chapters tell you find out.)

To-Red Mermaid Princess. No, Charity isn't dead, at least not yet. He isn't just killing women, is has nothing to do with gender. Misa's mom was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, like the eighteen year old who saw what happened. Charity was targeted for a certain reason. Nope he doesn't kidnap them, but he does do something besides kill them. (and no it is not rape) Yes, if the person doesn't know how to control their natural ability might use it if they get very upset. It will only happen to Sakura if she gets very upset.

To-3eliic.X. I found a place to use Crush by David Archuleta. Excellent deduction, on the officer being blood sucking. (You are only half right though) Charity isn't dead.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Wow that would so annoy me if that happened. WAIT it did. I got a ton a people randomly messaging me. I clicked ignore and block a ton. Back when I still went to school (I'm used to be homeschooled.) 2nd grade my friend and I were playing soccer during recess. And all of a sudden the teacher called me over and excused me for making fun of the kindergartners. : (. I was sent to the principal's, they wouldn't even let me talk they had already made up their minds that I was guilty. They called my parents and said 'Your child is terrible you should do a better job. He should be severely punished for such a terrible thing.' I'm so so glad my parents believed and defended me. I wasn't allowed to go back to school until I apologized to the kindergarteners. (I didn't do anything : ( So I didn't apologize for I didn't do anything, and I became homeschooled. (Which is a good thing, for if I didn't I probably wouldn't have gotten into writing.) Jiminy wasn't in the book! I have never read it. I have only read like 22 books. 98% of them when I was younger, small chapter books. I was obsessed when mysteries when I was little. The only book I have read since I was ten was Breaking Glass. (I loved that book) I can't stand reading most of the time unless it is on the computer. Thus I read a ton of fanfics. And I just can't stand the stories that are popluar. Harry potter (yuck!) Eragon (No thanks) Give me manga, anyday, thanks. (Like CG: NoN or TRC) I hate driving, but for different reasons. I get afraid of all the people that don't use their signals, or obey the laws. Or just cut in quick with no warning, ect. (I have never actually driven a car, just a lawn tractor.) Charity isn't dead. Ah, I hate moving. Too much work. : ( . I hated it when my family moved two years ago. : ( I still have boxes that I haven't unpacked. Thanks for telling me. I will look forward to that long review. (Argh, CG) Why Nunnally!? It is out of your character! At least what she is like in CG: NoN)

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Twenty

The Big Show

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She sleepily glanced around the room. She felt warm and content. Sakura began snuggling into the warmth. _It is strong but also comforting. Wait! _Sakura looked up and saw that she was sleeping in Syaoran's arms.

Instead of snapping at him, Sakura lightly tapped him. "Wake up Li," she whispered.

Syaoran shifted his eyes open and looked down at Sakura. He removed his arms and moved away from Sakura.

Sakura felt slightly disappointed at that. _Why do I feel a little bit sad? I must still not be over Kaiser. _

Syaoran got up from the bed and headed over to the door. He turned around and glanced at Sakura, "We should get ready for school," he told her.

Sakura starred down at the sheets on her bed. _I don't want to go; I can't! I can't face Kaiser, or Belle. I wouldn't be able to stand it, at least not yet._

Syaoran had a good idea what Sakura was thinking, "Let's skip," he told her.

"What!?" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran walked over to the side of the bed, "Let's skip school," he told her again. Syaoran saw Sakura hesitating. "I'm don't feel like going anyway," he told her making up an excuse.

"But we will be in trouble," Sakura protested. _I want to, but there is no reason for Li to._

"It will be fine, with the power and money of the Li family no one will mess with us," Syaoran told her. "So be ready in ten minutes," he ordered before walking out of the room.

"Thank you Li," Sakura whispered just before he left.

A smile beamed on Syaoran's face. _Don't mention it Kinomoto. _

True to his word Syaoran came back exactly after ten minutes had passed. The two of them grabbed their backpacks and headed out the front door telling the maids that they were heading to school. After passing the gate they dumped their backpacks in a bush.

"There that way my mom won't find out about this," Syaoran told her before they ran off down the street.

They walked for a long time before they reached the shopping part of the town. Both sides of the street were filled with different shops.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Syaoran asked for his stomach was starting to growl.

"If it will calm your lion of a stomach, I'm all for it," Sakura teased.

Syaoran smirked, "Very well, but you are paying."

"What!" Sakura shouted in protest.

"Just kidding," Syaoran teased. He chuckled when Sakura began to pout. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked while laughing.

"Nowhere, I say we skip breakfast," Sakura told him before walking away.

"Hey Kinomoto that isn't fair," Syaoran protested. "I'm really hungry."

"Tough," Sakura hissed.

Syaoran began grumbling as they walked down the sidewalk. "Please," Syaoran whined for the tenth time.

Sakura clenched her fist, "Fine we can eat, happy!"

He smiled at her, "Yep."

They found a fast food place and went inside. "What do you want Sa- Kinomoto?" he asked quickly covering up his mistake. _I almost called her by her first name._

If Sakura noticed she didn't care, "I will have a cinnamon roll," she told the lady behind the counter.

"I will have a sausage and some scrambled eggs," Syaoran told the lady.

While they eat their food Sakura and Syaoran talked. The way they talked people who walked by could have thought they were good friends. They talked about a variety of things, from music to movies and books.

Sakura got up and threw her trash away, and went into the bathroom. As she washed her hands she thought things over. _I can't believe I talked so much with Sy- I mean Li. When he isn't that hard to talk to, and we actually like quite a lot of the same things. And I don't need to act around him; he has seen my get mad, sad, and pissed off before. I guess we actually could be friends._

_Heh, me friends with Li, just days ago I would have gone to a doctor if I thought that. But now I don't think I mind, being friends with Sy- Li._

_Where is Sakura, I mean Kinomoto, she sure is taking a long time. What is taking her so long? _"Sorry," Syaoran muttered when he bumped into a young man a few years older than him. The man had spiky dull brown hair and blue eyes.

"It is no problem," the man told Syaoran. "I'm surprised a guy skipping school isn't at the arcade. You should have some fun while you skip."

Syaoran was looking at this guy in the eye as he talked, and for a second he thought he saw the guy's eyes glow. _For some reason I feel like going to the arcade now. I have to tell Sakura that we are going to arcade next._

"You're right, I should go to the arcade," Syaoran replied.

The man turned around and began to walk away with a smirk on his face. _Perfect._

Sakura came out the bathroom and walked up to Syaoran, "Where we going next?" she asked.

"The arcade," Syaoran answered.

Sakura let out a chuckle, "Ok."

The two walked out of the fast food place and headed down the street down the arcade. "What do you want to play first?" Syaoran asked.

"DDR!" Sakura cheered excitedly as she ran toward the machine.

"That answers my question," Syaoran chuckled before following after her.

After Syaoran lost five times he gave up and just watched Sakura play. "Yatta! I did it!" Sakura cheered while jumping up and down. "I cleared that song on the hardest difficulty! Oy, Syao- Li did you see it." _Why did I almost call him by his first name? I hope he didn't notice._

_She almost called me by my first name. Maybe we can become friends. _"Yeah, I saw," he told her. "I also saw when you slipped and fell off the platform during the song before that one," Syaoran teased.

Sakura turned red in the face, "Shut up," she hissed. She jumped down from the platform. She started walking over to the bench Syaoran was sitting on, but she tripped.

Syaoran was next to her immediately. "Are you ok, Sakura?" he asked as he helped her up. "Gomen, I mean Kinomoto."

"It is ok for you to call me Sakura," she whispered.

Syaoran couldn't stop the smile that beamed on his face, "Call me Syaoran then," he told her. "For now starts our friendship."

_I guess Syaoran-kun isn't that bad, he really is pretty nice. Whoa! Did I just think that? But really he is; I mean he comforted me when I was sad even though I didn't give a damn about him. I guess Tomoyo-chan was right Syaoran-kun is really a decent guy._

"Hey Syaoran-kun," 'Sakura called out. She grew annoyed when Syaoran didn't turn around or reply. "Oy, Syaoran!" Sakura noticed the cup of pop in his hand was shaking. "Syaoran-kun are you okay?"

Syaoran didn't reply he just dropped the cup and took off. Sakura noticed that he was fighting back tears. She turned and saw what Syaoran was looking at. Charity was passionately kissing a guy the age of eighteen.

_That bitch! _Sakura clenched her fist and walked up to Charity. She grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of the guy. "What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted angrily. "What; Syaoran's not enough for you, you whore!" Charity didn't respond, "What are you too scared to speak now that you have been caught red-handed. Well it is already too late Syaoran saw you and your friend!" _Syaoran; damn I forgot, he must be hurting real bad._ Sakura quickly ran out of the arcade intent on finding Syaoran.

Both Charity and the young man just stood their motionless. "Good work," a sinister voice said as he stepped out of the darkness. He had spiky dull brown hair and blue eyes. He was currently wearing the arcade's uniform "Now it is time for act 2 of this event," he smirked.

* * *

Syaoran starred down at the flowing water from atop the stone bridge. He didn't care that tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't care to wipe them away.

"Li-kun?" Arietta questioned. He turned around and faced her, "Are you crying?"

"You wouldn't understand Fox-san," Syaoran told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

He sighed, "I saw Charity kissing another guy," he answered.

Arietta let out a gasp, "Poor Li-kun," she whispered and she began hugging him. "Let out your tears."

Syaoran found himself doing just what Arietta told him. He cried for a little while before pulling away from Arietta and collecting himself. "You want to go and get some lunch, I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure, Li-kun," Arietta replied.

* * *

Sakura ran around looking for Syaoran. _Where could he have gone!? _She spotted a young girl about the age of eight sitting on top of the slide. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Um, excuse me," Sakura called out to the girl. "Have you seen a young man the age of fifteen? He has dark brown hair and amber colored eyes. He was wearing jeans and a dark brown t-shirt."

"No, I haven't seen him," Emy answered.

"Ok, thanks," Sakura replied before running off.

_I wonder why people are sometimes in such a hurry. _Emy phased through the slide and walked off the playground.

"Stop I'm innocent!" A young woman in her late twenties cried out as two police officers pulled her toward a waiting police car.

Emy's eyes widened. _No please, I didn't do anything. Please stop! _Emy slowly stood up. She walked towards where the officer's were pulling the woman away.

"It was my husband he was the one!" the woman cried out.

Emy's eyes glowed a deep red before they hardened coldly. _My all seeing eye sees right through your soul. People like you don't have the right to live, murdering your own son and daughter. And to try and claim innocence and to frame your husband; trash like you has no right! No right to exist! _Emy's eyes glowed once more.

"What's wrong," one of the officers asked when the lady stopped fighting and fell limp in hands. He checked her pulse, "She is dead," he told the other officer.

The other officer noticed Emy standing only a few feet away. "Little girl you should be in school right now," he told her as he walked up to her.

Emy's eyes glared coldly at the officer. "Scum, you pretend to be a member of justice but my eye sees into your soul. I can see all the shady deeds you have done. Vanish from this world!" she hissed. Her eyes glowed again and the officer in front of her fell over dead.

"Officer Drek!" the other officer yelled out, dropping the dead woman and running over to his partner.

"Sad," Emy said emotionlessly. "Everyone in this world seems to be scum." Her eyes glowed as she starred at the officer in front of her. "Everyone in this world is horrid, even that girl."

A bright blue ball bounced and landed on the ground in front of her. A young boy the age of six came running out to Emy accompanied by an older teenager boy.

"Sorry about that," the teen apologized.

"Scum," Emy whispered. "Vanish," she turned and looked at the young man and little boy. Her eyes glowed and both of them fell over dead. "Using your mom's credit card for your own gain," Emy whispered as she looked at the older brother's body. "And to take your older brother's car keys so he would play with you. Scum all of you_."_

* * *

Somehow as if by some mysterious spell Arietta and Syaoran became boyfriend and girlfriend. When Syaoran was at home or at school he spent almost all his time with Sakura. If he wasn't with Sakura he was with Arietta.

A week passed and the day of the talent show came. School was out for the day for the talent show was at night. Everyone at school was required to come or else.

Kaiser sighed annoyed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Off in the distance he heard the doorbell ring. "Hai, coming!" he called out as he left the room and headed to the front door. "May I help you?" he asked as he saw an eight year old girl standing in the entrance.

"Yes, Kaiser Wolf," Emy greeted emotionlessly. "My name is Emy," she introduced. "I'm one of the member's on the magic council." She told him. _This aura, something of Clow-sama's is here. _

Emy pushed past Kaiser and followed the feeling. She entered a room filled with different items. She noticed another door. She walked over to the door and phased through it. _The Clow Card Book!_

"But Clow-sama lost this a long time ago," Emy said out loud. "What is it doing here?"

"I didn't steal it, if that was what you were thinking," Kaiser answered from the doorway.

Emy turned around and starred at Kaiser. Her eyes glowed, a look of slight shock appeared on Emy's face. _M y eye can't see into his soul. Why?_

"Looking into my soul doesn't work," Kaiser informed her. "My dragons protect my soul from all intruders. So your powers don't affect me. Emy-chan."

Emy stiffened. _He knew who I was. _"What do you intend to do with your powers? Clow-sama demands that you report your intentions to him."

"What I intend to do with them," Kaiser whispered vaguely. "I guess it would be the same as you."

"What do you mean?" Emy replied. "What are you after!?"

"Clow Reed-sama shouldn't concern himself me," Kaiser told her.

"Answer to Clow-sama!" Emy demanded.

"What I do is nothing that you should worry about Emy H-," Kaiser replied coldly, a stern cold look was on his face.

"Shut up! Don't say that name!" Emy screamed as she fell her knees. She shook her head back and forth. "Don't say my name," she cried.

"I suggest you leave," Kaiser hissed, an icy expression on his face.

"How do you know my name?" Emy asked in a panicked voice.

Kaiser leaned down and whispered, "That is my secret."

* * *

"Syaoran-kun you have to come quick!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"It is Sakura," Tomoyo replied.

"What happened!? Where is she!? Is she alright!?" he asked panicked.

"In the dressing room," Tomoyo answered.

"I will meet back up with you later Arietta," Syaoran told her before running off.

Arietta looked down at the ground sadly. _Is Syaoran in love with Kinomoto?_ She walked off and took and seat in the audience. It was only twenty minutes before the talent show started, so the place was packed.

_I must be over-reacting. _She looked down at her white gloved hands. _He couldn't be. _

* * *

"Sakura-chan are you okay!?" Syaoran shouted as he burst into the dressing room. Sakura just stood their like a deer caught in the headlights.

"This is terrible, Saku-chan is so nervous she froze," Tomoyo cried out.

"Sakura-chan can you hear me?" Syaoran asked.

"It is no use," Eriol cried out. "I have an idea, if you sing Kinomoto-chan might get over her nerves."

"What!?" Syaoran cried out. "No way!"

Tomoyo gave Syaoran the best puppy dog pout she could give. "Please Syaoran-kun it is the only way."

Syaoran sighed, "Fine," he gave in.

"Great," Eriol replied cheerfully. Tomoyo and Eriol went over to the door and went out of the room.

Syaoran scratched his head with this hand. "Now what should I sing?" Out of nowhere a song began to play. "Somehow I get the feeling I'm being set-up." Syaoran sighed but began to sing the slow anyway.

( Song: Resonance by T.M. Revolution - http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=tcH6rcDn47A )

**Tsunaida tamashi no hi ga  
Mune wo sasunara  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
Ima kikoeru ka  
**

_**If the lamplight of connected souls points toward your heart  
Can you hear a resonance stronger than words now?**_

Roku ni me mo awasazu  
Unmei ni made karandeku  
Yukisaki moro kabutteru  
Kuenai yoru wo hashire  
Fukaoi shisugita mabu shisaga  
Warui yume ni tsusuitemo

_**  
Our eyes barely even meet, but our fates are intertwined  
Our destinations are exactly the same, so run through the unbearable night alongside me  
Even if the radiance that we chased too far  
Continues into bad dreams**__**If the lamplight of connected souls points toward your heart  
Can you hear a resonance stronger than words now?**_

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga  
Mune wo sasunara  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
Ima kikoeru ka

**Deatta wake wa dou datte ii  
Hiki tsukerarete  
Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake  
Tashika ni nareru...**

_**I don't care about the reason for why we met, but by the number of wounds  
Of when we are entranced by and touch each other, it can become certain**_

Uso mo gisou mo aru yoreta sekai wo keritsukete  
Morotomo bukkowareso na muchuu no hate ga mitai  
Hitori ni shinai to tsukamu te wa  
Yasashisa kara toosugite

_**Kick away the twisted world where lies and disguises exist  
I want to see the end of various fascinations that seem fragile  
The arm grasping me, saying, "I won't leave you alone"  
Is too far away from kindness**_

**Subete wo yakusoku dekiru asu wa nai kara  
Kinou yori chotto mashi na kizuna wo shinjite miyou ka  
**

_**Because there's no tomorrow that can promise everything  
Won't you try believing in a bond slightly better than yesterday's?  
**_

**Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka  
Deatta wake wa dou datte ii hikitsukerarete  
Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake tashika ni nareru**

_**If the lamplight of connected souls points toward your heart  
Can you hear a resonance stronger than words now?  
I don't care about the reason for why we met, but by the number of wounds  
Of when we are entranced by and touch each other, it can become certain **_

Syaoran finished the song, and saw that Sakura was looking at him intently. "What?" he asked.

"You never told me you could sing," she pouted.

Syaoran turned red in the face, "Well," he replied sheepishly.

"Sing something else," Sakura told him, "Something in English."

"Like what?" he asked.

Another song started playing out of nowhere. "Like this song, come on sing," Sakura ordered.

( Song: Crush by David Archuleta - www. youtube .com/ watch?v=Semf6me_HZA )

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

"It was good, but your English isn't that great," Sakura told him. "You need to work on your accent too, your words are a little off."

"Well excuse me for being normal," Syaoran teased.

"Wonderful singing Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo exclaimed as she entered the room with Eriol in tow.

"Yeah, I was surprised," Eriol replied sadly. _That all work; and Syaoran could actually sing decently well._

"Are you ok now Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh yeah, I was fine to begin with," Sakura told him. "We thought that you would sing badly so it would be funny to record it, but you actually sung well."

Syaoran frowned, "Well if you are done playing with me, I'm going back to my date," Syaoran announced before storming out.

"I think we made him mad," Tomoyo sighed.

"Well I should find a seat as well, good luck girls," Eriol told them.

"Thanks," both girls replied.

Sakura decided to turn on the TV that was in the room. She switched it to local news.

"In other news, a young eighteen year old was found dead in his room. And a strange bite like mark was found on the back of his neck. Authorities have no idea as to who the young man's killer could be."

Tomoyo turned off the TV. "Hey Sakura want to go see who else made it?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," Sakura replied.

The two girls walked out of the dressing room and began looking around backstage. The girls noticed many people.

But four guys stood out the most. They were all wearing black clothes and all looked either 16 or 17. All of them had instruments. The guy with drums had short spiky black hair and blue eyes. The guy with the guitar had blonde hair and blue eyes. The guy with the keyboard had brown hair and green eyes. And the one with the bass had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Sakura couldn't help starring at the guy with the guitar. It wasn't that she found him attractive. It didn't have anything to do with that. "You look familiar," Sakura said as she starred at him.

"I do?" the guy questioned quickly. _Does she recognize me? _"That is impossible, for we have never met." He told her. "I don't go to this school."

"One of you must go to school here," Tomoyo replied.

"Kyle does," a female voice told them.

Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and saw a girl that looked sixteen standing behind them. She wore a black Lolita style dress with a bat shaped pendant around her neck. She had short orangeish brown hair and stunning azure eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mayumi; I'm the singer" the girl greeted. "That is Blaze, the guitarist. Bill, the keyboardist. Daichi, our bass player. And Kyle, the one who bangs the drums."

"Hey!" Kyle complained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Tomoyo Daidouji," Sakura introduced. Sakura and Tomoyo began walking away.

"Good luck to you," Mayumi told them.

"You too," both girls told her at they walked.

Blaze sighed, "It was a good thing you came along when you did, or else she might have realized who I was."

"Gomen," a girl fourteen called out as she ran towards the group. "I forgot my guitar over here, have you seen it?" she asked.

Blaze glanced at Kyle who glanced at Bill who then glanced at Daichi, who glanced at Mayumi. "I think it is over here," Bill told her.

The girl walked past the others and over to Bill. Mayumi walked up behind the girl. She held her right hand out behind the girl's back. Her hand began to glow an eerie purple.

"Thanks," the girl replied as Bill handed her the guitar.

"Mayumi are you okay?" Daichi asked.

Mayumi grabbed her shoulders with her arms and shook. "It wasn't enough. We are running out of time."

"Don't worry, we will make it," Daichi told her. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

* * *

"Without further ado lets begin the talent show!" the teacher running it announced up from on stage. "Up first we have Anna Peas!"

A girl the age of eighteen stepped out on stage. "Hi, I'm Anna and I'm going to sing."

( Song: Hishoku no Sora by Mami Kawada - http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=DD7tbK7Ov68 )

**soshite kono sora akaku somete  
mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake**_**Then this sky is dyed in red color, until the time come I'll just continue with this one body**_

**surechigatteiku 'hito' mo magirenakushita 'mono' mo  
itsuka wa kieyuku toki  
atsuku yurugasu 'tsuyosa' hakaku yureru 'yowasa'  
shosen onaji mirai  
**

_**The 'people' you meet and 'THINGS' that are lost  
Will someday become a disappeared memory  
The hot and shaking strength, the empty and wavering weakness  
Will eventually share the same end  
**_**  
sonna nichijou kouka wo tokashi  
arawareru hi kureru sekai**_**That kind of normal days melt in red color, the rising sun colored the world in red**_

**kaze ni nabikase sen wo hiite  
nagareruyo na kamisaki teki wo sasu  
buri kitta omoi minagiru yume  
subete wa ima kono te de  
shimei hatashiteyuku dake**

_**Flowing in the wind making a line, that hair-tips that seemingly flowing will pierce the enemy  
To stop this thought is an overflowing dream  
Now all in the hands are only to end my role**_

**mata hi ga hitotsu otosare  
sotto dokoka de kieta  
genjutsu kawaranu hibi  
dakedo tashikani kanjiru kimi no nukumori kodou  
kore mo shinjitsu dato**

_**Once again a flame fall and disappeared somewhere out there  
It's the days with no change in the reality  
But, I truly feel your warmth motion  
And that's also the truth  
**_**  
soshite kurenai kouchin wo maki  
yuubi wo se ni ima hajimaru saa**

_**Then the red dust shatter, behind the dusk it begins now**_

**naze takanaru kokoro ni mayoi tomadoi kanjiru no  
hayaku itazura ni abaredasu itami kowashite**

_**Why in this crying out loud heart I feel confusion and fearless  
In quick malice, the wild pain shattered  
**_**  
sora ni nijimun da yaketa kumo wa  
uchi ni himeta negai ga ko ga shiteru  
tameratta hitomi ukabu namida  
demo ashita no chikara ni kaete**

_**The burned cloud become dry in the sky, the wish hidden inside is burned  
The hesitant eyes flow the tear ,but the strength of tomorrow returned**_

**subete sasagete maiorita chi  
saeru yaiba hitotsu de yami wo kiru  
itsudatte mune no oku no hikari matatakasete  
kono mi de shimei hatashiteyuku made**

_**Everything hold the land that fall down and the one bright sword cut the darkness  
The light that is inside the chest every time burn out  
With this one body I shall end my role**_

( Song: True by Mikuni Shimokawa - http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=3fpDPgOD7_8 )

**shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari**

**kimi to kawashita tatta hitotsu no**

**yakusoku ga aru kara**

**mou tachidomarazuni aruite yukitai**

_**I want to believe in the light I've found that day**_

_**because there is one promise that**_

_**I've exchanged with you**_

_**I want to continue walking without stopping**_

**uresugita kajitsu o kajiru you ni**

**yowai jibun ni amaetsuzukete ita**

**bokutachi ni nokosareta aoi sora o**

**atarimae da to omoikondeta hibi**

_**like how I bite into a ripened fruit**_

_**I spoiled my weak self**_

_**the blue sky that is left for us**_

_**those days that I took that for granted**_

**kimi ni deawanakereba ima mo**

**kabe o kowasu koto nado dekinakatta yo**

_**if I haven't met you, I would still**_

_**be unable to break the wall**_

**wasurenai ano hi kanjita itami**

**nido to ano basho modoritakunai**

**motto tsuyoku**

**shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari**

**KAKKO WARUI to warawarete mo ii**

**bukiyou dakara**

**onaji ikikata shika erabenain da**

_**I won't forget the pain I've felt that day**_

_**I never want to return to that place**_

_**more stronger**_

_**I want to believe in the light I've found that day**_

_**it's okay even if I'm not cool and being laughed at**_

_**because I'm clumsy**_

_**I can only choose the same way of living**_

**utsumuite hiza o kakaete ite mo**

**miageta sora ni asa wa kanarazu kuru**

_**even if I'm holding onto my knees**_

_**morning will always come to the sky I've looked up at**_

**fuan ya mayoi wa aru dakedo**

**uketometeku yuuki o kimi ga kureta yo**

_**there are worries and uncertainties but**_

_**you gave me the courage to accept all of that**_

**wasurenai ano hi no kimi no egao**

**"hitori janai" to yatto omoeta**

**sono shunkan**

**shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari**

**MABOROSHI da yo to warawareta tte**

**kamawanai yo datte**

**bokutachi ga eranda kotae nan dakara**

_**I won't forget the smile of yours on that day**_

_**I've finally felt that "I'm not alone" **_

_**at that moment**_

_**I want to believe in the light I've found that day**_

_**I don't mind even if others consider it an illusion**_

_**and laugh at me because**_

_**it's the answer that we chose**_

**wasurenai ano hi kanjita itami**

**nido to ano basho modoritakunai**

**motto tsuyoku**

**shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari**

**kimi to kawashita tatta hitotsu no**

**yakusoku ga aru kara**

**mou tachidomarazuni aruite yukitai**

_**I won't forget the pain I've felt that day**_

_**I never want to return to that place**_

_**more stronger**_

_**I want to believe in the light I've found that day**_

_**because there is one promise that**_

_**I've exchanged with you**_

_**I want to continue walking without stopping**_

"Thank you," Anna said into the microphone after she stopped singing. She then ran off backstage.

The teacher came back on stage. "Next up is Nida Faucet!" the teacher announced.

A girl the age of seventeen stepped up on stage.

( Song: Kimi Shinitamou Koto Nakare by May'n - http:// www .youtube .com/ watch?v=76TSzYlh9Uw )

**Donna basho de Donna koe de Doushitai tte  
Ai ha naiteru n darou**

_**No matter where with whatever voice I want to do it somehow!  
Because Love is crying**_

**Sou ja nai  
Sekai ha tokku ni Owatteru n da  
Hajimari nante miataranai**

_**That's not it  
Things like beginnings won't be found  
Because the world is already ending**_

**Wakaru yo  
Kimi ga misenai itami mo zenbu  
Kono karada de kanjitai kara**

_**I got it  
With my body I want to feel  
All of the pain you can't show me**_

**Jibun ni nani ga dekiru ka dou ka nante  
Hashiridashite hajimete kidzuku deshou**

_**I don't know what things I can do  
But if I start running I might realize them for the first time**_

**Kimi shinitamou koto nakare  
Yami no hate Me wo korashita yo**

**Doko de Donna koe de Doushitai tte  
Ai ha naiteru n darou**

_**You mustn't die!  
I had my eyes concentrated on the end of the darkness  
No matter where with whatever voice I want to do it somehow!  
Because love is crying**_

**Utsukushii mori to kiyoraka na mizu wo wasure  
Kono machi ha odorihajimeta**

_**Forget about the magnificent trees and the pristine water  
This city has begun to dance**_

**Dare hitori kizutsukenaide ikite yuku no ha  
Muzukashii koto na no desu ka**

_**To live on without hurting anyone else  
Is a difficult thing right?**_

**Tadashii koto mo nikushimi ya ikari mo  
Koegaku you ni subete meguru kedo**

_**Like drawing an arc  
Righteousness, Hatred, Anger, everything returns**_

**Kimi shinitamou koto nakare  
Kimi no tame Taorete mo haiagaru  
Ano hi Terashita yuuhi ga  
Kawashita kanjou ga Kono mune ni aru kara**

_**You mustn't die!  
For you even if I collapse I'll get back up  
Because the illuminated setting sun  
And our intersecting feelings from that day are in my heart**_

**Ikite miro Ai wo tsunage  
Todoiteru? Kono tamashii ga…  
Doko de Donna koe de Doushitai tte  
Ai ha naiteru**

_**Let's try to keep on living and connect our love  
Have our souls arrived yet?  
No matter where with whatever voice I want to do it somehow!  
Love is crying**_

**Kimi shinitamou koto nakare  
Kimi no tame Taorete mo haiagaru  
Ano hi Terashita yuuhi ga  
Kawashita kanjou ga Kono mune ni aru kara**

_**You mustn't die!  
For you even if I collapse I'll get back up  
Because the illuminated setting sun  
And our intersecting feelings from that day are in my heart**_

**( **Song: Life Goes On by Mika Arisaka - www. youtube .com/ watch?v=S9yLJDQPVvU )

**namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi  
hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku**

_**Every time I look up into the tear-filled sky,  
A fickle wave of blue binds my chest.**_

**sadame nara kanashimi no hate made  
tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni**

_**If it's destiny, I will leave behind the days  
That I've fought till the end of sorrow.**_

**Life Goes On moeagaru  
inochi ga aru kagiri  
shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo  
Life Goes On mamoritakute  
kokoro wa kudakarete  
hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa  
ai ni afurete**

_**Life Goes On, passionately.  
As long as I am alive,  
Even if I were to lose sight of my real self,  
Life Goes On, I want to protect it.  
My heart was shattered,  
And in these eyes that have seen true sorrow,  
Love is overflowing.**_

**fuyu ni saku hana ga kasumu keshiki irodoru  
"tsuyosa wa yasashisa" sou utaikaketeru**

_**The flowers that bloom in winter paints a misty landscape.  
"Strength is tenderness" I sang.**_

**nan no tame dare no tame ni kimi wa  
tatakaitsudzukeru no darou ima**

_**For what and for who  
Do you continue to fight for now?**_

**Life Goes On umarekawari  
itsushika deaeru nara  
kore ijou mou nido to ushinaitaku wa nai demo  
Life Goes On kono toki ni  
umaretekita kagiri  
kono ude de kono mune de ima uketomeyou  
ai wo shinjite**

**Life Goes On, be reborn.  
If we unknowing meet again,  
I don't want to lose you a second time, but  
Life Goes On. In this era,  
As long as I am given life,  
I catch it with these arms and this chest.  
Believe in love.**

**Life Goes On moeagaru  
inochi ga aru kagiri  
itsu no hi ka mou ichidou hikari wo wakachiaitai  
Life Goes On mamoritakute  
inori wo sora ni hasete  
hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa  
ai ni afurete....**

_**Life Goes On, passionately.  
As long as I am alive,  
I want to share this light with you again someday.  
Life Goes On, I want to protect it.  
Send your prayers towards the sky.  
In these eyes that have seen true sorrow,  
Love is overflowing.**_

The girl took and bow and went off stage and the next contest walked up on stage. "Hi I'm Mina Dance."

( Song: Again by YUI - http:// www. truveo .com/ inuyasha-again/id/751345334# )

**Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni  
Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku  
**

_**I am supposed to pursue my dream  
in this narrow winding road, stuttering in the crowds of people**_

**  
Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo  
**

_**It's not that I want to return to that past,  
I am just searching for the sky I have lost.  
I hope you understand.  
Don't show the sad face as if you have been sacrificed.**_

**  
Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni  
Dare wo matteru no  
Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretainda  
Genjitsu tte yatsu**

_**Tears do not end a sin. We have to carry it with us through  
in this maze of feelings with no ends in sight.  
Who am I waiting for?  
As scribbled on the blank note, I want to be more honest.  
What do I want to escape from?  
Is it this thing called "reality"?  
**_**  
Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)  
Natsukashikunaru  
Konna itami mo kangei jan**

_**"For what am I living?"  
In the middle of the night as my memories are fading.  
I can't play safe anymore,  
but there is nowhere to go too.  
There's still so much in life to remove this feeling.  
I will feel nostalgic about it.  
I welcome this pain.  
**_**  
Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne  
Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne**

_**I have to apologize for this. Ah, I'm sorry.  
I can't say it well. I'm just causing worries.**_

**  
Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu  
Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara  
Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda  
Mitakunai mono made miendamon  
**

_**Everything that I embraced that day.  
Everything that I will embrace tomorrow  
I will not arrange them in any order.  
I hope you understand. I closed my eyes  
but I could still see things I do not want to see.  
**_**  
Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi  
Mukaiattara tomodachi datte  
Uso wa yamete ne  
Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da  
Hontou wa kitai shiten no  
Genjitsu tte yatsu**

_**Unnecessary rumours that I hear for the first time, so what?  
"Face it and you will be friends"  
Don't tell lies like these.  
My heart being agitated from deep inside,  
a burning sensation runs through my body.  
Actually I'm expecting something  
from this thing called "reality".  
**_**  
Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)  
Susumu tame ni  
Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan**

_**"For what am I living?"  
I want to shout it out loud. Can you hear me?  
I can't play safe anymore,  
but there is nowhere to go too.  
I am grateful for all the kindness,  
so I want to become stronger to march on.  
I do welcome friends and foes.  
**_**  
Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru  
Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da  
Me wo samase me wo samase**

_**How do I open the next door? I'm thinking.  
The unretractable story has begun.  
Open your eyes. Open your eyes.  
**_**  
Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai deshou  
Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara  
Mou ichido yukou**

_**There is still so much in life to remove this feeling.  
I want to start all over again so that I can complete what I haven't done.  
Shall we go AGAIN?**_**Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)  
Natsukashikunaru  
Konna itami mo kangei jan**

_**"For what am I living?"  
I want to shout it out loud. Can you hear me?  
I can't play safe anymore,  
but there is nowhere to go too.  
I am grateful for all the kindness,  
so I want to become stronger. I feel the nostalgia.  
I welcome this pain.**_

**( **Song: Futuristic Imagination by School Food Punishment - http:/ /www. youtube .com/ watch?v=iXiLnaZc7I8 )

**yoru wa fuuin tomadoi majireba owaru  
mayoidasu gurai nara isso wake mo suteyou**

mata yume ni oboreru futashika ni tsuzuiteku mirai  
mada kimi o yuruseru imi o shireru

mimi o sumasu tame no yoru  
sono riyuu o manete kawareru  
kimi no kokyuu o shiru tame ni mirai no ne o kitte mo kamawanai

makimodosu mae ni namida wa karasou  
fukitobuyou na kakugo nara ima yume ni kaerou

mata yureru kotoba ga miminari no you ni RIPIITO shiteru  
ima wakaru kimi nara kietekureru

mata yume ni oboreru ima sameru  
asu kieru kimi o yuruseru imi o shireru

kimi ni totte machigai no teigi o oshiete kawareru  
imi o motteireru nara mirai wa wasurete mo kamawanai

mimi o sumasu tame no yoru  
sono riyuu o manete kawareru  
kimi no kokyuu o shiru tame ni mirai no ne o kitte mo kamawanai

mirai no ne o kitte mo kamawanai

The girl took a bow and went off stage, and Tomoyo stepped up on stage.

( Song: Orion by Mika Nakashima - http:// www .imeem .com/ people/ hrs93Pt/ video/ rFWeRrAA/ mika-nakashima-orion-music-video/ )

**Naita no wa boku datta  
Yowasa wo misenai koto ga sou tsuyoi wake jyanai tte  
Kimi ga itteita kara dayo, I believe  
**

_**I was the one who cried  
Because you told me  
That not showing any signs of weakness  
Is not the same as being strong  
I believe**_

**  
Iki ga tsumetakunaru kaerimichi ni tada hoshi ga nobiteru  
Tashikameta bakari no awai nukumori sae mo wasuresou  
Hito wo suki ni nareru koto ni hajimete kizuita, ima wa **

_**On my way home my breath grows cold  
The stars are just swaying Even the fleeting warmth  
I've just discovered  
Seems to be easily forgotten I've realized now, for the first time  
That I can love someone**_

Naita no wa boku datta  
Tsunagatta, fuyu no seiza, kono sora ni kietekanai you ni  
Mitsumeteita(n) dayo, I believe

_**I was the one who cried  
I kept my eyes on the winter constellations  
So that they would never vanish  
From this sky  
I believe**_

**Kajikanda te no hira hanarenu you ni itsu made mo sawareteitai  
Tsutaetai kotoba mo furikaesu noni mada koe ni naranai  
Tawainai koto de waratte, yasashiku tsutsumu yo, kimi wo**_**I was the one who cried  
I kept my eyes on the winter constellations  
So that they would never vanish  
From this sky  
I believe**_

**Nagareboshi, kazoeteta  
Kimi to deaeta kiseki ga ima boku ni ikiteiru imi wo  
oshiete kureta kara, I believe **

_**I counted the shooting stars  
The miracle of having met you  
Taught me  
The meaning  
Of the life I'm living now  
So I believe**_

**  
Naita no wa boku datta  
Yowasa wo misenai koto ga sou tsuyoi wake jyanai tte  
Kimi ga itteita kara dayo, I believe **

_**I was the one who cried  
Because you told me  
That not showing any signs of weakness  
Is not the same as being strong  
I believe**_

**Itteita kara dayo, I believe **

_**Because you told me  
I believe**_

**( **Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru - http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=Zo5rdvKJLdU )

**Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayonara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horo nigai  
The flavor of life **

_**When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness.  
The flavor of life**_

tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu  
ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de  
jirettai no nan notte? baby~

_**Stuck midpoint between friends and lovers,  
like an un-riped fruit dreaming about the day of harvest  
because of being unable to just move one more step forward  
what's causing this frustration baby**_

arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horo nigai  
The flavor of life

_**When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life  
**_**  
amai dake no sasoi monku ajike no nai doku  
sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wo sosorare nai  
omoi doori ni ika nai toki datte  
jinsei suteta mon ja nai tte  
**

_**Sweet talk and tasteless conversations.  
it sparks no interest in me  
even when things do not go the way you want  
it doesnt mean you've thrown your life away**_

**doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to "uun, nan demo nai"  
sayounara no ato ni kieru egao watashi rashiku nai **

_**When asked ' whats wrong?'  
I answer 'its nothing'  
The smile that disappears after goodbye  
It's unlike me **_

**sinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai  
"aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashiin ja nai?  
The flavor of life**

_**The more i wish to believe in you,  
For some reason it hurts even more  
'i like you a lot' instead of 'i love you' sounds more like you  
the flavor of life **_

**wasure kakete ita hito no kaori wo totsuzen omoidasu goro  
furi tsumoru yuki no shiro sa wo motto sunao ni yorokobitai yo **

_**the period when you suddenly remember the scent of someone you had almost forgotten  
I want to be able to openly and honestly cherish the white purity of the falling snow more**_

daiamondo yori mo yawarakakute atatakana mirai  
te ni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai

_**A future tender and warmer than a diamond  
I want to grasp it, in this limited time we have, I want to spend it with you **_

"**arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life**

_**when you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesnt  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life **_

"Now I going to spice things up a bit," Tomoyo said into the microphone.

( Song: Mayonaka no Door by Liu Yi Fei - www. youtube .com/ watch?v=IoBCHUaSxso )

**Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari**

Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground

tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?

Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo

itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau

Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy

mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete

Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo

**Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo**

kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo

The room filled with thunderous applause while Tomoyo took a bow. She thanked the crowd and took another bow before walking back stage.

"You were amazing Tomoyo-chan, you will win for sure," Sakura told her. "I don't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't say that Saku-chan," Tomoyo replied. "Now go it is your turn!"

"Oh yeah, right," Sakura went out on stage. "Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and we sometimes just want to get away from life."

( Song: Hakanaku Tsuyoku by Younha - www. youtube .com/ watch?v=vzcVlhMHLFU )

**umareta machi wo tooku hanarete  
atashi wa utatte iru  
yowai kokoro mo yureru omoi mo  
POKETTO ni shimaikonde**

_**Far away from the town I was born in  
I'm singing  
I tuck my weak heart and wavering thoughts  
away in my pocket**_

**te no naru hou e michi naru michi e  
ayumou susumou**_**Towards clapping hands, towards an unknown road  
Let's walk, let's move forward**_

**dareka no tame ja naku  
arugamama hokoreru you ni  
yoake ni taiyou ga noboru you ni  
atashi wa MELODY- wo kizamu  
hakanaku to mo tsuyoku  
atashi wa ikite iku**

_**This isn't for someone else's sake  
I just want to be proud of things as they are  
Just as the sun rises in the dawn  
I'll carve out a melody  
Fleeting but also strong  
I'm living on  
**_**  
yukidoke mizu wa umi ni nagarete  
kisetsu wa megutte yuku  
toki no nagare ni makenai you ni  
atashi wa ayunde yuku**

_**The thawing water flows into the ocean,  
and the seasons continue to revolve  
In the flow of time, so that I won't lose  
I'm walking on**_

**  
mirai no sora wo michi no IME-JI wo  
egakou tsukurou**

_**The future's sky, the road's image  
Let's paint it, let's make it  
**_**  
dareka no mane ja naku  
arugamama kazaranu you ni  
haru ni hana ga saku you ni  
atashi wa MERODI- wo kizamu  
hakanaku to mo tsuyoku  
atashi wa ikite yuku**

_**This isn't imitating someone else  
I just want things to be unadorned as they are  
Just as the flowers bloom in spring  
I'll carve out a melody  
Fleeting but also strong  
I'll keep on living  
**_**  
dareka no tame ja naku  
arugamama hokoreru you ni  
yoake ni taiyou ga noboru you ni  
atashi wa MERODI- wo kizamu**

_**This isn't for someone else's sake  
I just want to be proud of things as they are  
Just as the sun rises in the dawn  
I'll carve out a melody**_

dareka no mane ja naku  
arugamama kazaranu you ni  
haru ni hana ga saku you ni  
atashi wa MERODI- wo kizamu  
hakanaku to mo tsuyoku  
atashi wa ikite yuku

_**This isn't imitating someone else  
I just want things to be unadorned as they are  
Just as the flowers bloom in spring  
I'll carve out a melody  
Fleeting but also strong  
I'll keep on living**_

Sakura took a bow, "But sometimes life isn't very nice, and you just want to runaway."

( Song: Runaway by Avril Lavigne - http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=pkGacEwwb9A )

**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Runaway, Runaway. . . .

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

Sakura could tell by look at the audience that they were surprised at hearing an English song. "Sometimes we just want to retire to dreams and watch the night sky." Sakura said into the microphone.

( Song: Calling by Kaori Oda - http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=2DUKAFcZJnU )

**Doko made mo tsuzuiteru hoshizora miagete utau  
Kagiri aru bokutachi no eien wo yumemiru merodii**

_**Looking up at the endless starry skies as we sing  
the melody that mortals like us dream of forever**_

**Mune ni afureru itoshisa no mizu ha  
Mirai no hate de dare ka ni todoku darou  
Shinjiteiru yo**

_**The waters of love come brimming into our heart  
I believe someone will reach the end of future**_

Haruka toki wo kakenukete  
Bokutachi no yobigoe ha itsuka ookina uta ni naru  
Ai wo tsumuide ikeru yo  
Ima ha mada konna ni chiisana hikari dakedo

**Racing against the far away time  
Our cries will become a great song  
Spinning the threads of love as we go  
Even though we are just a tiny light now**

Wakariau yorokobi ni karadagoto yakareta yoru ni  
Kagiri aru nukumori no ien wo hajimete inotta

_**In this night when my body burns from the joy of understanding  
I started to pray for the eternity of this limited warmth**__**  
**_**  
Kimi no tame ni kitto umaretekita to  
Tada koe no kagiri ni sakebi tsuzuketai  
Yobiau koe ga toki wo koeru youni**

_**I exist solely for you  
I wish to call out to you endlessly with only this voice  
Let our cries for each other be heard across the time**_

Furueteta te wo toriatte  
Nakushitakunai to omotte  
Bokura no mune ni hakanasa ga itsuka umareteta  
Owari ni obiete naite  
Owaranai uta wo utatta  
MAda minai chihei no hou he  
Kimi to ikeru kara... ...

_**Holding these trembling hands  
I tell myself I do not wish to lose them  
The fleeting moments that come to exist in our hearts  
When it is gone we become fearful and weep  
We sing the song that never ends  
The plains that we cannot see right now  
is the destination where you and I can go....**_

Harukana toki wo kakenukete  
Bokutachi no yobigoe ha itsuka ookina uta ni naru  
Ai wo katatte ikeru yo  
Ima ha mada konna ni chiisana  
Hikari dakedo

**  
**_**Racing against the far away time  
Our cries will become a great song  
Telling the tales of love as we go  
Even though we are just a tiny light now**_

**Haruka toki wo kakenukete  
Hoshizora miagete utau  
Ai wo tsumuide ikeru yo  
Eien wo yumemiteiru  
Hikari no naka**

_**Looking up at the starry skies as we sing  
dreaming of eternity  
within the light**_

The room was filled with lots of applause as Sakura took her bow. Sakura smiled as she walked back stage.

* * *

Syaoran was shocked that Sakura could sing that well. _She sings like an angel. Sakura deserves to win. She is the best, it was like she was singing out of her soul. _

When Sakura ended he stood up and clapped so hard his hands hurt. _She was so amazing. _

Arietta watched Syaoran throughout Sakura's performance. She found herself on the verge on tears. She looked down at the program in her lap. _I knew it; he loves her. He may not even realize it yet, but he is in love with her. I want Syaoran to love me, but if I want Syaoran to be with the one he really loves. _

"I will be right back," Arietta cried trying to hold back her tears.

"Ok," Syaoran replied.

* * *

The teacher got up on stage, "Next up is the band Dark Angel," the teacher announced. Kyle, Daichi, Blaze, Bill, and Mayumi went out on stage.

( Song: Don't Say "Lazy" by Yoko Hikasa - http:/ /www. imeem .com/ people/ ybRI0X_/ music /_mnHhCdU/ yoko-hikasa-dont-say-lazy/ )

**Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
hakuchou tachi ha sou  
mienai koto de BATAashi surundesu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zento youyoudashi…  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu**

_**Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The swans, that's right  
what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!  
I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!  
A bright future is offered to me…  
that's why I take a break once in a while.**_

**kono me de shikkari misadamete  
yukisaki chizujou MA-KU shite  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**

_**With these eyes I'll confirm  
my destination and Mark it on my map!  
If there's a shortcut, that would be easier,  
if there's are wings to make it even shorter, it would be great!**_

**YABA tsume wareta GURU- de hoshuu shita  
sore dakede nanka tasseikan  
daijina no ha jibun kawaigaru koto  
jibun wo aisanakya ****hito**** mo aisenai**

_**Damn! I broke a nail, so I fixed it with glue.  
With that I somehow I got a feeling of achievement.  
The important thing is to love oneself,  
if you don't love yourself, you won't love other people.**_

**Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
nou aru taka ha sou  
mienai koto ni PIKKU kakusundesu  
souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu ha zettai zetsumei  
hatten tochuu dashi…  
dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerundesu**

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
Skilled hawks, that's right,  
they hide their talons!  
I try hard to imagine it, but reality drives me up into a corner…  
I'm midway to development…  
that's why I suddenly go out of pitch.**_

**sono me ni utsuranai dake datte  
yaruki ha ME-TA- furikitte  
itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite  
sono bun zenryoku de nemutte**

_**It won't be projected in my eyes because  
my Motivation breaks the Meter…  
I always dream with all my power,  
but in return, I sleep with all my power.**_

**YARI choi yaseta choushidzuite kuutta  
sore dakede nande? haibokukan  
sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahou shuusei shite  
juunan ni rinkiouhen shichi henge ga kachi**

_**I lost a bit of weight…in my excitement, I ate…  
Why did that happen? I feel defeated…  
Without any delay, I lower my own objectives.  
I'm flexible enough to adapt…my Kabuki dance will win!**_

**Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
kujaku tachi ha sou  
kokozo to iu toki bi wo miserundesu  
gouzouroppu manshin maishin ganbou ha soushin reijin  
yuuwaku tahatsu dashi…  
dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaundesu**

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The peacocks, that's right,  
they say "This is it!" when they are enchanted by beauty!  
I struggle and push for my whole body to lose weight…to be a beauty,  
though, there are lots of temptations…  
that's why I desperately break my will.**_

**YABA masaka ****Red Point****!? iya GIRI KURIA!  
sore dakede nante zennoukan  
daijina no ha jibun mitometeku koto  
jibun wo yurusanakya ****hito**** mo yurusenai**

_**Damn! Don't tell me…a Red Point!? No, barely cleared it!  
With that I feel omnipotent!  
The important thing is to accept oneself,  
if you don't forgive yourself, you won't be able to forgive other people!**_

**Please dont' say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
hakuchou tachi ha sou  
mienai koto de BATAashi surundesu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zento youyoudashi…  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu**

_**Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The swans, that's right  
what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!  
I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!  
A bright future is offered to me…  
that's why I take a break once in a while.**_

Throughout the song dark purple flames could be seen in Mayumi's hands. Most people would just think they were using special effects, but Kaiser and Tomoyo could tell different.

_She is sucking away everyone's magical energy. _They both realized. Kaiser quickly excused himself and left the room.

All the members of the band took a bow after they played another song. Mayumi gave the others a thumbs up and a smile. _It was enough for now._

* * *

Arietta washed her hands in the sink in the bathroom. Arietta's hands were covered with bruises and cuts. _I have to break up with Syaoran and tell him who he really loves. Someone deserves a happy ending. _

Arietta turned off the faucet and wiped her hands on some paper towels. "Kinomoto and Syaoran should get together."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," a male voice answered.

Arietta spun around and saw, a young man in his early twenties standing by the door to leave the bathroom. He had spiky dull brown hair and blue eyes. "It is you, the guy who wrote me that letter and told me how I could get Syaoran."

"I'm afraid that just won't do if you give up," he told her. He shrugged, "Oh well, we will be doing this ahead of schedule, but who gives a damn."

"What are you talking about?" Arietta asked.

He smirked, "Everyone has to experience hell sooner or later." With that he dove at Arietta with incredible speed. Arietta let out a horrid scream but it was silenced by the sounds of the talent show. _Now Li will experience it. Tonight will be Li's last night._

* * *

End of Chapter 20

Story preview.

This is a short preview for the CCS story I'm going to write. Title: "Glacier" Summary. The heart is like ice, cold and unfeeling. Like a glacier, cold and hazardous. What you see may not be the truth; there lies a hidden danger. Main Genres: Drama/General (Side, Romance, Suspense,) Rating T, well that is what I'm shooting for.

* * *

"Sakura hurry up!" A girl that looked the age of nineteen shouted. She had long brownish orange hair, and sparkling sapphire eyes.

"I'm coming!" The other girl yelled back. She had short honey brown hair went down the sides of her face. She was the same age as her friend. She ran up to the other girl and stopped and began panting. "Amy, why are we even running it is not like the stores will be out of clothes."

"I have the interview today remember!" Amy reminded.

"Gomen, I completely forgot," Sakura apologized.

"Man, Sakura you are so forgetful sometimes," Amy groaned. Both girls began laughing and they started to walk down the busy sidewalk. "So Sakura, how do you like living by yourself?" Amy asked.

"It is lonely, sometimes, but I have good friends like you," Sakura replied laughing. "I'm going to go see Touya this weekend, want to come?"

"Sure, I haven't been to Tyoko for a while."

"Yeah, after we spend a little time with Touya we can go shopping," Sakura cheered. She threw her hands up and cheered, which earned her strange looks from other people on the street. Sakura felt her stomach growl, "Um, Amy do you think we would get a bite to eat before we shop?"

"Fine, but we don't have much time to waste."

"Yatta!"

The two girls found a nice place that had a few tables set up outside. They sat down at the table, "Honestly Sakura sometimes you are like a little girl," Amy teased after the waiter had taken their oders and walked away.

Sakura pouted playfully at her friend, "Are you excited about the interview?" she asked.

"You bet; I hope I get picked."

"What is so great that you want to be a journalist?" Sakura asked.

"Because everyone has a story, you, me, Touya, my parents, and yours." She told her. "Take for example that young man over sitting at the table behind me. He is right now reading the paper and he is wearing black sunglasses. His hair is a short blonde, and he is wearing a nice suit. He has his own story. Like why is he wearing that suit with his black sunglasses?"

"Maybe he is a spy," Sakura teased.

"Or take that girl on that bench across the street. She looks a few years younger than us. Her hair is like yours but silkier and not so ruffled. She is typing on the laptop in front of her. What is she typing, and why?"

"Because she is waiting for the bus, and she is bored." Sakura replied.

"Or take that young man drinking coffee or hot chocolate at the table behind you. He has brown hair and sharp amber eyes. His clothing is casual with a punk look. He looks deep in thought; what is he thinking about as he drinks his drink."

"Why is that girl talking about everyone near her probably," Sakura teased.

"Sakura I'm serious," Amy cried.

"I know, I know, everyone has a story and that intrigues you," Sakura replied. "You have told me all this before."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Bored," Sakura told her.

The two girls waited for their food to come while chatting. "Hold on a moment," Sakura told Amy as she got up. She turned around and bumped into the brown haired guy right as he was getting up. "I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized for she had knocked his drink out of his hand and it spilled on him.

"It is nothing, everyone likes hot coffee split on them," the guy hissed coldly.

"I said I was sorry," Sakura told him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pay for the dry cleaning," he told her firmly.

"No way!" Sakura yelled.

"Just pay him," Amy sighed.

"Fine," Sakura muttered. She reached into her pocket and took out some money. She handed a small amount to the guy. A loud chilling sound filled the air. "What is that sound!?" Sakura shouted as she held her ears.

The guy started to quickly walk away. _I don't believe this; they are doing it now, and without any warning! _

"Sakura where are you going!?" Amy called out.

"Bathroom," she replied.

_Sakura; Sakura Kinomoto._

/ / Flashback / /

Yelan Li was talking to her thirteen year old son. While looking at a picture of him when he was 5 and a young girl the age of 4 playing. "Who is the girl?" Syaoran asked.

"You wouldn't remember her you were too young. When you two were young it was like you were inseparable. You and her played all the time. She is Sakura Kinomoto." Yelan answered.

/ / End Flashback / /

_I can't believe I'm going to do this, _Syaoran turned around and grabbed Sakura by the arm.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Sakura yelled as she tried to wrench her arm free.

"Be quiet," Syaoran hissed as he pulled her down the street. All the while he kept glancing at both sides of the street. _Got to find a safe place._

"Let go!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran ignored her and quicken his pace. He noticed building with only one window. It was an old warehouse, and the lone window was high up. _That will work._

He dashed to the large metal door that went down like a garage door. He quickly grabbed ahold of the bottom and forced it up and bit. "Crawl in!" Syaoran ordered.

Sakura jumped at his tone. She nodded, and crawled under the door. It was a tight squeeze, but she made it inside. Syaoran crawled in after her. "What are we doing!?" she demanded.

Syaoran ignored her and forced the door back down. "Hurry, go behind those boxes in the back!" Syaoran shouted at her. When she just stood there frozen he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the warehouse. "Get down!" he ordered before pushing her to the ground.

The loud sound grew louder and louder until it hurt your ears so bad. "Sit with your knees hugging your chest," he told her. Sakura dully nodded and did as she was told. Syaoran dove down and wrapped his body over Sakura's protectively.

An ear shattering crash was heard. The glass window shattered, and the boxes broke. Syaoran let out a grunt as a piece of glass flew into his back.

Sakura began shivering and she went extremely cold all of a sudden. Syaoran got up slowly and took of his leather jacket. He put the jacket on Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura told him. She wasn't quite so cold anymore. She stood up and looked around the warehouse. She let out a gasp as the floor was now coating in a layer of ice. "What happened!? Where did this ice come from!?"

Syaoran grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door. "Come on we have to find some warmer clothes."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran opened the door and let Sakura see outside. "This," he answered. Everything was covered in a layer of ice and snow. Heavy flurries of snow fell from the sky like a waterfall.

"What happen; it is like an icy world," Sakura cried running out of the warehouse.

"More like a frozen wasteland," Syaoran muttered.

"Everything is covered in ice and snow," Sakura cried out happily as she picked up some of the snow. "And it is real too." She giggled as she made a ball out of the snow and threw it up in the air. She laughed as she backed up to catch the ball. Her laughter stopped when she bumped into something hard. She turned around; her eyes filled with terror and she let out a powerful scream.

"What happened!?" Syaoran asked as he ran over to her.

Sakura was on the ground crying. Syaoran walked right up to her and kneeled down. "They are frozen solid," she cried out before diving into Syaoran's arms.

"Don't look," Syaoran told her as he shielded her from the sight of a person frozen solid.

"Why did you save me?" Sakura asked in between her sobs.

"Because we-," Syaoran started but was interrupted by Sakura.

She slapped him in the face, "That wasn't what I meant! I meant why did you just save me!? All these people are frozen solid! And you must have known this was going to happen!" she yelled. "Why didn't you save both of us!? Now Amy is! Now Amy is dead!"

"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered.

"Sorry won't being back the dead!" Sakura screamed as she got up and ran away.

Sakura ran and ran not caring where she was going. She finally stopped when she was about to collapse. She rested up against one of the store's show window. She jumped in surprised when the TV in the shop started broadcasting.

On the screen was a symbol. It was an iceberg with a sword stabbed into the center. "We are Glacier!" A guy's voice announced. "Call us what you want, but we will be the new rulers of the world. Japan we are asking you kindly to surrender to us. If you resist Tokyo will face the same icy fate as Shibuya! You have 24 hours to reply to us, if you don't reply we will send Tokyo into the ice age!"

End of Short Preview.

* * *

Author's Note

If you guys watch a ton of anime, you might know where most of the songs are from.

Resonance, The first Opening theme for Soul Eater

Hishoku no Sora, The first Opening for Shakugan No Shana

True, The opening for Dragon Drive

Kimi Shinitamou Koto Nakare, The Opening for Shangri-La

Life Goes On, the second ending for Gundam SEED Destiny

Again, the first opening for Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood

Futuristic Imagination, the ending for Eden of the East

Mayonaka no Door, the first ending for Demashita Powerpuff Girlz

Hakanaku Tsuyoku, the second opening for Kiba

Calling, the ending for Baccano!

Don't Say "Lazy", the ending for K-ON!

Sanctuary, the first opening for Kiba

Antoinette Blue, the seventh ending for D-Gray Man

Surprisingly I like all those animes. LOL

You guys don't care that I posted this early do you? Whatever Happy 2 month anniversary "I Hate Him; Don't I?"!!!! *throws confetti!*

5 more chapters left in Part 1. And what did you think of Glacier?

Sorry, I couldn't find the English translation for two of the songs.

As said in other chapters, if you want any of the songs used. Post which ones you want in a review and I will send the links to you.

Probably plenty of errors in this chapter, but I just didn't feel like going through it all.

See ya


	21. End With a Bang

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-Charly. I used to know a girl called Charly, it was pronounced Charlay though, but it was spelled without the second A. Yes the rewrite will just be correcting mistakes; I don't want to add anymore scenes. I think the flow of the story is fine the way it is. And LOL I just got out of school. (YEAH no more high school for me!) And I'm taking half a year break before I go to college. *Smiles*. I noticed more mistakes in Glacier. (Hey I wrote it in a notepad doc. And when I moved it to word, it said 'There are too many errors for word to detect.' So it wouldn't help me. : ( . I wrote Glacier one morning when I was dead tried. (So I expected mistakes.) About which will be posted first, Probably Glacier because I have the whole story planned out, while the SnS crossover I only have the basic idea, (for now) No I didn't get the idea for the magic sucking from SnS. The idea for Mayumi sucking magical energy was from Shugo Chara! Thanks

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Not hell as in the place. The officer was using it as an adjective. As in horrid suffering. When am I going to post Glacier? Well when I finish writing chapter one probably. (The preview was only part of chapter 1.) Thanks

To-3eliic.X. You actually got me liking that song, "Crush". Mind control would be the closest to what Charity is. (Key word is Closest) Thanks

To-HappyBlossom. I don't really consider him a psycho killer, but he is pretty close. The guy she was kissing is of no importance. (For he is dead.) He was the same guy that witnessed Misa's mom's death. (Mr. Unnamed guy.) That actually happens in real life. People will fall for someone without realizing it. It mostly happens when the people are good friends already; they do see that they care for the other more than a friend. And If I told you how many people died, it would kill some of the suspense. I'm so sorry I did not mean to say that Touya or Yukito would die. I was trying to say they appear in part 2. The person who dies in the beginning of part 2 is one of these, Kaiser, Knight, Eriol, and Syaoran. No Sakura doesn't know who Yukito is.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. It is just a coincidence, the only people I have told that are my friends. And they all dislike fan fiction. (They think I spend way too much time with it. And sometimes tell me I should stop. : ( . Speaking of coincidences, this is a really freaky one. One of the friends her name is Jennifer Rose Davis. And in her school there is another Jennifer Rose Davis. And both girls were born on the same day and at the same hospital, and they are not related. Breaking Glass is about a murder that took place. The whole book tells you why it happens. And it doesn't tell you who killed the person, or really why, tell the last page. It would be fun to do that post a chapter everyday, so when you get back on you have like 7 or some chapters. LOL. But I'm going to be busy, so that is a no no. (Stupid busyness.) My grandma skipped school one time just because they felt like it. They spent time around the shopping mall. But if you did that nowadays you would get caught like instantly. Yes Charity is still under the guy's spell. (Poor her) I love that clip. IT is SO funny, and so fake, but that is what makes it funny. My older brother showed it to me like two or so years ago. I love the GS/GSD songs. I have almost all of them on my cpu. The guy doesn't really care for Arietta dating Syaoran; he just wants to prevent something else. I wasn't sure about the audio quality; I was listening through headphones so it is not easy to tell how good it is. I love cliffies! Cliffhangers rock!

To-Tallie14. Yeah I went overbroad with songs, but who cares, don't like it skip over it.

To-TheMaskedGirl. Thanks, and cool name.

To-PinkHeartSakura. Thanks, and I understand. I'm the exact opposite of you, I can't stand reading stories that are less than 50,000 words. Thank you for the compliment. The answer to that question will be found in this chapter.

To-Alera08. Thanks, *dark smile* that statement fits more with this chapter. LOL. *dark smile* . How did you do that? The heart icon I mean.

To-mitsuki1346. I didn't use "You are my Love" because of the lyrics. The Lyrics referenced to TRC, talking about memory and other things. And I just don't really image this story Sakura singing that song, doesn't sound like her. (She is really different than Saku from TRC)

* * *

This Chapter includes mentions of rape and child abuse. I do not approve these things. I find them deplorable and anyone who does them is sick person.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Twenty

End with a Bang

Young 8 year old Arietta ran excitedly into the house. "Mommy, daddy look what I got on my test!" she cried out in delight.

Her father smiled down at Arietta. "Wow, a 98 that is wonderful," he told her.

A snort was heard coming from Arietta's mother, "A 98! That is pathetic; only a 100 and above deserve praise!" she yelled.

Her father patted Arietta gently on the head. "You tried your best that is what counts," he comforted the crying girl.

"That means nothing!" her mother hollered. "Both sides of your family always got perfect grades! You have to right to be my child!"

Arietta began crying. Her dad embraced and comforted her. "Don't worry about it; 98 is just as good as 100,"

"What are you talking about Luke, 98 isn't close to 100! 98 means she is just like any normal brat!" Her mother yelled.

"Arietta why don't you go play in your room for a while," her dad said softly. Arietta sniffled and nodded, before running to her room. Her dad turned and glared at his wife. "Morgan what is wrong with you!? A 98 doesn't matter; it doesn't matter what grade our daughter gets."

"That isn't my daughter, she hasn't earned the right. She isn't worthy!" Morgan hollered.

"She is our daughter!" Luke yelled fiercely.

"That child doesn't have the right to be our child. She is just like a freeloading worthless brat!"

Luke clenched his fists before slapping his wife. "That is our daughter you are taking about!"

"That thing doesn't have the right!" Morgan spat venomously.

Arietta watched through a crack in the door, tears running down her face. _Mom and dad are always fighting, and it is all my fault. They get into fights because of me. It is because I'm a failure, because I get bad grades. Dad and mom are always unhappy. If I weren't such a horrid being they would be happy. If only I wasn't born, then everyone would be happy. _

Arietta's tears ran down her face like a river. _If I wasn't born, mom would be happy and smile. And dad wouldn't get into fights with mom, and he would be happier. If only, I wasn't born, if only. _

_If only I could turn back time, if only. _Arietta sat down and hugged her knees to her face. _Maybe mom and dad would be happier if I got good grades. Maybe then we could be happy, we could be a happy family, we could be a family._

* * *

Three weeks later

Arietta sat nervously at her desk as the teacher handed back the latest test. The teacher placed the sheet of paper on Arietta's desk. Arietta could stop the smile that beamed on face when she saw the perfect 44/40 written on the page. She had gotten every question right, even the four extra questions. _This will make mom and dad happy. Now there will be no more fighting._

Arietta quickly got her books ready and took off heading for home. She smiled as she ran the whole way. _With this we will become a family, a normal happy family. _

When she arrived home her father was just coming out of the front door. "Daddy look at what I got on the test!" she shouted cheerfully. She then noticed the serious look on her dad's face.

Her dad bent down in front of her. She noticed the bags inside her dad's car. "Where are you going daddy?"

He hugged Arietta, "Arietta I'm sorry," he whispered as he hugged her. "This is a terrible thing, and I wish I didn't have to do it. But I will be back soon," he cried. "I will be back to take you away before you know it. I will take you away from here." He let go of Arietta and walked away. He got into the car and drove off.

"Dad don't leave!" Arietta screamed running after the car. "I will do better! I will get better grades! I won't be in you or mom's way! Don't leave! Dad!"

Morgan watched from the window. "Demon child, you can never make anyone happy. You can only cause misfortune and pain." _You ruined our love for each other. Well now I have you, what will you do now Luke-kun. I have your beloved brat, and you don't even have visiting rights. By the time you see her again, she will be so shattered you won't want to have anything to do with her, and then our love will come back for you will see just what that demon did to us._

* * *

Four years later

12 year old Arietta watched with a passive face as her mom's boyfriend moved into their house. He slightly crept her out, but she chose to just ignore him. Everyday after school Arietta would sit by the window and look out it at the road that ran in front of the house.

"Might as well just forget about it," her mother hissed at her. "He isn't coming back. And you know why; it is because he hates you. That is why he left, because he couldn't stand you. He hated you!"

"Shut up!" Arietta yelled. "Dad loved me!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," her mother scolded. "How wrong you are, if he loved you why hasn't he visited or even called in the last four years."

"I'm going to bed," Arietta whispered softly trying to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Arietta was awoken by the sound of her door creaking open in the middle of the night. She was about to turn on her side and turn on the light when a hand grasped her neck. Arietta eyes widen with fear.

Her attacker gripped her neck tightly as he flung the blankets and sheets off the bed. "I love young ones," he attacker whispered. He pulled out a knife from behind his back. "Scream all you want your mother doesn't care," he laughed.

He began using the knife to rip away Arietta's clothes. _Help me! Someone; Dad come back and save me like you promised! Save me!_

Morgan could hear Arietta crying out a screaming while she sat on the couch in the living room. She laughed as she drank a bottle of beer. _Hurry Luke-kun come back and see what your daughter is like. _She left out a crazy vile laugh.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Arietta walked through the hallways of the high school. The other teenagers whispered as she walked by. "Look there is the slut girl who has sex with her mom's boyfriend," a girl whispered.

"What a whore, I mean she is only twelve, she is an underage prostitute," another whispered.

"Hey whore; want some more meat!" the captain of the soccer team yelled at her. "We are always looking for a good time!"

"She probably wants every guy in school, and that still wouldn't be enough!" A cheerleader teased. "What a slut!"

A guy on the basketball winked at Arietta, "If you are looking for a quick quickie just come to the guys locker room, we don't mind whores, we welcome them and just enter in," he mocked.

Arietta couldn't stop the tears that flooded out of her eyes. "Look she is trying to pretend that this stuff isn't true!" Another girl shouted. Arietta ran down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom.

She ran into one of the stalls and sat their and cried. _It is not true! It isn't!_

* * *

Two years later.

Arietta was putting away her books when her teacher and the teacher for 9th grade walked up to her. "Fox-san I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring," her teacher told her. "He isn't in your class he is in the grade below. He normal gets good grades but he has started failing lately, and his mother has requested he get a tutor."

Arietta frowned before sighing, "I guess I can tutor him." _Then I won't be at home for at least another hour. _"Who am I tutoring?"

"His name is Syaoran Li, and after school he hangs out either on the soccer field or in the gym," the teachers told her.

_Great I will have to endure the sports teams making fun of me again. _"I will do it but on one condition. I'm only tutoring him for two weeks," Arietta told the teachers. "If he still needs help after that you will have to find someone else."

"Done," the teachers replied before smiling and exited the room.

Arietta let out a sigh, _I guess better go find Li-san. _Arietta finished putting away her books before heading out of the room. She walked down the hallway till she reached the gym doors. She took a deep breath and let it out. _It will only be for two weeks, just ignore the comments for that time. You can do this. Just ignore them, and the things Li-san will say._

Arietta reached for the handle. She took another deep breath before opening the door. Arietta walked into the gym. Looking around the room she saw many teens. _Just great the soccer team is here. _

"I'm looking for Syaoran Li-san," she whispered. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her. "I'm looking for Li-san," she said almost silently. She took another breath, "I'm looking for Li-san," she called out.

"Hey look the geek is looking for wolf," one of the members on the soccer team called out.

"It will be unrequited love, so just forget about it," one of them teased.

"Even wolf isn't that desperate," another mocked.

"Just shut up!" Arietta cried.

At that moment Syaoran and Kaiser walked into the gym. Syaoran felt bad for the girl who was getting teased by his fellow teammates. "Hey knock it off!" he yelled at them.

All the other soccer team members stared oddly at their co-captain. Kaiser saw their odd looks and stepped up, "Alright if you have time to make comments, instead run 10 laps!" he ordered.

"Alright captain," they called out before exiting the gym.

Syaoran walked over to Arietta, "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded her head, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Li-san," she whispered.

"I'm Syaoran Li," he told her. "Why are you looking for me?"

"I'm your tutor," she answered.

Syaoran let out a groan, "Damn, that means they denied my request to have Kaiser be my tutor." Syaoran then realized what he had just said, "Not that there is anything wrong with you being my tutor."

"It is okay," she told him. "Let's just get started."

"Ok," he replied before walking over to his backpack and taking out his book.

They sat down and worked on the subject for an hour before calling it quits and packing up. "We will be studying everyday after school for two weeks," she told him.

"Ok, Fox-san," he replied before walking away.

Arietta sighed before walking down the street. _I guess not everyone on the soccer team is bad. Li-san is actually pretty nice. He stood up for me when I was being teased. _

Arietta thought about a lot of things as she walked to her house. She noticed her mom's boyfriend's car parked in the driveway. She sighed before walking up to the front door and used her key to get inside.

She let herself in and headed to her room. Upon entering her room she was thrust against the wall. "We haven't done this in a while," her attacker laughed.

_Please no! Someone help, dad, Li-san!_

* * *

Syaoran tapped his foot as he waited for Arietta. She hadn't shown up for their tutor session, and now he was getting worried. He decided to look around for her before going home.

Syaoran looked around the grounds. It was almost an hour after school had ended and almost no one was around the school. He thought for a second he heard the sound of distant crying. Syaoran decided to investigate, and sure enough he saw a girl crying. As he got closer he noticed that the girl was Arietta.

"Fox-san what is wrong?" he asked.

"Li-san," Arietta cried looking up at him from where she was sitting.

Syaoran put his arms around Arietta and hugged her, "There, there it will be alright," he whispered. "Everything will be alright," he told her as he comforted her as she cried.

* * *

Present Day

Syaoran began looking back at the door to the auditorium every now and then. Arietta still hadn't returned and he was getting a little worried. It was the final person now; Arietta had been gone over half an hour.

Syaoran was about to get up and look for her when she entered to auditorium. She walked down the aisle with a blank look on her face. "Where were you?" asked Syaoran.

"Bathroom," she answered in an emotionless tone. "I have something I want to show you," she told him.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Ok," Syaoran replied with a mixed expression. He got up and following Arietta out of the room.

* * *

Kaiser watched from the shadows as Mayumi glanced out the glass window that looked out on the school grounds. He walked over till he was standing to the side of her. "Do you feel fine about stealing people's magical energy?" he asked.

"I do what is necessary," she answered. "To live sometimes we must do things we don't like to do."

Kaiser starred out the window with an intense expression, "What is required to save someone you care about," he whispered.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Mayumi replied.

"You must first save yourself," he said to no one. He turned and looked at Mayumi, "Save yourself first," he said before walking away leaving Mayumi with a blank look.

Kaiser noticed Syaoran following Arietta down a hallway. He eyes narrowed, _Fox-san is under a spell. _He quickly followed behind, but maintained enough distance so neither Syaoran or Arietta knew he was there.

* * *

"We will now announce the winners of the talent show," the teacher announced after stepping on stage. "First place, goes to Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo stepped out on stage and accepted the trophy. "Second place, goes to the band Dark Angel." The members of the band stepped onto the stage and Mayumi accepted the trophy. "And third place goes to Sakura Kinomoto," the teacher announced.

Sakura ran out onto the stage and grabbed the trophy from the teacher. She looked out at the audience. She frowned when she noticed that Syaoran was no where in the audience. _Why do I even care if he is watching? _

"I told you, I said you would get a trophy," Tomoyo whispered to her.

"No you said I was going to win Tomoyo-chan," Sakura teased.

* * *

"Why are we going in there?" Syaoran asked.

"I have something I want to show you," Arietta replied.

Syaoran frowned, before shrugging and walking into the guy's locker room. Arietta walked in after him. Syaoran walked a few steps into the room before turning around. "What is it you want to show me?" he asked.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why, why is it her?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"Why is it Sakura-san that you are in love with!" she screamed.

A puzzled expression appeared on Syaoran's face. "What are you talking about? Sakura-chan and I are just friends; nothing more."

"You lie!" she screamed. "I've seen the way you look at her. The way you talk about her. The way you talk to her. The way you treat her. The way you act around her. You can't fool me you love her!"

"You are mistaken," Syaoran told her. "I don't love Sakura-chan."

"It is true, I've seen the look in your eyes when you look at her. The tenderness, in your eyes," she cried.

Syaoran just stood there surprised. _Do I act differently when I'm with Sakura? Do I treat her differently? I know I care about Sakura, but I don't love her. . . do I?_

Arietta let out a creepy laugh. "I won't lose, I will be loved!" She pulled out a gun from behind her back. She pointed the gun at Syaoran. "I will fire this gun and send you to the world beyond. Then I will follow suit right after, so we can be together, forever." Arietta had a bleak blank look in her eyes. They looked lifeless and void. "Die for me Syaoran."

The door the room burst open and Kaiser rushed in. "Syaoran!" he yelled. He narrowed his eyes on Arietta. He rushed at Arietta trying to grab the gun in her hand.

She took a step backwards. "No! Stay away!" she screamed as she fired the gun. A second later two more shots rang out through the room, for the gun was one that fired continuous shots.

The silver wolf chain that was on Syaoran's neck fell off and shattered to pieces. Two bodies fell to the floor with a lifeless thud. Blood spilled out of the bodies covering the white tile in a pool of red.

End of Chapter 21

* * *

Author's Note

Hi, here is a little fun story. I was bored so I decided to take one of those 'Find your real age' things that are on the ads sometimes. According to it I should still be in middle school, (I just graduated for high school)

Here is the summary for the SnS CSS crossover. "Sakura has become a torch, and Syaoran is desperately tried to find a way to save her. But will he find a way? Is there even a way?"

I'm almost finished outlining it, a preview for the first chapter will be at the end of Chapter 25.

As for Glacier, I'm 80 percent done with outlining it. (I think). I'm thinking the story will go about 22 chapters and be about 72,000 words. (I think) I first chapter of Glacier will be out by the end of the month.

Sorry about taking a while to update, problems with my life right now. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. (I hope)

You learn new things everyday, I just did. I found out SnS has a manga. (I like the anime better) And that SnS is going to have a third season. (Stoked about that!)

See ya next time!


	22. Feelings

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-TheMaskedGirl. LOL thanks for the review.

To-Charly. A third season of SnS, Yeah that is what I read on an anime news website. That sounds nasty, I hate being hot. I almost always wear short sleeves, even in the winter. No you weren't being annoying. Thank for the review.

To-3eliic.X. Yeah she was under a spell so she didn't realize what she was doing. But those were her words. The spell took over her actions and heightened her emotions.

To-Tallie14. I LOVE CLIFFIES! I will update as soon as I can.

To-HappyBlossom. Did you think that it was Sakura that was going to get raped? You don't want Syao and Kaiser to die. LOL *dark smile*. Neither Sakura or Syaoran notice that they are developing feelings for the other. Sakura questions why she cared that Syaoran isn't there, but she doesn't really think much of it, and doesn't even consider that she may have feelings for him. And Syaoran doesn't realize that he really cares about Sakura, he is questioning it because he finds it hard to believe. They aren't really denying it because they don't even consider the possibility.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. Three shots, all of them hit someone. She is under a spell, she doesn't realize what she is doing, but those were her words.

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Thanks I really liked that part too, and it was a last minute idea.

To-emerald325. You are a little confused. When the past was reversed it was to prevent Knight's death, not Kaiser's.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. I have had that happened to me as well. I type a decent sized review, look over it, then hit submit, and it doesn't work. (Annoying) Both Jenifer's were both in the school band playing the violin as well. There is another person two streets down with the same first and last name as her dad. And none of them are related. *Groans* I hate spiders. I get bitten all the time. Thankfully they are not poisonous. My arm just swells up a bunch, so it looks like I have that certain illness that mosquitoes carry. My mom thought it was that illness. WOW you had quite a lot of songs. I only have like 200. Nope I have never heard of the song. His name will be mentioned in this chapter (I think) *dark smile* *screaming* SYAORAN FAN GIRLS DON"T KILL ME! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

To-enchantedHermitess. Yeah I realize that if the sister were important they would have to be different. Have different thoughts, habits, patterns, quirks. If they were important I would have done that, but they are not.

To-TheMysticGnome- That is why I'm trying to advance both plots at once, giving each of them their time to shine. I hope I'm doing it ok.

The flashback in this chapter is pretty graphic, I'm hoping it would be T rated, but not fully sure. If you can't handle it just read as much as you can then skip to the end of the flashback.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Twenty Two

Feelings

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, before it slowly came into focus. He found himself starring at a bright white light. Syaoran lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the light, but his hand refused to move.

Syaoran glanced around the room. It took him a few brief second to notice that he was in a white hospital room. He looked down and realized his arm was attached to an IV machine. He scanned the room once more and noticed Sakura sitting on a gray plastic chair reading a magazine.

"Sakura," he weakly called out in a raspy voice.

Sakura lifted her head and glanced back and forth looking for the person who had called her. Her eyes widened when she realized that Syaoran was awake. "Syaoran-kun you are awake!" she cried out, throwing her magazine to no longer caring about the article she was reading.

"What happened," he asked in an almost silent voice.

Sakura's expression changed to shock, "Who don't remember?" she questioned. Syaoran shook his head. Sakura stared down at the floor, "You were shot in the chest, by some random criminal while the talent show ended." Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" he asked.

She shook her head, getting rid of her tears. She looked up at him, "Yes; it is just you are such a idiot! Baka! Stupid! You could have just stayed and watched the talent show, then you wouldn't have been shot!" Sakura yelled through her tear stained eyes. She turned around and walked to the door. She reached out a grasped the handle. "And I wouldn't have cried so much," she said in a whisper.

"What was that? I didn't hear the last part?" Syaoran told her.

"It is nothing," Sakura hissed before going out the door.

"What is her problem?!" Syaoran asked himself after Sakura had slammed the door on her way out. _What was it she said? And what happened back at the locker room? Damn it! I wish I could remember! All I can remember is going inside with Arietta; what happened after that!_

Syaoran tried his hardest to remember but he couldn't remember anything. He was shaken from his attempts when the door opened. _Sakura? _Syaoran's eyes fell slightly when he saw that was Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-kun I'm so glad you are ok!" Tomoyo cried out. "I was so worried when the gun shots were heard through the auditorium. And when Sakura and I ran there all that blood; it was covering the floor!"

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan," he told her.

Tomoyo's frown changed to a smile, "That's ok, at least you are ok," she replied. "The doctor told me that your life isn't in any danger."

"Did they take out the bullet already?" he asked.

"That is the funny thing. The bullet was already out when you were taken to the hospital," she explained to him.

"But how?" _How? The bullet was removed, how, and by whom?_

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him, and looked at the wall as if it was more interesting at the moment. "Who knows; I guess it is just a miracle."

_Does Tomoyo know something she isn't telling me? _"If you knew you would tell me right Tomoyo-chan?" he questioned.

"Of course," she answered looking over her shoulder to flash him a big smile. "I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow," she told him before she headed over to the door.

"Tomoyo-chan, on your way out could you ask the nurse if I can talk with the doctor?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure," Tomoyo replied as she walked out of the room.

After Tomoyo left Syaoran starred up at the ceiling. He let his thoughts wander as he starred at the bare white popcorn style ceiling. He began thinking about last nights events, how strange Arietta was acting when she came back from the bathroom. How distant she seemed when he tried talking to her. And Sakura's amazing singing voice.

_I forgot to ask Sakura, or Tomoyo-chan who won the talent show. I bet Sakura did; she was amazing, better than any other act I heard or saw._

Syaoran shook away his thoughts when the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Well, Syaoran I didn't expect to be seeing you again this soon." The doctor told him. "I suppose you want the good news and the bad news first."

"That was what I was hoping for," Syaoran replied.

"Too bad I thought I would tell you my life story first," the doctor joked. He let out a cough before his expression became serious. "The good news is the shot wasn't fatal, and it didn't rupture you spine, so you will be fine. The bad news is that the bullet struck a vital point which may or may not create some internal bleeding. And the fantastic OMG news; is that you should have been DOA, or dead on arrival."

"Why did I live then?" Syaoran questioned.

"To be honest I don't know. The bullet pierced a vital point you shouldn't have lived longer than a few minutes. When we brought you in had a large scar on your chest; in the area the bullet pierced. But the bullet was missing and the wound was partly healed already. If not for those aspects you would be dead. The only conclusion I can come up with is that someone removed the bullet."

"What about the healing?" Syaoran questioned.

"A miracle," the doctor answered. "Consider yourself lucky, you have a guardian angel watching over you. You both did."

"Both?"

"You and that girl, you both should be dead, but yet the both of you are alive."

"Do you mean Arietta?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, both of you were shot in the chest," the doctor told him as he walked out the door. "The only thing I can call it is a miracle."

_What happened!? Think Syaoran, think!_

/ / Flashback / /

"Why are we going in there?" Syaoran asked.

"I have something I want to show you," Arietta replied.

Syaoran frowned, before shrugging and walking into the guy's locker room. Arietta walked in after him. Syaoran walked a few steps into the room before turning around. "What is it you want to show me?" he asked.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why, why is it her?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"Why is it Sakura-san that you are in love with!" she screamed.

A puzzled expression appeared on Syaoran's face. "What are you talking about? Sakura-chan and I are just friends; nothing more."

"You lie!" she screamed. "I've seen the way you look at her. The way you talk about her. The way you talk to her. The way you treat her. The way you act around her. You can't fool me, you love her!"

"You are mistaken," Syaoran told her. "I don't love Sakura-chan."

"It is true, I've seen the look in your eyes when you look at her. The tenderness, in your eyes," she cried.

Syaoran just stood there surprised. _Do I act differently when I'm with Sakura? Do I treat her differently? I know I care about Sakura, but I don't love her. . . do I?_

Arietta let out a creepy laugh. "I won't lose, I will be loved!" She pulled out a gun from behind her back. She pointed the gun at Syaoran. "I will fire this gun and send you to the world beyond. Then I will follow suit right after, so we can be together, forever." Arietta had a bleak blank look in her eyes. They looked lifeless and void. "Die for me Syaoran."

The door the room burst open and Kaiser rushed in. "Syaoran!" he yelled. He narrowed his eyes on Arietta. He rushed at Arietta trying to grab the gun in her hand.

She took a step backwards. "No! Stay away!" she screamed as she fired the gun. The bullet flew and pierced Kaiser's shoulder. "Leave me alone!" Arietta screamed as she took another step backward. She didn't notice the bench behind her and she tripped and fell. As she fell the gun fired once more.

The bullet flew passed Kaiser and headed straight for Syaoran. In a brief second faster, than you could blink, the bullet flew into Syaoran's chest. The next second the gun fired again for Arietta still had her hand on the trigger. This time the gun was pointing straight at Arietta's chest. The gun fell from Arietta's hand and began to be absorbed by a pool of red.

"Syaoran!" Kaiser cried out quickly running over to him ignoring the pain in his arm. "This is bad;" he whispered as he examined Syaoran.

"Kaiser," Syaoran called out weakly.

"Don't speak," Kaiser ordered. "I need to remove the bullet quickly." Kaiser ripped out his shirt. He dipped his fingers in the blood pool that was on the floor. He used the blood on his fingers to make a star shaped symbol on his chest. "I summon you from the dark abyss; the one soul who can't find peace, lost in an eternal darkness. I call forth Lich," Kaiser chanted. The symbol glowed, and Kaiser winced and bit down on his lip to hold back a scream.

A black robed skeleton appeared behind Syaoran. Lich didn't have a lower half, only an upper body. "Hold Syaoran down," Kaiser hissed.

Lich grabbed Syaoran by his shoulders and applied a ton of pressure. _It feels like my body might get pulled into the floor. _

"Torrent, Blaze, Shadow, Tempest, Spirit; your master calls you awaken!" Kaiser yelled. Black, blue, red, whitish blue, and white glowing orbs flew out of Kaiser's chest. Each of the orbs materialized into a dragon.

"Spirit, enter Syaoran's body and dull his sense as much as possible without killing him," Kaiser told the glowing dragon. The dragon turned back into an orb and flew into Syaoran's chest. "Shadow, rip open Syaoran's chest."

The large black dragon bent its head down and began to tear at Syaoran's flesh with its teeth. Syaoran let out a horrific cry and began thrashing about.

"Lich hold him down!" Kaiser ordered. "If Syaoran moves too much, Shadow will crush something he isn't supposed to."

Syaoran tried to thrash about and break away, but Lich's grip was very strong. It was so strong it was almost crushing his arm in two. "Blaze, Tempest, Torrent, create some hot steam to dull the pain," Kaiser ordered. The three dragons did as they were told and created hot stream that was applied to the spot Shadow was ripping off.

Shadow bit down on another patch of flesh and pulled his head back, ripping the flesh off Syaoran's body. Blood gushed out of Syaoran's open chest, and out of Shadow's mouth.

"Just hang on a little more," Kaiser told Syaoran. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. "I'm going to cut the bullet out now, Syaoran."

Kaiser carefully maneuvered the blade into Syaoran's chest, being careful not to cut anything that he shouldn't. He reached the bullet and began to pry it out of Syaoran's chest.

"Stop!" Syaoran cried out and thrashed out with all his might.

"Shadow help hold him down, Tempest create pressure to hold Syaoran down," Kaiser ordered to the dragons without turning around.

"Stop!" Syaoran cried out again. A small bolt of electricity flew out of Syaoran's hand and stuck Kaiser in the forehead. A small river of blood ran down from the spot where the bolt hit.

"Syaoran I almost have it out," Kaiser told him. "Just a little more," he whispered. "Almost got it," he was going to say but when he opened his mouth again a bolt of lightning flew into his mouth. Kaiser winced and he threw up a pool of blood. Blood ran down from all sides of his mouth but he chose to ignore it. He focused on the task at hand and carefully cut out the bullet.

Kaiser called back his dragons, and dropped the pocket knife to the side. "Now we have to reseal the wound," he whispered. "Lich you are up; take as much power as necessary to save Syaoran's life."

"As you wish," Lich replied.

Syaoran weakly reached out and grabbed Kaiser's sleeve, "Wait save Arietta-chan too," he whispered him.

"Lich do your stuff; I'm ready," Kaiser told the phantom.

"As you wish," Lich replied again. Lich let go of Syaoran and extended its hand out, pointing its finger at Kaiser. A small blue orb appeared in front of Lich's finger. The little ball flew over to Kaiser and entered into the symbol on his chest. "First I shall take the payment for summoning me," Lich told him. Kaiser bit down on his lip again, but he still made a loud hushed cry. "Now I will take the payment for saves the lives of these two."

Kaiser froze for a second before lifting his hand up and tightly gripping his heart with it. He let out a series of quickly rushed breaths. Kaiser let out a loud cry and fell forward. His head lay in the pool of blood, his hair quickly soaking it in. Kaiser let out another loud cry and threw up a large amount of blood. Kaiser let another series of quick breaths, before everything just stopped and the room was silent.

Kaiser let out a sudden chuckle, "I guess that kind of pain takes more than once to get used to."

That was the last word Syaoran heard before he passed out.

/ / End Flashback / /

_Kaiser! Is he okay!? What happened to him, and what where those things!?_

Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by the window opening. Kaiser climbed into the room from the window and gave Syaoran a smile.

"I notice your arm is all healed," Syaoran whispered.

"Yeah it wasn't very bad so I didn't need a cast," Kaiser lied.

"That is a lie, you couldn't even move it," Syaoran told him.

Kaiser let out a chuckle, "So I guess this means you remember everything. I should have known my memory spell wouldn't work long."

"What were those things?" Syaoran asked.

"They were my dragons, and the other was the phantom spirit, Lich," Kaiser told him. He walked up to Syaoran and flipped off the sheets. "I see, so it wasn't enough," Kaiser whispered. "Honestly that Lich is too nice."

"How could you summons those things?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kaiser asked. Syaoran nodded. "The dragons are my specialty they were born along with me. I'm what as know as a summoner."

"Summoner?" Syaoran questioned.

"They control other entities that exist inside their body. But if the entities die so does the summoner. And if the summoner dies so do the entities."

"Okay, how did you summon Lich?" Syaoran asked.

Kaiser expression turned dark, "I crossed over," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

Kaiser shook his head, "That isn't important. To answer you question, I summoned them with magic."

"You can do magic, that is cool," Syaoran told him. "Like those people on TV."

"No, they are fakes," Kaiser replied. "Let me explained; everyone has magical energy. It just takes a lot of power to do anything with this energy though not many people can do anything with it. But the energy returns after it is used, but it will never increase. Your body places limiters on your magic only allowing a certain amount of energy to be used. As you get stronger mentally and physically your body lessens the limiter."

"Ok, I think I understand," Syaoran told him. "Could you teach me to use magic?" he asked.

"I could," Kaiser replied.

"Will you?" Syaoran asked.

"Why do you want me to teach you how to use magic?" Kaiser questioned.

"So I could protect what I care about if I need too," Syaoran answered.

Kaiser nodded his head, "All right I will accept that answer; I will teach you magic," Kaiser told him. "But first one thing; you must never let anyone find out about magic."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Many years ago, the first people with magic were found out. They were hunted, tortured and killed because people thought they were witches or demons. Through the kindness of one magic user a group called the magic council was created. The magic council would search the world from magic users and take them in, and teach them how to control their magic. And there is also the magic council which consists of seven members who judge actions and debate situations. They govern over magic, and will get involved if magic is being used a wrong way, and to make sure magic is not discovered by the public."

"There are many rules, like one you can't reveal you magic to people who don't have magic. It is forbidden to heal a wound that is not caused by magic. And it is forbidden to change the past and alter life and death," Kaiser explained.

_Didn't Kaiser just break those rules? I hope nothing will happen to him, because of me. He doesn't look worried, or angry. Angry; that is right why is Sakura so angry? I couldn't help that I got shot; what is her problem!? _

"Is Arietta-chan okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes she is fine, her life is not in any danger," Kaiser told him.

_Arietta-chan._

/ / Flashback / /

"Why?" she questioned. "Why, why is it her?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"Why is it Sakura-san that you are in love with!" she screamed.

A puzzled expression appeared on Syaoran's face. "What are you talking about? Sakura-chan and I are just friends; nothing more."

"You lie!" she screamed. "I've seen the way you look at her. The way you talk about her. The way you talk to her. The way you treat her. The way you act around her. You can't fool me, you love her!"

"You are mistaken," Syaoran told her. "I don't love Sakura-chan."

"It is true, I've seen the look in your eyes when you look at her. The tenderness, in your eyes," she cried.

Syaoran just stood there surprised. _Do I act differently when I'm with Sakura? Do I treat her differently? I know I care about Sakura, but I don't love her. . . do I?_

/ / End Flashback / /

_I don't love Sakura, there is no way._

"Hey Kaiser, do I act differently when I with Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," Kaiser answered bluntly, "You act very different."

"Do I talk about her a lot?" he asked.

"Yes, and when you talk about Kinomoto-chan you get a blissful look in your eyes, the look of serenity," Kaiser told him.

_Do I love Sakura? I really enjoy the time I'm with her and I think about her a lot, and I care about her and her opinion matters to me. _

"Let me put this as bluntly as possible so that you wouldn't misunderstand it. You are in love with Kinomoto-chan, and you have had a crush on her for a long time." Kaiser told Syaoran. "Man, you and Kinomoto are so slow and dense."

"You are mistaken Kaiser," Syaoran told him.

Kaiser sighed and shook his head, "So dense," he muttered. "Well, I will be back to see you tomorrow."

"You are mistaken," Syaoran told him again as Kaiser walked back over to the window and jumped out. Syaoran noticed a young man the age of fourteen standing in the corner to the side of his bed. _How long has he been there? _

The boy had dark brown eyes and spiky black hair. He had two black canine ears on the top of his head.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked fiercely.

"You can see me?" the boy replied surprised. "You are the first person in a while to acknowledge my presence."

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked again.

"I'm nothing," the boy replied turning and starring out the window. "I'm Zero, something non existent."

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"Watching you," Zero replied. "If you are thinking so hard about this girl you must really like her. So you obviously have some feelings for her. Just go out with her and see if it is like, or love."

_That makes sense; wait that voice. _"You are my conscious," Syaoran announced.

"Wow, you are slow," Zero chuckled. "That was what is called a prank," he said slowly.

"If I wasn't attached to this bed, I would strangle you," Syaoran hissed.

"So it is a good thing then," Zero chuckled. His expression changed from glee to vague, "Danger is approaching; you should leave this place."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Dogs and wolves have this kind of six sense it can tell if a person has vile intentions. Like a strange awful feeling," Zero told him.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran frowned, growing inpatient.

"Let's just say this town is full of vile people," Zero replied vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran hissed getting annoyed with Zero's vagueness.

"Those close to you have vile intentions," Zero replied. In a flash Zero was right next to Syaoran. One of his hands was right next to Syaoran's throat. Sharp claws were extending out of his fingers. They lightly grazed Syaoran's neck, making a small cut. "But then again I'm one of those people with vile intentions." Zero smiled and moved his hand away from Syaoran's neck. "Well that is what you have already decided."

"You have given me no proof to trust you," Syaoran hissed.

"So maybe you're right and I am one of those people with vile intentions. Or maybe I one of the people trying to help out and stop those with vile intentions," Zero replied vaguely.

"Which is it!?" Syaoran hissed.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you," Zero smirked. "But I will leave you will a piece of advice, for I wouldn't want things to end so soon. Beware of the siblings!" And with those Zero jumped out the window.

_What did he mean by 'Beware the siblings,' what siblings? But his advice about Sakura sounds like a good idea; I think I will ask Sakura out on a date. That way I can see if I love her or not. _

* * *

Kaiser came back from the hospital and went straight into the living room.

"Master Kaiser," A maid called out as soon as Kaiser had sat down in the living room.

"What is it?" Kaiser asked getting up from his chair.

"You have a letter from your father Wolf-sama," the maid told him as she handed him the letter.

"What does that bastard want now!?" Kaiser hissed. Before he even opened it Kaiser threw it into the fireplace.

"You also have a letter from your younger sister," the maid told him.

Kaiser quickly snatched the letter from the maid and ripped it open. He read it once, and then a second time.

"You also received an envelope for Ying and Yang," the maid told him.

"What do they want this time?" Kaiser groaned. He took the envelope from the maid and opened it. His face turned dark as he read the contents.

"Master Kaiser is there something wrong?" the maid asked.

"No," Kaiser answered before putting the contents back inside and throwing into the fireplace. "Nothing is wrong."

* * *

A young girl the age of ten walked up to the receptionist's desk. She wore a purple cloak. She had bright red hair that was in two ponytails, one on each side. "Excuse me," she called out to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Syaoran Li's room," Tara told the lady in a sickly sweet voice. "I have been looking for him for a long time, and I want to give him something I have wanted to give him for a while now."

* * *

End of Chapter 22

Chara profiles

Serge (Last name unknown)

Age: 22?

Hair: Spiky, dull brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'4 Weight: Around 168

Magic: Unknown, but he is high level in Magic.

Serge is a person who is full of mystery. He has been killing people for reasons unknown. For some reason he wants to prevent Sakura and Syaoran from getting close.

* * *

Trace Wolf

Age: 10

Hair: Long, Blonde

Eyes: Dark Blue

Height: 4'0 Weight: Around 80

Magic: Unknown, it is unknown if she has any.

Trace is Kaiser's little sister. Her existence is known to only eight people, not even Syaoran knows that she exists. Her whereabouts are unknown.

* * *

Author's Note

Just to clarify this, Kaiser's dragons have a set size, and they are really big, most are as big as a three story house. But if need be, Kaiser can alter their size, so if he is summoning them in a room he can make them small enough so they can fit inside, but it take a lot of energy out of him.

Only three chapter left in part one, I'm still hoping I can get part 1 done by the end of June. It helps that chapter 25 will be pretty short. I'm going to tell you expect some surprises, I guarantee you won't guess how part 1 is going to end, or how part 2 is going to start. *dark smile*

I'm sorry, I have been busy. Taking three writing classes and also getting ready for my open house for my graduation. (Arugh! I'm so not looking forward to it. I'm going to have to talk to like 80 people. NOT FUN!)

*Cheering* I finally got my older brother to try watching Tsubasa. Got him off Naruto finally. (Though Hurricane chronicles is actually decent) (I'm not going to try and spell its Japanese name)

I don't know why but it just seems like the final battle in the Tsubasa manga is taking forever! But that might just be because I have to wait week after week. LOL. Oh well, I will have a lot of motivation for writing CSS stories if I watch Tsubasa again with my older bro. (Good news for you guys,)

See ya next time.


	23. Goodbye

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. You might be waiting a while. Saku has to accept first.

To-AliceElizabeth1. Um; do you want a chapter that is all fluffy and happy with no drama? One of those will happen; (wait no it won't. It will always have drama, but there will be a fluffy romancy one)

To-amwick. Nope; never played WOW in my life, nor do I plan to. The Lich is not just from WOW, it technically was created by Final Fantasy (I think) since it was in the first game, and I'm pretty sure that was made before WOW came out. But point being Lich is a common undead enemy. (I was thinking of the Lich from Lost Kingdoms when I wrote that chapter, and the Lich from Dark Cloud 2, but that would be going off on a tangent.)

To-Tallie14. Thanks.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. I hope you mean dull as in Slow Witted, Dumb, Slow, and not boring, lame, or uninteresting. Tomoyo won, second place went to the band Dark Angel, and Sakura got third. (As stated in chapter 21) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I would have never found my error with Yin's name if you hadn't spelled it correctly.

To-Avalon's Angel. Depends on your definition of romance, romance means love, and it also means 'an adventurous tale' . But yes to both.

To-Charly. It is okay; I don't mind, about people not reviewing some chapters. I realize that they have lives too (Random person "Shh!!") I tend to keep the chapters always between 2700-3400 words. That way they are easy to write, but some go longer, because I want to find a good place to stop. Ouch tough school life. (So glad I done, well for now, waiting till winter to start collage, which means I will have time to write! *Cheers*) Glacier hasn't even been added yet, and Reaper's Call, just haven't had the time to work on either of them yet. I might take a short break on this story after I finish part one.

To-13opals. Thanks. I don't use, either of those; when I say OMG, I mean Oh my Gosh. I don't use the word god, unless I'm talking about my religion. I love FMA as well; can't wait for more FMA brotherhood, I hope it will follow the manga to the end.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. You just reminded me of when my laptop died on me. I had a ton of emails when I got it back the next month. (Got so far behind in many stories because of it) I started doing that now as well. First typing it up on the website then copying it to a doc, before I try submitting. I used to go to school with a girl (second grade) when a spider was on her she went nuts! She would ran as fast as she could waving her hands the in air and screaming as loud and shrill as she could. One time she was too busy TRYING to get the spider off that she ran into a tree. (It was so funny) Thanks for the tip, I will make sure to do that from now on. (I don't use public restrooms much though.) Here is a piece of information for you. In Japan the public restrooms are just terrible, it is like impossible to find a semi-clean one. Zero wouldn't hurt you for playing with his ears. He would just endure in for a bit while growling, if you continued he would slap your hand away and growl 'Stop it!' If you still continued, he would just leave. If you want to do something like make a fan-art for the fic, or a poem it is up too you. I would take it and treasure it dearly, even if it wouldn't be that good. About TRC, I kind of did, but I was pulled myself away, because I was reading to much forums, that they Syao (TRC) was the son of Syaoran and Sakura from (CCS) I think TRC only has at most 5 or 6 chapters left. I don't really see that many unanswered questions, there are a few, but they could be wrapped up in one or two chapters. I'm excited about the next chapter too, but in the mean time, I have Fairy Tail to read. (Can't wait too see what the important news is!!! I hope it is saying it will become an anime! *Wishing*)

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Complete Character list for Part One

Sakura Kinomoto – 15 – The main character

Syaoran Li – 16 - The other main character

Kaiser Wolf – 17 – Syaoran's friend, very skilled in magic

Trace Wolf – 10 – Kaiser's little sister who is kept hidden away

Macy Frost – 15 – Sakura's friend; she moved away

Misa Nasume –15- Sakura's friend; her mother was killed

Belle Frans – 16 – Sakura's friend; in love with Kaiser

Grace Aveno – 16 – Sakura's friend; president of the Syaoran-sama fan club

Chance Allen – 16 – Was in love with Sakura; he left the country

Tomoyo Daidouji – 16 – Sakura and Syaoran's friend; her mother was framed

Charity Minoyo – 17 – Old friend of Syaoran and Kasier; she has a small crush on Syaoran

Arietta Fox – 14- Smartest girl in school; she doesn't have any friends, she likes Syaoran

Kosaki twins Sayo and Mira – 10 – they run a huge company that just came out of nowhere

Gwen Hallie – 23 – She is Sayo and Mira's guardian

Knight Yamada – 16 – He seeks revenge for his parents; he is Tara's older brother

Tara Yamada – 10 – She seeks revenge for her parents

Clem Dumont – 10 – He is an agent of the magic council

Eris Rodes – 18? – She is a member on the magic council

Rina Forest – 26 – she is a member of the magic council

Emy – 8? – She is a member of the magic council

Zero – 14? – He is freeloading at the Li mansion

Clow Reed - ? – He is the leader of the magic council

Mayumi – 16 – She is a girl who steals magical energy from people for reasons unknown

Daichi – 16 – Mayumi's boyfriend, he would do anything for her

Blaze – 16 – Blaze is just a cover-up name, not his real name

Serge – 22? – He has been killing people in Japan

Yang – 21 – He and Yin are twins, he watches over Trace

Yin – 21- She and Yang are twins, she isn't very focused and loves taking shopping breaks

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Twenty Three

Goodbye

A ten year old girl with short blonde hair, that ran down the sides of her face and down her forehead and in her eyes slightly, sat on a wooden stood. Her eyes were dark blue, and in her left hand was a sketchbook, and a pencil in her right.

She was sitting all alone in a small dark room. The only light in the room was the lit fireplace on the wall behind the girl. A small bed was off to the side in the corner of the room. A vast number of drawings were scattered about the carpet on the floor.

The door to the room opened and a heavy set lady walked into the room. "Hello Miss Trace-chan. I'm Minaya Kiyoko; your new nanny." Trace looked up at the woman with a blank expression on her face. Minaya walked over to Trace and looked down at what she was drawing. "Who is the young man you are drawing?" she asked.

"My brother," Trace replied.

Minaya bent down and picked up some of the drawings on the floor. "And who is this with you brother?" Minaya asked.

"His childhood friend Syaoran Li," Trance answered.

"What about this drawing of Li-kun with this girl with short honey brown hair?"

"That is Syaoran with his girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto," Trace explained.

"And this girl who is with Kinomoto-chan in this other one?"

"That is her best friend and cousin Tomoyo Daidouji," Trace told her.

"What about this one of this young man with brown hair and a little girl with red hair?"

"Knight with his little sister Tara," Trace told her.

Minaya shifted through some more drawings before a horrid expression crossed her face. "Goodness; what about this one, the one with all the blood?" she asked.

Trace paused in her drawing, "It is the future," she answered.

"Oh my!" Minaya exclaimed as she looked at a few more in that same pile. She began scooping up all the drawings. "I don't think a young girl such as you shouldn't be drawing such violent things," Minaya scolded. She threw the drawings into the fireplace before turning back to Trace. "Now tell me more about your brother's friends."

Trace turned her head, "Who?" she questioned.

"Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto," Minaya clarified.

A puzzled and confused expression appeared on Trace's face, "Who are they?" she questioned.

"That's it; I think all this drawing is unhealthy for you!" Minaya yelled. She grabbed the sketchbook from Trace and walked over to throw it in the fireplace.

"No!" Trace screamed in panic. She lunged at Minaya and snatched the sketchbook from her.

"Give it here!" Minaya ordered, reaching for the book.

"NO!" Trace screamed. She grabbed the pencil in her head and made a quick line across the page. Blood splattered everywhere in the room and even splashed red splotches on Trace's white blouse and skirt.

"I did it again; I killed another nanny," Trace cried.

The door opened again and a young man around the age of twenty one walked into the room. He had short black hair, which went down and covered part of his left eye. His eyes were a cold emerald and had the look of coldness.

He frowned looking at the mess that was now in the room. "Again," he sighed. "That is fifteen nanny this month." He walked over to the crying girl.

"I didn't mean to kill her," Trace cried. "She made me upset and before I knew it I had lost control and done it again."

"What did this one do?" the guy asked.

"She first burned all my drawings, and then she was going to burn my sketchbook," Trance cried. Trace dropped the book and dove into the guy's chest crying heavily.

The guy embraced Trace and comforted her. "It is ok; what you did was understandable," he told her.

"But now; you have to search for another nanny," Trace wept. "You must hate me for all the trouble I put you through."

"I don't hate you, I could request for someone else to look after you, but I like doing it. And that is why I do it not because I'm forced to do it," he told her.

"Yang-san, I'm so sorry," Trace cried even heavier.

"It is ok; that woman almost erased all of your memories so I would have been mad too," Yang told her.

Trace cried for awhile before she calmed down. "Yang-san; do you think I can see my brother soon?" she asked. "I really miss him and want to talk to him."

"He was just sent another mission so it will be while," Yang explained. Trace pouted; Yang laughed, "But don't worry the new mission isn't dangerous so Kaiser-san will be fine, and I'm sure it will only take him a few days to complete the mission."

"Yang-san; I want to go on the mission too," Trace told him. "That way I can see my brother even faster, and help him out."

"That is not such a good idea," Yang replied.

"But you said it isn't dangerous," Trace whined.

"It isn't dangerous to Kaiser-san, but to you it would be," Yang explained.

"But you will be there too, you can protect me," Trace protested. "Please; I really want to see my brother." She began pouting, giving Yang a sad puppy dog expression.

He let out a sigh, "Fine, I just can't win against that face."

"Ok, I want to leave today," Trace smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, but were can't leave till night," Yang told her.

"Ok, I'm fine with that; I will be able to see my brother tomorrow that is all that matters," Trace smiled warmly. "I can't wait," she squealed.

* * *

"Syaoran Li's room is number 206 on the second floor," the lady told Tara.

Tara gave the lady a large smile, "Thank you," she replied before walking off. _Yes now I will get to kill our father's killer. That bastard Syaoran Li will pay for killing our father and mother. _

"Wait miss, visiting hours are over, you will have to come back tomorrow!" the receptionist called out.

Tara froze and muttered a string of curses that a little girl shouldn't use. _I guess I will just have to come back tomorrow. _Tara muttered something nasty to the lady as she stormed by.

She walked out of the hospital. She turned around and gave it a cold stare. _Just you wait Syaoran Li, tomorrow I will avenge my parents and kill you. _

* * *

Syaoran found that he didn't like sleeping in the hospital one bit. He would wake up every few hours. Finally he just gave up trying to sleep altogether. Syaoran just starred up at the ceiling until the sun started to rise. His body finally got so wearily and tired that he was about to fallen asleep when the window in the room opened.

"Who is there?" Syaoran asked the shadowy figure.

The figure walked over to the light switch, "Relax Syaoran it is just me," Kaiser told him as he turned the light on.

"Kaiser, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. "And what is with the backpack?"

Kaiser looked down at the floor, "I'm leaving," he answered.

"What!?" Syaoran cried out. "But you were going to teach me magic! Does this have to do with you breaking the rules!?"

Kaiser shook his head, "It has nothing to do with that. Syaoran, I came here to say goodbye," Kaiser whispered in a dead serious voice.

"The way you say that, it sounds like we will never see each other again," Syaoran joked. When Kaiser looked back down at the floor Syaoran continued, "We are going to see each again?"

Kaiser looked back up and gave Syaoran a smile, "Of course," he lied.

"Good, and when we see each other again you can teach me magic," Syaoran told him.

"Sure," Kaiser lied again. "See ya Syaoran," Kaiser told him before he jumped out the window and onto the large black dragon outside.

"I will look forward to seeing you again!" Syaoran called out.

The dragon took off and soared into the dawn sky. Kaiser closed his eyes, _Goodbye Syaoran. I wish we wouldn't meet again, but I'm afraid that we might. _Kaiser opened his eyes and looked forward not turning back.

* * *

Tara tapped her foot impatiently as she stood nearby the hospital. _When is this stupid place going to open!? _

A black shadowy circle darted this way and that way in a circle around Tara. Tara clenched her fists and stomped her feet. "Not now Shadow; I'm not in the mood!" she yelled.

The circle rose and turned into a cloaked and hooded figure shrouded in darkness. The figure bowed before disappearing and turning into a card in Tara's hand.

_The Shadow card can be a real pest sometimes; like my brother. If it wants to be of use why doesn't it just phase into Li's room and kill him for me. Stupid card disobeying my orders! None of them seem to be helping with this, not The Freeze, The Mist, The Strom, or The Thunder. Those stupid bipolar cards; they say that want to help me and make me happy, but they refuse to do this simple task, or help in anyway. _

"Why won't you guys help!?" Tara angrily screamed. "Fine I will do it all myself."

Tara began muttering to herself as it started to rain. _Stupid rain! Stupid cards! Stupid Li! Stupid hospital not opening till 9:00AM! Stupid visiting hours! _

Tara quickly ran inside when it became 9:00AM. She rushed by the receptionist and headed to Syaoran's room. _This is the one; room 206. _Tara reached out and grabbed the doorknob. She stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Tara turned around; instantly a smile appeared on her face, "Onii-chan!"

Knight smiled at his sister, "Come on Tara, let's talk outside," he told her in a firm tone as he lead her outside.

"What are you doing!?" Tara snapped wrenching away from her brother's grasp. "I was so close, in another fifteen seconds our parents killer Syaoran Li would have been dead!" Knight coldly stared at his sister. "I was about to kill him!"

'SMACK!'

Tara starred surprised as she held her cheek. Her cheek really hurt; for Knight didn't hold back much of his strength. Tara felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to seek revenge!" Knight yelled forcefully.

"But he killed out parents, he deserves it!" Tara yelled back.

"Taking a life won't end anything. It will only escalate it!" Knight scolded. "What you were about to do is wrong!"

"I hate you," Tara whispered softly, which was muted out by the rain falling on them. "Don't you care about mom and dad!? Do you want their murderer to go away scot-free!?" Knight looked down and said nothing. "Do you really hate mom and dad that much!?" Once again Knight was silent. "Who knows maybe the reason you don't want me to kill Li is because, you actually killed mom and dad!" Knight still said nothing and starred down at the pavement with an emotionless expression. "I hate you!" Tara screamed at the top of her lungs before running off crying her eyes out.

Knight leaned back against the bike rack behind him. He closed his eyes as he looked up at the sky and let the rain fall down on himself. "I hate this," he whispered.

* * *

Sakura was heading toward the hospital when under the safety of a pale yellow umbrella. She frowned puzzled when she saw a guy a year older than her just standing out in the rain, letting it drench and soak him.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed as she ran over to him. "You will catch a cold or worse!" she scolded holding out the umbrella. Knight let out a hushed chuckle before he stepped away so that the rain fell on him again. "Are you stupid!?" Sakura yelled, taking another step so that the guy was also under the umbrella.

Knight let out an annoyed growl, "I want the rain to fall on me!" he hissed.

"Why you will get sick?" Sakura asked.

"Then that is my punishment," Knight replied.

Sakura glanced at him confusedly, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It is a long story," Knight replied not really wanting to tell the tale.

Sakura gave him a smile, "I've got time, and so do you, so let me hear it."

"Fine," Knight answered. "I'm going to just sum it up for you. My parents were murdered, leaving me to take care of my little sister."

"That is terrible," Sakura gasped.

"My little sister thirsts for revenge and tried to kill our parents' killer," Knight explained. "She would have done it, but I stopped her. She yelled at me saying 'that I didn't care about my parents, and I hate you!' I have just failed at my parent's last request," Knight said sadly.

"But you didn't want your sister to take someone life that is good; I'm sure your sister will understand," Sakura told him. "She loves you and she probably won't stay mad for long."

Knight let out a chuckle, "You don't know Tara; she will be pissed for a long time." Knight stopped laughing and a dark expression appeared on his face. "But really I deserve to feel the rain, for I'm not a good person. When my parents were killed, I spent my whole time thinking about revenge. I spent too much time on it, I missed out on stuff because of it, and I isolated myself. I finally broke out when I realized that my little sister had grown up already. I spent four year of my life just thinking about revenge. I don't want my sister to be like what I was, that is why I want to stop her."

"That is very noble," Sakura told him. "You are a kind person."

Knight let out a chuckle, but it wasn't filled with humor. "I'm just fooling myself; I'm really such a terrible person. I still want revenge; I want my parent's killer to pay for what he did. I don't want him to have a quick death, like the kind Tara will give him. I want him to suffer. I want him to feel worse pain then what Tara and I felt. I want him to feel tremendous sadness, and basically beg for his life to end."

Sakura closed the umbrella and let the rain fall on her. "I'm not a good person either. When I was little someone did something really terrible to me. I've lived my life hating him! But now we are friends, and yet," Sakura started to cry. "And yet, I still want him to feel pain, and his life to be in ruin. He was shot and he is in the hospital, but I still keep thinking 'You bastard, you got lucky, just you wait!' I want him to be in even worse pain. How can I, be so cruel!?"

"Maybe we are just meant to think about those people this way," Knight sighed. "Maybe that is how we will always feel no matter how hard we try to throw those feelings away. For you situation it might be best to not be friends with that person, if you can't get over your rage against them."

"So I shouldn't be friends with Syaoran," Sakura said out loud. Knight's face grew shocked at the name mentioned. "Maybe that would be for the best."

Sakura started to walk away, "Wait; Kinomoto-san, that isn't want I meant," Knight called out.

Sakura froze and spun around, a suspicious look on her face. "How did you know my name?" she questioned.

Knight paused for a while, "I was at your high school's talent show," he told her.

"Oh," Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry for alarming you," Knight apologized. "To make things fair, my name is Knight Yamada," Knight told her. _Boy does this feel weird._

"What did you mean then?" Sakura questioned.

"Well how do you feel about this person?" Knight asked.

"I don't know, I like spending time with him and he is fun to be with," Sakura answered.

"Then you shouldn't throw away your friendship, it sounds like something you treasure," Knight told her.

"Like you treasure your relationship with your sister, so you should try to make up with her," Sakura replied.

"Yeah, I should do all can to preserve my relationship with her; I can't just stand here and think about what I have done wrong," Knight said firmly. "Thanks Kinomoto-san."

"Go hurry to you sister," Sakura ordered.

Knight nodded to her, "And make sure you treasure your friendship," he told her before running off.

Sakura stared down at the cement. "If only," she whispered. "If only it were as easy to maintain as your relationship with you sister. If only in three months I would still be walking. If only," she whispered as a lone tear trailed down her face. _If only._

* * *

End of Chapter 23

Chara Profiles

Yang (Last name unknown)

Age: 21

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Height: 6'2 Weight: 160

Magic: Unknown, but he is high level with it.

Don't judge Yang by his kind exterior. Inside he is cruel and sadistic, he loves to torture people. But he has a system of values and morals, so he is not necessarily evil, nor is he really good, more in-between. Which side is he on, he might not even know.

* * *

Yin (Last name unknown)

Age: 21

Hair: Pale Lavender, in a ponytail sunburst style

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'9 Weight: 130

Magic: Unknown, but she is high level with it.

Yin is all about shopping. It is her favorite activity. Her attitude gives her that 'I don't give a damn' look. She cares deeply for her brother, and hates it when he goes into a fit and changes into an almost completely different person.

* * *

Author's Note

I have mixed feelings about this chapter; on one hand I really like some of the scenes. And on the other hand I don't like the chapter because my two main characters aren't even in half of it.

For those who are not sure what Yin's hair looks like, just look at the Yin from Darker Than Black, I made her exactly like her well in the hair department.

I decided to add a complete list of characters. (Well any one that did, or will do something important in the Part) I did this so, you can scroll up and be reminded who this 'character' was if you forgot.

I want to write a story where I give the cards personification. I think I will, after I finish my four CCS stories I'm currently writing.

Hoping to have the next chapter done by the 29th, and then 25 done by the 2nd.

See ya next time


	24. Scheme

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To-xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Yeah Trace gets visions of the future and she draws them as she gets the vision.

To-AliceElizabeth1. Yeah, but I wanted all the scenes in this chapter to be in this chapter. Because last chapter had such a nice place to stop.

To-Red Mermaid Princess. It is Trace. Trance was a typo, because I was just so exhausted, and I still didn't catch it when I looked over the chapter.

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Don't worry, I didn't think anything about it when I read it. At first I was just extremely confused. And when I read 'Hi there I'm tina's sister Diana.' I thought you were talking about Negima. (LOL I'm very far behind with reading that manga; Only read up to chapter 100) About the restrooms in Japan, that is what my friend told me. And for a while there was a website that was all about finding a clean restroom in Japan. I wouldn't mind moving to Japan (Well besides the fact that I only know a tiny bit of Japanese (for now) I love the manga Fairy Tail. It is by the same manga artist that made Rave Master (Another one of my favs) Yes visiting hours are so annoying! I hate them! Yep the Clow Card Book is still at Kaiser's. I don't think you are reading too much into it. It is a big point to the story. As maybe you have figure out I kind of based Zero on Kotarou from Negima. (well the look) I look forward to the drawing (I will love; I just know it) I'm curious to see which scene you are going to draw.

To-Charly. I know I love Yin (Not in a romantic way) I love her character design, she looks so cute/cool. Wow I'm honored that even though you only have time to read one fic, the one you chose is this one. Domo!

To-Ebbony-Rose. I kind of feel that way, when I spend all night (Ten hours or so) reading fics and get no sleep. Thank you.

To-Bubblewing-luvs-anime. Orihime! She is one of my fave Bleach characters. If Syao would have confessed to Saku in the eighth chapter, it would have been weird. (And not make much sense) Meiling will be in the story, Starting chapter 26/part 2. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Complete Character list for Part One

Sakura Kinomoto – 15 – The main character

Syaoran Li – 16 - The other main character

Kaiser Wolf – 17 – Syaoran's friend, very skilled in magic

Trace Wolf – 10 – Kaiser's little sister who is kept hidden away

Macy Frost – 15 – Sakura's friend; she moved away

Misa Nasume –15- Sakura's friend; her mother was killed

Belle Frans – 16 – Sakura's friend; in love with Kaiser

Grace Aveno – 16 – Sakura's friend; president of the Syaoran-sama fan club

Chance Allen – 16 – Was in love with Sakura; he left the country

Tomoyo Daidouji – 16 – Sakura and Syaoran's friend; her mother was framed

Charity Minoyo – 17 – Old friend of Syaoran and Kasier; she has a small crush on Syaoran

Arietta Fox – 14- Smartest girl in school; she doesn't have any friends, she likes Syaoran

Kosaki twins Sayo and Mira – 10 – they run a huge company that just came out of nowhere

Gwen Hallie – 23 – She is Sayo and Mira's guardian

Knight Yamada – 16 – He seeks revenge for his parents; he is Tara's older brother

Tara Yamada – 10 – She seeks revenge for her parents

Clem Dumont – 10 – He is an agent of the magic council

Eris Rodes – 18? – She is a member on the magic council

Rina Forest – 26 – she is a member of the magic council

Emy – 8? – She is a member of the magic council

Zero – 14? – He is freeloading at the Li mansion

Clow Reed - ? – He is the leader of the magic council

Mayumi – 16 – She is a girl who steals magical energy from people for reasons unknown

Daichi – 16 – Mayumi's boyfriend, he would do anything for her

Blaze – 16 – Blaze is just a cover-up name, not his real name

Serge – 22? – He has been killing people in Japan

Yang – 21 – He and Yin are twins, he watches over Trace

Yin – 21- She and Yang are twins, she isn't very focused and loves taking shopping breaks

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Twenty Four

Scheme

"Hello Syaoran-kun," Sakura announced as she opened the door and walked into Syaoran's hospital room.

"Um, Hello, Sakura-chan," Syaoran replied without looking up at her.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. _He is acting weird; almost like he is nervous._

"No, nothing's wrong," Syaoran replied while wringing his hands.

Sakura frowned_, Please it is so obvious. _"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Syaoran protested. "Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah right," Sakura replied sarcastically. "Just spit it out Li!"

"Um," Syaoran stuttered. "Would you go out with me?" he whispered softly.

"What was that? I didn't catch what you said."

Syaoran turned away red in the face, "It is nothing," he protested.

"You are starting to annoy me; just say what you what to say!"

"Would you go out with me?" he asked. Syaoran's face couldn't get any redder; it just wasn't possible, not even if his head were a tomato.

Sakura resisted the urge to giggle, for more important thoughts were swarming through her head. _Syaoran-kun just asked me out; but why? _Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Is this what he was after all along; all this nice guy stuff was just an act. He really just wants me to lower my guard, so he can pull something big. That must be it; that bastard! _

Sakura clenched her fists. She was going to punch Syaoran when she remembered the conversation she just had minutes ago. _Yamada-san said that I should treasure my friendship with Syaoran-kun. Come to think of it Syaoran-kun doesn't look like he is planning anything. Maybe I should give him a chance. _

"Yes you should give him a chance," a familiar voice told her.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, but he didn't look as if he heard the voice. _He must be talking through my mind._

"Bingo," the voice told her.

_I remember you; you're my conscious._

"Man; you two make the perfect couple; stupid and slow," Zero muttered.

_Hey I resent that!_

"My name is Zero; and I'm not your conscious," Zero told her.

_So you like playing pranks. Well get your butt over her and I will show you the meaning of the word pain! _

"What a sour old hag; and all I was doing was trying to help," Zero replied.

Sakura clenched her fists. _OLD HAG! Get your ass over here so I can kick it!_

"No thanks, but I will warn you; to ignore the words around you," Zero told her.

_What the hell does that mean!? Zero! Answer me! _"Damn him," Sakura hissed.

"So-" Syaoran trailed off, "What is your answer?"

"Um," Sakura muttered. She let out a sigh; _I'm probably going to regret this. _"Yes I will go out with you."

Syaoran found himself grinning, "Great; we will go out as soon as I get out of the hospital."

Sakura turned around and was about to leave when a thought came to her. "Wait; what about Fox-san?"

"She dumped me," Syaoran chuckled. "Kind of," he added silently.

"Ok," Sakura muttered. _So I'm some kind of date to cheer him up. Why do I feel a little upset about that? _"What are we going to do?"

"For what?" Syaoran asked.

"For our wedding," Sakura hissed sarcastically. _It slipped his mind already! _"For our date!"

"Whatever you want to do," Syaoran replied.

"Let's go to the boardwalk," Sakura told him.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been there for so long," Sakura explained.

"Wouldn't you rather do something more interesting, like go to a movie?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I want to go to the boardwalk."

"Ok we will go to the boardwalk for our date. But it will be another week before I get out of the hospital."

"I can wait," Sakura told him before leaving the room.

* * *

Trace sat down in the hotel room drawing with her sketch book, while Yang stood at the other end of the room on the phone. Trace slowly sketched a drawing of a young man with wolf ears. When she was finished with her drawing she wrote at the top

_Zero _

Trace noticed that Yang was still on the phone so she continued drawing. She began humming quietly to herself as she sketched. All of a sudden Trace's eyes turned blank and she stopped drawing. A second later she picked up the drawing pencil and began drawing at a furious speed and with amazing skill.

The drawing was a pink ribbon with roses on it, which was just floating on the water. Trace's eyes cleared and she stopped drawing at high speed.

Yang put down the phone and walked over to her. "What did you see in this vision?" he asked.

"It was unclear," Trace replied. "Someone was interfering; so the only thing I understood was that the girl who wears this ribbon will drown."

"You couldn't tell when?" Yang questioned.

Trace nodded her head, "Someone was interfering, so I only know that it will happen at night. I don't know the date, or even the year."

"What has been the furthest visions you have ever had?" Yang asked.

"It was from year in the future," Trace told him.

"What happened in it?" he asked.

"The magic council was destroyed," she answered.

"How?" Yang asked.

Trace shook her head, "I don't know."

"That could put a damper on things," Yang said as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah the phone," he cried out.

"That vision is meaningless," Trace whispered. "For the ones who are interfering have already changed it; now things will happened sooner and be much worse."

Yang walked outside of the room to continue his conversation. "What did you say!?" he questioned.

"He has run away," the woman on the phone replied.

"Damn that bastard!" Yang hissed.

"I'm making it your job to track him down and bring him back. Do what is necessary, but do not kill him. I want his body intact. Now his mind and soul you can crush, I just want his body. His skills are very rare a valuable. If he louses his value we can almost sell him to the highest bidder."

"Understood, I will bring Kaiser back," Yang replied.

"Yang; Awaken to your darkness, peel off that mask your wearing," she whispered.

Yang froze for a second. He eyes turned darker, his expression turned colder.

"I give you permission to do what ever you want to him after you bring him back," she told him.

Yang let out a creepy chuckle. "This will be fun; I can't wait to torture that bastard! And I think I know where is might be. Please call Yin and tell her to come and watch Trace for a while. I want to have some fun with her brother first."

"Very well I will tell her," the woman replied before hanging up.

Yang opened the door to the hotel room, "Stay inside this room until Yin comes tomorrow," he ordered before shutting the door.

_Now it is time to play Kaiser._

Yang walked up onto the roof and sure enough Kaiser was up there. "I knew you would be here."

"I want my sister Yang!" Kaiser growled.

"You know what I want," Yang said in a vague tone. "To see you howl and cry out in pain as I torture you!"

"You will have to wait a long time then," Kaiser growled pulling out his sword.

Yang let out a vile laugh, "You have never seen Yin or I fight before. I almost pity you, for if you would have seen me fight before you would be running right now."

"I doubt that, I'm not leaving without my sister!" Kaiser yelled.

Yang smirked, "Then you won't be leaving."

* * *

Trace sat down in middle of the park drawing. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Sakura asked Trace. Sakura was wearing a pink dress with a white ribbon with roses on it.

"Roses," Trace muttered.

"Do you like them?" Sakura asked.

"It is a nice ribbon," Trace told her.

"Thanks, I made it," Sakura replied. Sakura took off the ribbon and handed it to the girl. "Here you can have it."

"Really?" Trace questioned.

"Yeah, I can make another one," Sakura told her. "My name is Sakura, what is yours?"

"Trace," Trace replied. She began drawing something.

"What are you drawing?" Sakura asked.

"You," Trace answered.

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"So I won't forget you," Trace replied.

"I don't understand," Sakura told her.

"You wouldn't," Trace whispered.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Trace shook her head, "I wasn't supposed to leave the hotel room, but I wanted to see my brother so I left."

"Who is your brother?" Sakura asked. "Maybe I can help you find him." _Maybe this is Knight-san's little sister. I remember her name started with a T._

"You wouldn't be able to help," Trace told Sakura.

"I know this area pretty well, and I know quite a lot a people, I'm sure I can help you. You're trying to get revenge right?"

"I don't understand," Trace replied.

Sakura sighed; _I guess this isn't Knight-san's sister. _"Ok, maybe I don't know your brother."

"I told you; you wouldn't know him," Trace told her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"It is okay, I didn't expect you to be able to help," Trace replied.

"If you tell me your brother's name; I can ask my friends if they know him," Sakura told her.

"You will miss visiting hours if you don't leave now," Trace replied instead.

Sakura's face widen, "That is right; I have to get to the hospital!" Sakura announced. "I'm sorry Trace; I have to leave now."

Trace watched as Sakura ran off. She continued drawing, while softly humming to herself. _Kaiser where are you? _

Trace heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She looked up and saw a young man in his early twenties heading toward her. He had spiky dull brown hair and blue eyes.

"What is a young girl such as yourself doing out here all by herself," the guy said to her.

"Who are you?" Trace asked.

"My name Trace-chan is Serge," he told her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You," he told her, "You're very valuable."

"Trace-chan there you are!" A young woman called out while running toward them. She had pale lavender hair in a ponytail sunburst style. Her eyes were a bright green. A smile was on her face until she noticed Serge. Her eyes hardened and narrowed. "Leave her alone," she hissed to Serge.

"Yin-chan it is so good to see you again," Serge chuckled darkly.

"Leave Trace alone," Yin hissed again.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. She is far too valuable to be left alone. Her choices are to either join me, or die. And since I don't need her, the first choice is invalid," he said darkly.

Yin's eyes turned even colder, "I'm not letting you sink your fangs into Trace!" she yelled.

Serge let out a cold laugh before giving Yin a dark smile. His front teeth had changed and become sharp fangs. "You know me too well Yin-chan. I don't want to cause a scene by fighting you; that will ruin everything, so I will let you go for now. But I will be seeing you and Yang-kun again," he chuckled while walking away.

"Damn that bastard;" Yin hissed. She turned to Trace, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Trace nodded.

* * *

"Hello Syaoran-kun," Sakura said cheerfully as she entered his hospital room. "I just heard; it is amazing that they are going to be releasing you tomorrow."

"So we can go on our date on tomorrow night," Syaoran replied with a smile.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled. "Anyway there was a reason I came today. You got a letter," she told him as she threw the envelope at him.

Syaoran opened the envelope and pulled out the letter; it read.

_Dear Cousin_

_How are you? It has been so long since we last saw each other. You were only 5 and I was 4. I have decided to come for a visit. So see you in one month._

_From Meiling_

_PS. I can't wait to see you again Syao._

"Great Meiling is coming for a visit," Syaoran grumbled.

"So, what is so bad about your cousin coming for a visit?" Sakura asked, "I wish I had one."

"Trust me, no you don't," Syaoran replied. "Meiling is super annoying, and she just follows me around constantly," he complained.

"She was four," Sakura defended, "She didn't know any better." Sakura let out a chuckle, "Besides she is eleven years older now, I doubt she will follow you like a lost puppy anymore."

"I'm not so sure about that, this is Meiling, remember," Syaoran grumbled.

"She is probably only staying a few days, so just bear with it," Sakura told him.

"Fine," Syaoran groaned. "Um, Sakura-chan," Syaoran muttered nervously.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

Syaoran looked away embarrassed and red in the face, "Thanks for expecting."

"It isn't me you should be thanking. I was going to shoot you down flat, if it wasn't for something someone told me," Sakura chuckled.

"Then I should thank that person," Syaoran joked.

* * *

Sakura felt nervous around Syaoran as they drove to the boardwalk. She was wearing a pink dress with a pink ribbon, with roses on it. Syaoran was wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and blue jeans.

"So. . ." Sakura trailed off trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, um. . . ." Syaoran replied not really knowing what to say. "Were here," Syaoran announced as he parked the car.

They got out of the car and walked out onto the boardwalk. "What do you want to do first?" Syaoran asked.

As soon as Syaoran finished his sentence Sakura took off shouting, "Cotton candy!"

"Well, that answers that question," Syaoran chuckled.

"Syaoran-kun I want cotton candy," Sakura whined like a four year old.

Syaoran ordered two cones of cotton candy. He watched as the man behind the stand scooped up the pink fluff. The man handed the two cones to Sakura while Syaoran paid him.

Sakura ran over to a nearby bench and sat down. Syaoran followed her and sat down next to her. "Here's yours," she told him handed him a cone.

"This is food?" he questioned as he looked at the fluff in his hand.

"Haven't you ever had cotton candy before?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "No," he told her.

"It is so good, you have to try some now," she ordered.

"Ok," he chuckled. Syaoran paused, "How do you eat this?"

"Just take a bite," Sakura told him.

Syaoran looked at skeptical, before taking a tiny bite of the cotton candy. "Doesn't have much taste," he remarked.

Sakura frowned, "You have to take a bigger bite than that." Sakura reached over and grabbed Syaoran by the back of the neck and forced his head forward, forcing him to take a large bite of the cotton candy.

"It is very sweet," he replied.

Sakura couldn't stop laughing for a piece of cotton candy had gotten stuck on his nose. "You have a piece on your nose," she cried out in between laughter.

Syaoran reached up and wiped across his nose. "Did I get it?" he asked.

"No," Sakura said while laughing.

Syaoran tried once again to wipe off the cotton candy, "Did I get it now?"

Sakura stopped laughing to shake her head. "Here I will get it for you," she told him. Sakura wiped off the cotton candy and threw it away in the trash can.

A harsh breeze suddenly blew and knocked Sakura's cotton candy out of her hand and onto the wooden planks. "My cotton candy," Sakura cried. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Here," Syaoran told her, handing her his cotton candy.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun," Sakura said excitedly. She snatched the cotton candy from his hand and began to gobble it down.

"What do you want to do next?" Syaoran asked.

"Let's walked around the boardwalk; that way I can finish my cotton candy," Sakura told him.

"Ok," Syaoran replied and they both got up and started to walk around.

"Doesn't the sunset look amazing," Sakura sighed in contentment.

"I guess," Syaoran replied.

"Syaoran-kun lets go on the ferris-wheel," Sakura cried out excitedly, running towards the large wheel.

Syaoran ran after Sakura and they got in line. Syaoran paid the man running the ferris-wheel and both Sakura and him got on.

"Look at the view from here," Sakura cried out as the car they were in was at the top. "The bay looks so lovely."

"Wow and girly statement from you," Syaoran joked.

"I have a girly said; I am a girl you know," Sakura told him.

"I know that, it just seems a little strange for you to say something like that," Syaoran replied.

The car came back to the bottom and stopped, allowing Sakura and Syaoran to get out. The two of them walked around the boardwalk and did a variety of things. For playing the games at the stand, to getting their fortune told by a machine.

"What does yours say?" Sakura asked. "Mine says 'You will experience great sadness.' I wonder if that means I will get a bad grade on the mid terms."

Syaoran shook away his thoughts, "Mine says 'you will excel at everything.'" He told her. He pocketed the small slip of paper, which said.

_You will experience heartbreak and betrayal by those closest to you. _

"Wow, you got a really good one," Sakura giggled. "I'm destined for great sadness. You will have to share some of your success with me."

"When I get my billons and you have only a few cents, I will let you stay in the dog house on my property," Syaoran teased.

"Yeah right; it may be the other way around," Sakura joked. "What do you want to do next?"

"That," Syaoran answered pointing to a large Victorian style house, which was the haunted house.

"You want to go inside the haunted house," Sakura squeaked.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered. "What are you scared?" he teased.

Sakura frowned and shook her head, "Of course not; I was just worried about you. I figured you would be scared of those kinds of things."

"I'm not," Syaoran answered. "Lets go," he told her grabbed her arm and pulling her toward the ride.

Sakura let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah; let's go," she replied sarcastically.

The two of them waited their turn before entering the creepy looking house. As soon as they entered a fake but realistic looking body fell out of the entry closet.

Sakura let out a loud shriek.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked after Sakura had quieted down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They continued on their trek through the house. Sakura let out a loud scream whenever something would jump out at them, or something of that sort.

"I think we are supposed to go through here," Syaoran told her as he opened the door that lead to the basement. The two went down the creaking old stairs that went into the basement.

Sakura let out an ear piercing scream when Syaoran used the flashlight they were given. The basement was filled with fake bodies. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and clutched it as hard as she could.

Syaoran winced at the pressure applied to his arm. "You're really scared," he mentioned.

"Yes, now can we just get out of here," Sakura cried. She not longer cared if Syaoran knew she was scared or not.

"Ok," Syaoran told her, "Close your eyes, and I will lead us out of here."

Sakura did as she was told and closed her eyes and allowed Syaoran to lead her out of the mansion.

"Ok, we are out you can opened your eyes now," Syaoran told her.

Sakura opened her eyes and came face to face with a fake body that was coated in fake blood. Pure terror was the expression on her face as she let out the loudest scream she could.

Syaoran laughed and laughed at Sakura's reaction. Sakura turned around and slapped him before storming out of the haunted house.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Syaoran called out running after her. "I'm sorry, it was supposed to be a joke," he told her after he had caught up to her.

Sakura sent him a cold glare, "This is where our date ends," she hissed, "I'm leaving."

"How are you going to get home?" he asked.

Sakura leaned up against the wooden railing on the boardwalk. "I will either take a bus, or a taxi," she told him. "Now goodnight; Syaoran-san!" As soon as she finished her statement the wooden railing began to break, and Sakura fell into the water.

"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran yelled running over to the edge. He was going to jump into the water, but something was holding him back. _It feels like something is holding my feet down. Like someone is preventing me from moving. Almost as if invisible hands are holding down my feet._

Sakura emerged from the water. She took a large breath, "Syaoran-kun help me; it feels as if someone or something is pulling me under!" Sakura cried out just before she was pulled under and her body disappeared.

Sakura was pulled further and further down. She soon began to lose consciousness at the velocity she was being pulled. Sakura turned around to see what was pulling her, but all she was what looked like a blue tentacle wrapped around her leg, that was coming out of nowhere.

Sakura struggled and kicked trying to get free, but the more she struggled the tighter the grip around her leg became. _Someone help me. _

Sakura all of a sudden felt the grip in her leg disappear. She started swimming toward the surface, but as she got close her body gave out on her and she went unconscious.

* * *

Trace stood on the edge of the boardwalk watching as Syaoran dove into the water to save Sakura. On her sketchpad was a picture of Sakura getting pulled under by a blue tentacle that looked like water itself. A large slash was across the tentacle in the drawing.

She heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around and saw Serge and a young woman with light blue hair heading towards her.

"I never would have thought that someone was going to interfere," Serge growled as he approached Trace. "Trace-chan I notice that Yin is nowhere nearby, which means you snuck out and you are here by yourself."

"I had to save Sakura-chan," Trace answered.

"Very noble, but now I'm afraid your time is up," Serge told her.

Trace took a step backwards forgetting that she was standing at the edge of the boardwalk. She lost her balance and fell into the water below.

Serge turned toward the girl with him, "Kill her," he ordered.

The girl nodded, and the water below was filled with blue tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around Trace and pulled her towards the bottom on the bay.

A fast moving blur of blue blazed through the water and cut all the tentacles, before picking up Trace and speeding away.

"Damn it!" Serge cursed. "That little punk, Knight! He thinks he can challenge me; the only reason he is even acting now is because he knows my hands are tied right now." He turned to the girl. "And you; you can't even stand up against The Watery, you weakling! The only reason I not going to kill you is because one good thing happened. Trace's sketchbook got all wet, which means all her memories have been erased."

"I don't see why we don't just do away with the brat," a new voice added as the woman walked toward Serge.

"Rina I didn't expect you to be here," Serge said as he addressed the woman.

"Clow-sama is getting suspicious of you. You've been in Japan for a few months now, he is starting to suspect something," Rina told him. "Eris has already returned, and we are both need as well. We have to vote on something. That kid Clem is the one giving the report, and just like you wanted he is starting to open up to Eris."

"Why should I kill Knight when instead I can have him join me?" Serge laughed.

"Now that is something I would be shocked to see," Rina replied.

"By the time everything I have set up is finished we will have over twenty new people under our command. And that is just the beginning," Serge told her, "Which reminds me, I have a job for you to do before you head back to the magic council."

* * *

End of Chapter 24

Author's Note

I'm so ecstatic and upset at the same time. For multiple reasons, Tsubasa (If you have read the latest chapter you know why) And Shugo Chara! (Latest chapter again) Almost beaten Persona 3. (Love that game) And Fairy Tail is getting an Anime (It starts in the fall) And this fic has gotten 200 reviews so far!

Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm really really busy as of late. I'm currently in four writing courses. But I'm going to have chapter 25 done by July 9. That is my b-day, a perfect gift would be a review.

Oh by the way Sakura thinks that Zero was talking to her through a head phone or something of the sort. She doesn't believe in magic (yet)


	25. I hate him Don't I?

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Review Replies

To- Princess-Christina-Ark. Are you talking about Negima Neo? If you are that isn't a continuation, it is a spinoff. LOL How to speak Japanese. (That reminds me I need to continue uses Rosetta Stone)

To- xCrazyKindOvWeirdx. Yep I had a good birthday, but it was very boring. Filled with me sitting at my laptop LOL and then shouting out I'm one year older when it turned 5:22. LOL JK. No I hung out with my family. But I did think about doing the shouting thing. But my family and even one else at the restaurant would have looked at me weird.

To- Red Mermaid Princess. I really upset at the Shugo Chara thing. And the manga only has 2 chapters left! WHAT IS GOING to happen.

To- Bubblewing-luvs-anime. Yep you summed up that chapter nicely. Better then I could have.

To- Annie Baby. I don't know if you are still reading, but I make sure to reply to each and every review I get. So I hope you are still reading.

* * *

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Singing**

_**English Translation of the words**_

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Complete Character list for Part One

Sakura Kinomoto – 15 – The main character

Syaoran Li – 16 - The other main character

Kaiser Wolf – 17 – Syaoran's friend, very skilled in magic

Trace Wolf – 10 – Kaiser's little sister who is kept hidden away

Macy Frost – 15 – Sakura's friend; she moved away

Misa Nasume –15- Sakura's friend; her mother was killed

Belle Frans – 16 – Sakura's friend; in love with Kaiser

Grace Aveno – 16 – Sakura's friend; president of the Syaoran-sama fan club

Chance Allen – 16 – Was in love with Sakura; he left the country

Tomoyo Daidouji – 16 – Sakura and Syaoran's friend; her mother was framed

Charity Minoyo – 17 – Old friend of Syaoran and Kasier; she has a small crush on Syaoran

Arietta Fox – 14- Smartest girl in school; she doesn't have any friends, she likes Syaoran

Kosaki twins Sayo and Mira – 10 – they run a huge company that just came out of nowhere

Gwen Hallie – 23 – She is Sayo and Mira's guardian

Knight Yamada – 16 – He seeks revenge for his parents; he is Tara's older brother

Tara Yamada – 10 – She seeks revenge for her parents

Clem Dumont – 10 – He is an agent of the magic council

Eris Rodes – 18? – She is a member on the magic council

Rina Forest – 26 – she is a member of the magic council

Emy – 8? – She is a member of the magic council

Zero – 14? – He is freeloading at the Li mansion

Clow Reed - ? – He is the leader of the magic council

Mayumi – 16 – She is a girl who steals magical energy from people for reasons unknown

Daichi – 16 – Mayumi's boyfriend, he would do anything for her

Blaze – 16 – Blaze is just a cover-up name, not his real name

Serge – 22? – He has been killing people in Japan

Yang – 21 – He and Yin are twins, he watches over Trace

Yin – 21- She and Yang are twins, she isn't very focused and loves taking shopping breaks

* * *

I Hate Him; don't I?

Chapter Twenty Five

I Hate Him; don't I?

Sakura let out a yawn as she walked toward the school building. She didn't get very much sleep last night after Syaoran took her home. All the way home Syaoran kept apologizing which annoyed had Sakura greatly.

"Hello Grace-chan!" Sakura called out noticing her semi-friend. Sakura ran up to the girl. As she got close Sakura noticed that Grace had a lifeless blank look in her eyes.

"Hello Sakura-chan," she replied. "We have all heard about you and Li."

Sakura resisted the urge to groan or gasp, "You have," she replied nervously.

"Yes and I was thoroughly confused. I didn't understand why you would be so close to him, after all the things he has done to you. I mean with almost killing you as a child. He applied itching powder to your favorite stuff animal, put a snake in your bed, expelled your best friend, caused you and Chance to break up, and broke your legs so you won't be able to walk, after all those things I surprised that you would forgive him. I even heard that he is planning something right now."

Sakura's rage grew with each word Grace spoke. The memories of all the things Syaoran did to her replayed in her mind over and over again. Her anger at Syaoran escalated to a boiling point. _I knew it! I will get him for all the terrible things he has done to me. There is no friendship to ruin; it has all been lies and deception. _

Sakura stormed down the hallway and to her locker. She was in the process of opening it when Syaoran walked up to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you would give me another chance. I'm really sorry about what I did at the haunted house," Syaoran told her.

_Please, you just want me to yes so you can pull something one me. Well I'm not falling for it. _"Syaoran-kun I would-" Sakura started to hiss but the school bell interrupted her.

Syaoran's face lit up, "You will," he said while beaming. "Great meet me after school at 5 PM at the coffee shop."

"Wait that isn't what I meant," Sakura tried to tell him, but Syaoran has already ran off. Sakura groaned before heading to her class.

Sakura blocked out the teacher as the classes proceed throughout the day. She was preoccupied with thinking out her problems and didn't care about the math ones the teacher was going on about.

_How can I get rid of Li, and make it so he feels a ton of pain. _Sakura lazily tapped the eraser of her pencil against her desk. _I also need to find a way out of this date, fast. I only have one day to figure out how to get out of it. _

"I've got it!" Sakura shouted. She smirked, _That is perfect._

"Well then Miss Kinomoto please tell the class what the answer if," Mr. Wood told her.

"Um," Sakura said, "You see I wasn't think about you math problem."

"Oh," Mr. Wood replied, "What did you understand then?"

"That I find this class boring," Sakura replied.

Mr. Wood sighed. "Is there anyone who can give me the real answer?"

Sakura muted out Mr. Wood as he started explaining the math problem. _That is perfect, Li will be crushed and hurt, and I will get out of the date. I just have to get to the coffee shop before LI _

Sakura quickly burst out of class and ran as fast as she could through the hallway. She leap out of the main door and rushed off down the street. She flung the door to the coffee shop open and sprinted inside.

Sakura scanned the room looking for someone she could use. Her eyes narrowed on a guy around 18 sitting all by himself. Sakura strolled over to the guy. "Hey mister, can you do me a favor."

"Get lost brat," the guy hissed.

"I will pay you," Sakura told him.

"How much?" the guy asked interested.

"Is thirty thousand yen okay?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

The guy's eyes almost flew off his face. "That much," he replied surprised. "What is it you want me to do?"

"You see," Sakura told him, "In a few minutes this certain guy will walk in. Due to misconception he thinks we are going on a date. I hate him; and he seems to be excited about this date. So instead of walking up to him and saying no, I thought I will just crush him instead."

"Wow, you're nasty," the guy remarked, "I like it; I'll help you."

"Ok, when we spot Li walking in were going to kiss, that will send him running," Sakura replied with a smirk. _With this I will finally crush Syaoran. This is for all the terrible things you have done to me!_

Sakura noticed Syaoran heading towards the coffee shop from across the street. "Here him comes," Sakura told the guy.

Both Sakura and the guy moved in a locked lips right as the door to the coffee shop opened. They both pretended to kiss passionately, and they did a really good job.

Syaoran's face expression was priceless to Sakura. She couldn't stop the smirk that developed. Syaoran's wide open mouth, his completely shocked expression, while his hand stayed on the door handle, Sakura memorized all these things, never wanting to forget them.

Syaoran quickly spun around and fled out of the shop and down the street. A blank look was on his face, as if he didn't know how he felt.

Sakura broke the kiss and pulled away. "Thank you, you don't know how happy I am now," Sakura told the guy. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto; what is you name?"

"Jerry Rainfold," he replied.

"Thank you so much Rainfold-san," Sakura thanked him; "I will send the money to you."

"You better," Jerry told her.

Sakura chuckled, but she wasn't 100% percent sure if Jerry was kidding or not. Sakura brushed it off as a joke and thanked Jerry one more time before leaving the shop.

* * *

"Who is she?" Tara said fiercely at the blond haired girl with her brother that had just opened the front door of the small apartment.

Knight scratched his head. "I honestly don't know. She doesn't remember anything not even her name."

Trace bowed quickly. "I'm sorry; I'm invading your lives, gomen-nasai," Trance whispered, "Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai-"

"Shut up," Tara yelled, "You're giving me a headache.

Trace let out a squeak. "Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai-"

"Stop that, it is very very annoying," Tara hissed.

"Gomen-na-"

"I said stop that!" Tara yelled.

Trace let out another squeak and hid behind Knight. She clung to him as if he were her lifeline.

"Tara stop that, you're scaring her," Knight scolded. Knight patted Trace head lightly. "It is okay, no one is going to hurt you."

Tara clenched her fists together. She stomped past her brother and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out, I'm not some little kid who needs to be watched," she hissed before slamming the door.

"I hope I didn't make her mad," Trace replied worried, "Gomen-nasai."

"She will get over it," Knight reassured her.

Tara watched Knight talk Trace from the window. She clenched her fists before turning away and walking away. "It isn't enough that I lost my parents, now I have to lose my brother too." Tara kicked a tin can that was on the ground. "Well I'm not going it let her. I'm not going to let her steal my brother away from me."

* * *

Sakura sat in on her bed, as she brushed her hair before she went to sleep. "Syaoran didn't attend dinner. He is probably too upset," Sakura laughed. She grabbed her stuffed animal Kero-chan and threw it up in the air while laughing happily. "I finally did it Kero-chan. I finally got back at Syaoran for all the mean things he did to me. You should've seen his face, it was priceless."

Sakura didn't catch Kero-chan this time she threw it up. The stuffed toy hit the floor and stayed on it. Sakura got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Why don't I feel that happy?" she questioned. "This is what I have wanted all along; why am I not happy!" Sakura screamed. She swung her hand across her desk scattering the papers and knocking the lamp to the floor.

Sakura ignored the shattering sound that accompanied the lamp when it crashed against the carpet. "Why am I not happy!?" she cried out. She walked over to her bed and picked up her dairy. She quickly went through the pages, all the while shouting, "Why!?"

"I have wanted this since I moved here, so why don't I feel happy," Sakura cried. She fell to the carpet and just sat their on her knees. "Why," she cried over and over again. "I should be happy. It is what I have wanted, so why?" Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes. "I don't understand; I hate him don't I?"

* * *

Clem waited as he sat in a light blue chair in a pure white room. The large doors beside him opened suddenly; startling him. Clem got up and walked through the doors and into another white room.

The room had a large rectangular table at the far end of the room. The seven council members sat on one side of the table, with Clow Reed in the center.

"We have looked over all the information you have provided regarding this matter," Clow's voice boomed. "And we will now vote on what to do about this matter."

"I think it pretty obvious," Serge announced. "This Syaoran Li has a demon inside him. He is a danger, as featured in Clem's report he has killed people on occasion. This Syaoran kid is a threat to the magic itself. He could very well cause magic to become known to the world after killing hundreds or even thousands. The only option is to treat him like a threat and eliminate him."

"I agree with Serge," Rina told them. "I know what demons are like. You can't fully get rid of them; the host is the only one with the power to fully get rid of them. Otherwise the demon may just pop up again."

"This Syaoran is a danger and if he is kept alive I believe he will cause the magical world to unravel," Eris spoke up, "I'm afraid he has to die. Tough it pains me to say this; it is the only option."

"I believe that it isn't necessary for Syaoran to die," Clow announced.

"I agree with Clow-sama there is no need to die this young man," the two older council members added.

All eyes were then placed on Emy. "I think that," Emy paused, "Syaoran Li is a treat to the magic council, and he may become a treat to the world, he must be stopped before anything happens."

Clow looked down slightly ashamed at the outcome. "When will four votes the action has been decided. Syaoran Li is a danger to the magic council and to humanity itself, and he must be put to death," Clow announced a slight sadness in his tone. "Clem, Emy, I'm giving you the task of killing Syaoran," he told them. He turned to look at Eris next. "I want you to be a guide and help them if they need help."

"I will do my best Clow-sama," she told him.

"Clow-sama, thank you for the honor of doing such an important mission," Clem thanked. "I will not fail, by five month Syaoran Li will be dead. I guarantee it."

* * *

END OF PART 1

Preview for part 2

Life is such a fragile thing

It is something people hold onto dearly

And fight for with all their might

But it is something that is lost in a single instance

One wrong move and you've lost it

But isn't it more painful for the ones left behind?

The ones who are still alive who have to kept living

Living bearing a huge amount of pain

When we lost someone close

Should we just give up?

Or should we press on?

When pain sends a shock though us

Should we give in?

And let the pain take us away from this world?

When something goes wrong

Should we just accept it?

But what should we accept?

And what should we fight against?

Sometimes it is hard to see what choices we should make

We are too busy wondering what if this happens

That we don't do anything at all

And we end up losing all

Because of our choices

We lose everything that we value

Part 2

You Believe in Hope; don't You?

Chapter One

Crimson Rain

* * *

Author's Note

Finally finished part one. Sorry about not posting the SnS/CCS story. I have decided to wait until I see the third season before writing it, that way less chance for plot holes. I might change my mind, but I still have to rewrite the plot. I found a few plot holes in it. (Makes me mad)

Anyway I finally posted Glacier, along with another story. (So check them out)

So sorry it took so long for me to update. Been really busy with my writting classes. and also making a RPG game, the reason I'm telling you guys that is because I'm making it so the plots of both the rpg and this story connect. Though both can stand alone, cause they both head in different paths. So far I have the first hour done in the game LOL. (so much to go)

I'm upset Shugo Chara only has two chapters left. I loved that Manga, it reminded me of CCS. I wonder what will end first SC or TRC. LOL

See ya next time


End file.
